Solace
by Queen of Blades
Summary: The sequal to Guardian Angel. Not a straight sequal, as it picks up a little before the end... it's based on some RP at the Red Dragon Inn. Korunue makes friends and strives to find some sort of self-worth. (cheesy, I know, but read it anyways, it's not t
1. Seppuku

Solace.  
  
Dedicated to Ronin.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, or Ronin, or Sinai. They are owned by the dude who wrote Inuyasha (forgive me, his name slipped my mind), Ronin (AKA Pyroxolotl), and Sinai_Winterwolf. I don't own the Red Dragon Inn (that honor belongs to Leonoto). The chair-mage owned by my brother.  
  
alright, some explination is in order. This isn't a sequal to Guardian Angel, per se.. it expands on the story. The first bits are flashback, what went through Kor's mind when she was about to commit seppuku. Alrighty, here goes!  
To end it all...  
Never to return, to say goodbye...  
Never to see them again...  
Never to see HIM again...  
She remembered the first time they met, the three of them: they met on the same fateful night, in the same fate-filled Inn. The Red Dragon Inn.  
  
****************************** Flashback **********************************************  
She sits there, alone, or feeling like it. Other patrons came and went, appearing suddanly and dissapearing in a flash, scaring her out of her mind. She knew none of them well. She watches with passing intrest as some poor mute girl was doted on by a caring cat-thing. No, no, the girl was a cat-thing too. Korunue sighs, watching everything... wishing someone would care about her so... wishing that the was carefree, as in youger days.... she needed companionship desprately. She sat there, watching, listening, thinking... her headache had gone, luckily, but her back throbbed painfully every now and then. It had been hit by a chair commanded by a chair-mage. Yes, a chair-mage... she swore revenge on him. A woman was there, asking Moe, the barkeep, for a stiff drink. Kornue shies away from her as well, initially. The woman asked about the girl, and the man seemed loathe to trust her. The woman lowers her head.  
" I used to be much like you...Not trusting anyone. I had good reason. To trust someone was to let someone know what I am. If they knew what I was, then I would become very vulnerable.If the right people were to know what I am, then they could hunt me down and kill me. I am a monster in some people's eyes. They would sooner kill me than know that I meant no one in this world any harm..."  
Korunue pricks her ears toward to woman. So like her! So untrusting, so voulnerable, and yet... so strong. She didn't cower in the corner whenever a stranger entered. Korunue wishes, just for a moment, that she could be that strong. Fast forward a bit. The woman turns into a wolf, making Korunue a tad jealous. She couldn't become a dog, like a full youkai could... she sighs, half-wanting to get the wolf's attention, half not wanting to be eaten. The wolf, to her suprixe, lays on her belly, wimpering, then turns over, showing her belly in a submissive guesture. Korunue lowers her ears in a "don't-eat-me" kinda guesture, wimpering a little and hunching down. It was her standard response to everything.  
A voice, sweet and kind, in her mind: *I'm not going to eat you. That's what the people who think I'm a monster would like to think...I'm no' a cannibal. I am verra respectable of prey animals, as well. No' that you're a prey animal.* it adds, hurridly, in that charming accent.   
Korunue jumps, looking about suspiously... "who.... " she says, puzzled... "look, no offense... I have.... reason.... to be timid.." reason like getting jumped by the same demon twice. That HURT! She almost DIED! She shakes her head to stop thinking about it.  
* You're no' m' prey. And I understand. *  
Korunue lowers her head, ears drooping. "I never can do this right..." she murmers. She goes back to her thoughts.... "maybe I should..." she mutters. She had been thinking, puzzling, all night on this. Too much, in fact: thinking could be her downfall.  
The wolf-woman pricks her ears up, looking serious *What?* She looks concerned, sitting up, looking somewhat dog-like.  
Korunue whispers, to herself mostly, "cut off my ears.". She had forgotten that someone else was there in the room, having been alone with her thoughts for so long. She took a dagger from her pack and looked it over, fondling her furry dog's ears with her free hand. If she did so, she might be able to pass for human... and thus would have nothing to fear from the general populace. Youkai were few and far between in these regions, and she could settle down, live a nice life.   
The wolf whimpers, yelping at the thought *Dinna cut off your ears...Ye canna hear....Such wonderful parts of a canine's form. Tis what makes a canine.* True, true... if she wanted to be canine. The hearing thing, though, might be tricky...  
Korunue shakes her head, tears forming. "I don't want to be canine.. I want to be human... I AM human... HUMAN..." she sobs to herself. She tries to delude herself into thinking she was human, knowing full well she sounded pathetic.  
The wolf grows sad, lowering her head. *I can be neither...What I am will ne'er allow me to be human, nor be a wolf...*  
Korunue keeps her head down, tears flowing silently. "who am I kidding... I'm no human... and I'm not a youkai.. I'm just a freak. A stupid, worthless freak. " It is what she has always been told, and recently has come to belive. And beliveing was halfway to changing: because you change, inside, when you belive something with all your heart.   
The wolf, whimpering, stands on all four feet *Ye're no' a freak. If tha' were true, then so would I be.*  
Korunue cries harder. "worthless.... save to... her." the "her" is said with loathing, sheer hatred of the woman who possesed her many, many times in her short stay, the one her mother knew, and her father knew (and loved) when she was alive: Kikyo. "She probably finds me useful.... just another body to posses, to wreak havoc... " she breaks out of her thoughts to realize that Sinai was there as well. "no.... we are not alike. You are... you. I am just an unhappy accident, a being never meant to be made. A freak."  
*I miss being a normal person, lass. When m' friends found out I was a werewolf, they shunned me. I was a demon to them, a horrible cannibalistic demon who feasted on their blood--at least, that's what their parents told them. I was stoned, nearly burned tae death...stabbed...If I had m' way, I would help ye in every way I could imagine.*  
Korunue looks down, ears drooping. "I'll never fit in... at least there's a name for what you are. That's something, at least.... and you're not like me. You seem strong.... I got attacked everal times for no good reason... and I was too scared to fight back.... too scared...."  
*Ye fit in with me, lass. It doesna matter tae me what ye are. I ne'er caught your name? And why were ye scared?* She walks toward her, all dog-like and everything, looking playful as she plops down next to her, her back to her, but her head turned around to look at her playfully *Pet m' if ye'd like. I like tae be petted...*  
Korunue looks up. "Korunue. Raven." She sounds timid, shy now that she is not activly arguing with herself. She sighs. "And I was scared because... I don't know. I really don't. I just.... I'm like that. I panic, freeze up... it will be my death someday." She sighs again, patting the wolf absently.  
The wolf-woman leans against the petting, her eyes closed, grunting somewhat in pleasure, smiling to herself *Ooooohhh...* She nods a little *I see. Tis all right. I was like that when I first found out what I was, and tha' happened.* She looks behind her at Korunue *Tis a pleasure tae meet ye. I am Sinai WinterWolf.* She lifts up her paw *Can I be your friend, then?*  
Korunue smiles "sure." she says, looking down. her tears begin to fade, replaced by the shadow of a smile creeping across her face. She still had her doubts, of course... her smile quickly faded as she remembers Pyron. She frowns. He had proclaimed to want to be her friend, alright, but had gone on to make fun of her shyness, even playing a cruel prank on her, scaring her out of her wits. She was mistrustful of people here after that. Sinai licks her new-found friend's hand, lolling her tongue as she pants. Then she rubs her head against Korunue's hand *I willna let ye down.*  
Korunue smiles a little uneasily. "The other one thought it was a joke... he thought it was funny to tease me..." she murmers. "I don't know who to trust anymore."  
Sinai turns around, and jumps up, her front paws on her knees gently, her head in her lap *I dinna take friendships lightly, Korunue. If I make a friend, tis for life or until the friend betrays m'...I dinna see ye betraying me.I willna betray ye. I promise ye. On the word of a wolf, I promise ye. Wolves dinna break promises.* She smiles softly--as best she can with a muzzle, anyway.  
Korunue nods, smiling a little. "arigato... I will do my best not to betray you... but... eventually..." she closes her eyes, imagening herself possesed yet again. "She will posses me... and I might..." She might attack her, do something she'd regret, all because of that wicked woman.  
Sinai licks her hands in comfort. *I understand. I willna try tae harm ye when that time comes. I also must confess that when the moon waxes full, I am verra savage when I first change. I always snap out of it, though--after so long, the necklace I wear takes control of the beast within me.*  
Korunue nods, smiling at the comparison. "My necklace helps me, as well. My mother... she comes through it to battle the one who posses me. Both are dead, and a match in power." She says no more, for fear that Sinai will somehow use this against her. She wasn't quite sure how to trust someone...  
*I will have tae protect m' self when the time comes, I assume, but I promise not tae try tae harm ye.* She lolls her tongue *Ah, I see.* She nods, a very intelligent thing to see from a wolf. *Sounds a bit like m' sometimes. I once, out of anger for all of the human beings of the world, allowed my bestial self tae take control. I have another form, m' Werewolf form, a bipedal monstrous form that is verra strong and fierce. I would use this form often...I am ashamed o' m'self for such a thing now...*  
A tall man with long, dark grey hair that has a sort of reddish tint around the edges strides through the doorway to the inn with a look of confidence in his eyes.On the top of his head there are two fox-like ears, both of them are the same dark grey as his hair, but have a little more red showing around the edges. The ears dart in various directions, scanning for any slight sound that might indicate danger. He has eyes that are a blue-green mix in color and scan the area in front of him, also scanning for any signs of a threat. His shirt is a dark red, almost crimson color, and loose fitting with big open sleeves that could easily conceal a dagger or any other sort of small weapon. His pants are the same deep red color of his shirt, and would have the same big openings as his shirt, but they are tied off at his ankles. He doesn't wear any boots or shoes on his feet, preferring to go barefoot for more agility. Around his waist is a simple belt with a pair of large pouches on his left to hold healing herbs. On the right side of his belt there is a set of rings which hold his two swords, one hanging below the other. On the top is a wakizashi, and hanging right below it is a katana. He has the swords housed in an almost identical pair of scabbards. The shorter scabbard has various silver colored designs and symbols for good luck running down it, while the longer one has the same designs and symbols carved in red. Both blades are well oiled and ready to be drawn on a moments notice. He unconciously reaches down to make sure the blades are loose in the scabbards as he walks in. Little did Korunue know, as she cowers, eyes on the swords, that this one man would change her life.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Alrighty, this is getting long. Review! 


	2. Sweet Memories

Solace  
  
chapter 2.  
*mindtalk*  
"talking"  
  
Last chapter:  
A tall man with long, dark grey hair that has a sort of reddish tint around the edges strides through the doorway to the inn with a look of confidence in his eyes.On the top of his head there are two fox-like ears, both of them are the same dark grey as his hair, but have a little more red showing around the edges. The ears dart in various directions, scanning for any slight sound that might indicate danger. He has eyes that are a blue-green mix in color and scan the area in front of him, also scanning for any signs of a threat. His shirt is a dark red, almost crimson color, and loose fitting with big open sleeves that could easily conceal a dagger or any other sort of small weapon. His pants are the same deep red color of his shirt, and would have the same big openings as his shirt, but they are tied off at his ankles. He doesn't wear any boots or shoes on his feet, preferring to go barefoot for more agility. Around his waist is a simple belt with a pair of large pouches on his left to hold healing herbs. On the right side of his belt there is a set of rings which hold his two swords, one hanging below the other. On the top is a wakizashi, and hanging right below it is a katana. He has the swords housed in an almost identical pair of scabbards. The shorter scabbard has various silver colored designs and symbols for good luck running down it, while the longer one has the same designs and symbols carved in red. Both blades are well oiled and ready to be drawn on a moments notice. He unconciously reaches down to make sure the blades are loose in the scabbards as he walks in. Little did Korunue know, as she cowers, eyes on the swords, that this one man would change her life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(still in flashbacky mode, remember)  
Sinai stands, staying in front of her to protect her if necessary, also noticing the swords, speaking to her mind only as she says *Dinna fear. I willna allow him tae harm ye if those are his intentions.* Korunue takes little if any comfort from the words, eyeing the swords and backing up in her stool towards the bar. She tries to get a hold on her panic, but to no avail.  
The fox-man hears the sounds of the wolf rising and his ears both turn in that direction, his eyes soon follow and he studies the young part-youkai with the rather large wolf in front of her. He sees the fear in the girl's eyes and has to suppress a grin. Turning his eyes away, but leaving his ears trained in that direction he heads to the bar. Sinai doesn't look feral, but certainly has taken a defensive stance in her Wolf form, not growling or showing her teeth, but has her tail down and her ears flat against her head. She has the look of "harm her, and you will be missing an arm of a leg, even if it means my own leg". Not a customer to be messed with, certainly.  
Korunue stays far, far away from the newcomer, scared half to death. She looks down to her lap, spying the dagger and the well-polished bow by her feet, and takes the bow, pulling an arrow from her quiver on her shoulder, just in case. One step closer to her and she'd load the bow, though her hands shook. She kept the bow and arrow in her lap... for now. Sinai watches the youkai carefully, keeping herself between the two of them protectivly. The man suppresses another grin when he hears the girl pull an arrow from her quiver. Other than listening in that direction he basically ignores and calls to Moe.  
Korunue watches the newcomer fearfully, her eyes and ears following his every move. He would be kinda atractive... if he wasn't so gosh darn scary! Did everyone here come armed to the teeth? He simply whispers something in Moe's ear. Moe nods and promptly hurries off to fetch the order. He returns with a drinl and some meat. The man reaches into his shirt and hands Moe a few coins as payment.  
Korunue continues to watch him, though one ear points to the edge of the nearby forest, where she heard something moving about. She wonders if her staring will bother him... but if he planned to attack her, it was worth it to keep an eye on him. Sinai cannot tell if he will attack her or not, and sits down on her rump, constantly listening and sniffing the air, but quietly so as not to make notice of her vigilance, keeping close to Korunue. The man suddenly glances over towards the girl, the look on his face is one of annoyance. He stands up wth his mug in his hand and slowl makes his way towards her.  
Korunue jumps, suddanly looking very, VERY nervous. She hunches down, looking down in a submissive guesture, though her ears tell her of his position at all times. She fiddles with her bow and arrow timidly. When he comes closer, Sinai starts to bear her teeth, the sound of a growl rising in her throat, hackles raising  
The intimidating man glances at the growling wolf and stops. He tips his mug up and finishes off his drink, setting it on the bar before proceeding forwards again. As he gets closer he ignores the wolf and concentrates on the girl. "What were you staring at?"  
Sinai Starts to ball up her muscles for a leap, her teeth bared, not knowing his intentions, noticing the annoyance in the expression on his face, merely protecting her friend. Korunue is shaking, too scared to speak properly. "y..you, sir...youscaredme..." she stammers, softly, raising her large purple eyes, and fumbling to load her bow.  
The man glares at the wolf for a second, before turning back to the girl. "Why would I scare you? Its not like you've never seen a youkai before is it?"  
Korunue shakes her head quickly, moving it little more than a centimer, eyes wide in fright: the picture of innocence and fright.  
Sinai notices she is getting ignored, and decides to give him a little jump...Changes into her Human form--wanting to stand on two legs again anyway. She is glad that she can transform and still have her clothing, as long as it is a controlled jump... a definate blessing. The stranger narrows his eyes at the girl "You really shouldn't be scared y'know. It makes youkai look wimpy."  
Korunue wimpers, drooping her ears, though keeping her eyes on him as she hunches her shoulders. She is still scared.... despite what he says. And that HURT. She's not a full youkai, and never will be.... and he doesn't have to rub it in.  
Sinai growls, even in her human form. "Leave her alone. Can you not see she is frightened of you?" She is now now a human girl in a loose dark blue long-sleeved shirt, and black pants. "And do not insult her. She is stronger in spirit than you will ever know."  
The man turns his eyes and then his ears towards the human-looking girl. "And what say do you have in it? You aren't one of us. How do you know I am insulting her, it might have ben helpful advice." He glares at her, looking her up and down, seeing if she appeared to be much of a threat.  
Korunue drops her head, too, ears drooping, dropping the arrow, wimpering: the epitome of fear and submission. Exactly what a youkai should not be. "don't..." she tels Sinai, fearful that she will make it worse. "he's right."  
"She is my friend. I think I have quite a bit of say in this." says Sinai. She looks to Korunue. "But he's insulting you. He has no right to insult you." She turns back to the man. "That's what it sounded like to me, sir. If she wishes tae change, let her do so in her own time. "  
He turns back to Korunue "Of course I'm right." He glances at the wolf-lady "If she keeps this act up her own time might be too late for her."  
Korunue shakes her head. "I'm no youkai... he's only stating the truth... leave him be. I don't want anyone to get hurt..." she whispers to her newfound friend.  
"You telling her that she is a wimp will not build her self-confidence a tall. Tis all she needs." Sinai is perfectly calm in tone. "Korunue, nay one will get hurt, unless it is this man's wish for someone tae get hurt."  
Korunue shakes her head. "don't... just don't... he's right... there's no need to stick up for me..." she's still scared of someone getting hurt... insulting a man of so many weapons strikes her as a bad idea.  
"There's plenty o' reason tae stick up for ye...Ye are m' friend. " protests Sinai.  
The man crosses his arms in front of him "I never called her a wimp." He studies Korunue again "Why do you say you are not youkai, you have the ears." He lifts a finer to point at her black doggie ears.  
Korunue whispers, her voice barely audible to human ears, "I am shamed.. I am the get of a hanyou, not even a hanyou myself, but something worse... I am worthless... a monster..."  
Sinai looks to her friend, and smiles softly, her face soft ,whispering just as softly "I thought that was _my_ line." She shakes her head at Korunue "You are no' worthless. You mean something tae me."  
The man smiles softly for a second, then immediately straightens his face up "A hanyou eh?" He says with a grin. "Was it your father or your mother?"  
Korunue looks down, a tear dropping down from her eye. "my father... my stupid, good-for-nothing hanyou father... couldn't even get a youkai mate... It's all his fault, the stupid pathetic hanyou..." she's babbleing, and she knows it, but she doesn't care.  
Sinai frowns, not liking the man's tone. She glares angrily at him, placing an arm around Korunue. "Why do you have to be so mean?"  
The stranger loses his grin. "Why are you insulting your father like that? You should be grateful he even had you."  
Korunue shakes her head. "He's so stupid... it's all his fault... he didn't bother to think how I would turn out... or that i would turn out at all.. then he up and left... I shouldn't have expected better from a hanyou, though..."she half-sneers the word "hanyou", though her other words come out as half-sobs.  
The fox-man starts to growl quietly. "WHAT was that about hanyous?" He yells. "Did you know that I am a hanyou?" He does not looked to pleased with Koronue's attitude towards hanyous.  
Sinai snaps at him vocally. "Don't yell at her. Can't you see she is already upset?"  
Korunue looks up in shock. "I.... I...." she stutters, shocked. She lowers her gaze, wimpering softly. "i'msorryi'msorrypleasedon'thurtme" she whispers, wimpering louder than before, ears drooping.  
Sinai pulls her newfound friend towards her, turning her person towards her, allowing her to rest her head on her shoulder. She rubs her back a little, and Korunue wimpers. Her back had been recently injured, after all. Sinai stops, and is careful not to put pressure on her back after that. The hanyou keeps the stern look on his face "You should think about what you say better next time. Especially when you are insulting your father and everyone like him."  
"I'm certain she didn't mean all hanyous," Sinai cuts in, defending her friend. Korunue notices her bow sliding to the floor as she is tugged aside and breaks free to get it, wimpering softly, crying out a little as she sees it. She grabs it, then comes up, bringing her knees to her chest and resting her head on them, sobbing quietly from fear and sadness. She had a feeling the other youkai would smell her fear...  
The kitsune hanyou growls loudly "Oh come off it now, stop that." He takes her by the shoulders and tries to stand her up straight "Stop that crying."   
"Don't rough-handle her. Can you not see that she is injured?" asks Sinai.   
Korunue twists away from him. "leave me alone! jerk." she says, not even realizing what she was saying, just lashing out in fear and sadness. The stool spun with her on it, so that now her left side was to the hanyou. Sinai had been standing beside Korunue, so the part-inu-youkai is now facing Sinai's left side, now noticing Sinai's hand is starting to ball up into a fist, angered at the Hanyou.   
The hanyou raises his hand to hit her. "Why you little....." He pauses for a moment and lowers his hand. "What happened to you to make you like this? It was more than your father having you and leaving, I'm sure."  
Korunue looks away. "Why should I tell you?" she asks, though really softly, surprised that she even has the courage to speak to him like this... she wondered if it was...her... again... " I don't have to tell ALL my secrets to an arrogant jerk like you..." she mumbles, hoping he doesn't hear her, yes secretly delighting that she dared say the words she usually left in her head unsaid.  
Sinai smiles some, hearing her stand up for herself, her expression softening some. The kitsune hanyou glares at Korunue his left hand reching for the smaller of his two swords. "I'm gonna teach you to not call me a jerk." He says, his voice threatening.  
Sinai's ears prick up, and she literally snarls. "Draw it, and you will lose it. I will not allow you to draw a weapon on my friend, especially when I am present." Her eyes start to glow a deep red, her anger starting to take over somewhat.  
Korunue jumps like a scared rabbit. She fumbles for her bow, loading it, hands shaking, lowering her knees so as to get a good shot... drops the arrow a few times, but gets it loaded. She did have trainging... she's a good shot, if she's not too scared to load the bow. She sees Sinai and barely supresses a scream. This was all too new, too much, too fast...  
The hanyou turns to Sinai once again "Ive got a blade here for you too." He snarls. "But she needs to learn some respect and also how to stay calm in battle from the looks of it." He points down at Korunue.  
Korunue loads the bow, raising it, aiming it at his heart, wimpering a little. If she were to let go, her aim would be true, right to his heart... but she hopes with all her might that he's not going to harm her, and does not let the arrow fly.  
"Train her, then. Don't berate her when she has no confidence in herself. Only a poor teacher allows his anger to reign over his logic, pooling out to strike his student." suggests Sinai. "Everyone has fear. Even the bravest warrior has fear. That doesn't mean he cannot harness it to bring him closer to victory."  
The hanyou growls at Sinai "I do not need a lesson in combat, I can manage quite well by myself." He glances down at Korunue. "You should put that bow away little one." He takes his hand off of his sword.  
Korunue keeps the bow where it is. "how do I know I can trust you?" she asks, scared, though her voice betrays little of it. The rest of her face does that well enough. Her hands and voice are the only calm things about her. It is the mark that she has been well-trained... though she forgets her training often. Too many bad memories.  
"Just reminding you." Sinai says, calming some. "and reminding myself..." Whispering to herself the last bit, her eyes returning to their normal deep blue color.   
The hanyou grins at Korunue "My hands are away from my weapons little one. You have no reason to attack me." Sinai orders a drink from the barkeep in the meantime.  
Korunue growls at Ronin. "yeah, sure.... so I lower my bow and you kick me, and while I lay against the bar screaming your hand goes BACK to your weapon. " her breathing comes quicker now, and shallower, her eyes wide with fright. She swallows hard, but keeps her bow on him, though her hands shake a little. She has not learned how to trust yet, and thus cannot trust a stranger.  
Sinai places a gentle, light hand on Korunue's shoulder. "Shhhh...Calm, my friend..." She sips the drink before her, and blinks "Not bad. Thank ye, Moe." she tells the barkeep. To her, the danger had passed. But to Korunue, it was all too real.  
The hanyou growls back at Korunue " you had better learn when to calm down, not every hanyou or youkai could be nice like me and let you live." With the drink in hand, Sinai steps away from Korunue for a moment to retrieve her staff by the door, setting it behind Korunue.  
Korunue 's breath comes in raggedy, shallow gasps. she is scared half to death, and this man was starting to piss her off. She shut her eyes and wimpered, but kept the bow steady, praying she wouldn't have to shoot. Sinai sips her drink, listening and sniffing the air around the hanyou, alert, yet not looking like it.   
The newcomer smiles at Korunue "At least you're trying to live up to your youkai heritage." He squats down in front of her. "Now you really should put that bow down."  
Korunue jumps at the movement, scooting back in her seat. She adjusts the bow for his squat, though she is obviously too scared to shoot. "They're all the same..." she whispers to herself. "shoot, fast, before he kills you..." but she does not shoot. Hating herself, she barely manages to keep the bow in place.  
The stranger reaches his hand up slowly, placing it on the arrow shaft and pulling it towards the ground. "Put the bow down little one." He says in both a commanding and comforting tone.  
Sinai sees that his intentions are honorable for the most part, but still keeps her guard up, sipping her drink slowly, knowing not to gulp a strong drink--whatever it is she is drinking.  
Korunue tenses, bringing the bow up to aim at his heart... then drops it completely, burying her face in her hands, ears drooping, waiting for his blow, hoping that his revenge would be swift. She muffles her sobs, trying to stop them, but it is obvious she is crying. "worthless... worthless..." she whispers to herself.  
Sinai places a comforting, soft hand on her arm "No, ye're not. Ye're not worthless."  
The man brings his hand up from the arrow shaft and pats Korunue on her head. "Calm down girl." He scratches her behind the ears a little.  
Korunue stiffens, expecting a blow... then looks up when none comes. "arn't you gonna...." she asks timidly, eyes going to his sword. She looks... pitiful might be the best way to describe it. Pitiful, pathetic... miserable.  
The stranger smiles softly, holding it longer this time, before turning it back into a grin. "I'm not going to hurt you little one...It can be tough to be youkai sometimes, even part youkai."  
"Life is hard on all who do not belong to this world..."Sinai whispers to herself, mostly, standing beside her friend still, sipping her drink slowly, most of the way through it.   
Korunue sniffs sadly, pulling her knees to her chest and placing her head upon them like a whipped dog. She looks up at the hanyou, eyes sorrowful. "I would belong more if I...." her thoughts return to the track they were on earlier, though she bids them not to.  
"Things will turn out well in the end. I will help see to that, Korunue, my friend." Sinai whispers, not intending to rhyme but doing so anyway.   
The man glares at Korunue. "You do belong, now enough with it." He sits down and scratches his head with his feet, kind of like a dog. "I don't even know your name."  
Sinai twitches some, her ear itching now too... "Damn bloody dry skin..." She growls and uses her hand, cupping her hand somewhat to scratch behind her ear.  
Korunue shakes her head no. "Korunue.. my parents couldn't spell Kuronue." she whispers. It's an old joke, and leads to her common name. She trusted that the hanyou knew that Kuronue meant "raven"... She looks down. "And I belong nowhere."  
The man grins evilly at Korunue "You belong to the same place as me then."  
"And as I, if you'll allow it...I being a lowly werewolf, and all..." Sinai chimes in.  
Korunue smiles at the kistune hanyou, a genuine smile, for the first time in what seemed like ages, though it wasn't that long. "Allow it?" she asks Sinai. "I wish for nothing more than that we all wern't allowed not to belong..." she trails off, knowing that was bad grammer and not caring much.  
"Where will all of us go when we are dead?" Sinai says, mumbling some, really hungry, and could go for a Blood Wyne now...or a cup of tea.  
The man ignores her, and yawns loudly and standinding up he glances towards the door. "I really must be going. I am called Ronin by the way. Calm down some little one and get some rest, you'll feel better about yourself" He nods at her then turns and stirdes out the door.  
Sinai nods to Ronin, noticing he didn't pay much attention to her at all, and wonders if that is for the better, sitting down next to Korunue.  
Korunue does not ignore Sinai; she tilts her head. "to hell? " she yawns as well. "For the moment, bed will satisfy me." She slowly gathers her things and heads up the stairs, though not without a parting "goonight" to her new friends.  
"Good night, my friend." Sinai smiles weakly to her. "I shall see you next when?"  
Korunue shakes her head. "Soon, hopefully." she says, before slipping into her room quietly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ah, what happy times, those. She had thought that she had problems THEN... she no longer felt the pain, her spirit absorbed in her memories. She had no idea how long she was absorbed in them. The memories continued to play, then.  
but we will stop here for now. Review! 


	3. Saved

Solace chapter 3  
  
*mindtalking*  
"talking"  
  
Last Chapter:  
The man ignores her, and yawns loudly and standinding up he glances towards the door. "I really must be going. I am called Ronin by the way. Calm down some little one and get some rest, you'll feel better about yourself" He nods at her then turns and stirdes out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Begin flashbacks once more ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Korunue opens the door to her room ever so slightly, just a little, enough to stick her nose out and sniff the air. A few minutes later, her head pokes out. She has night-black hair, and she wears a black bandanna on top of it.She appears to have no ears. Her large, mysterious purple eyes scan the Inn, though they have dark bags under them.  
Ronin strides confidently through the doorway to the inn. Korunue catches sight of him and pulls her head back quickly. A few minutes later, it slowly re-emerges. She hangs on the door for a bit, then tentivivly steps out. She wears a quiver on her left shoulder blade, rather than on her back. Her white kimono with black borders is too large for her by a few sizes, and it goes with her rather gaunt cheeks. Her slippered feet make little noise on the floor. She carries a well-polished bow.  
Ronin glances up at Korunue and nods before walking to the bar. His ears still stay focused in the direction that Korunue is in though. When he reaches hte bar he motions Moe, the barkeep, over and whispers something in his ear.  
Korunue timidly creeps down the stairs, eyes and ears on Ronin as there are no other targets for her to focus on. She does glance away from him to scan the doorway, the path, the woods, the windows, ect, but her gaze soon returns to him. She heads to the bar, favoring her left leg a little. Not much, but enough so the hanyou would be able to tell. Her leg was too sore for her to hide it from him, though she tried.  
Ronin nods at Moe when he arrives with a mug filled with some kind of drink. He reaches into his shirt and digs around, searching for some coins. Pulling his hand back out he hands the coins to Moe. He looks straight ahead, drinking from the mug, but his ears stay focused on Korunue.  
Korunue sits, looking about, her ears on Ronin. Well, if he wasn't going ot bother looking at her, she wouldn't look at him either. She stared out the window, thinking, bow in her lap.  
Ronin takes one final drink from his mug, and turns around to look at Korunue. He wondered if she was still almost ready to cry. Korunue hears the small movement, ears twitching, and turns, meeting his gaze. She quickly lowers hers in a submissive guesture, but her ears stay on him.Ronin shakes his head at Korunue and stands up to walk to her. "You're gonna have to stop being so submissive." He says when he reaches her.  
Korunue tilts her head, looking like a small puppy confused by something the master does or says. "it's always worked well for me before..." she murmers, half to herself.  
Ronin scowls at Korunue "Just because it's always worked before, doesn't mean it will work forever. Now sit up and act right."  
Korunue sits up straight, frowning about what exactly "right" was. "better?" she asked, tilting her head like a puppy once more. Again submissive, though: she was submitting to his order to not be submissive.  
Ronin reaches down and untilts Korunue's head. "Don't do that." he growls. "It makes you look like a pup." Korunue re-tilts her head the other way, frowning, puzzled, then shook her head and looked chastised, drooping her ears and looking down.  
Ronin shakes his head at Korunue "You're hopeless." he mutters. Standing up he walks out the door.Korunue takes her things and quietly creeps to her room, thinking about what he had said to her.  
************************** Later****************************  
Korunue opens the door to her room once again, just a little, enough to stick her nose out and sniff the air. A few minutes later, her head pokes out. She still wears her bandanna. Sinai, sitting at the bar, sniffs the air, not drunk at all yet, but wishes she was, and smells Korunue's scent, and smiles, looking up at her "Good eve, m' friend..."  
Korunue pops her head back in, surprised, then steps timidly out of her room. her white kimono with black trim hangs loose on her, emphasizing her gaunt cheeks and the bags under her eyes. She carries in her left hand a well-polished bow, and wears a quiver of arrows on her left shoulder blade. She timidly creeps down the stairs, scanning about the room nervously with her eyes.  
Sinai nods to her friend, waiting for her patiently to come sit with her--hopefully, anyway...Hoping her drinking will not scare her newfound friend away. Korunue creeps over the the bar, sitting, looking about as if expecting some demon to take the roof off and pluck her from the room and eat her. She hunches her shoulders a bit as her head turns to look all around her. Not spying a threat, she sighs in releif, though keeps her guard up.  
Sinai waves to her friend to come join her. "Korunue..." she hails quietly, knowing her friend's tense nerves. Korunue moves to a seat by Sinai, smiling at her in thanks. She lays the bow in her lap, plucking the string to be sure it is taunt and ready, though she knows, and suspects Sinai knows as well, that she would be too afraid to shoot at a real threat.  
"How have you been today, Korunue? You seem distraught and tired..." Sinai says, as she drinks a long sip of her drink, leaning back in her chair, her finely detailed bow and quiver on the table next to her right arm, which is resting on the table.  
Korunue shrugs. "The same..." she says, causally, though softly, as though ehr voice might call about any passing demons to come attack her. "and you? How are you today?"  
Sinai shrugs. "Could b' better...could b' worse...No' in the greatest of moods taeday..." Her accent become more obvious as time passes--and as she drinks more of what is sat before her by Moe.  
Korunue nods absently, preoccupied with what she was told before by the only other partial-blood she knows. Was it really as bad as he said? She didn't know. She needed to know. She wished he was here to explain.  
"Does thae past e'er go away? Does it ha' tae keep coming back and slapping ye in thae face e'ery time ye turn around?" Sinai muttered to herself, not knowing or caring what she was drinking.   
Korunue nods her head slowly. Her sentiments exactly. Well, not exactly... but her father's legacy caused her no end of problems. And still...."hopeless.... hmmm... I wonder..." she murmered, thinking over what Ronin had said.  
"Hm..? " Sinai says, stopping herself from taking another drink of whatever it is she's drinking. "What was that?" She is curious as to what her friend is talking about.  
Korunue shakes her head quickly. "oh, just thinking. I ran into Ronin earlier... that hanyou from last night. " She does not go on, but goes back to musing.  
"Really? What did he have to say today?" She is somewhat curious, he seeming like a noble, intelligent hanyou.  
Korunue looks down. "He told me I was being disgraceful, and that I should straighten up and not be so scared of everything...." she trails off, her voice fading to a near-whisper. "And he said I was hopeless."  
"Ah...Well, I would have to agree with him on you not being sae scared...It's more of a hindrance than a help. Trust m', I know... I dinna know about ye' being hopeless...Incouragable, maybe...No' hopeless. I still ha' hope for ye..."Sinai smiles, looking really "sleepy", and briefly wonders if Korunue is noticing her friend getting really tipsy or not.  
Korunue looks down. "but you're not part youkai." she whispers to her lap. She does not look up, and does not notice Sinai getting "tipsy", being lost in her on thoughts.  
"Perhaps no', but that doesna mean I canna ha' hope for ye..."  
Korunue whispers "but you don't understand. Nobody understands." she sighs, looking up, sniffing the air. She realises that her friend is getting rather drunk and falls silent, thinking her own thoughts.  
"Help m' to understand, then..."  
Korunue looks out the window. "you can't understand, not without being there, feeling it. It's like..." she frowns, thinking. "It's like, everyone hates you, even your kind. No, because you don't HAVE a kind. YOukai hate me for being too human, and humans for being too youkai. And all because of the stupid, stupid ears!" She is beginning to get worked up, and the last bit was said in a surge of anger.  
Sinai frowns some. "You forget my background, my friend." She remembers the scars she's received...She opens up her buttoned up black shirt to show Korunue the scars on her shoulders, being discreet. "People have hated me all of my life. I have run from them most of my life...These are what they give me in return for my kindness...At one point, even my own parents hated me...My mother left me when I was young, knowing what I would be when I grew up...She didn't want to raise a dog of a daughter..."  
Korunue looks down, ashamed. "But at least you know what you are." she murmers softly. "And I have my share of senseless injuries... This one demon likes to attack me , and won't tell me why... I suspect it is because I am what I am... for instence, it is painful to lay on my back, it has been re-injured so many times in so short a time.... And at least you had a family. My mother died, and my father abandoned me. I was raised by a youkai-hunter and a priest, for pete's sake! I never had real friends... I have always been alone. I will always be alone, it seems."  
Sinai nods grimly. "We've both had turbulent childhoods." She smiles a little. "No, ye won't...Ye always ha' me..."  
Korunue smiles weakly, unconvinced. "There is only one of me...none others like me.... so no-one else can truly understand. Hanyous look down on me, 3/4 youkai look down on me, and full youkai barely acknowldge my existance. I am an abomination."  
"At least you've met others somewhat like ye...I ha' ne'er met another werebeing in all o' m' life...or at least been friends with one. "  
Korunue snorts. "What good is it to even have others remotely like me, if they all hate me and look down on me! Just imagine, if there were hundreds and hundreds of higher-class werebeings who barely acknowladged your existance except to look at you like you were dog doo! Even my teacher.... he seemed nice, but all he wanted was my father's sword. He didn't give one lick about me."  
"Dinna think there are such things as higher-class werebeings, but I get ye're point.." She nods grimly. "M' father was killed, along wi' m' brothers, in a fire m' neighbors set...all b'cause o' m'...." Said very softly, to herself, sipping her BloodWyne again."Was only 8...couldna ha' stopped them...could I? I always ask m'self that...Could I ha' stopped those prejudiced, one-way thinking fools? "  
Korunue looks down. "I made sure nobody got hurt because of my father but me... " she whispers. "But I can't blame him for me... It's not his fault I'm so damn scared all the time... my worst fear was that someone would attack me for no reason; and the other day, they did. A few people. I suppose I had it pretty good until now... but now I fear I'll never act like a proper youkai." A silent tear dripped down to her lap.  
Sinai nods, placing a gentle hand on her arm. "I see what ye mean, Korunue..."  
Korunue looks down, sobbing softly. "And I failed my friend... I saved her, and I got her magic, but I wasn't fast enough... it was too late... her magic didn't take... and now... she's not even there; her body is there but her mind is somewhere else, and I can't do anything about it" she whispers, feeling once again the shame and pain of her recent failure.  
Sinai stands, swaying a little. "I need tae b' gettin' myself on home...I have stuff tae do, and I needs tae eat soon..."  
Korunue nods farewell, looking out the window, lost in thought once more. She closes her eyes, perfectly miserable.  
Sinai gets her stuff, putting her cloak back on, and waves to Korunue. "I'm sorrah I'm runnin' out on ye...but I need tae eat somethin'..." She smiles, and remembers to pay Moe what she owes him, tossing him some coins, and as always, a little extra.She starts on her way home, swaying a little, but in a better mood because of the firewater.  
************************ muuuuuuuuch later (like, several days) **********************************  
Korunue sat at the bar timidly, nervously keeping an ear out for danger. Ronin strides through the doorway to the inn with a look of confidence in his eyes. He appears to be a tall man with long, dark grey that has a sort of reddish tint around the edges. On the top of his head there are two fox-like ears, both of them are the same dark grey as his hair, but have a little more red showing around the edges. The ears dart in various directions, scanning for any slight sound that might indicate danger. Korunue notices for the first time that he has eyes that are a blue-green mix in color and scan the area in front of him, also scanning for any signs of a threat. His shirt is a dark red, almost crimson color, and loose fitting with big open sleeves that could easily conceal a dagger or any other sort of small weapon. His pants are the same deep red color of his shirt, and would have the same big openings as his shirt, but they are tied off at his ankles. He doesnt wear any boots or shoes on his feet, preferring to go barefoot for more agility. Around his waist is a simple belt with a pair of large pouches on his left to hold healing herbs. On the right side of his belt there is a set of rings which hold his two swords, one hanging below the other. On the top is a wakizashi, and hanging right below it is a katana. He has the swords housed in an almost identical pair of scabbards. The shorter scabbard has various silver colored designs and symbols for good luck running down it, while the longer one has the same designs and symbols carved in red. Both blades are well oiled and ready to be drawn on a moments notice. Ronin unconciously reaches down to make sure the blades are loose in the scabbards as he walks in.  
Korunue gasps, looking down immediatly in a submissive guesture. She fiddles with her bow, running her fingers over it idely, checking for blemishes or cracks. Finding none, she continues to run her fingers over it, for lack of something better to do.  
Ronin spies Korunue and a low rumbling growl emerges from his throat. Her submissivness infuriates him, but that was not the worst thing she did. She has covered up her ears, denying what she truly is. The growl trials off as he stalks towards the bar, glaring at Korunue the whole time. Upon reaching the bar, he gives a loud grunt adn motions Moe over.  
Korunue looks up at the growl, eyes widening in the fear that has become so familer to her. She gave a little yelp at the glare, hunching her shoulders and bowing her head submissivly. She lets out a small whine as a plea for him not to hurt her, and shut her eyes, waiting for the blow she felt sure would follow the growl.  
Ronin lets a slight smile take his lips as Moe scurries away to fetch his drink. With nothing better to do till Moe arrives, he turns to face Korunue. His smile is quickly replaced by a scowl upon new sight of her bandana. "Why do you wear that thing?" He says motioning his index finger towards the bandana. "it certainly isn't going to do you any good to hide who you are."  
Korunue looks down in shame, opening her eyes. "I... " she whispers, not even bothering to finish the sentence. What excuse could she possibly have that he would take? What could she say that would not get her smacked? But if she says nothing, he'd hit her. She remained silent, steeling herself for the blow.  
Ronin narrows his eyes a little. "What's wrong? Can't you answer me?" He quickly raises his right hand, watching Korunue prepare to be hit. But he doesn't, instead he reaches out to her head and jerks the bandana off, freeing her little black dog ears.  
Korunue jerks at the touch, her ears popping up to get some air. They are fluffy and black and pointed, very puppy-like, and they alter her whole appearance. Now, instead of looking thin and tired, she looks like a whipped, thin, tired puppy. Her ears flaten themselves, making the top of her head into a straight line. She cowers more, wimpering a little.  
Ronin glances away from Korunue as Moe arrives with his ale. Moe is greeted by another low growl rising in Ronin's throat as Ronin tosses some coins on the table. "Good job, human." He says under his breath. Bringing the mug to his lips, he tastes the ale and finds it satisfactory. He turns back to Korunue. "See, nothing bad came from having your ears exposed."He says with a half scowl.  
Korunue looks down, chastised. "That's because it's just you and me." she mumbles. She thinks hard, then looks up, eyes unreadable all of the suddan. She studies Ronin's face carefully, mustering up the courage to speak.  
Ronin turns his half scowl back into a full scowl. "And what difference does it make if it is just you and me, or you and someone else...anyone else?" He examines her face, trying to read her thoughts. "It should not make a difference who is here either. Be proud of who you are, stop shying away from everyone." He shoots a glance over to Moe "You may even have to put up with some people you would rather not be around." Another low growl rises in his throat at the comment.  
Korunue studies his face for another half a minute or more, seeming like an eternity. Finally she speaks. "What..." she croaks, her voice no more than a whisper, her throat suddanly dry. She swallows hard and tries again, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach for the moment. "What.... what did you mean, when you left the other day? Am I really... hopeless?" she asks, her voice betraying her nervousness.  
Ronin finally loses his scowl. "is that what has been worrying you little one?" He tries to stiffle a small chuckle. "No, no you are not hopeless. I don't know of anyone who is truly hopeless." He sets the bandana on the bar and pats Korunue on her head. "You're already making improvements."  
Korunue smiles a little uneasily. So why didn't she feel better? What was wrong with her? She frowned, looking down, brushing a tear away from her eye. Her ears remained droopy. She winced a little at each pat, flinching away from the touch.  
Ronin pulls his hand back from Korunue's head and turns back to the bar, drinking from his mug once more. "You still don't look right, so what is wrong with you?" He asks. He seems to be trying to make conversation."And why do you always act so submissive?"  
Korunue frowns. Why DOES she always act submissive? "I guess..." she says, puzzled. "I guess it's because... well, I'm so scared of everything..." her voice fades out to a whisper. She looks down again, shutting her eyes. "I know, I know... I'm such a failure... such a disgrace to youkai..." she whispers, more to herself than anyone else, her voice barely above a whisper.  
Ronin sets down the now empty mug and lets out a small, contented sigh. "You shouldn't be scared of everything. You are youkai, or at least part youkai. You were trained to fight weren't you?" He appears to me a little more talkative now that he is relaxed.  
Korunue nods, a small, nervous nod. "Hai, I was... " she whispers. "And shooting a target at school with my friends egging me on is one thing. I was quite good at that..." she smiles faintly at the memory. "But... well, you saw what happened last time I held a bow against another living person. " she sighs, a faint sigh, like she would say more but let the breath go instead. She took a deep breath in, then let it out slowly.  
Ronin sorts through Korunue's words in his head for a few minutes. Sorting them out, trying to get the most from them that he can. "Well, when it comes down to it, you are going to have to learn to shoot properly....but I cannot teach you that, I never learned much with the yumi."  
Korunue looks up. "Oh, I can shoot.... just not another, scary person. " she says. Then she hears another person enter, a satyr, and jumps, looking him over. She bows her head once more, silent, submissive, her ears going flat again. A human girl walks in soon after. Korunue lets one ear up to hear the newcomer, then flattens it again. She bows her head more, hunching her shoulders, though she knows this will annoy Ronin. She'd rather survive, and to her, this was the way to not call attention to herself.  
The girl walked over to Ronin. "Greetings warrior would you be in need of any helping hand?"  
Ronin jerks his ears towards the door followed by his eyes, and then his whole head. He nods at the satyr, and warily watches the human. When the human approaches him a low growl rises in his throat "Get away from me you damn human." His words are those of one who has been hurt before and is protecting themselves. Glancing over to Korunue he addresses her "Perk up your ears girl, you don't want this human to think you weak do you?" The growl never quite leaves his throat.   
Korunue slowly puts her ears back up, though still cowering. They don't look nearly so defiant and strong as Ronin's. Like her, they seem timid, afraid, as of one who has been hurt many times before and fears being hurt again.  
The girl began pestering Ronin, saying that she wasn't human, and that she'd tell what she was if he gave her a flower. He got madder and madder, until finally he lets loose a deep, throaty growl. "Why the hell would I want to give you a damn flower, human?" His hand slowly strays to the shorter sword at his side. "Answer me now, or begone with you." He seems rather serious about it.  
Korunue catches sight of Ronin's hand and gasps, turning white, eyes wide with fear. She keeps her eyes trained on his sword, fluffy puppy ears twitching about to catch the sounds of everyone and everything. Her hands to to the bow in her lap: her right hand on the polished bamboo, her left to her left side, in a position to grap an arrow from the quiver on her shoulder blade, elbow back.  
The woman seemed non-chalant, simply remarking that that was the price of her true name and identity. Ronin glares at the human "Go away then and don't bother me. I don't need your so called 'true name and identity'. It would serve me no purpose." He turns around towards Korunue, shaking his head. His hand never leaving the sword.  
Korunue tenses, her eyes on Ronin. They are hard to read, holding fear and.... something else, though it's hard to place. Her left hand reaches to the feather on one of her bamboo arrows, though she leaves it in the quiver. "please..." she whispers, fright apparant in her voice. Did he hate her as much as he hated humans? Did he hate her BECAUSE she was mostly human? This new thought made her face drain of color again.  
Ronin shakes his head at the human one more time as she vanishes out the door. "I would never trust a human." He says to Korunue "Maybe if they had a drop of youkai blood and had some honor in them. But not a full blooded human." He finally notices how tense she is and removes his hand from his sword. "You can relax now, little one." He adds as an afterthought.  
Korunue looks down, ashamed. She lowers her hands to her lap. "Do you..." she begins, unable to finish her thought, as a tear drops to her lap. Her ears droop even lower than before, now pointing downwards rather than straight out to the sides.  
Ronin glances at Korunue. "Raise your ears." He orders. He starts to wait for her to do so, but changes his mind and adds "Now, Do I what?"  
Korunue hunches her shoulders, raising her ears a bit. They pointed up now, but only just. "do you... hate me?" she whispers, tensing up for a blow yet again.  
Ronin almost snorts, he wasnt expecting a question like this. "No no no, I don't hate you, little one." He studies her for a moment, studying her position and features. "Why would you ask such a question? Is it because I am harsh with you?" He lets a grin take his lips "I am harsh with anyone who needs such treatment to get them back in line."  
Korunue shakes her head. "I mean, do you hate me because of what I am? You seem to hate humans so... and I am so... so... unclean." she can't think of a better word,but manages to convey her disgust in that one word. She turns away, looking out the window. "most would hate me..." she whispers.  
Ronin reaches his right hand out and pats Korunue on her back. "No, I don't hate you for what you are. You're three-quarters human, correct? Well that one-quarter youkai is what counts." He removes his hand from her and set it on the bar. "Now you should be proud of the youkai you have in you,"  
Korunue looks out the window, processing this information. "proud..." she whispers. "proud." she says, a little louder, trying it out. "Proud!" her ears perk, then fall. "But... feh. pride, in being a... a monster, an abombination."  
Ronin suddenly shoots his arm and and whaps Korunue upside the head. "You are not a monster, not an abomination. You are youkai, maybe not whole. But neither am I. Be proud of the youkai that you do have." He withraws his arm and places it back on the bar.  
Korunue stands up quickly, her eyes wide in fear. She manages not to reach for her bow to shoot him... she lowers her gaze. "I should go to bed..." she mumbles, wanting to go have a good cry but not revealing it. "goodnight." she says, heading to her room at a pace slightly faster than a walk but slower than a run.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End flashbacks! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And now.. she'd never see any of them again. She wondered breifly if they'd miss her, or even know- or care- if she was dead. She took a deep breath- time to signal her second. She began a mental prayer to Buddha so she'd get a good reincarnation, and began to lift her hand.   
Arms! Enfolding her! She looked up, to see her father's face. How had he... she saw the worry in his eyes, as he held her close. He had been scared for her! But... she had failed Kagome, and herself... she deserved death. But she didn't want her father to worry... she sobbed, in his arms, as he held her close, murmering in her ear. She would live- for now.  
all together now: "aaaaawwwwwwww!!" Now the sequal part can really start. This fic'll be slower paced than my other ones, mostly because this was an RP that took a few months. So by the end, you should feel you really know the characters, more so than in my other fics. IT'll just take a while longer...   
  
REVIEW! 


	4. Snow

Solace chapter 4  
mindtalk  
~another type of mindtalk~  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
She'd live. For now.  
******************** Later, back at the Inn *********************  
Korunue pokes her head out of the door. Just her head, nothing more. She wears a black bandanna on her night-black her, contrasting her creamy white skin. Her nose twitchesin ways no human nose is meant to twitch as she sniffs the air. The bandanna lumps funnily, but that could be an odd haircut. Her hair is tucked behind her shoulders, so it falls out of sight. A small chain can be seen, but the necklace is tucked under a black neckline. Spying Ronin, she ducks back in, eyes wide in fear.  
Ronin pauses in mid stride, his eyes shifting from side to side, his ears turning in every direction. "Surrounded by damn humans." He mutters under his breath. Slowly shaking his head, but still in the same alert mode, he makes his way to the bar.  
Korunue pokes her head back out, sans bandanna. In it's place are two fluffy black dog's ears that flick about timidly. Her eyes are wide, and hold some extra element of sadness not present before. More than that, there is some hint of... betrayal? She looks about, ears and eyes going in 3 different directions, timidly searching the room for some other enemy.  
Ronin takes a seat at the bar, as far away from the humans as possible. A loud grunt issues from his throat and he motions Moe to come over. When Moe arrives, Ronin leans forward and speaks in a slow whisper, giving Moe very exact instructions so he doesnt screw up like most humans would. With a growl he sits back and motions moe to go awa and fetch his order.  
Korunue timidly steps out of her room, wearing the usual white kimono with black trim. She also wears black leggings under it this time, and her left hand hovers in front of her belly. Her right hand clutches a well-polished bamboo bow, and she has a quiver of arrows on her left shoulder blade. She timidly creeps down the stairs, head lowered, avoiding the gaze of Ronin. She takes a seat at the bar, away from him, and runs her fingers over her bow, humming a tune as she checks her primary weapon for cracks.  
Ronin taps his fingers his fingers on the bar, beating out a small rythym until Moe returns with his drink. Noticing Korunue take a seat at the bar he moves down till he is next to her. "You didn't cover up your ears tonight little one." He says, rasing one of his fingers to point at her ears. "Good girl." He adds, almost in a rewarding tone. "You're finally starting to learn how to act." He grins when he notices that moe has to stop and look for him, and lets out a grunt to make himself known.  
Korunue looks down, timidly, not saying anything at all. She does not even let out the small sigh she feels growing in her chest, looking down, bashfully, checking and re-checking her bow. It was something to do.  
Ronin lets a low growl escape him as Moe finally arrives with his drink. Ronin reaches into his shirt and pulls out a few coins to toss to Moe "Good job human, you didn't screw up." He scowls at Moe as he scurries away. Turning back to Korunue he looks her over "You look different, what did you do?" He asks with a half-scowl.  
Korunue looks down, not talking. Her ears sink until they are flat, parallel to the top of her head, then she remembers and they suddanly pop up. Her head does not, however. She does not say a word to him.  
Ronin lets another of the familiar rumbles rise in his throat. "Why won't you answer me, little one?" He questions, trying to find the source of her problem "Did you do something stupid? Forget you were youkai maybe?" He piles question on question, trying to get Korunue to speak.  
Korunue shakes her head, fearful of another hit. She looks up, meeting his gaze with eyes full of unreadable emotions, a few of which are hurt, betrayal, concern, and, of course, the ever-present fear. "do you really want to know?" she asks, her voice horse, scarecly above a whisper.  
Ronin focuses both his ears on Korunue "Of course I want to know, little one. You in trouble? Some human picking on you or something?" He seems to be honestly concerned with her problems and trying to get some answers so he can help her.  
Korunue picks up on the concern in his voice, and bites her lower lip. She looks down, then slowly lifts her kimono up to her chest, revealing above the leggings a long scar, with an upcurve at the right end. It was freshly healed, and looked deep. She knew Ronin would recognise the scar for what it was, and after a good amount of time for him to inspect it lowered her kimono. She needed no words, letting the scar speak for itself.  
Ronin lets his mouth drop open in surprise, but quickly closes it as he bends down to take a good look at the cut. "What in the world...." He begins, letting the words trail off as he sits back up. "Why the hell would you try to commit seppuku child?" He asks, failing to mask the concern in his voice. Had him slapping her possibly had this much effect....surely not. "Tell me what drove you this far." He says, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
Korunue looked down. "I... I failed.... I found my mother's killer, but I couldn't... I couldn't... I had my bow, it was ready, it was aimed true, but I......" she trails off, tears dripping down her cheeks.  
Ronin lets one of his rare half-smiles take his lips. "Come here child." He says taking her by the shoulders and pulling her close. "Don't cry like that, it makes you look weak." He says with a half chuckle. He tries his best to keep from breaking down himself. "I know how it feels, little one. My mother is dead, and if I failed to kill her murderers....I'd probably attempt seppuku also." He places a hand on her head, trying to comfort her  
Korunue breaks down sobbing, head in hands. "Why are you so nice to me?" she sobs, not beliving in simple kindness. "I'm a monster, and a weakling who can't even avenge her mother's death, and can't even commit seppuku properly. I can't do anything." she sobs, pulling her knees onto the stool.  
Ronin smiles softly "Come here." He says, pulling Korunue close to him, giving her a small hug. "There, there, it'll be alright. Calm down, stop crying like that. People will think you weak, dont cry. You're not a monster." He is trying to comfort her, something rare for him, but this hit too close to home for him to ignore.  
Korunue tries to stifle her sobs, and they die down to mere sniffles after a good long while. Her legs go down when he pulls her close, and she leans her head against his chest, comfortable, though still miserable. She shuts her eyes, and whispers, "why don't you hate me?", real soft, as she doesn't want him to hate her by suggestion.  
Ronin scratches Korunue behind the ears. "I've never hated you, and you are part youkai." He says, letting the analytical part of him take over for a second. "But my mother was killed too, when I was young...about your age I would think. If I wasn't able to avenge her death, I would probably try seppuku too." he rubs her arm, trying to get her to calm fully down.  
Korunue cuddles a little longer, knowing that once she breaks away, his pride won't allow this again. She looks up at him, eyes trusting. "really? you never hated me?" she asks, scarcly daring to dream that his answer would be yes. She doesn't even think that he could be lying to make her stop crying, as she had never before stopped to think that he didn't hate her, assuming he did from his gruff manner.  
Ronin pats Korunue's head "No, I never hated you. I just have to teach you how to act sometimes." He says with a grin curling his lips. "One thing I cant stand is a youkai denying her heritage. It's almost as bad as a human." The last part is said with a low growl and an angry glance over towards the small group of humans.  
Korunue looks down, ashamed of herself. She covers a huge yawn with her small hand. With a deep sigh, she sits up. She takes her bow and stands up. "I should go... I'm half asleep as is..." she mumbles, without making any such move towards the stairs.  
Ronin brings his hands back to his sides, nodding at Korunue. "Yeah, you probably should go. don't want you to get any bad influence from this room." He shoots another sharp glance towards the group. "I need to be going too. Good night to you, and seep well." Korunue nods, and slowly walks up the stairs, her ears trained on the hanyou, and enters her room.  
************************* The Next Day ***********************************  
Korunue pokes her head out, then slips downstairs, with her ears showing, no bandanna. Ronin was there already; he had arrived shortly before her. Ronin gives a satyr a nod. His ears perk up and both point towards Korunue. Giving a small half-smile he nods at her and raises his right hand, motioning her over to the sofa "Come sit over here." he says in a voice just loud enough for Korunue to hear.  
Korunue stands, head down, ears slightly drooping, and walks to the couch, one ear on the satyr. She sits down at the edge of the couch, placing her bow in her lap, not looking at Ronin. She turns her head away, though she looks down, so she is looking to her left at the couch.  
Ronin sighs and leans back, his hands behind his head. "You feelin' alright?" he asks nonchalantly. One of his ears swivels in various directions, the other is focused on Korunue. He looks almost totally realxed.  
Korunue bites her lower lip. "i suppose..." she says, not really sounding alright, but wanting him not to worry about her. She subconciously places her left hand protectivly in front of her lower belly, protecting the recent... injury... there. She lets out a small sigh.  
Ronin eyes Korunue's belly "Still bugging you eh?" he says with a grin. "Wasn't the brightest thing you ever did I take it." His ears twist towards a newcomer, but he doesnt turn to look. "So how is it healing? I have a few herbs that might help a little....I think some of them are ready."  
Korunue shakes her head a little. "no, not the brightest..." she whispers softly, remembering that night not so long ago... "not the brightest by a long shot...." she whispers, remembering what the scar signified that she was about to do... remembering the steel sword glinting in the moonlight as her friend tested it's sharpness... remembering its purpose... her eyes focused on something not there, as she got lost in the memories.  
Ronin twitches his nose a little, sniffing the air the newcomer brings in with him, his ear turns to follow his movements. "Did you hear me, little on?" he asks Korunue again. "I have healing herbs that might could help you...I think I have some already in a paste that cna be rubbed on if you want. They might ease the pain a little."  
Korunue shakes her head to clear it. "No.... it doesn't hurt that much, and I'd like to be reminded once in a while... " she says, looking downcast. She wonders if he even remembers how she got the wound they speak of... by his tone, she'd almost think he had forgotten. She dismisses the thought and tries to change the subject. "so... what'cha been up to?" she mimickes his non-chalontless badly.  
Ronin shrugs, he had been trying to take her mind off her problems a little bit and seemed to have succeeded. "I've jsut been hunting a little is all." His eyes flash, and a grin slowly breaks out on his face as he remembers the hunt he had been on. "You should go hunting sometime."  
Korunue smiles faintly, with just her mouth, her eyes not smiling at all. "perhaps." she says simply, offhandedly. She raises and lowers her right shoulder as she speaks.  
Ronin slowly turns his head and stares at Korunue, eyeing her up and down. Taking in her features, and her expression. "Something isn't right. What is it? You can tell me."  
Korunue looks him in the eye. Her eyes hold fear, but more sadness and resignation than ever before. "I... " she starts, not wanting to voice her deepest fears.... "I'm scared." she whispers, finally, realizing she has to say something.  
Ronin shakes his head at Korunue "What do you have to be scared of, little one?" He asks, his voice filled with curiosity. He reaches out and pats Korunue on her head, scratching her behind the ears. "You shouldn't ave anything to be scared of."  
Korunue frowns, looking down. "My friend tried to... kill herself... now, all she wants is death. I... " she looks up, fearful eyes meeting his once more. "I don't want to end up like her." she whispers.  
Ronin shakes his head slowly and stands up, stretching. "You won't. It takes two to commit seppuku." He gives Korunue another pat on her head and walks out the door.  
Korunue whispers to herself. "it takes two..." she whispers, brooding. Finally she collects her things and heads upstairs, slightly happier. Ronin wouldn't let anything happen to her.... would he? She slips into her room and heads off to bed.  
**************************  
Korunue sits at the bar, alone, looking over the bow in her lap, head down, timid and meek. She thinks long and hard, tunring things over and over in her mind, running through the events of the last few days over and over. Did he care? he didn't seem like it yesterday... he must have been drunk or in shock before... yes, now it made sense.  
Sinai, also in the tavern, looks to Korunue, concerned seeing that Korunue is in such deep, deep thought. She tells the person she has been speaking with goodbye, mentally, and heads over to sit by her.  
Ronin enters, and Korunue looks up quicky as the object of her thought approaches, then looks back down. Right. Mr. not-caring. Her bandanna twitches a little, and she would normally remove it for him... but what did he care?  
Ronin glances around the inn. A low growl rises in his throat when he spots the human with the veil that Sinai had been talking to earlier. He nods to Sinai, and upon spying Korunue walks over to her. Another low growl rises in his throat when he sees that she is wearing the bandana again. "Didn't I tell you that you shouldn't wear that thing? You're youkai, not human. Stop trying to be one." he says to her.  
Korunue lifts and lowers the shoulder nearer to Sinai She does not speak, looking down still. She was not a happy camper, obviously, but she hesitated to tell her friend of her troubles. Then Ronin comes over, and at the growl she winces, wimpers, and takes off the bandanna, revealing 2 large fluffy black dog's ears.  
Sinai growls lowly herself, but not at Korunue, just at Ronin- she wishes that the youkai would get along.   
Korunue glances at Sinai. "it's alright.... don't worry." she whispers to her. She would elaborate... but he's right there.... and she's not sure herself what their relationship is.  
Ronin pats Korunue on her head "Good girl." he says with a grin of satisfaction. He lets out another growl at the wolfgirl, training both ears on her and eyeing her up and down. "Can't you jsut stay out of my business?"Korunue flinches at the pats.  
"She is m' friend, Ronin. I am sorrah that I seem to continue tae get intae your business, but she is m' friend." says Sinai. Just then, a glass flies down the bar as if pushed. Sinai hears the glass coming, moving herself and Korunue out of the way of it, shielding her, wondering what the bloody hell is going on.  
Korunue's ears rotate to catch the sound and she ducks in her seat, eyes wide in fright, turning in her seat to face it. She stops herself from screaming... and leaps off the stool into a crouch. She winces, placing a hand over her belly protectivly, ears scanning the room.  
Ronin nods at Sinai. "She is a little lost too sometimes, seems to forget what she is...or think it is wrong to be." One of his ears turns to track the human as he eyes the glass fly by.  
"What the bloody hell is going on?" Sinai finally asks, eyeing the glass as it flew off the counter and hovered an inch above the floor, scooting about like an air hockey puck.  
Korunue gets back up, leaping onto the stool. As she does so, her legs bring her kimono up a bit, showing the faintest bit of a deep scar on her belly. She is not worried, as she wears leggings under her kimono, but leaps over the stool and landed on the bartop, crouching defensivly, wide eyes tracking the glass, ears going every which way, one hand between her bent legs onto the bartop for balance, the other hovering protectivly in front of the scar on her belly.  
Ronin slowly turns in his seat to eye a shaking human girl. "Damn humans, always trying to start something." he mutters, sounding disgusted with the whole matter. "Can't they jsut leave well enough alone?" He turns one ear to focus on the human, but leaves the other one focused on the wolfgirl, still not trusting her.  
Sinai, not sure what to do, looks in the direction the glass came from, then notices a human all in a hullabaloo, with her hair all staticky, and starts speaking aloud to all that are present with her mind. Why are you doing this? They have done nothing tae ye--Least that I'm aware o'  
Korunue jumps at the voice in her head, calming just the slightest when she recognises it... she frowns, her forehead crinkling, and looks to the human, one ear on Sinai, the other settling on Ronin. Then, another voice in her head, like a bullhorn: ~~I...Lose conTROL OF It...I'm sORRy..~~  
Sinai's right hand goes for her sword at her side, a toledo sword that looks really old, though with no rust or any showings of it's age, wolves and tigers and dragons engraved upon the handle, very beautiful designs. Korunue jumps, eyes narrowing at the human. She climbs down onto her stool, hunching her shoulders, ears on the human, eyes on the bow she returns to her lap. She keeps her left hand in front of her belly, just in case.Ronin instinctively reaches up to his ears, trying to cover them. His eyes narrow into slits as he glares at the human who was sending the glass flying. He truns to see the wolfgirl reaching towards the sword and stands up, nearly knocking his stool over. "Whats wrong with you human?" he growls angrily slowly stalking his way towards her.  
Sinai had grabbed her ears, because it was really loud for her. All right...was just wonderin'.. Meanwhile, the human got off her chair, and it flies across the room. Korunue gasps, then runs out the front door, preferring not to see what would happen next. She runs with her head down and her ears drooping into the forest, headed towards the town.  
Ronin stops in mid stride when the chairs start to raise. He hears korunue make a break for it, and turns to watch her. "Wimp, I'm gonna have to teach her the way to fight." He turns back around to face the human, eyeing her suspiciously. Hand on his shorter sword.  
Korunue stays by the edge of the forest, sniffing, eyes and ears checking her surroundings franticly. She has her bow ready, with an arrow in her hand and another in her teeth. She bends her knees a little as she walks, to provide freedom of movement. And you don't need to be psychic to tell she's terrified. Her ears flick to the slightest sound, and her eyes are wide, her breathing rapidly. She walks slowly towards the Inn. She does not actually enter the inn, staying outside, and heading around to the side of it. She had seen the demon though the window, and instead leans against the edge of the stable, hair falling into her face. She shuts her eyes and blows a few whisps away in a long exhale, not bothered by the cold at all.  
Inside, the human suddanly dissapears. Ronin just stand there blinking, then he lets out a howl of frustration. "Damn humans. One of these days..." he lets the sentence trail off as his focus now shifts. His ears roam the inn "Guess I better go look for Korunue." he mutters under his breath. Checking his swords he walks out the door.  
Korunue's sensitive ears pick up the howl and she moves to behind the stable, sliding down the wall into a sitting position. She know that if he looks long enough he could find her... it wouldn't take much.. but if he wasn't looking, she'd be out of the way enough for him not to see her. Korunue points her sensitive ears toward the inn, not too far away, and hears someone talking... she remembers that Sinai is still there, and feels bad for leaving her. Her ears point to the forest...  
Ronin kneels on the ground just off the porch, sniffing the air, ears turning in every direction, looking for any clue as to where Korunue went. He catches her scent and folows it to where she once stood at the edge of the forest, there he turns and slowly, but surely follows the scent back to the inn, to the window, and finally behind the stable. "There you are." he says calmly. Korunue looks away, over her right shoulder at the vast landscape.  
Korunue swivells one ear to pick up her Sinai's voice from inside the nearby inn, each word being a stab at her heart. "I value my friends, good sir...If I am without friends, then I am alone. If I am alone, I am sad and lonely. I am vulnerable. If I am vulnerable, _I_ am dead," she hears. She looks down, a tear forming, but won't go back, not as long as the demon is still there... she sniffs the air to make sure he hasn't entered the open.  
Ronin shakes his head slowly, a chuckle escaping his lips "You shouldn't run from a fight, surely even your old sensai taught you that much." He slowly steps up to her and reaches out to place a hand on her shoulder. :Why don't you come back inside, it's colder out here htan in there."  
Korunue looks down. "yeah, wadda you care." she mumbles, listening to the conversation inside, feeling guilty and sad.  
Ronin frowns at Korunue. He starts to say something, but seems to have trouble getting it out. "I... do..." His voice drops off, and he clears his throat. "I do care, but..." his voice drops again, as if he cant finish the sentence.  
Korunue turns to look at Ronin, eyes brimming with tears. She wipes them away with her hand, huddling her knees to her chest. "you don't act like it... I thought... maybe you were drunk or something the other night... " she trails off, not sure why she cares so much if he cares. She looks past him to some furry that was watching them, then keeps one ear on her as she turns back to Ronin.  
Ronin turns to look at whatever Korunue is looking at. He growls at whoever it is, trying to scare it away so he can talk. He turns back to Korunue and squats in front of her, one ear focused behind him "...I'm afraid...." He seems to be having trouble saying this. "I'm afraid that if I get close to someone, they will be taken away from me....just like last time." He staes at Korunue, trying to look into her eyes.  
Korunue looks right back into his eyes, recognising the fear she lived with all the time. She looks saddened, but fear is always presant in her eyes. "At least..." she struggles with it. "At least... every day, something happens to make me feel... worthless. I grew up with humans.. they thought I was a freak, a monster. And now... it seems even the youkai think that I am not worth the air I breathe. That's why it...." she trails off, then musters up the courage to finish the thought. "that's why it hurts me so much when you insult me, and appear not to care about me."  
Ronin smiles softly at Korunue and starts to say something, but he hears something something come closer, then hearing 2 somethings go off in the same direction. He shoots a glance in the last direction he heard a noise. Seeing nothing, he turns back to Korunue. "You're not a monster though." he says, another smile on his lips. "At least, I don't think you are." he adds after a moment.  
Korunue looks down. "I'm not so sure..." she whispers. She gazes at the ground by her hand. "After all... I couldn't avenge my mother... I couldn't commit seppuku... I can't do anything right... And what is a monster, but a non-human that can only do wrong?" she asks, looking into his eyes once more. She then overhears Sinai speak once more, to some demon she's been talking to in the Inn: "Maybe I should just resign to my fate, and die like a dog...." Korunue twists an ear towards Sinai. "fuck." she murmers. "my sentiments exactly." She frowns, looking down, turning the other ear to the forest as well.  
Ronin reaches out and places a hand on Korunue's shoulder. "It is hard to do seppuku, but if you faced your mothers killer, why aren't you yourself dead if you failed to kill?" He hears Sinai's remark and Korunue's reply. "Don't say that!." he exclaims suddenly. "You have to stay alive for yourself....and for me..." The last part is almost whispered.  
In the forest, Sinai suddenly stops, and sits on her rump, her head hung low for a moment before she starts howling very mournfully, trying to express her sorrow through it to the sky, and to the god-forsaken moon that hangs over her head to torment her as much as the people who despise her  
Korunue sobs, tears suddanly flowing. She looks up as Sinai howls. "you really mean that? or is this some attempt to keep me alive so it's not on your karma?" she whispers to him, unwilling to belive that he could care so much about her after so little time. The tears drip down her cheeks, and her eyes are unreadable again.  
Ronin grins at Korunue. "Yes, I really meant it." he says after a minute. SUddenly he reaches out and pulls Korunue in close to him, hugging her just as Sinai howls again.  
Korunue shivers at the sound that so echos her feelings, and hugs Ronin in return, resting her head on his shoulder, tears flowing down onto his shirt. She wimpers a little, hating herself for ever thinking he DIDN'T care, for even thinking what she thought... what she had thought of earlier... she releases him, pulling back, looking down, ears drooping. She finds the spot and digs a little, under a bush, handing him a dagger she came up with. A seppuku dagger. "you hold onto this" she whispers. "I won't need it."  
Ronin nods slowly at Korunue. "I will keep it very safe." he says with a grin. He takes the dagger and tucks it deep into his shirt. He sits down on the ground next to Korunue, leaning back against the stable. Ronin reaches a hand out and scratches Korunue behind her ears.  
Korunue looks down, a tear tracing her cheek. "don't poke fun... I was going to ask you or Sinai to help me with...." she trailed off. "well..." she trials off again, thinking he'll laugh at her. She thinks of Sinai, all alone... at least she had Ronin. "sounds like somebody's even unhappier than I... poor Sinai..." she murmers, leaning against Ronin.  
Ronin puts an arm around Korunue, pulling her close. "When did I poke fun?" he asks honestly. "And what were you going to need help with?" He sits silently for a moment, listening to the small, pitiful howls emitting from the direction Sinai went in.  
Korunue looks down, abashed. "you know..." she says. "that." she guestures to his shirt, where he has put the dagger. She looks away, towards the forest where the howls came from, and returns with a howl of her own, matching Sinai's in sadness, but with a hint of comfort in it.  
Ronin shakes his head at Korunue. "No, there would be no point in seppuku, its only for those with no escape." He reaches in his shirt, making sure the dagger is secure. His ears both perk in the direction of Sinae, listening to her make her way towards them, responding to Korunue's howl. "She is an outcast too, eh?" he says, pointing towards Sinai.  
Korunue nods. "Like me... but she is stronger than I... oh, who was I kidding, she wouldn't help me with.... you know." she didn't dare to name it. "But... what escape had I?" Past tense... for now she had this moment, with him.  
Ronin glances over towards Korunue. "Tell me about your past some?" he asks, trying to make conversation. "WHat brins you out here to the inn?"  
Sinai reaches them, in wolf form. Are you all right? She lies down next to Korunue, her head on her paws.  
Korunue looks down to her lap. Her ears twist to Sinai. "somewhat.... " she murmers to Sinai. Turning back to Ronin, she answers him next. "Well, I grew up with my mother's human friends, and went to a human school for many years. But I dropped out... they never accepted me there. My father was long gone, my mother dead... I found a school for youkai... but... " she looks down, ears drooping. She then looks to Sinai. "I should ask you, are you alright? you sounded so... " she sighs, her sigh betraying the same feelings as Sinai's howls. "alone..."  
Sinai whimpers a little, and nods--a humanly gesture, her yellow eyes distant Aye...I have for some time...You seem..better than b'fore. No contempt, actually happy for her, smiling somewhat to her Which is good. Ye needed happiness in ye're life...Unlike me...  
Korunue shakes her head. "no... nobody deserves to feel this way... alone, abandoned by their own kind... worthless... " she sighs. She might as well be describing herself as Sinai. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have left, I should have gone back to the Inn... but... I wanted to come out here and think... and..." she sighs.  
It behooves m' tae not try tae pursue being happy ana more...Tis impossible...either m' friends die, or I help destroy them in some untimely way, or cause them pain at least... She chuckles Pain...something I ha' known for far tae long...Tis no' your fault, Korunue...Tis mine. Tis no' just that, either...I have thought long and hard on m' life, and that is all it has been. Pain. Anguish. It is all I have given, and all I have received for my trouble of being kind...  
Korunue sighs. She looks to Ronin for a second, then back to Sinai. She takes a deep breath. "This is hard for me to admit, a little... I want to show you something." She musters up her courage and raises up her kimono, above the top of their leggings, revealing a scar that went across her belly from left to right, with a slight upturn at the right side. "it's the first cut of a ritual called.... seppuku." it's hard for her to say the word.  
Sinai looks at the scar, and whimpers some. Why? It looks like ye tried tae committ suicide...  
Ronin pats Korunue on her head, scratching her behind the ears again. "I've still got some herbs that might help with that." he says quietly after a few moments of thinking. He seems to be more relaxed than he would be in the inn, perhaps since there are no humans out here to agitate him he can relax.  
Korunue breathes deeply, nodding a little. "That's what seppuku is. Ritual... suicide. This is the first cut, then your second, standing out of sight to your left with a large sword... " she can't finish for her tears. She looks to Ronin to finish her explination, eyes brimming with tears. Sinai nuzzles up close to her, whimpering some, but is quiet so she can hear.  
Ronin sighs "The second stands out of sight and waits for a signal, a very uniquesignal of course. At the signal the second cuts your head off, leaving a flap of skin so your head swings forward and stays on. He grimaces at the thought of having to commit seppuku."It is usually only used when there are no other ways out."  
Korunue looks down, left hand floating in front of her belly, where the cut is. She takes a depe breath, then another, eyes shut, tears flowing down her cheeks uncontrolably. She dares not hope her friend won't judge her... but it's too late to take it back. She bared her soul, now she has to face the consequences.  
Sinai sits up and starts to lick the tears away. Ye have no reason tae cry, m' friend... She smiles weakly, but means it.  
Korunue continues to cry, fighting it. "but... I failed... twice, I failed my mother..." she whispers, eyes still shut against the pain, leaning on Ronin still. The tears slow, but still come consistantly.  
Sinai wimpers, continuing to lick the tears away. I failed altogether...my family is dead, I have disgraced what it is to be a wolf, and what it is to be a human...I am neither...and I am both...  
Ronin pulls Korunue closer and leans down to whisper in her ear. "Don't cry, itll be alright." He pats her on her head and taking her hand in his, pulls it away from her belly. "Don't cry little one." he whispers again.  
Korunue wimpers a little as well. "we are so alike..." she whispers to Sinai. "humans will never accept me with my ears, any more than youkai will..." fresh tears pour forth. "my mother died... and I failed to kill her killer, and I failed to... properly atone for my failure..." she looks to her belly, though Ronin held her hand. "i'm sorry... I can't help but cry..."  
Ronin leans down close to Korunue's ear. "Humans are too weak to accept anything that is different. Anything that they see as a possible threat." A low rumbling emerges from him as he thinks about the lessons he has learned about humans. "Most youkai are too full of themselves at that also." He sits thinking for a moment. "Did you mothers killer flee from you?" he asks slowly.  
Korunue nods a little. "He was looking for me... I had my bow on him, and I couldn't... I couldn't..." tears choke her for a second, stopping the words. She takes a deep breath and continues. "I lowered the bow, and he ran off... I should have known before that he was up to no good, I... he was my sensai." she admits, whispering softly, looking down.  
Korunue takes a deep breath. "no... it was flee or die. And I should have shot him... he stood there, so damn cocky, waiting for me to shoot or drop the bow... he didn't want to kill me, so he left..." she takes another deep breath, tears slowing at long last. "I tried to atone for my failure, but... I was too slow, waited too long, and was stopped." She looks down, ashamed.  
Ronin places a single finger in front of Korunue's lips. "Shh, don't worry about it. It's all in the past, and you can't change the past. So stop crying about it. Maybe you'll get another chance one day."  
Korunue hushes, closing her eyes, tears slowing to a halt. She takes a deep breath, than another, but then deifes him once to say something more to Sinai. "Tonight... I had the intention to... ask you or Ronin to... the problem with seppuku is that it takes two people..." she trails off.  
I dinna know if I could have done sae...I have killed many people in my lifetime...mostly out of anger...or out of self-defense...  
Ronin tightens his grip on Korunue's hand. "You better not think about seppuku again." He sighs and shifts position against the stable. "I'm starting to get sleepy" he yawned.  
Korunue nods. "Do you have a place to stay?" she asks him, shifting a little, glad for the change in topic.  
Ronin shakes his head slowly. "Not really, I've been camping the last few months. Haven't had any money to rent a room fr a long time." He lets out toothy yawn and stretches a little.  
Korunue nods. "I'd offer for you to stay with us... but you seem to have a problem with humans, and my roomate is human... she has money though, if you need some. "She shifts, sitting up from leaning on him.  
Ronin sighs and shakes his head yawning again. "I'm too sleepy to get a room, and its pretty comfortable right here. Warm too, you leaning against me and all." He stretches one final time and letting out another toothy yawn, slowly closes his eyes and falls asleep against the stable, with Korunue sitting next to him.  
Korunue pats Sinai a little, sympatheticlly, then leans on him again. "This is nice..." she murmers, half asleep. "Aldrea won't mind having the room to herself for the night." She drops off into a light sleep, with one last "g'night."  
  
  
Let's leave them alone for now, aight? Review! 


	5. Sweetness

Solace, chapter 5  
  
Last chapter:  
  
Korunue hushes, closing her eyes, tears slowing to a halt. She takes a deep breath, than another, but then deifes him once to say something more to Sinai. "Tonight... I had the intention to... ask you or Ronin to... the problem with seppuku is that it takes two people..." she trails off.  
  
A/n- er, Demona is another char of mine... she's evil, that's all you need to know for now. ^_^  
a/n 2- This chapter requires a bit of explaining. It's a bit of a crossover, but I can't help that. Aldrea is my other char... she was suicidal, and now she seems to be sleepwalking all the time. Yuki is cat-chan's char, Aldrea's best friend. They are going to try and force her to speak with a spell, and try and convince her to come back to the real world.   
  
mindspeak   
  
----`-@   
Demona saunters through the emptey Inn, straight up the stairs, ignoring Moe. She wears a tunic and leggings at the moment, and appears to be a young human girl of maybe 20 or so with long brown hair. She carries a small hammer and a scroll. She heads upstairs, pausing at a certain door, knowing that only half it's occupants were home. She drove the scroll into the door with a pin and a few light taps of the hammer, smirking. It rolled back up when she let go of it. She cackled softly to herself and trotted down the hall, forcing herself not to play any other pranks for fear of discovary.  
Korunue awakens, shivering slightly. Though she cannot see them, her lips are blue. She shakes her head to clear the snow off, and feels the goosebumps along her arms. She shivers, clenching her teeth to stop them from chattering. She looks regretfully at Ronin, wishing she was still asleep... but what had he said? "you have to stay alive, for yourself and me"... He didn't look cold at all, so she took her frozen bow and heads inside, looking regretfully back as snow covers Ronin.  
Sinai hadn't noticed Korunue outside with her, noticing it is completely dark except for the white upon the ground and the light emitted from the Inn...Walks back outside to see if the other two had moved, remembering they fell asleep by the stable too, and checks. She whines to see both are still outside. Ye'll catch yer death out 'ere... She murmurs, actually smiling with her Wolven muzzle--something odd to see.  
Korunue nods at Sinai, then creeps inside, drawing close to the fire, shivering still. She was damp from her night outside, and her lips were blue, and she was shivering. She sat really close to the fire, making sure her bow would thaw but not catch on fire. She knew it would never shoot the same, but...  
Sinai barks at Moe, and he's already on it...He retrieves a couple of blankets, and takes them to Korunue There...Ye dinna have fur like I d'--at least tha' thick, anaway... She nuzzles up close to her after shaking most of the snow out of her fur.  
Korunue accepts the blankets gratefully, wrapping them around herself and huddling in them. Her dog ears droop, but her teeth remina clenched to prevent chattering. She cannot see her lips, and holds herself rigid to stop the shivering. She would say that she's alright, but she can't talk and clench her teeth at the same time.  
Sinai snuggles up against her, her own body heat hopefully helping her friend... It pays tae snuggle..  
Korunue risks it, speaking through clenched teeth. "don't worry... I'm fine, really..." she mumbles, looking down, covering up the goosebumps and not knowing about her lips. "I am part youkai, after all... I can stand a little cold..."  
Not sae much as stayin' outside all night, though...She shifts into her Human form, glad she can change and still have her clothes when she willingly changes, and hugs her friend to her so she may benefit from her body heat. "There...You're too cold--even for a youkai."  
Korunue purses her lips, looking down. "Ronin's fine... and he's a hanyou... so I should be able to sleep outside if I want to. " she mumbles, unclenching her teeth, which begin to chatter. She clenches her jaw in a hurry, frowning. She sighs, wanting to say something about the night before... but, what to say? Best to leave it alone.  
"Thanks...you know...for being there..." Sinai whispers, bowing her head. "And...About that one thing...I doubt I could ha' done it...I care about ye too much tae lose ye now tae m' own hands. Besides, it's kind o' a Rule o' Thumb not tae kill ye're best friends." She smiles warmly, but still with great sadness in her eyes.  
Korunue shakes her head. "I should be the one to thank you... if it wasn't for you and Ronin..." she trails off, her left hand going to her belly instinctivly. "And on some level, I think I knew that... but... I had nobody else to ask, you see. " Her own voice drops to a whisper, the place eerily quiet.  
"It's all right." The wolf-woman smiles warmly, still hugging her. "I find it an honor for you to have asked m'--e'en for what it was...It means you trust m' more than others. "  
Korunue leans on Sinai, silent, staring at the crackling fire. A few moments pass. Finally, she speaks. "Don't tell Ronin, but... I still think about it. I don't think I could go through with it anymore, but... it's still at the back of my mind. All the time... "  
Sinai nods. " I understand, Korunue...I am the same way...only less honorable about it...couldna strike m'self with a blade, or anathing like that...but I would run headlong intae a battle...Tis m' nature tae fight. I am a fighter. I couldna die by m' own hand."  
Korunue nods, solumnly, then stands up. She sighs deeply, then looks down at her friend. "I should be off to bed... goodnight." she says simply, not wanting to talk about it more. She makes her way upstairs, wondering why she was so sleepy when she just woke up? She didn't see the note on her door because of the lack of good lighting as she went into her room.  
*************************************************************************  
Yuki walks into the inn, looking a little worse for the wear. Her golden eyes are rimmed in red while her black cat ears and tail are ragged and ungroomed. Her knee length black hair cascades down her back in messy waves, her leather boots are travel worn and her black chineese style shirt and pants have seen better days. She wears a short sword on her hip and has a pack slung over her shoulders.  
Korunue pokes her head out of the door. Her hair is tucked behind her shoulders, so it falls out of sight. A small chain can be seen, but the necklace is tucked under a black neckline. "yuki?" she asks, spying her. "Didja get Ayanami and the spell stuff?"  
Yuki's tired eyes spot Korunue and she nods once, sharply, before going to sit by the fireplace.  
Korunue ducks her head back in. After a moment, she re-appears, and goes to descend the staircase, in her normal white kimono with black trim. With her right hand, she led Aldrea. Something had changed about her, some look in her eyes. IT was hard for anyone who knew youaki to place, or for a true youkai to comprehend. Could it be.... defeat? No, no, surely it was... resignation, that's all. But... what was she resigned too? The fact that... no, no, surely it was the task ahead. More like concentration? But then, why did it look so much like defeat? Why did her ears droop like a fallen warrior?  
Aldrea allowed herself to be led out of their shared room. She had wavy brown hair, pulled back into a ponytail, and was wearing a brown dress. She had a strange look in her eyes: it was as if she wasn't there at all. She did not make eye contact with anyone, but simply... was. She followed Korunue meekly, staring straight ahead, boots clunking on the stairs.  
Korunue goes to sit by Yuki. She knew the other youaki would be able to tell something was wrong with her, and so she kept her head down. Shyness was not normal for a youkai, but at least it was more normal for her. She sighed heavily, sitting down and motioning for Aldrea to do the same. She smiled a tad when Aldrea did so, though she watched Yuki to see her reaction.  
Yuki notices Korunue's uncharacteristical shyness "what's wrong?" Her voice is slightly rough with disuse. Outside, Ronin groans and slowly opens his eyes, trying to focus on whatever is in front of him, but all he can see is white. He shakes his head and realizes that all he is seeing is snow. He must have fallen asleep outside the other night, but where has Korunue gone to? Maybe she went inside. He stands up slowly, shaking the layer of snow off of him. He slowly checks his pouches and swords before crunching his way through the snow around to one of the inn's windows.  
Korunue looks down, "er... nothing..." she should tell. They deserve to know. She shouldn't do this... but she wanted so badly to do something right for once, just once... she hated herself for being so selfish and not saying anything. She heard Ronin, and her eyes went wide. He might tell! No. She had to trust him with her secret. "ready to get started?"  
Yuki surveys Korunue"You're lying."  
Korunue meets Yuki's gaze. She holds it for a second, knowing the youkai could see the worry and sadness in her eyes... "I'm just... worried about Aldrea. Can we hurry and do this, or will we sit here all day?" It was true, she was worried... though not for the usual reasons. But the youkai would have no idea of any of this, luckily... not having been there.  
Yuki nods slightly and rummages around in her pack" Now where did I put it..........."  
Ronin smiles softly when he sees who is inside the inn. But, who is that human? and what are Korunue and Yuki doing? He decides maybe he shouldn't go inside just yet, this could be a good vantage spot. Settling himself up against the window he focuses one ear on the group inside, letting the other roam around, so he won't be snuck up on.  
Yuki sits up, triumphantly clutching a jar of what looks like tea "The annoying one says that all we have to do is get Rea-chan to drink this as a tea."  
Korunue looks excited. "And she'll be forced to talk to us! Then we can convince her to come back..." she takes the tea and hands it to Aldrea, saying softly, as though to a small child "drink up..."  
Yuki takes the jar back "Baka, we have to actually MAKE the tea first."  
Korunue blushes, looking down. "gomen ne..." she knew absolutely nothing about spells. One ear remained on Ronin, though the other moved from Yuki to Aldrea. She wouldn't actually look up at him, seeing that perhaps he didn't want his location revealed, but she knew he was there.  
Yuki rummages in her pack again before pulling out a thermos full of hot water and adding some of the powder from the jar to the hot water"Let it sit for a few moments then we have to get her to drink it."  
Korunue nods solumnly, wishing she had her bow to occupy her. She sighs, then remembers not to, for it might give her away. But her secret appeared safe... if Yuki knew, she wouldn't let her help Aldrea. And she HAD to help... otherwise she was just worthless.  
Yuki waits a few minutes then unscrews the cap from the thermos and hands it to Korunue "Can you give it to her I'd like to find out why that Kitsune outside is watching us..."  
Korunue takes the thermos. "That's Ronin... he's keeping an eye on me most likely. He worries about me sometimes. He may or may not come in, though... he hates humans." She offers the thermos to Aldrea.  
"Ah." says Yuki, as Aldrea accepts the thermos and then, with Korunue's help, drinks some. She frowns at the taste but drinks it anyway. She wanted to help her friends... it was deeply buried in her subconcious to want to help.  
Ronin jumps when he hears the comment about him. Damn, and he thought he had been quiet too...oh well. Ronin takes a few steps back from the window and crunches through the snow towards the porch. He stops to shake the rest of the snow off of himself before stepping onto the porch, but he pauses right before the door, not wanting to enter with that human in there.  
Korunue watches Aldrea intently for a few minutes. "so, talk." she says to her, praying it worked. She hoped she hadn't done it wrong... She twists her ear to Ronin, but keeps her eyes on Aldrea.  
Aldrea stares back, not meeting her friend's eyes. "what about." she says, flatly, so that it didn't even seem a question. Her voice was flat and dead to the extreme, the same tone as before having taken over her voice. The tone she always ended up with when she talked about death...  
"Why do you keep going out of yourself, what would make you stay inside yourself?" asks Yuki,  
Aldrea looks blankly at Yuki. "I am inside myself. Deep inside, where it doesn't hurt." she says, flatly, like a robot. Then, she says something more fitting with her personality: "and I don't intend to come out." it was said without any hint of defiance, just stated... but it was something Aldrea would say.  
Yuki darts a quick glance to Korunue. "But you have to come out. I know it hurts, but if you don't come out then you'll never be able to find a way to make the hurt go away. And sometimes, pain is a good thing, you learn from it."  
Ronin grumbles, no way he is going inside with that human. He reaches up and rubs his temples, he has a headache...just one more problem to add to the rest. But at least this one is easily fixed. Ronin leans up against the wall to the inn and slowly sits down. He reaches into one of his pouches and digs around for a moment, till he finds something that might help. Triumphantly, he pulls out a small bag with various sized pieces of willow bark in it.  
Aldrea looks blankly at Yuki. "I'm happy here. You don't need me. Leave me alone." she states this matter-of-factly, flatly. her hand is on her belt pouch, but she ignores it.  
Korunue takes a deep breath. "Aldrea... i need you..." she whispers softly, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She hoped Ronin would not hear her next words. "it takes two to commit seppuku." she whispers.  
Yuki turns a startled look on Korunue "What?!"  
Ronin reaches into his bag and gets a piece of bark out, popping into his mouth to chew on it. He nearly chokes when he hears Korunue mention seppuku again. He stumbles up and hastily tucks the willow bag back into his pouch. At the same time he reaches into his shirt to make sure the seppuku dagger is still there. Good it still was, better get inside tho; before anything else happens.  
Aldrea opened her eyes wide, looking into Korunue's for once. She takes a deep breath, then another... deep, raggid breaths... She shuts her eyes, then opens them again, sounding like herself when she speaks. "I don't like being tricked...." she starts to say, then a bright light glows from her belt pouch. "what the....?" she asks in wonderment, looking at it.  
Korunue looks down, not responding to Yuki. She stares at the pouch where Aldrea's gem was kept... hoping against hope, praying that this was... it gave her something else to think about. She placed her left hand in front of her belly instinctivly.  
Yuki continues staring at Korunue "What did you mean?" She demands. "Why would you want to commit seppuku?"  
Aldrea just stares as the light goes brighter, brighter... as if in a dream, she opens it and removes a small red gem with a pink flame in it. The light came from the flame... it surounded Aldrea, then faded as quickly as it came. There was no fire in the gem afterwords. Aldrea shut her eyes, then held out her hand. A small pink flame appeared. She opened her eyes and smiled, for the first time in a long time. She looks at Korunue. "I still don't like being tricked."  
Korunue looks down, mumbling softly "it wasn't a trick." She lifts up her kimono above her leggings, revealing a long cut, running left to right across her belly, with a small upcurve at the right side. She drops it a minute later, not looking at Ronin, ears drooping, eyes shut.  
Yuki stares at Korunue in astonishment, her mouth opening and shutting like a fish out of water. She was shocked, to say the least. How could this happen?  
Aldrea gasps, eyes wide. "why..." she asks softly, lifting the girl's chin to look in her eyes. She ignores the newcomer, waiting for a reply. "Why is your life so terrible all of the suddan?" she whispers to her, eyes tearing.  
Korunue's own eyes fill with tears. "I couldn't... I'm so useless... I found my mother's killer, and I... I..." she breaks down in sobs. "I had my bow on him, and I couldn't... I couldn't... " she shuts her eyes to avoid Aldrea's glance. "I was going to tell you... " she says to Yuki, "but... I knew you wouldn't let me... I wanted to do something right... but i'm so selfish... I could have...."  
YukiNeko slowly reaches over and hugs Korunue, gently rocking her back and forth. "I see......its ok........its ok.........your mother probably wouldn't have wanted you to kill him, even if he DID kill her........now stop crying........."  
Ronin leans against the wall near the door, chewing on his willow bark and not wanting to go near the human with Korunue. Best to let the girl tell her story though, and be comforted by people that know her best. He swallows some of the bark juice and continues watching.  
Korunue bows her head. "But... but I have to avenge her... I have to... it's not right... and I failed... and I couldn't even atone for it properly... and none of my friends would help me... " she sniffs. "I... I just want to do something right...." she murmers, looking down, ears drooping.  
" You did do something right, you didn't kill someone who obviously deserves to die. That takes alot more will power and courage than to just openly kill them." murmers Yuki, trying to comfort her.. friend.  
Aldrea puts a hand on the girl's shoulder. "If you really meant that..." she murmers, "if you really wanted death... I'd help you... but I don't belive you do. I think what you really want is life. You want to live, and be accepted, not to die alone." She swallows hard, remembering her own experiences with death. "And besides... you helped me. That was right. " she murmers, glancing at the hanyou watching them. Her eyes hold unfathomable sadness, a depth not usually found in eyes.  
Korunue keeps her eyes closed, listening to Aldrea. She disagreed with Yuki, but didn't say anything. "thank you..." she whispers to Aldrea. Then she opens her eyes, confused. "But... why would you help me? I didn't help you... I made you stay alive, and be miserable... now I start to see how you felt... I'm such a bad friend..."  
Ronin glaress at the human glancing at him. Slowly, steadily he walks towards the human. A low rumbling in his throat gets louder as he gets closer. Finally he reaches the human and leans down close to her ear. "You help her with seppuku, and I swear....you will not have long to live afterwards." he snarls into her ear. He jerks up and walking around behind Korunue. "And don't you ever speak of seppuku again." he says to her.  
Aldrea looks at Korunue with pity. "no... nobody knows how I felt..." she whispers to herself, eyes seeing something not there, voice having a flat tone to it. She shakes her head and frowns at Korunue. "don't SAY that! No. You don't know how I felt. I refuse to belive that. If you did... no. I won't let that happen." she says out loud, half to herself, half to Korunue.   
"neither will I..." interjects Yuki, a little lost.  
Aldrea frowns at Ronin. "What do you know of this? When have you ever felt like this? This unbearable pain, sadness... only one who experienced it can know what it is like. Life is not worth half so much as people think... if she was that bad, and I actually did... well, you wouldn't get the chance to kill me. " she looks sad. "Because if I was able to help her... Yuki wouldn't be there, she wouldn't let me, and the only other one to stop me would be dead herself."  
Korunue looks down, not saying anything. "I... it won't matter if I don't speak of it... it still haunts me." she mumbles. She looks at Aldrea, about to protest... then falls silent. She turns back to Ronin, pained. "but I won't... i'll just keep it to myself, if it makes you feel better..."  
Ronin narrows his eyes at Aldrea. "Good, one less human to worry about." He turns to Korunue and smiles soflty. "Would be best if you didn't even let it cross your mind." he whispers into her ear.  
Korunue growls at Ronin. "how can you say that? Look at her! Isn't she in enough pain?" she says, eyes filling with tears. She takes Aldrea's hand. "what if it were me?" she asks softly, knowing full well it could have been, and yet could be... "just because she's human doesn't make her evil... she's had it as bad as you, if not worse... and I can't control my thoughts." she whispers the last part to him, having said the first part louder.  
Yuki glares daggers at Ronin, giving new meaning to the saying "If looks could kill". Aldrea takes Korunue's hand. "it's alright... many, many people would say the same... and it won't ever be you. I won't let it. " she smiles a little, eyes pained, knowing full well that there was nothing anyone could have done to help her before... she waves her free hand, and the sadness in her face goes away, replaced by a stern, determined face and brave eyes, with hope still in them... for Korunue's benifit, though it is an obvious illusion.  
Ronin frowns, his ears drooping a little. "I've still never met a good human, why should she be any different." he points a finger at Aldrea and shoots a glare at Yuki at the same time. He nods slowly at Aldrea. "I know she has problems, but still...seppuku is not the way out. No matter if you failed to avenge your mother or not." he says, shooting a glance at Korunue, then reaching out to scratch Korunue behind the ears.  
Aldrea looks at Ronin, looking at him long and hard. "Why do you insist upon it? For her sake, or your own?" she looks down at Korunue. "Keep that in mind. If the time came, I would help her... but there must be no hope altogether..." she winces, remembering when those words were said to her last... "And there is hope yet."  
Korunue leans on Aldrea, swallowing and looking down. She sniffs, taking comfort in this guesture of frendship. She looks up at Ronin, awaiting his response. She shuts her eyes. "you don't have to answer" she whispers, not sure she wants to know the answer.  
Ronin stares long and hard at Aldrea. Thinking about her question and how deep it had hit him. After a while he sighs and says "It's for both of our sakes.... I don't think I could handle it if she died." The last part is whispered, Ronin's voice starting to get raspy the more he thought about it.  
Yuki gets a twitch in the nerve above her left eye as a beeping sound comes from her pack "What now?" She mutters as she starts to search in it for something.  
Korunue cries silently. She hadn't realized how much she was hurting him... She shut her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you..." she whispers softly back. She releases Aldrea and sits on her own, legs bent beneath her, eyes shut, crying softly, chin in hand. "I don't want to hurt anyone... I just want to do something right..." she whispers, ears drooping.  
Aldrea sits, a few tears tracing her own cheeks. She remembers... remembers... she turns to Korunue. "you did do something right... you hid my daggers, you found a way to help me... and after all, seppuku was supposed to be sacrificing youself for failing to help your mother? But wouldn't the greater sacrifice be living with it, every day?" she whispers, wincing, knowing how much it would hurt Korunue to hear that.  
Ronin blinks for a minute, this was getting to be way over his head. He sighs and walks around to slump into one of the chairs. He closes his eyes and chews on the willow bark that he had forgotten about, now that his headache had returned.  
Yuki finally finds what she's been searching for, what looks like a hand mirror with buttons. She presses one and growls at the person whose face appears in it. She listens as the person says something then sighs and shuts it off by pressing another button. She turns apologetically to the other two "I have to go, as much as I don't want to. One of my cousins has a crisis and needs my help."  
Aldrea sees Korunue's silence and continues. "I know.. it hurts... but... you'll move on, grow up, have a good life... duty isn't everything. You have to ask yourself: do you really want to die, or do you just feel you need to?" She looks at Yuki, who seems to be getting called away... "Thank you both for helping me." she says, her voice weary and sad. She drops the illusion, finding it to be tiresome, and the full intensity of sadness in her eyes returns.  
Yuki stands up and picks up her pack "I'll be back as soon as I can." She turns on her heel and walks out the door.  
Korunue sighs, her tears finally ceasing. She takes a deep breath, then another, calming herself. She doesn't look at Ronin. "I know... I'm a weakling... you don't have to say so..." she tells him, sadly.  
Aldrea notes that Korunue didn't answer her question... but also notes that her next thought is for Ronin and is quiet. Perhaps Korunue didn't want to say in front of Ronin? Well, no matter. Korunue had guarded over her for so long.. she would watch out for Korunue for a while. Just in case the answer was the former...  
Ronin just shakes his head, he has a lot to think about and can't focus to talk to Korunue. He stares at her, thinking about what all he had heard. Ronin looks into Korunue's eyes, like he wants to communicate wthout speaking.  
Korunue meets his eyes, then looks away, ashamed of herself. "I won't... I don't want to hurt anyone..." she murmers. "I'll stay.... alive." she murmers, though the words are hard to get out.  
Aldrea takes something out of a pouch on her belt: a crumpled scroll. She hands it to Korunue. "was this important? you tossed it onto my bed... I took it for you." She tries to get Korunue to think of something else... that often helped her.  
Korunue takes the note, glad for something else to think about. She recognizes it as the note she had taken off of her door on the way in, assuming it to be a notice of some festival or something for Aldrea, who shares the room with her. She opens it, and gasps, crumpling it at once. She only reads it once, quickly, before she crumples it again, fresh tears forming. She shuts her eyes, wimpering softly, note in hand.  
Aldrea gently takes the note from Korunue's hand and reads it, turning white. "Who would do such a thing?" she wonders aloud, then looks at the crying girl. She looks grim, and places a hand on her shoulder. The hand begins to glow slightly.  
Korunue drops off to sleep under the influence of the spell, looking peaceful for once. She stops crying, leaning over, curling up like a baby, sleeping soundly. Her breath comes easier, her eyes are shut, and she looks just plain cute lying there.  
Ronin glares at Aldrea, another low rumbling rising from his throat "What did you do to her?" he asks, trying to mask the concern in his voice. Noticing Aldrea concentrating on changling he turns to have a lookc himself, jsut in time to catch her walking out the door. He turns agan to look at Korunue trying to decide if he should kill Aldrea or just tolerate her.  
Aldrea turns to Ronin. She catches a faint hint of concern in his voice, and hears the growl, and chooses her words carefully, lest he tear her apart and get Korunue all bloody as well as sadder. "Relax... she's just asleep. I thought that she needed to sleep some of this off... and the note was too much of a shock for her." she hands the note to Ronin.   
The note was hand-written in a scrawl, reading "Go home, bitch, we don't serve your kind here." It also contained a crude drawing of a dead dog, with Xs for eyes, on it's back.  
Ronin stops growling when Aldrea explains what she had done, but he immediately resumed his growling, louder than before, when he read the note. He started mumbling "I'll kill them, kill them all." over and over. He seems to be shaking a little it too.  
Aldrea watches Korunue as she stirs in her sleep a little. She frowns. She understands that he's upset... but still... "kill all who?" she asks softly. "do you know who did this?" her voice is really, really soft and pleasant, as she feels what she has not in months: fear. For herself, as well as for Korunue.  
Ronin stops shaking and turns to look at Aldrea, a strange look in his eyes. "Whoever did this of course...and anyone who tries something." The look in his eyes changes, to something along the lines of affection.   
Aldrea looks down at Korunue. "then you have sealed her fate." she says sadly, compassion in her eyes. She sighs, a deep, meloncholy sigh, as if the world was ending and she could do nothing. She shuts her eyes slowly, thinking.She takes a deep breath, queing up the all-too-familer spell in the back of her mind: the sheild spell, ready to go minus the power integer. She takes a deep breath and looks at Ronin, opening her eyes. "I cannot let you do that... go on a killing spree, murder anyone for her sake... " she tells him boldly, though her eyes are not defiant but sad, full of compassion.  
Ronin slowly lifts his head, staring blankly at Aldrea. "You couldn't stop me." he says, his voice sounding sort of surreal, with a slight tint of anger. He slowly rises to his full height "There is no way you could stop me!" His hand strays to his shorter sword, the other reaching into his shirt where he put the seppuku dagger he had recieved from Korunue the other day. Ronin pulls a dagger from his shirt, holding it in a throwing position. "I won't kill anyone because of her, I'll kill them to keep them from hurting her." He draws his wakizashi, holding it in a defensive position. "Now, are you going to stop me?"  
Aldrea doesn't activate her spell yet... she doesn't have the strength to keep it up long... "She won't see it that way, will she?" she asks softly, eyes on the knife. She has another idea... she places a hand on Korunue's arm, and it glows faintly once more, as she murmers under her breath a little.  
Ronin growls "What are you doing now?" His arm draws back, ready to throw the dagger at any moment. He eyes Aldrea, deciding where would be the best place to put the dagger. Her heart? her head? maybe just her arm as a distraction so he could come in with the sword... "Damn humans, always thinking up something." he mutters.  
Korunue begins to stir a little under the touch, as Aldrea's spell wakens her. She moans a bit, then looks to Ronin, eyes widening. She screams, a quick scream, and sits up fast, making her head hurt. Her face is flush, a little, in addition to showing fear.  
Aldrea winces a bit at the scream, frowning, not expecting her friend's reaction to be so strong.. she curses herself under her breath and places a hand on Korunue's arm. No magic this time... the effect is meant to be comforting, no more.  
Ronin quickly puts his sword and dagger away to kneel next to Korunue. "Calm down, itll be alright." He places a hand on her head, scratching behind her ears like always. "Im not gonna hurt Aldrea."  
Korunue calms down a little. "Why..." she frowns. "Why did you have your blades out in the first place?" she asks, lip quvering a little, ears straight out from the sides of her head. Her eyes are questioning. Aldrea looks sad, moving aside so the two can be together. She lets the spell go from her mind, confidant it will be there next time... how wonderful, to have magic again, ready for use... later, she would do some spells to make it so that nobody could ever take it from her again.  
Ronin smiles softly at Korunue "I thought she was gonna hurt you....you can't trust humans." he says shooting a glance towards Aldrea.  
Aldrea returns his gaze, strangly without hate in her eyes... "you forgot to mention the part about killing them all." she says levally, not blinking.  
Korunue smiles a little at his statement. "you don't have to worry so much about me... she wouldn't hurt me.." then she hears Aldrea's statement. "Kill all who?" she asks, frowning a little, her expression unreadable.  
Ronin scowls at Aldrea. "She probably wouldn't, but you can never be sure around humans." He turns back to Korunue. "Kill anyone who tries to hurt you I meant." She didn't tell the full extent of his sentence, just like a human, butcher words for her own good.  
Korunue gasps, putting a hand to her mouth. "no... surely not for me..." she whispers, horrified. "You don't... no... " she shakes her head. "don't... it's wrong..." she murmers, looking down, ashamed of herself. She doesn't look quite right... looking a little woozy...  
Aldrea looks saddened. Of course, she knew he would tell... she meant him to. "don't scowl at me." she tells him. "I thought she might want to know if people who harm her suddanly turn up dead." She smiles a little, her eyes still sad, her overall expresison unreadable. The smile fades quickly. "I warned you... If you do this, you will have sealed her fate." She doesn't expect Korunue to understand. She looks at Korunue, tilting her head, concerned, the question dying on her lips.  
Korunue looks from Aldrea to Ronin, then back, her face flushed. She didn't look quite right still... she sneezes, a small, dry, puppy-sneeze descreetly covered by her hand.  
Ronin turns to Aldrea "And if they wind up dead, then they can't hurt her again." he snarls. Hearing Korunue sneeze he turns back to her. Ronin examines Korunue, looking her over thoughtfully. "You don't look so well." he says after some time. "Did you get sick out in the cold the other night?"  
Aldrea looks at Ronin, a strange expression on her face. "If they wind up dead, you will lose her." she says simply, tone bordering on flat. "snarling at me won't help her any either." She looks him over, then sighs, standing up. "I can see I'm not wanted here... I'll be upstairs, Kor." she says, turning and walking upstairs to their room.  
Korunue blinks. "no... of course not... I'm part youkai, I can take a little cold weather." she asserts, her face flushed. She does not sneeze again, though she does not look well. She glances to Aldrea and sighs.  
Ronin shakes his head at Korunue. "You're inu youkai, not kitsune youkai, and I don't think you've had the time outside that I have." He jerks at the tap on his back. and spins around still in a crouch. He scans the area around him.  
Korunue has a fever, as Ronin will note. She bites her lip. "yeah, well..." she mumers quietly. She looks down, ashamed of having hidden her sickness from him. She tries to change the subject. "What were you and Ally talking about while I was asleep?" she asks, inncently, wondering what Aldrea had meant by "you'll lose her".  
He turns back to Korunue. "You've got a fever, but I've got some herbs that should help a little."  
Korunue nods. She frowns a little. "Later..." she says. "Aldrea might have something, and I'm sleepy." She yawns, starting to get up. Her legs felt rubbery all of the suddan, and she collapsed back onto the couch. "Or not..." she says, frowning. She yawns again. "g'night.." she murmers, streaching out and falling asleep on the couch, her hair covering part of her face.  
**********************************  
Ronin shakes himself awake in a chair near the couch. Korunue steps boldy out of her room. She wore her normal white kimono with black trim, and near-silant slippes. She had a new piece of apparal tonight: a red leather choker with a dangling red ruby on it. But the oddest thing was that not only was she not wearing her bandanna, she also lacked her fluffy puppy ears. She noticed Ronin and gasped, hopping back into her room, hopefully too fast to be noticed by him.  
Korunue returns, this time with a small black bandanna on her head. It is a tad too flat, but she looks more normal. She avoids Ronin's eyes, looking down, heading to sit on the couch near him, though not too near. "hello." she says, with a hint of a smile in her voice, though tensing for a blow.  
Ronin glances over towards Korunue, studying her, he notices somethign is different about her, but can't quite put his finger on it. His eyes slowly roam over her features, from the feet up, trying to notice even the slightest change. He focuses on her neck for a moment, studying the choker. Slowly his eyes work their way up, past her face, to her bandana. "I thought I told you not to wear that." he says, anger barely tinting his voice.  
Korunue shrinks away from him. "I know..." she murmers, looking down. "but..." she trails off. To finish the protest would be to reveal... she takes a deep breath, trying to enjoy the last moments before he would find out and hate her.  
Ronin narrows his eyes towards Korunue. "But what?" he asks icily. "Take off the bandana. You're part youkai are you not? Take it off." He lefts his right hand slowly, aiming ot remove the bandana himself if she didnt.  
Korunue looks at her toes, to allow him to remove it himself. She hopes he won't, for some reason... she wants things to stay as they were the last time they were together. But not enough to sacrifice everything... she remained silent.  
Ronin moves his hand to Korunues hand and touches the bandana. He blinks for a second and his mouth drops open in surprise and he starts to feel around Korunu's head, kind of like he is searching for something. Finally he yanks the bandana off of Korunue's head and stares openly at her. "What in the world did you do to your ears little one?" he says, his voice dropping to almost a whisper. "Tell me you didnt cut them off."  
Korunue lowers her head, her hair flat against her head, no sign of her ears. "I..." she says, faltering. This was it: the moment of truth. She held her hair back in a ponytail, revealing two human ears by the sides of her head. She lets the hair drop, a tear forming. "It... It's only an illusion, but..."  
Ronin starts to growl, low and deep in his throat. "It was that damn, meddling human wasn't it? The one you and the other youkai were talking to the other day. She did this did this didn't she." He makes a move like he is fixing to stand, his hand dropping the bandana and moving towards his sword.  
Korunue looks up suddanly. "no! I mean..." she looks down. "it was her..." she looks back up at him. "But I asked her to! I swear! It was all my idea! Don't blame her, really, it was all me. If I had magic I would have done it myself..." she looks down at her lap. "long ago." she finishes, ashamed.  
Ronin slowly stops growling, the lasts echoes dying in his throat. "But why would you want to look human? Humans are weak. I'd much rather be an ikkiyou than a human any day." he says, rather seriously.  
Korunue looks away from him. "It's true, I can't deny what I am. I am an abomination, and I always will be. But... I can't deny what I need. I... I don't know how much teasing I can take, how much hatred... but I know it can't be much more than I have. I... I', not like you. I'm weak... you could take it, but I... " she trails off, looking out the window.  
Ronin frowns again, blinking for a minute while digesting Korunue's words. "Of course you can't deny what you are, but you aren't an abomination. You never were, and you certainly never shall be." He lets her ponder this for a moment before continuing. "And what makes you think you are weak. You are youkai, are you not? That in itself makes you tougher than a human. Now how is that spell cast on you. I want you to remove it right now."  
Korunue shakes her head. "No. I may be strong, physically... it's not my part human side that makes me weak, but my personality... I'm not like you, Ronin... I care too much. I can't pull off that decil-may-care attitude like you can... I can fake, for a while, but it's too much..." she looks down, wiping away another tear.  
Sinai yawns as she had fallen asleep in front of the fire, curled up into a ball, having came in the middle of the night one night looking for an elf...has been there ever since, either sleeping, drinking tea/BloodWyne, or hunting near the Inn so she could meet up with her. She is in her wolf form, looking much like a large dog. Ronin lets out a long, low sigh. " Still, remove the illusion. It isn't proper for you to hide your true self. Now get rid of it." the last part is almost growled out, like an order. "You're going to have to be tough, otherwise humans will take advantage of you and hurt you."  
Sinai mind-talks in her sleep, whimpering and whining. No...no...don't...no...please...I'll be good. I won't scratch at the fweeze or chase the chickens no more...no..NO!... She whines some more, almost barking in her sleep.  
Korunue shakes her head. "What part of 'I can't take it' don't you understand!?" she asks, sounding sad, not allowing herself to be angry. She sucumbs to the hurt.. hurt never led to possesion. She remains silent, thinking, staring out the window.  
Why? What did I do? I pwomise I won' do it again...No...Alex and Patwick and Nethaniel are in dere...Daddy! Daddy's in there too! NO! Don' burn my house down...PWEEZE... sinai mind-says. She suddanly awakens to her own cries and yelps, feeling an ember in the fur of her tail, having been dreaming when she tried to save her family...and failed...She flicks the ember out and back into the fire with good graces.  
Ronin tries to ignore the voice in his head and concentrates on Korunue. Both ears pointed towards her. "You can't take it? What do you mean you can't take it? You're an ikkiyou, you can take it." he stares directly into Korunue's eyes the whole time he is talking to her.  
Korunue takes a deep breath, facing him. "I can't... I meant that. I just... it's been so long, trying not to show it, hiding how much it hurts, taking more and more, showing nothing... I just can't do it anymore. " She looks to Sinai, for a distraction. "are you alright?"  
Just a bad dream... She smiles a little weakly, her eyes displaying everything.  
Ronin places a hand on Korunue's shoulder. "Yes you can, it hasnt been that long for you I think. It jsut feels that way. Now, please, remove the illusion." He tries to get his eye contact with Korunue back, trying to get her to focus on him again.  
Korunue refuses to look at him. She can't belive how much this hurt... she looked at Sinai, nodding to her. "that's good then... dreams arn't real." she loses focus, falling into deep thought. She sighs, not paying attention to anything at all in particular outside of her own thoughts. Sinai sighs again, and sits up on her haunches, looking very sad and in need of a good scratching/rubbing  
Ronin lifts his left hand and places it on Korunue's cheek, trying to gently turn her eyes back to look into his. "Remove the illusion please." he says with a fierce steadiness, trying to contain his anger.  
Korunue blanches away from his eyes, sensing the anger within. Could it be.. he hated her? She said nothing, thinking hard. Then, she understood a little, adn stopped thinking, and started FEELING. She frowned, trying to process this new information, identify the source of this hurt...  
Ronin starts to growl, even though he tries his best not to. "Remove the illusion Korunue." he says, his voice no longer steady. His hand starting to shake a little bit.  
Sinai yawns a jaw-cracking yawn, then moves into the Kitchen so she could change into her Human form, changing so no one has to see her change, still liking to keep it a secret...MOves back out in the same clothes she had appeared at the Inn with several days ago.  
Korunue looks at him, her breath raggady. She shuts her eyes, trying to decide what was right. Finally, it clicked: it all made sense now. But... was it too late? She took a deep breath and begun. "I... I can't deny what I want... " she mumbles, searching for words.  
Ronin suddenly stops shaking, the growl in his throat subsiding once again. "And what is it you want ikkiyou?" he asks. His voice is calm again and no longer carries the threatening tone that it had just a few secdons earlier.  
Korunue forced herself to keep his gaze. "I want.. I need... " She made up her mind and slowly removed the choker. Her fluffy ears appeared in an instant, the spell removed. "I... I cannot take much more teasing. But... I would rather face a lifetime of suffering and torment, or even end my life by my own hand, then have you hate me so." she frowns, looking down. "But... I screwed up. It appears I won't get a choice, but all of the above..." She hands him the choker and stands, heading towards the stairs. This was it. She couldn't possibly feel any worse. She wanted... she needed.. to die. She had no purpose in living, if he hated her... she had no reason to stay alive and every reason to die. Would she be missed? Probably not. Who would go to an ikkiyou's funeral? Nobody. She'd be alone, now and for eternity. Her eyes showed nothing- she was in shock, too tormented to show anything. She was resigned: she had to die.  
Sinai blinks, seeing Korunue's ears suddenly go from being human to youkai again, and is confused as she sees her run back up to her room.  
Ronin stares blankly at the choker in his hand for a moment, then turns his head; watching Korunue make her way towards the stairs. He has trouble digesting her words. "Did she jsut say she is going to go kill herself?" he asks himself. Suddenly he stands and tossing the choker towards the fire, sprints towards the stairs to stop Korunue from going to her room. Sinai blinks a few more times, and suddenly hears what Ronin has stated, and runs up the stairs after him and Korunue.  
Korunue continues on her way, ears forward, too wrapped up in her own feelings to notice him chasing after her. She reaches the bottem of the stairs, and begins to climb, slowly, as if in a daze. It was too much to handle... the new emotions, the hurt... Sinai called out to her, "Korunue!". She pauses a moment at the bottem of the stairs, hearing her name... but it was too hard to face her friend now. She began to climb the stairs,faster than before, hoping to reach the top before Sinai reached her and stopped her, making her seem weaker to Ronin than before.   
Ronin is statled by Sinai, loses his footing and slides into the wall next to the stairs. "Korunue!" he yelps right before he hits. Ronin bounces off the wall and lands at the foot of the stairs. "Korunue!" he calls out again, slowly staggering to his feet and leaping up the stairs. Finally he reaches Korunue and reaches out to place a hand firmly on her shoulder. "Korunue...."  
Sinai isn't full-out running, but is in a hurry to catch up to her, following Ronin...Sees him fall, and was about to help him back up, but he was too fast for her, and she just follows. "Why d' you want to do that?" Meaning what Korunue had told Ronin, showing that she had suddenly eavesdropped on their conversation--how could she not, though, with them so close?  
Korunue jumps, turning slowly to face him. She can't meet his eyes, for fear of the hatred she will find withen. She looks instead at the ground, looking thouraghly miserable. Her ears droop lower than ever before, and hot tears spill from her eyes. She can't take any harsh words from him, and attempts to pull away a little.  
Ronin can't finish and instead places hisindex finger under her chin, pulling her face up till she can look him in the eye. He smiles softly and tries to speak again, but just can't seem to find the words. Instead, he wraps his arms around Korunue and pulls her close, hugging her gently. Eventually he finds a few words to speak "...I don't hate you....I...I..." still he can't finish the sentence though and simply places a hand on the back of Korunue's head and holds her.  
Korunue looks into his eyes, her own purple eyes filling with tears. She takes a deep, ragady breath, then another, eyes shutting against the pain. She opens them and searches his own eyes for any sign of anger, or hatred. "you... you don't?" she whispers, her voice scarecly above a whisper.  
Ronin cant help but smile at Korunue and nod slowly. "No, I don't hate you. I worry about you." he whispers back. "I never hated you." he hugs her tighter, not wanting to end the moment.  
Sinai smiles warmly, hearing such words, and knows things will be well, but before she moves back down the stairs, she whispers to Korunue and Korunue alone within her mind. He loves you, m' friend. He's only rough at times because he loves you. He doesn't mean to be rough. He simply wishes for you to be happy. I can see it in his eyes. He cares. Greatly. With that, walks to the front door of the Inn, grabs her cloak and boots, putting them on before leaving as well as her weapons after drinking the last of her tea, leaving the cup for Moe or a barmaid to get, then walks outside  
Korunue breathes harder, hearing the private words from her friend in addition to Ronin's words. She allows herself to be hugged, shutting her eyes as tears fall from her cheeks. She pulls back, looking him in the eyes. "I..." she stumbles, then takes a deep breath. "I.. I think I... I know this sounds weak, but I... I think I love you." she said it at last, what she had been pondering for weeks. She took a deep breath and turned away, waiting for him to say that she is weak.  
Ronin takes a deep breath and leans up behind Korunue to whisper into her ear. "...I think I may love you too..." Hearing such words from Ronin, Sinai's tempted to tell him not to hurt Korunue, but doesn't, knowing that they will be happy together...Walks outside, walking slowly through the snow, ambling around the edge of the forest, faintly realizing she's hanging around the stable of the Inn still.  
Korunue turns white, a sharp intake of breath, her mouth puckering... it slowly turns to a wide smile, her eyes brightening with a light unseen in her for many a day. "you mean it?" she asks, her whole face lighting up. She laughs, softly, short bursts of breath, mouth open in a wide grin. It turns to a real, eye-crinkling laugh, full and hearty. "I'm so happy..." she whispers, still grinning. She looks it, too. She smiles, lowering her eyes modestly.  
Ronin slowly turns his smile into a grin and has to struggle to keep from laughing. "I'm glad you're happy" he says with an ever broadening grin. He hugs her again, not wanting to end the moment.  
Korunue looks sheepishly at Ronin, then suddanly leans forward and plants a kiss on his lips. She pulls back quickly, ashamed, looking down, as if thnking 'what the hell was I doing?' she looks at her toes, grin fading, assuming his wrath will be on her.  
Ronin stands in stunned silence for a moment, his jaw dropped open a bit. Then he regains his grin, broader than ever and reaches and places his index finger under Korunue's chin again, raising her face back up to his. He quickly darts forward and gives Korunue a good solid kiss on her lips and pulls back grinning.  
Korunue grins, the happiest she's been since they arrived here. She looks about, noticing the amount of people there and grows embarrased, her cheeks blushing. She leads Ronin towards the door, heading to the spot behind the stable where they could talk, and kiss, away from prying eyes. Ronin follows Korunue quickly, ears still alert, trying to catch every sound around him. Trying to keep Korunue out of harms way, what with all the strange, depressed people around. "You gonna get cold out here Kor?" he asks quietly, only intending for her to hear him.  
Korunue smiles at him. "of course not... or else I wouldn't have come out here. I won't sleep out here... just talk for a while." She looks a little worried, remembering their last talk... and earlier... she sighs, wondering if she'll ever be free of her morbid thoughts.  
Ronin nods at Korunue and leans up against the stabel, slowly sliding down to sit cross-legged against the wall. He looks up at Korunue "Its pretty comfortable down here, you want to sit down?" he says, he doesnt have a big grin anymore, but he does have a smile.  
Korunue takes a deep breath, thinking. She fiddles with a lock of her hair, as a thought offcurs to her: she could ruin all this, just by... "But... I meant it when I said I don't know how much more I can take..." she murmers to the ground, happiness fading fast. She looks him in the eye. "Promise me.. you'll never let me think about... that... again." The one think she always refuses to name...   
Ronin looks at Korunue blankly for a moment, then reaches up and pulls her down next to him. "I won't let you think like that again, anyone who bothers you will have to answer to me now." he says with a grin. He puts an arm around Korunue and pulls her close "I promise."  
Korunue smiles, giving a small, contented sigh. it felt like forever since she had someone to love her... she leans on Ronin. "don't let me fall asleep now..." she mumers. "being sick sucks." She smiled at him, then decides that she sounds too dependant on him. Though, she was.. but she decided to stop asking him to do stuff for her.   
Ronin nods at Korunue and leans down to kiss her once more "I'll make sure you get inside if you do fall asleep." he whispers to her. Sighing, he leans his head back against the wall and lets out a breath he hadnt realized he had been holding. It sure felt good to be comfortable and loved.  
Korunue smiled. She sighs, half contentment, half in sadness. She looks at him. "so... tell me about you." she says. "we always talk about me." She seems happier than last time they were out there. She sighs, half in contentment, half in longing. She yawns, a wide yawn, and falls asleep, despite her intentions to stay up. She looks peaceful and content, asleep.  
All together now: aaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwww  
BTW, I've asked Jeff to co-write this chappie... after I posted the logs and stuff, I had him go through and edit and add stuff... so there may be another author's note, or summit.. lol. REVIEW. -QOB 


	6. Sickness

Solace, chapter 6  
  
heh... lets see... hopefully no need for explinations this time. ^^  
unless, of course, you havn't read Guardian Angel... then you don't know who Beth is. Read the first chapter then come back. ^^  
***********************  
Korunue lies on the roof, having awakened some time before and stealing off quietly, not waking Ronin. She knew that he had to have carried her in, and that he would know how light she had gotten. She hadn't been eating properly... she had been too worried as of late. What she didn't know was what his reaction would be. So she came up here to think and daydream. She sighed, thinking, wondering when he would wake and if he would find her up here.  
Beth came down the path towards the inn, riding a brown horse. She has short brown hair and wears a red dress and brown riding pants underneath. She seems about Korunue's age, and she seems nervous. She slows her horse to a walk as she takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. She stares ahead boldly, not looking up and hence not spying the object of her search so close.  
Korunue rolls onto her side, smelling... could it be? She sniffed again, then peered over the edge of the roof. It was! It was Bethie! She gasped softly, watching Beth head to the stables. Why now, after so long? Why was she here at all? Her face turned pale, spying her former best friend.  
Beth walked her horse into the stable, dismounting and leading it into an emptey stall. She removes the tack slowly, brushing the horse with a brush from her saddlebag. She takes her time, not wanting to face what she came here to do. Why was this meeting so hard? All she had to do was head in and look her old friend up... but, after all she had done....  
Korunue let one black furry dog ear face someone exiting the Inn, though one ear and her face are on Beth. She bit her lower lip, watching the stable, smoothing her black-trimmed kimono and wishing she had her illusion collar... but no, she gave that disguise up for Ronin. She sat down, fingering her trusty bow, thinking. She could hide up here... like a coward...  
Beth finally gathers up her courage and comes out of the stable. Head held high, she marched proudly out, looking about at all the interesting people that went into the Inn. None were Korunue, though... she took a deep breath and walked slowly towards the Inn, wondering if her friend hated her.  
Korunue sat on the roof, watching her friend. She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't. She could not deal right now. She bit her lower lip, ears drooping, nourvous and ashamed. She altered her position and listened to the sounds in the inn, just in case...  
Ronin slowly stirs himself awake. He sits up and looks around, noticing Korunue missing from his lap, "Now where could she have gotten off to?" he wondered aloud  
Beth walked into the Inn, taking a deep breath to look about. She spies a few odd folk, and is overwhelemed at first by all the sights. She looks about in the doorway, looking for someone who could help her... aw, who was she kidding? She knew nobody here save Raven, and she was not here. This would be harder than she thought. She spied the youkai wake, and went to him. "excuse me, sir... have you seen a dog-lady named Korunue?" she asks, as boldly as she can manage.  
Ronin blinks, not even hearing the human at first. He quickly turns to her and growls some "Aye human, I've seen her. But might I ask, what business of it is yours?" he doesnt like being approached by humans, and certainly not a strange one.  
Beth jumps a little. "sorry... we're old... friends, I guess you could say. But if you havn't seen her... sorry to bother you..." what she's THINKING is more along the lines of "don'tkillmedon'tkillme", though she hides it better than Korunue ever could.  
Ronin nods at the human "Old friends you might be, but I don't know where she is, nor would I tell you if I did. Now if you don't mind, I'll be going on my way." He stands and stretches a little, watching the human the whole time. He started sniffing the air to see if Korunue and left a trail. Slowly he worked his way outside, scanning the treeline to see if she is in sight.  
Korunue took a deep breath, knowing that it's to much to handle to come down now. She hugs her knees against the cold, hating herself miserably. And she couldn't even seek comfort... Bethie had stolen her comfort for the moment. She sat there in silence, listening, remembering...  
Beth follows Ronin, not hiding it that well. She had a feeling that he might be looking for Korunue... and she was starting to get over her fright. She followed him out, thinking she was hidden, not knowing what youkai senses could do.  
Korunue spies Ronin, then went to the other side of the roof and lay flat, spying Beth follow him. She took a few deep breaths, hoping he wouldn't lead her former friend to her hiding place. She was not ready to deal.. perhaps he would pick up on her quick breathing and turn back? She darn't hope.  
Ronin sniffs the air and slowly works his way around to the stable. He stops in mid stride and whips around, glaring at the human following him. A growl rises in his throat "Begone human." he says with a snarl. "Don't follow me." The human must not understand how much he detests her race, or how much he'd love a reason to kill one of them off.  
Beth jumps up in the air. She fixes his appearance in her mind and runs into the inn, getting a room from Moe and heading straight to it. Just for the night, she tells herself. Just for the night.  
Korunue sighs, hearing Beth go inside, and smiles, laying back. She dozes off, wondering if Ronin will find her. Sure, she might be avoiding confrontation this way, but... she fell asleep quickly.  
************************  
Korunue stirs fitfully in her sleep. She tosses a little, frowning in her sleep, no longer looking peaceful on the roof. she cries out a little, then falls silent, murmering "ronin". Her eyes shut harder, and she turns on her left side, distressed. S  
Ronin yawns and nearly falls over, but is jolted awake when Korunue rolls over and says his name. Staying awake all night was never his favorite thing to do.  
Korunue frowns, wimpering softly. "no" she says, tossing her head, her hair falling in her face. Her breathing comes quicker, and she tosses her head left and right fervently, obviously very much scared. In her dream... Ronin... he was saying something... she couldn't hear him, but she knew.. then she could hear him... he was confirming her deepest fears... she knew he was telling the truth this time...  
Ronin yawns loudly again and places a hand on Korunue's shoulder, trying to calm her down. "Wake up Kor." he says softly, shaking ehr gently. "Wake up, yo're having a bad dream."  
Korunue bolts awake, sitting up, frazzled and scared. She takes a deep breath, then another, and smiles at Ronin, though a little unsure of herself. She looks about, calming down, looking at the forest unsuredly. "I'm alright..." she assures Ronin. "Dreams arn't real... I mean, if you really felt that way neither of us would be here, because if you did, you wouldn't be here, and if you wern't, I wouldn't be here, and then..." she frowns. "I'm babbleing again, arn't I?"  
Ronin smiles softly at Korunue. "It's alright." he pats her on her head and pauses for a moment, before scratching her behind her hears. "I like listening to you talk anyways."  
Korunue smiles, cuddling up to Ronin a little. "Good. I like you likeing to listen to me talk." she says, content, ears alert. She looks up as a dragon flies overhead, a little nervous... but she knows Ronin would protect her, and relaxes a little, resolving not to be weak ever again.  
Ronin grins at Korunue and hugs her. "This is a pretty comfortable spot, up here on the roof." He looks up towards the dragons and eyes it for a moment. "Well thats an interesting creature." he says after studying it.  
Beth comes out of her room, returning the key to Moe with a bag of coins. This was it. either find her subject or return home, mission failed. She was starting to think like a secret agent... fun. She headed outside, ignoring the other patrons as she scanned the horizon for either youkai. She had short brown hair, and was wearing a nice blue dress and riding pants underneath. She frowns, searching, not thinking to look up.  
Korunue smiles, but looks about anxiously as she hears someone leave the inn. She looks to see who it is... and frowns. "Oh god no. Not yet... " she frowns. She doesn't want to involve Ronin... but she is scared of her past. So much for not being weak.  
Ronin slowly leans forwards to see who had exited also. Hmm, it was that human who had been following him and asking him about Koru. "She was asking me about you yesterday, and following me. Do you know her?" he says after a moment.  
Korunue thinks for a moment about what to tell him... "yes." she adds finally, wondering what to say. She takes a deep breath and lays back down, flat against the roof. She does not add how, or from where, or how well. She just thinks.  
Beth was nearby the inn still when Ronin and Korunue spoke, and recognised the sound of her friend's voice. She looks about, finally looking up. she spies the two and takes a deep breath, looking at them. this was difficult. "Ray-nay" she calls, to get her friend's attention, though it hurt her to say it, remembering that last day together... she frowned, taking another deep breath to still her nerves.  
Ronin sits still and thinks for a moment, finally he sighs and leans back next to Korunue. "As long as she doesn't come up here, I will be happy." he says after a while. He scoots closer to Kor and puts and arm in under her and gives her a small hug.  
Korunue sighs, leaning into the hug. She sits up. "Perhaps... I should... head down... She can't get up here... and we WERE best friends..." she looks at him. "Come with? Just in case?" she asks, trying to remain calm. She tilts her head a little, looking like a little puppy who is confused.   
Beth sighs, frowning, seeing Korunue talk to the other youkai... she cannot make out words, but she wonders if she will come talk to her.... she couldn't blame Korunue if she didn't want to ever talk to her again, not after what she did...she had to apologize first, though... she stayed put.  
Ronin doesn't say anything for a moment. He looks over at Kor and nods his head. "Aye, I'll come with you. Always best to be ready when dealing with a human."  
Korunue nods, then climbs down to a window ledge halfway down, then leaps to the ground. She walks to Beth, uncertain, timid. She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. She looks Beth in the eye and waits for her former friend to speak.  
Beth meets Korunue's gaze, then begins to speak, looking downward. "I... I just came to say that I'm sorry. I was wrong, I shouldn't have said what I did, and... I wanted to apologize for being so evil to you... I feel horrible about the whole thing,and the truth is.... " she looked up, tears in her eyes. "The truth is, I miss my best friend." she had obviously thought a great deal about what to say.  
Ronin stands on the roof of the inn and watches Korunue and Beth exchange their first words. He sighs and leaps off of the edge to land in a crouch right behind Korunue. Slowly he stands up and glares at the human.  
Korunue swallows hard, thinking about what to say. A long silence passes between them. She takes a deep breath. "Bethie..." she almost loses it there, but composes herself. "Beth... I.. I forgave you, long ago. you didn't have to come all this way. Hell, I never blamed you, it was just me... my stupid dad's fault for making me what I am... but.." she frowns. This was hard. "I missed you too, but... I don't think we can just go back to being friends."  
Beth looks hurt, her eyes widening. She looks down, crying silently. "I... I understand..." she murmers. "After what I did... It's my fault, I ruined everything, I'm so sorry..." she mumers. "I suppose I'll go home then..." she sounds so forlorn and pitiful... like she doesn't want to belive it.  
Ronin crosses his arms and grunts at the human. He doesn't say anything, Kor needed to fight her own battles sometimes. He turns one ear towards the inn and listens to the conversations going on inside, the other stays focused on Kor and Beth.  
Korunue sighs. "no.. no, it's not you, it's me. I've changed... I've been through a lot, and... we're just too different now. I'm... I'm sorry, Bethie." she whispers softly, looking away, ears drooping.   
Beth looks down as well, taking a deep breath. "then... this is goodbye... Fare well, ray-nay." she whispres to her, before heading to the stable and saddling her horse, mounting up and riding away slowly along the path back towards the village she had some from.  
Ronin reaches out and places his hand firmly on Korunue's shoulder. "She's just a human." he says, his voice showing the disgust that his face doesn't. "Don't worry about her."  
Korunue watches Beth ride away. "but... did I do right?" she asks the air around her. She takes a deep breath, then turns to Ronin. "I... I think Aldrea might be getting worried about me..." She looked into his eyes. "catch ya later." She doesn't sound non-chalont, being rather rattled by the experience and knowing Ronin won't be much help. She smiles at him, then heads into the inn and up the stairs to her room.  
Ronin watches Korunue head into the inn and sighs. He turns around and stares into the forest, then suddenly he darts off down a path away form the inn.  
**********************************  
Ronin walks up a path in the forest leading to the inn. He stops at the edge of the forest and studies the inn before running up to the door and slipping inside the inn. Korunue pokes her head out of the door to her room. She pokes her head in for a second, then steps out, wearing a white kimono with black trim. She has a yumi, a bamboo bow, in her left hand, and a quiver on her back. She motions for someone to follow, and descends the stairs, slippered feet making little noise as she walks to the bar and sits.  
Aldrea follows boldly, her boots clunking on the floor in contrast to Kor's slippers. She is a human girl, no older than 18, with mouse-brown wavy hair. She wears a brown dress, and around her waist is a sword-belt, with pouches and a sword hanging from it. She has a brown backpack on her back. She sits next to Korunue, eyeing Ronin warily.  
Ronin glances at Korunue and waves at her to get her attention and points towards the couch. He turns and walks quietly over to it and sits down. Turning around he motions Korunue over again, but glares at the human, as if he doesnt want her near him.  
Korunue joins him, smiling at him. "hey." she greets him. "Ally's going back to work today, or so she says. I came to see her off." She ignores the look Ronin gave Aldrea and motions her over, wishing they would get along. Aldrea looks up, catching the look as well as the invite. She moves to a table not too far from the couch, not sitting on the couch itself either, though. She sits back, watching Ronin.  
Ronin shoots another glance at Aldrea "Good riddance then." He turns back to Korunue, but focuses one ear on Aldrea; listening for any threatening noises. "You feeling good today Kor?"  
Korunue nods. "better then before, certainly. I'm really glad that Aldrea's going back to work; it's dangerous, what she does, but she seems to like it. She hasn't worked since... " she trails off. "well, I don't want to spoil a nice day with depressing talk."  
Aldrea watches Ronin. "I'm a Dragonslayer." she clarifies, for his benifit. She studies him intently for a few minutes. "I'm sorry." she whispers, her piercing gaze on Ronin's head.  
Ronin shakes his head at both Korunue and Aldrea. "Well why aren't you gone yet human? If you enjoy your work so much that is." And what are you sorry for? Being alive?" his voice seems to be filled with digust.  
Aldrea looks at him. "for whatever my race did to you that made you hate me so. Or is it that I am female? No, certainly not that. So whatever humans did to you or your kin, I'm sorry." That said, she sits back, left hand unconciously going to her sword hilt, hovering over it just in case.  
Korunue watches the pair, purple eyes showing concern for her boyfriend and her friend. she wonders if they will have a fight... and hopes against hope that they will not.  
Ronin sees Aldrea's hand move towards her sword and instictively his hand drops to his shorter sword. "It doesn't do you or me any good for you to be sorry. The best thing would be for you to get away from me."  
Aldrea meets his eyes. "I had no intention of bothering you. I was merely on my way. I simply wanted to enjoy the company of my friend for a while. But if you have a problem with me... " she stands to leave. "I'm sorry, Korunue." she murmers. "Take care of her, alright?" She tosses a small pouch of coins with a note tied to it to Moe and heads towards the door.  
Korunue looks up. "wait!" she cries, pleading. She is torn between her friend, possibly her best friend, and her boyfriend. Should she let Aldrea go, knowing she could very well be killed while away? Or stop her to say a proper goodbye? She looks to Ronin, confused, as Ally pauses in the doorway.  
Ronin growls as Aldrea heads away, his hand flinches as he starts to pull it away from his sword but decides to wait till the human is out the door before relaxing. "I'll take care of her, you can be sure."  
Korunue tugs on Ronin's hand. "Stop it! you're being a brat!" she mock-scolds, though still confused as to where her loyalties lie. She stands and heads over to Aldrea. "I wanted to say goodbye properly before you left..." she says, ears on Ronin. "Forgive him, he's a sweetie at heart..." she begins.  
Ronin focuses his ears on Korunue and Aldrea. He scoffs when he hears the comment about being a sweetie, but doesn't say anything. He decides to let Korunue have her moment with her friend, even if she is a human.  
Aldrea turns to talk to korunue, keeping an eye on Ronin as she does so. "I know... he's perfect for you, really. But... he has a point, you know. Humans ARE stupid, pig-headed, and destructive by nature, and I can't say he's wrong to hate us." She smiles at Korunue. "promise me you'll invite me to the wedding, 'kay?" she asks, a teasing smile on her face. "oh, and if you or him need anything,I told Moe to charge it to my account... lord knows I have enough." More than enough... her father's money... Her god damned father... but he was dead now. She forced the thought of him from her mind.   
Korunue tugs on Aldrea's hand, spying a newcomer. With a baby dragon. "come on, come sit with us..." she pleads, hopeful that they can get along alright. Her ear twitches at the Dragon.  
Aldrea spies the dragon, smiling at it. Her face grows wistful, her eyes seeing some other time, in which she, too, had a small dragon as a friend. She sighs, then looks to Ronin. "I don't think your boyfriend would like that much..." she says with a frown.  
Ronin turns an ear towards the newcomer, he hears the dragon trill and slowly turns to look at it. He doesnt say anything, but just stares at the dragon, having never seen one like it before.  
Korunue frowns, and tugs Aldrea back to the couch. "aw, he'll be fine, right Ronin?" she asks, a little bit teasing, her eyes worried and pleading. "I mean, who could hate YOU? Of all people?" she asks, tilting her head.  
Aldrea is tugged, but stays as far from Ronin as possible. "tell that to the creatures I work with." she mutters. She shakes her hand free and heads to talk to the woman with the dragon, nodding a polite farewell to Ronin. "hullo." she says to her. "Nice dragon." she says, smiling.  
Korunue frowns at Aldrea, then sighs, turning to Ronin. "you should be more polite." she says, a touch mockingly. "you're scaring my friends away! What am I going to do with you?" she teases. She can't be mad at him for long, she has discovered.  
Ronin shakes his head, as if trying to bring himself out of a trance. He turns and grins at Korunue. "I'm sorry." he whispers. "But...there's so many humans." he says this and motions towards everyone in the room except himself and Korunue.  
Korunue tilts her head. "So? Humans arn't that bad... what, you afraid of catching cooties?" she asks, mockingly. "If you could catch cooties from a human, I'd have gotten it and given it to you, so you needn't worry." she says, smiling at him. She is a bit puzzled, though she jested.  
Ronin blinks at Korunue. "Humans are the reason I am what I am today. They did me wrong and there is no reason why I should forgive them. I've never met a good one anyways. They always do something wrong."  
Korunue looks in his eyes. "But if you don't learn to forgive... how can you live with yourself? Humans... they are all different, like us. Whoever hurt you was bad. Aldrea is good. Don't blame her... she had enough to deal with on her own, without you meddling and making it worse." She frowns. "And after all... I am mostly human, and I was raised by them... what if..." she trails off. "but that's silly." she says, smiling once more.  
Ronin tilts his head now. "What if what?" he asks, reaching out to place a hand on Korunues shoulder. "I still havent met a good human."  
Korunue shakes her head. "Well, I have. Can't you trust me on this? Aldrea is good... she cares for me, she helps me through the nightmares..." she sighs. Dangit! She didn't want him to know about the nightmares... why did she always say far too much? "oh, never mind. Be that way, miss out on having human friends." she mumbles, frowning, looking down.  
Ronin straightens up and focuses both his ears on Korunue. "What nightmares?" he asks quickly, failing to disguise the concern in his voice. He stands up to get a better look at Korunue.  
Korunue sighs, looking down. "you don't miss much, do you." It isn't a question, really. She takes a deep breath. "It's nothing, really. Just recently, I've been having nightmares more often than normal..." she says, trying to sound offhand.  
Ronin stares at Korunue, looking deep into her eyes. He starts to say something, but he can't manage.  
Korunue looks away. "I didn't want to tell you... you'd think I was weak." she manages, trying not to cry. "I mean, dreams are just dreams. They don't mean anything." someone in the forest nearby scowled at this, resolving to try harder. (a/n- =) )  
Ronin sighs at Korunue "I guess they are." He smiles weakly at her. "I'm sorry Kor, but i just don't feel like myself tonight."  
Korunue smiles at him, looking up. "that's alright." she says. "I don't mind." She sits back, looking about, thinking. She didn't tell him he was in many of her nightmares... she didn't see how that would help at all. In fact, most of her nightmares revolved around him... about him thinking she was weak, or useless, or worthless, or stupid, or unclean, or repulsive... about him saying that he lied before, that he could never love one as putrid as her, that she was a fool to belive him... she didn't want him to worry about her...  
Ronin colapses back onto the couch and reaches up towards Korunue trying to pull her down towards him. "I'm tired, it's been a long couple of nights." He smiles weakly at her again. 'Feel like sitting here with me?"  
Korunue smiles. "sure." she says, leaning back and cuddling with him. She sighs, a content sigh, unlike Aldrea's sorrow-laden ones. She was happy, no doubt about it. Even if she had nighmares...  
Ronin puts an arm around Korunue and pulls her close to him, trying to get comfortable. "If Aldrea is leaving, then you are the only one in your room?" he asks, thinking that maybe he oculd get a good nights sleep in a normal bed.  
Korunue smiles. "For the moment, until she gets back... though, I'm sure if I asked, she'd get me a second room." she says, smiling at him. "I'm sure sleeping in a tree can't be good for you." she adds, teasing a little, cuddling up to him.  
Ronin grins at Korunue and shakes his head. "No, trees arent always comfortable, tho there is a good one sometimes. Do you think I could stay in your room till she gets back?" he asks, nodding is head back towards Aldrea.  
Korunue nods. Then, somewhat teasing, she turns to Ally. "oi! mind if my boyfriend borrows the room?" she calls, oblivious to Aldrea's mood and conversation at the moment. She grins, teasingly.  
Aldrea smiles. "sure. He's welcome to it while I get my affairs in order." she says, her eyes not matching her smile but holding instead a deep sadness and longing. Then she turns back to her conversation with the other lady with the dragon.  
Ronin squeezes Korunue. "I really don't feel all that well tonight, I don't know why either."  
Korunue looks at Ronin worridly. "Are you alright? I hope you're not getting sick." she says, putting her palm against his forehead worridly.  
Ronin sighs "I don't know what it is, I just don't feel right." He reaches into a pouch with his free hand and digs around for a moment till he finds a small leaf. "Maybe this'll help." he mumbles before pushing the leaf into his mouth and chewing it.  
Korunue leans back. "I hope so... can't have you getting sick, now, can we? That would really, really suck... you can't cuddle when you're sick, now can you?" she teases. She really is worried about him... but she wants him to be happy.  
Ronin shakes his head and chews on the leaf some more before finally swallowing it. "I hope that helps." he says and squeezes Korunue again.  
Korunue nods. "me too." she says, snuggling closer to him. She sighs, her eyes still worried a little. What if... ah, but she was getting carried away again. Best to nip THAT thought in the bud.  
Ronin places a finger over her lips "Don't even start." he says, trying to chuckle a little. "Don't even."  
Korunue smiles a little, kissing his finger. "start what?" she asks innocently, eyes widening cutely, tilting her head just so, in a classic "bambi eyes" pose.  
Ronin shakes his head at Korunue and leans back into the couch, pulling her even closer. "I don't feel like it...."  
Korunue looks embarrased. "alright." she says meekly, snuggling up next to him quietly, turning slightly so her back was leaning on his side and his arm was around her.  
Ronin sighs and reaches for Korunue's hand, maybe it would help comfort him. "I'm sorry." he whispers too her, before almost falling asleep.  
****************************  
Korunue awakens, yawning a little, streching. She looks at Ronin, smileing a little, wondering if she should wake him and take him upstairs... she decided to let him sleep. She looks out the window, thinking, her right hand on her stomach, a single finger tracing the length of it. Left to right, left to right, she strokes the small scar hidden under her kimono gently. She faces away from Ronin as she thinks. Ronin stirs in his sleep. He seems a little paler than normal, maybe he is getting sick. He coughs loudly but doesnt wake up. Instead he shifts a little and twitches his ears. Korunue jumps, looking at him with pity. She sighs, looking out the window again, hand never ceasing. She sighs again, worry etched onto her face.  
Ronin coughs suddenly, a deep-hacking cough. He sits up and beats on his chest for a minute. Before digging around in his pouch for another leaf. He smiles when he finds one and coughs again. He chews on the leaf and glances over towards Korunue. He reaches out a trembling hand and touches her shoulder. Korunue jumps, hand going to her side at the touch. She turns, eyes worried, though her face breaks into a smile. A mask slips into place on her face, as she tries to hide her feelings. "hello, sleey-head. Feeling any better?" she asks, all kindness and perkyness once more, banishing her morbid thoughts for the moment.  
Ronin shakes his head slowly and coughs again. "I don't know what I've caught, but I don't like it." he says weakly, his voice is kind of raspy and his hands still tremble slightly.  
Korunue frowns. She claps his hands in hers. "that cough sounds bad." she says, trying to keep her voice from shaking and not quite succeding. "Maybe you should see a healer in town about that..." her eyes meet his, holding just the faintest hint of sadness behind the worry and love.  
Ronin coughs and shakes his head again. "I don't trust some human to figure what is wrong with me. And then do what I can do for myself." he grins, still trying to show some of his self reliance.  
Korunue does not return the smile. It pained her to see her strong man so weak... she lept up, excited. "I know!" she said, racing upstairs into her room. She returned a moment later with a book, in an unfamiler hand to Ronin, entitled simply "Healing I." She covered the name at the bottem with her thumb, and ran to sit with him again, opening it to the first page: a table of contents.  
Ronin watches Korunue and coughs again. He might as well let her try what she wanted. At least she is trying and not feeling sorry for herself or someone else. orunue runs a finger down it. The text squirms a little, but she has had experience with books like this before. "behave, book." she murmers in her native tounge, and the words become readable. She finds an entry for coughs, and flips to that page hastily, reading it's contents.  
Ronin places a hand on Korunue's shoulder. He was beginning to have second thoughts about the book. He would rather cure himself through herb lore and not magic. "It's alright Kor. You don't have to try and heal me." he says coughing again.  
Korunue begins to read aloud. "Oregano, Fleabane... Fleabane? really? hmm... Thyme... " she looks up. "Of course I do! Don't be silly... I hate to see you suffer." she goes back to the book, frowning.  
Ronin sits up straight and tries not to cough anymore. "I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me."  
Korunue looks up, concerned. It shows all over her face. "Don't be silly." she says, face grave. "I can't help but worry, silly." She looks back at the book. "I don't understand this part..." she frowns at it.  
Ronin pats Korunue on the shoulder. "Really, I'll be alright. My herbs will help me." He tries to stand up quickly but falls back down. He coughs and tries to stand again, slowly this time.  
Korunue stads up anxiously. "no, don't... you need rest. Come, lay down." her voice betrays her, a tear forming in her eye. She wipes it away quickly, grabbing his arm. "please, rest..." she pleads.  
Ronin shakes his head. "I'm not going to rest, I'll be perfectly fine. Trust me." his voice is still kind of raspy from coughing all night. He gently pulls away from her and stretches.  
Korunue becomes more fretful, the book forgotten. It lays on the floor, face-down. She tugs on his shirt, trying to get him to sit, or lie down. "please... you'll make it worse."  
Ronin places a hand on Korunue's shoulder. "I told you I'll be fine. I've been sick before and still lived."  
Korunue looks down, properly ashamed. Her ears droop, though she is still worried. "i suppose." she mumbles. "but I can't help but worry about you." she murmers, half under her breath. She sits back down, looking at her lap.  
Ronin sighs and sits back down on the cough next to Korunue. "You just have to trust me, I'll be alright." he places an arm aorund her and gives her a hug.  
Korunue leans against him a little as he hugs her. "i suppose..." she says, looking out the window again, trying not to fall into the same line of thought as last time... her hand strays towards her stomach, but she stills it before it gets halfway and places it in her lap.  
Ronin sighs and looks towards the window that Korunue is looking out of. "What are you looking at?" he asks, his voice isnt as raspy now, but it is still pretty bad.  
Korunue shakes her head, breaking out of it. "nothing, really." she says. She doesn't elaborate. She wonders if he'd understand....  
Ronin scratches Korunue's ears. "I'm sorry, but I would really rather stay away from magic right now." he grins at her weakly.  
Korunue smiles a little, turning. "Why?" she asks, tilting her head a little, cutely. "Magic makes things soo much easier... Aldrea cured me when I was sick, after all..." she winces a little, remembering how he hates Aldrea. She frowned. "how come you hate humans so much, anyway?"  
Ronin frowns at Korunue. He shifts uncomfortably and turns towards her. "Just...some things they did in the past...." He sighs as he thinks back.  
Korunue looks at him, tilting her head. "like what?" she asks, genuinely curious. She is a bit nieve, of course...  
Ronin hugs Korunue. "Things, that humans do. Stupid things, like they usually do." he sighs and sits back.  
Korunue hugs back, sensing his need for comfort, and sits back, looking down and to the side. "i see.." she says, though she obviously doesn't. She is still nieve to the horrible things humans can do to each other, and to her kind. Other than tease and exlude....  
Ronin pats her head again, pausing to scratch her ears. "I'm still kind of tired Kor." he smiles at her weakly and yawns.  
Korunue nods, worried look returning. "yeah... I TOLD you to rest!" she scolds, mockingly, though the concern in her eyes is real enough.  
Sinai walks slowly into the Inn, looking dog tired--no pun intended. Meanwhile, Demona lies on the roof, in the form of a young, winged woman. She listens to the conversation beneath her, both spoken and not. She smiles a little. This could be good...  
Ronin yawns and pulls Korunue close. He lays his head back against the couch and tries to go to sleep, even though he said he wouldn't rest.  
Demona gets up into a crouch, flipping over the edge of the roof, landing on the ground, features changing as she does so. Ears, wings, feet, clothing, blades, all shift as she ponders the form she will use. She is between two windows on the side of the Inn, hopefully out of sight for the moment. Sinai, weary as she s, walks to the bar and orders a drink from Moe.  
Korunue glances up at Sinai, smiling a little. She looks out the window again, deep in thought, noting that Ronin slept. Her hand went to her stomach again, her finger tracing the scar beneath her kimono over and over from left to right.  
Sinai smiles weakly at Korunue. "Good eve, m' friend. How are ye?" Her voice is tired as well, and her eyes are barely open.  
Korunue starts a little, hearing her friend in her mind. "alright." she says, fake-cheerily, trying to sound alright for once. She sighs, biting her lower lip, worry plain on her face.  
Ronin picks his head up and looks at Sinai. "You sound sick too wolfy." he says with a slight grin. He notices Korunue tracing her scar. "Stop that." he reaches for her hand and takes it in his before leaning his head back down.  
Sinai frowns and takes the tea Moe gives her, walking over to them in slow, deliberate steps. "I'm no' sick...just really tired..."  
Korunue jumps, looking guiltily at Ronin. "I thought you were asleep..." as if that would make a difference. She frowns. "you should get some rest." she asserts, with a nod.  
Demona settles on the form of a young inu youkai, complete with fluffy dog-ears and a fluffy dog's tail. She trots around to the front of the inn, leaping the railing to the porch and sauntering in. She pauses to look about, an odd gleam in her eyes. "Sick, are you, hanyou?" she says. "hmph. Probably from hanging around with weak ikkiyou saps like that. And you ARE half-human, after all... you need a REAL girl, not some human-wannabe" she says, making her way to the bar.   
Sinai growls softly, not liking the woman's tone of voice concerning her friends. "Leave them b'. They're happy taegether."  
Ronin sits bolt upright and stares at the youkai. "And what say do you have in it?" he says, growling as best he can. He struggles to his feet, rasping some. "You have no clue what you're talking about."  
Korunue looks a little stunned, tugging on Ronin to sit down again. "it's alright, Ronin, just ignore her... " she says, purposefuly ignoring the hidden insult to her in the stranger's words.  
Sinai sips/gulps her tea, hoping it will awaken her more, her anger building very slowly, but it is there, and makes itself known by the deep red glow of her eyes. "Leave. Them. Be. "  
Ronin shrugs Korunue off. "No way I'm gonna let her talk anything about either one of us." he says, the growling in his throat becoming stronger.  
Demona turns to the wolf. "hmph. What would YOU know, anyhow? Why don't you run along and kill some sheep, wolf. Or humans- they're tastier." she smiles, and turns back to Ronin and Korunue. "ooh, is the big strong Hanyou gonna protect the little quarter-ling? Why bother? Given the chance, she'd betray you to become human, and you know it." She rises to her feet, staring him down.  
Korunue gasps, eyes wide. She leaps up, grabbing at Ronin's arm to hold him back. "just leave her be!" she insists, not wanting him to get hurt.  
Ronin stands up straight and his hand drifts to the shorter of his swords. "She would not." his voice is becoming clearer now. "Kor, I'm not gonna let her talk about us." he says to her shrugging her off again.  
Korunue stiffens, grabbing at his hand. "no! Don't you see, that's what she wants! You're playing into her hands!" she said, face turning pale.  
Ronin stops and turns to Korunue. "Why would she want me to cut her to little shreds?" he asks, glancing towards the woman again.  
Demona smirks. "just leave her be" she mocks, concentrating, ready for another change in an instant if need be. She checked: yup, she had plenty of energy left. She had been resting for days beforehand to make sure. She smirked again. "so the worthless bitch DOES care about something." she mocks, muscles tensing.  
Sinai doesn't allow her anger to flare up all at once, but does allow one of her hands to change into that of her Werewolf form hands--larger than human hands, furry, but with long, sharp claws at the end of each finger.  
Korunue stiffens, knowing that Ronin would attack any second now. "This reeks of a trap! Sinai, Ronin, please... don't, not for me..." that last blow HURT, to be sure, but she steels herself, not wanting to seem weak. That hurt.... she knew, deep down, that she WAS worthless, and a bitch, but... she would cry later. Now, she had to protect Ronin.. he WAS sick.  
Ronin stiffens and turns towards the woman. He draws the shorter sword and his right hand goes to the hilt of the long sword. "What did you say?" he growls , almost roaring now.  
Demona frowns. She wasn't gettting THROUGH to the girl... she concentrated, then smiled. "aw, why don't you just go kill yourself and do us all a favor. It's not like you're helping anything by staying here, you know. Your mother would be dissapointed." She glances at Sinai, then back to Ronin, blades slipping quietly out of her forearms, just in case. She smirks.  
Korunue gasps, then holds Ronin's arm to stop him from attacking. She says nothing, breathing hard, tears forming. That one REALLY hurt... it pierced her deeply. It echoed her recent thoughts too closely... was too similar to her brooding fantasies. But she still feared for her boyfriend and her friend, and didn't want them to stand up for her and get injured....  
Ronin roars now and draws his other sword, shaking off Kor's grip and slowly advancing on the woman. "Would you mind backing off? I may be sick, but I can still fight." he says, trying to calm himself down and not let rage take him over.  
Almost too calmly, not sleepy anymore, Sinai barely whispers "If you want to fight, let's take it outside. If not, I suggest you shut your mouth before I rip it off and hand it to you."  
Demona smiles. Mission accomplished. She had angered everyone in the Inn in only a few, well-chosen insults. She looks positivly delighted. "Love to stay, but there are just too many weaklings in here for me." She sprouts large, black, fur-covered wings, and takes to the air, flying backwards towards the door, laughing softly to herself as she backs out.  
Sinai growls under her breath at the door, angered beyond words that someone had the nerve to come in the Inn and talk so poorly of the best people she knows, her hands clenching into fists from the rage in her.  
Ronin glares at the woman as she sprouts wings and flies off. "Wimp" he mutters under his breath as he puts his swords back in the scabbards. He doubles over as he starts coughing again and slowly walks back towards Korunue. "I'm sorry." he whispers to her.  
Demona cackles, landing on the roof. She becomes a small black bird, of a species seen often around here. She flies onto the roof of the stable, peering in the window, liking the aftermath almost as much as the actual taunting. It was all great fun for her.  
Korunue's breathing is ragged and shallow, her face rather pale. She smiles weakly at him. "sorry? for what? You didn't do anything... I can't fault you for sticking up for me... I just wish you'd take care of yourself." One ear traces Demona's path, though she would not recognise the bird as her tormenter, not used to shapeshifters.  
"Excuse me..." Sinai says, as she follows the shapeshifter out the door--not trying to find her, but simply to take out her anger on something--more than likely an inanimate object like a tree or a rock.  
Ronin smiles at Korunue. "I am taking care of myself." he whispers to her before hugging her. "I feel really tired now."  
Korunue hugs back, then shifts so she is half-supporting him. "come on, let's get you to bed, then." she says, though her voice is weak and shaken as opposed to before. Demona had hit her deep, though she wouldn't admit it. She starts towards the stairs with him.  
Ronin leans on Korunue and lets her take him wherever. "Bed sounds good right about now." he yawns.  
Korunue leads him up to her room, laying him down in her bed to rest, sitting on the edge until he falls asleep. She would like comfort, but hides it. After all, he was sick. She comforted him instead.  
Her emotions having been so uptight these past few days, Sinai seems to be either tired or angry most of the time--and it shows...As she walks toward the forest, she lets out a howl of rage, and attacks a tree, immediately shifting fully into her Werewolf form, starting to rip a tree apart.  
Ronin sighs as he lays down, so comfortable. He reaches out to Korunue and pulls her down. "Lay here for a while with me." he says in a sleepy tone. He yawns again and slowly drifts towards sleep.  
Korunue lays next to him, watching him, scratching behind his ears a little like he does to hers. She smiles a little to comfort him, not sleepy in the least.  
Alrighty, this chapter is long. More next chappie. REVIEW. 


	7. a Single Act

Solace chapter 7  
  
Ok, lessie. Shall I redo the disclaimer, to prolong the suspense?  
Demona: YES!  
Ok, I own Demona, and Korunue, and Aldrea. Sinai is owned by her owner.Ronin is owned by Jeff, his owner. Yuki is owned by Cat-chan. ^^ Oh, and the new char in this, RhysSabastion, is owned by Anthony. Thankies!  
  
LAST CHAPTER:  
Korunue lays next to him, watching him, scratching behind his ears a little like he does to hers. She smiles a little to comfort him, not sleepy in the least.  
Korunue waits until she is sure that he is asleep, then quietly, slowly, sneaks out of bed. She slips from the room, shutting the door quietly, and slips through the inn to the forest, in search of her friend. She sees her angry, and stays at the edge of her friend's vision, not wanting to get hurt, but craving comfort.  
After some time punching, kicking, clawing and biting a tree, Sinai finally collapses against a rock after finding her cloak that wasn't destroyed by her change, covers up, and slips back into her Human form, panting very heavily.  
Korunue timidly creeps forth, coming close to her friend, who seemed to be feeling better. She kneels down next to her. "sinai?" she asks, the one word full of dispair. She drops her mask of normalness, revealing the hurt feelings underneath.  
Rhys stood by the window of Ronin's room. The large demonic creature staring down at the unknowing mortal lay asleep. Rhys silently stood on the wall whispering to himself as his dark red eyes pierced the darkness and stared upon the bed.. "They always thought the bigger they are the louder they are.."  
Rhys tallons heard tapping agaisnt the wooden floor with the thumps of his massive weight torturing the wooden boards.. Rhys long black finger nail poked at Ronin's head.. "Awake now... we have much to do.." ::Rhys said with a mocking tone within his metallic grinding voice..  
Ronin groans and slowly opens his eyes. He focuses his ears on the large figure over him. "What do you want? And how did you get in here?" he asks slowly not feeling good or entirely awake.  
Korunue starts, one ear turning back towards the inn where she left Ronin... she thought she heard something... she turns, heading back inside, mask slipping into place. It was probably nothing, but... if he was waking so soon, something was wrong. She trotted through the Inn and up the stairs, opening the door to the room slowly.  
"Entertainment..." Rhys said looking down upon the small mortal. "And how i got in here is no trouble at all. Just nullify the sound and im free to roam.." Rhys said his large spiked tail raising in the air as the silken material around its base began to stretch..  
Ronin groans again and waves him away. "Well I don't need any entertainment, so go away." he must not be entirely awake, or delerious from being sick.  
Korunue opened the door all the way, eyes widening. She reaches for the bow lying on the desk near the door, never having taken her quiver off. She gropes for an arrow, mask concealing her feelings. She began moving towards Ronin, eyes on Rhys.  
Rhys chuckled shaking his head.. "I did'nt come here to entertain you foolish one..." Rhys said turning his head too Korunue.. "Being aggresive is a rather bad trait.. Its good to watch before strike." Rhys said turning to face her chest out forward.. and smiling..  
Ronin yawns and rolls over, coughing a little. "Just go away." he mumbles in his sleep.  
Korunue pursed her lips, ears on Rhys, trembling slightly. "Who are you, and what do you want with my boyfriend?" she asks, nervous, yet protective. She makes her way to stand in front of him, bow on Rhys.  
Rhys chuckled gleefully.. "How did i know you would be the man's whore? Hmm... perhaps you mortals are becoming rather predictable.. I just came to seek and speak to another.. and you assume the worse.. jealous, jealous, woman." Rhys said his spiked apendage rising over Ronin and snaking about.. "And such a horrid whore.." Rhys said moving his head to the side.. "You look the least bit attractive." Ronin was asleep at this point, and did not hear a thing.  
Korunue jumps, eyes hurt. She frowns. "Get away from him!" she shouts in hurt and anger. She growls a little, under her breath. "He's not up to speaking with you. Now leave!" It was too soon... her hands shook a little... she knew she had never before been able to shoot a living being, so why now? But yet, she has to protect him... One ears goes back to him, the other on Rhys.  
Rhys walked up to Korunue's arrow.. "You tremble with fear of killing another, but you assume that i am out too do harm with no proof. Is it my looks that disturb you whore?" Rhys said his spiked tail grazing around her leg as his wings spread wide blocking her veiw of Ronin.  
Korunue jumped, leaping to the side. "I assume nothing. He is not up to talking, so leave us be. That is all. But I do not take kindly to intruders in my room without my permission. Now leave! Go!" She growls louder, wishing she had backup of some kind... "and I'm not a whore." she adds under her breath.   
"You ask me to leave with an arrow pointed at me? I will not leave so dishonorable. Atleast have the manners to lower your arrow.." Rhys said as his large tail snaked under the bed. Ronin groans and rolls over towards Korunue, still asleep.  
Korunue lowered the bow, though she kept the arrow in place as she pointed it at the floor instead. She was weary of being tricked, but she wanted him simply to leave without a fight... she could not even rely on Ronin now. She had to do this herself.  
Rhys's sharp claw came under Korunue's chin as he went to raise her head to meet his slanted red devious gaze.. "You know.. For a whore you sure do have brains." Rhys said flicking his tongue with a grin.. "I would love too have some more fun with you weary folk but im afraid i have other matters to attend." Rhys said leaving the room and attempting to go down the stairs unshot by an arrow.  
Korunue stood there, eyes shut, breathing hard. She swallowed hard, tears flowing now. She sat on the edge of the bed, crying softly so as not to wake Ronin. She was alone. Sinai... was in her own world of anger and hurt. And Ronin was sick. She was all alone, and hurt.. something inside her screamed in protest, that this was dangerous, but she ignored it, deciding not to seek comfort.  
Sinai is very slowly trying to walk toward the Inn, her cloak wrapped tightly around herself--even though the size of it was meant for her Werewolf form, she can wrap it around her at least twice...She manages to get to the stairs, wishing she hadn't used up all or most of her strength with her anger.I'm coming, Korunue.... Even the voice she uses within her mind is weak, barely able to stand from the strain of her muscles...She manages to go up the stairs somehow, and knocks on the door to Korunue. Korunue?  
Korunue wipes her tears, trying to make herself presentable hurridly. She opens the door to let her friend into the room. She smiles, though her face is shaken and pale. Ronin starts coughing loudly and tosses around the bed some.Korunue quickly rushes to Ronin's side, peering at him, bending over to examine him. She frowns, rubbing his head a little in a guesture intended to soothe him. She frowns, and begins looking through the desk, which is covered in various strange objects, some of which glow pretty colors.  
Sinai stands in the door way for a moment, then walks in, shutting the door behind her.. What...what happened?  
Korunue looks up. "he's sick... he wore himself out protecting me... " tears begin to slide down her face once more. "And some demon came... " she then goes back to her rummaging, cursing hersef for leaving the book downstairs. She pulls out some pouches marked as various herbs. "fleabane, that I remember from the book... Thyme, was it?" she wondered. She took small velvet pouches marked as such and turned to Sinai. "do you have knowladge of herbs? I want to ease his cough a little..."  
Sinai sighs. "I don't know...I...Give m'...a...minute..." Her voice so quiet she can barely hear herself, as she tries to think.  
Korunue sighs, setting the pouches down. She goes to sit by Ronin, looking out the window, right hand going to her belly, right finger subconciously stroking her scar through her kimono. She allows the pain to hit her full on, though she refrains from crying. Her friends were worn out... if she hadn't been there, they would have been less hurt... maybe that woman had a point, she was doing them no favors by being here, certainly.  
Sinai moves over to the bed, putting a hand on Korunue's shoulder. Dinna be sae hard on yourself... Korunue's thoughts so full of raw emotion that she didn't realize that Sinai could hear them and that she was speaking to herself in mindspeak--something that many people don't realize they do. And yes, ye are doing us good by being here. Ye're here. Ye matter tae both o' us--especially him she finishes, pointing at Ronin on the bed.  
Korunue jumps a little, her brooding interrupted. She falls back into it quickly enough, taking little comfort in the touch. She was glad that Sinai could not hear her thoughts (or so she thought), until she responded so accuratly that she made Korunue wonder... she shook her head. "I didn't say I didn't matter... but... maybe...." she trails off, forgetting Sinai might be able to hear her thoughts. Maybe, if she died... he'd be sad for a while, but he'd get over it, and she'd cause no further pain.  
Ronin coughs and opens his eyes, focusing his ears on Korunue. He reaches out a hand to touch her. "Hey..." he says in a voice barely over a whisper.  
Korunue looks back at Ronin, a mask falling into place, smiling warmly. She didn't want him to know what she'd been thinking. "hi! You're awake! How are you? Are you alright? Can I do anything to help?"  
Ronin smiles softly at Korunue, at least someone is feeling good. "I feel a little better, sleep helps more than I thought it would. And no, you don't have to do anythign to help me, I can manage on my own....Well maybe something you could do." He reaches out and pulls her down to give her a hug.  
Korunue hugs him back, tears forming in her eyes. She won't let them show to him, but she can't hold them back all the time. By the time she pulls away, they have vanished. "oh, good." she says. "because you SOUND horrible!" she adds, teasing, though her eyes don't hold humor... they hold sadness and worry, though there seems to be no reason for sadness.  
Ronin smiles at Korunue, looking her over. He studies her eyes for a while. Finally he says, in a slightly raspy voice. "Whats wrong?"  
Korunue looks away, swallowing hard. "nothing." she says softly, though it was obviously a cover up. She didn't want him worrying, it might be bad for his health.  
Ronin glances over at Sinai. "How are you feeling now wolfy?" he asks with a grin. He frowns as he turns back to Korunue. "Something is wrong, now what is it." He struggles to sit up in bed but manages it eventually.  
Sinai is sitting in the chair at the desk by now. I'm....all right...Really weak...  
Korunue looks back at him as he struggles, wanting him to lay back but knowing that it'd be useless to urge him to lay back. She says nothing, looking down, a tear dripping down her cheek, eyes closing against the pain.  
Ronin sighs at Korunue and gives her another hug. "It's alright, don't cry." he whispers in her ear.  
Korunue hugs back, knowing she's making him upset, but... she doesn't want to upset him worse... she knows how he'd react if she told the truth... she racks her brains to come up with a plausible lie..  
Ronin nods at Sinai. "Tell me whats wrong Kor." he says, groaning as he pulls back. He decides that maybe it is best if he lays back down.  
Korunue smiles a little that he is lying down. "I... I don't want to upset you..." she says softly. "I might make things worse. Your illness, I mean." she adds quickly, lest she be mistaken.  
Ronin grins at her. "Bah, there isn't any illness going to keep me down for long. Now what is it?"  
Korunue looks out the window, finger tracing her scar once more. She sighs. "I've been thinking.... about what SHE said..." she trails off, not wanting to get into specifics.  
Ronin shakes his head at Korunue. "I wouldn't listen to anything she said, she's just a wimp anyways." he yawns, "I think I'm going to go to sleep again, maybe you should too."  
Korunue nods, glad she hasn't upset him much, that he hasn't quite understood along what lines she was thinking. "I'm not sleepy... you go ahead." she says, wanting to think more and wanting him to sleep.  
"Should I leave...?" Sinai asks, smiling softly--weakly, but softly, knowing they mean to sleep, and thinks of nothing else but sleep herself, but needs to get home first before she literally passes out wherever she decides to land. She looks to Korunue, and tries to stand, but her muscles have locked on her, having tensed up too much, and she whimpers almost pitifully in pain, falling what little distance she had managed to stand up back into her chair.  
Korunue rushes to help her friend. "you alright?" she asks, concerned. "here, you need rest." She heps her over to her own bed, the only unoccupied one in the room.  
Nay.....nay....I dinna...wish tae take your bed...Ye need sleep too... Her voice being so very weak, and the bed looking so inviting, but her honor won't stand for herself taking a bed her friend needs as much as she.  
Korunue shakes her head, insisting on her taking it. "no, you need it more... I can share with Ronin, or sleep on the floor, or the couch downstairs. " She looks concerned for her friend. "really, it'll be fine." she says, worried.  
I dinna want tae impose......... Sinai is trying not to sound as tired as she is, trying to resist, but the bed is too comfortable-looking, and she sighs. All right...if ye dinna mind. She weakly manages, with the help of Korunue, to her friend's bed, and lies down, her cloak still wrapped tightly around herself, and gets under the covers, barely lying still before she is sound--and I mean sound--asleep  
Korunue smiles a little, helping her friend to the bed, and sitting on the bed where Ronin lay. She stared out the window, deep in thought. She broods, pursuing her thoughts around and around in a circle. If she died.... Ronin and Sinai might be sad. No, they WOULD be. She forced herself to think of them. Ronin would go out of his mind with grief. Sinai... would be shaken, but... they hadn't known each other long... but Ronin.. but, if she kept this up... would she cause him more heartache over a lifetime then in one single act?  
What a good place to stop! ^^ REVIEW. 


	8. Sadness

Solace chapter 8  
  
right then. ^^  
  
LAST CHAPTER:  
Korunue broods, pursuing her thoughts around and around in a circle. If she died.... Ronin and Sinai might be sad. No, they WOULD be. She forced herself to think of them. Ronin would go out of his mind with grief. Sinai... would be shaken, but... they hadn't known each other long... but Ronin.. but, if she kept this up... would she cause him more heartache over a lifetime then in one single act?  
***************  
Korunue stares out the window, brooding still. If she died, how much pain would he feel? More importantly, what would he do? Assuming the best, he would grieve, and move on. At the worst... well, he wouldn't suffer long. But if she lived, and they had to face things like this all the time... would it hurt more or less? she sighs, thinking hard. She swallows, hard. How much pain... it was impossible to measure. She hurt the one she loved either way. But what about herself? A lifetime of pain... ended in one fateful moment... if she had no second, no kaishakunin to behead her, she could do it the womanly way... she had to stop thinking like this! She shakes her head, as if to shake the thoughts out of it. She sighs again, looking down at Ronin while he slept. What... no, no use even wondering, she KNEW what he would say, what he would want her to do. But... she was never very strong, after all... did she have the strength to go on? Knowing that she would cause pain? She sighed, a tear dripping onto Ronin's sleeping cheek. She blinks slowly, looking at Ronin. She does love him, so much... she couldn't bear to see him hurt because of her... if she was dead, some part of her whispers, she wouldn't SEE him be hurt... and if both life and death would hurt him, best choose death... but some part of her resists, opposes still. That part was shrinking, though, worn out, in need of renewal... and the morbid part was growing. Why now? She doesn't even think to question.  
She makes up her mind. She needs... companionship. Comfort. Anything but her thoughts... she snuck out of her room, leaving her fluffy black dog ears alone for the moment, leaving behind her bow... she sneaks downstairs and sits on the bar, looking out the window, thinking, brooding, sadness in her eyes aparent. She then stands up suddanly. This wasn't going to WORK! She crept back up to her room, curling up on the rug, trying to fall asleep so she wouldn't hurt herself. At least, not tonight...  
***************  
Korunue eventually did make it downstairs, and asked for advice, but nobody knew the answers to her questions. Then, Ronin rolls around in the bed upstairs. Suddenly he sits bolt upright and looks around, coughing a little. "Kor?" he calls, his voice a little raspy. He does look much better than he did yesterday though.  
Korunue catches the word, her senstitive dog's ears perking up, and she nods farewell to her companions as she races up the stairs. She KNEW she shouldn't have left him alone! She slips in quietly, mask sliping into place. "yes? I'm here." she says, panting a little, sitting on the bed next to him.  
Ronin blinks at Korunue. "What? I'm fine." he says grinning. "I feel a lot better than I did the past few days. I'm tired of sleeping too, lets go downstairs." he says, climbing out of bed and checking his swords and pouches.  
Korunue smiles a little, ashamed of herself. Oh. Heh... oops. Overactive imagination once again... she leads the way back down to the bar, then avoids it and moves to the couch that Ronin preferred. She sits on it, patting the space beside her, glancing embarrasedly at her former companions.  
Ronin smiles and follows Korunue downstairs. He stretches a little at the top of the stairs, enjoying being up and about again. He leaps down the rest of the steps and goes over to the couch to sit down.  
Korunue shrinks away from her former companion's icy glare. "sorry" she mouths, before turning back to Ronin. "you sure you're alright?" she asks, concerned. "I mean, you seemed pretty sick... and you slept a long time." she tilts her head a little to the side cutely, wondering... glad that he didn't know her thoughts.  
Ronin grins at Korunue. "Aye, told you I know a bit about herbal medicine. Just give me some sleep and I'm all better."  
Korunue smiles a little, content that he was feeling better. She stares out the window, thinking morbid thoghts, jumping a little as Rhys entered. To live, or die? She still was paralized by indecision, and growing tired of the whole thing... she didn't know what to do anymore... no idea in the least. Upstairs, Sinai groans a bit, beginning to awaken.  
Her former companion decides for her. He walks over to Korune, and leans down to whisper in her ear, and murmurs a single word "Life." before walking back over to the bar.  
Korunue jumps! What the... "yeah, wadda you know." she mumbled, under her breath halfway. From upstairs, Sinai asks if she can borrow some fresh clothes. Korunue wonders if Sinai would be able to hear her thoughts as well... she focused as best she could upstairs and thought "go ahead.". She returned to her brooding.  
Ronin shakes himself awake. He must have fallen asleep, maybe an after affect of the medicine he had taken. He raises his hand at scratches Korunue's ears. "Sorry must be something the medicine did."  
Korunue hears some stuff about the "path of life" that her former companion murmers out loud, and winces, knowing that Ronin might pick them up and guess... no,no, he can't suspect her thoughts, he'd be crushed she was even thinking of it. " 'salright" she mumbles, thinking.  
Ronin turns his head and looks at Korunue. "Is something wrong? You seem to be distracted."  
Korunue jumps a little , blushing a tad in embarrasment. "no, no, it's nothing." doh! She SHOULD have said "i'm fine"... now he knows there's something, that's nothing... but nothing could mean... gah! this would make her head hurt if she kept it up... but it was better than her previous thoughts.  
Ronin shakes his head at Korunue. "Somethigns wrong, now what is it? You're not still worried about me are you?" he says with a small grin.  
Korunue shakes her head guiltily. "no, no... you are alright, right?" she asks, trying to change the subject... he was like a hawk, circling, and she didn't want him to pounce on the truth... at least, not until she had decided. Her companion's so-called "help" really wasn't.  
Ronin focuses his ears on the wall, wondering why it was shaking some. He shrugs and turns his attention back on Korunue. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine now." he says, coughing a little, but still smiling at her some.  
Korunue smiles a little in return. "good." she says, leaning back a little. She keeps smiling, though destracted. She had forgotten why by now, but she knew that he could not know of her thoughts. It would not be good..   
Sinai speaks with Korunue through mindspeak to warn her. Rhys, the demon, is looking for you and Ronin. What's going on? He just walked in on me half-dressed.  
Korunue hears sinai. "crap." she mumers, thinking hard 'We're downstairs!' in the direction of her room.  
Thought sae. He's recruited me to come look for you with him. Hopefully ye willna be down there when we go downstairs.   
Ronin scratches Korunue's ears "So what has been going on while I was asleep? Anything interesting?" he asks with a slight grin.  
Korunue turns to Ronin. "come on... that scary guy is looking for you again, says Sinai, and she says to get the hell outta here!" well, not exactly what she had said... "some demon came looking for you, and he's back... says he wants to 'talk', but I don't trust him..."  
Ronin shakes his head at Korunue. "Why would I run from someone? Especially someone I don't even know, or have never heard of?" he asks. He might have been sick just a few days ago, but he sure isn't going to be a wimp about anything.  
Rhys is standing on the balcony and looking down, although feeling stupid Rhys cared not at the momment as his wings opened and Rhys stretched his neck.. "Ronin..." Rhys says with a haunting tone.. "Flee and hell will catch you... Stay.. and blessed the girl may be.."  
His companion turned to Sinai inside the room still. "Do not flee or death may be....uh...here." So he wasn't a poet...   
Korunue bites her lower lip. "so be it." she murmers, almost as if it was some great terrible destiny.... with the way she'd been thinking lately, everything was dramatic to her... she once again pondered death... she could run in fear, die before he caught up to her, make it look like someone jumped her... but would he forgive himself after?  
Ronin turns and focuses all his attention at the creature on the balcony. He quickly stands up from the couch. Unconciously, his left hand drifts to the hilt of his smaller sword. "What do you want?" he calls out, his voice not showing any fear, just confidence.  
Korunue shrinks in her seat, cowering from Rhys. Why was she so scared, if she was going to... she dared not think it. Too damn many mind readers about. She did not know... she is more confused then ever before, and terrified as well, though she tries to hide it. "be careful" she whispers to Ronin softly.  
Rhys comes to the last step and chuckles.. "Lets at least bring scenery to the scene.. Outside?" Rhys says.. what he wants is unknown right now.. people only assume a fight.. But usually with Rhys it was something more.  
Ronin glances over his shoulder at Korunue, but keeps his ears focused on the creature. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me." he says, a grin playing across his lips. He turns back to the creature and stands up straight, his hand leaves the hilt. "Sure. I think i can trust you more than a human at the least." he waits for the creature to lead the way outside.  
Korunue stands up quickly to go with him. "you're NOT going out there alone with that... that... thing. Look at it! It just reeks of evil!" she murmered to Ronin and Ronin alone. She picks up her bow, ready.  
"Yes i like to see the look on their face as people die." Rhys says simply following Ronin outside to the field humming a bit.. "Now mortal.. you wonder why one as i seem to grasp your attention?" Rhys says, standing full and wings outstretched..  
Ronin scans the field with his ears, then nods at the creature, looking up at him to study his face. "Aye, the thought crossed my mind."  
"Of coUrse it has your only mortal." Rhys says, pacing back and forth.. humming to himself.. "You and and your friends have been invited to a manor not far off from the inn.. only a few miles.. For what i cannot tell you as oRonin tugs at Korunue's arm, trying to get her to come up to the room and sit.f yet.."  
Korunue follows them out, staying on the porch, bow loaded and ready. She isn't about to leave them be, not after a comment like that one... she wonders why he kept speaking of death as such, as she listens carefully. A party? Sounds like a trap to her.  
Ronin grins at the creature. "Sounds interesting, but who exactly do you consider my friends? I've only got one that I know of really." he says nodding towards Korunue.  
Rhys shakes his head at Korunue.. "It would be best to hide your thoughts.." Rhys says, sniffing slightly.. "A trap no and if you dont trust my personality suite yourself peon.."  
Korunue frowned. Another damned mind reader? What if he told Ronin how much her thoughts had been on death of late? She shuddered, then leaned against the porch railing, watching Sinai. She still didn't know which would hurt him more... life, or death?  
"well that answers your question doesnt it?" Rhys says, his dark red eyes dimming slightly as he licked about at his stained fangs..  
Ronin grins at the creature. "Might I ask your name?" he says after a bit..  
"Rhys Sebastian.." Rhys says quietly before stretching his neck and turning toward the forest.. "But the question is.. does it matter.." Rhys says, walking toward the manor..  
Ronin turns to look at Korunue, shrugs and follows Rhys slowly.  
Korunue narrows her eyes. What? That was no answer to her unspoken question! She began to follow Ronin at a distence, then threw caution to the wind and ran to his side. "are you sure about this?" she asks him softly. "Let's go back, check this out later."  
Ronin turns back to Korunue. "Maybe we will go look some other time, if Rhys comes to fetch me again." he turns and heads back to Korunue.  
Korunue is relived a little when he comes back to her. She wonders if maybe she should just tell him... no. He would be hurt that she's thinking of it. She sighs, wondering if she'll be able to tell anyone... no, most likely not. In this, she was alone.  
Ronin tugs at Korunue's arm, trying to get her to come up to the room and sit. Korunue came with him, up to her room, sitting on the edge of her bed next to him, leaning on him and thinking.  
*******************  
Korunue awakens, finding herself on her bed next to Ronin. She sighs, thinking, looking out the window. She gets up and moves to stand by it, looking out at nothing, pondering. Life and death were swirling about in her mind, and secrecy, and longing. She was completely confused, and shut her eyes to let her feelings guide her. After a while, Korunue was still not getting anywhere. Even her feelings were mixed up, confused. Wasn't there an old saying to follow your heart? But her heart was mixed up... no. Her heart was sure. She loved Ronin. But that didn't HELP! Which would be better for him, which would be worse, and why? She thought back, to a while before. "promise me you'll never think it" he had said... but here she was, thinking it. She couldn't tell him. She needed to tell him.  
Korunue opens her eyes and looks back at her love. She sighs. She wishes... that she had somebody to ask about all of this... but any sane person's response she already knew. Nobody could be objective about death. Well... maybe... but she was off on buisness. She sighs again, deep in thought.  
Ronin yawns and sits up on the bed. He looks over at Korunue and places a hand on her shoulder. "Hey" he says, grinning. "Sleep good?"  
Korunue jumped a little. "oh, yeah... fine..." she sounds distracted. She blinks a few times to bring herself out of her deep thoughts. To tell, or not? The pressure was becoming unbearable. She frowned. Tell? Don't tell? She needed...she wanted...she should... this was all too much for her.  
Ronin tilts his head and studies Korunue, something seemed different about her, something wrong. "What's wrong? You got something on your mind?"  
orunue thought, and thought, and thought some more. Finally she spoke. "ye-es... but... well..." she trails off. At least it was a start... but she still had to decide: lie and say it was something else, or tell the truth?  
Ronin squeezes Korunue's shoulder a little. "Go on, what is it?" Korunue seemed to be thinking an awful lot lately, maybe he could get something out of her this time.  
Korunue sighed. She couldn't lie to him... she couldn't bring herself to do it. She looked away, then down to her lap. "promise you won't be mad..." she whispers, biting her lip nervously.  
Ronin grins for a second. "Alright, I promise I wont get mad." he says. What could be so important that would make him mad?  
Korunue takes a deep breath. He was clueless... he had no idea of her thoughts... this would be hard. "well... I've been thinking about what...she...said... and... maybe she's right... I mean, if it wern't for me, she would never have come..." please let him get it, she thought to herself. Please don't make me say it out loud.  
Ronin has to think for a minute, finally he places who the she was...it must be that youkai/shapeshifter woman. He remembers what happened and frowns. "Bah, don't pay any mind to what she said, she didn't know anything. She just wanted to start trouble is all." And did a good job of it too, he says to himself.  
Korunue's mouth twitches into a half smile. "that's just it, though... she caused trouble because of me... I think she'll be back... or if not her, there'll be others... because of me... but if I wasn't here... they'd go away..." she says, the words hard to say. She waits for the rebuke she knows is coming. Why? Why did she tell him?  
Ronin frowns at Korunue and shakes his head. "It's not your fault. Someone like her is no better than a human. It could have well been me she was after." He needs to comfort her, otherwise she might try suicide again.  
Korunue looks away. "yeah... even if it was you, it wouldn't hurt if it wasn't about me... if I was gone... maybe, jut maybe, my death would hurt less than people like her comeing back again and agian, for the rest of our lives..." she says this softly, knowing how he'll respond... needing, craing the comfort anyway.  
Ronin blinks at Korunue. "Your death?" he thought he told her that dying wouldn't solve anything. "I love you Kor, and all your death would do is hurt me, so don't think about it again." he gives her a hug, holding her close and trying to comfort her.  
Korunue lets the tears she has been holding back flow, as she hugs him back. "I know... I can't help but think it, though..." she whispers in his ear. "and I don't know why..." she gulps hard, wondering if he'll be mad...  
Ronin holds Korunue close. "It's ok, just calm down. Stop worrying about things so much." he whispers back into her ear.  
Korunue sniffles a little. "i can't... it's my nature to worry... especially about you... I love you too much not to worry about you..." she whispered, sniffling, trying to stop crying altogether.  
Ronin grins at Korunue and gives Korunue a quick kiss. "It would help if you tried to cut back on your worrying. Besides, I'll be fine, I always am." he says, grinning wide.  
Korunue manages a weak smile, though she still feels miserable. She sniffs once more, looking out the window. Why had that seemed so hard to her? Why had she not wanted to tell him? All this worry over nothing. It seemed... not right. Something was wrong with her. But... what? Ronin doesnt say anything more, he just sits on the bed, hugging Korunue tightly. Korunue sits there in silence for a bit, thinking. Finally, she dares voice her silent thoughts. "what... what's wrong with me? Why am I thinking like this?" she asks meekly. She is more confused then ever: nothing is making sense anymore.  
Ronin shakes his head at Korunue. "There is nothign wrong with you. You're making yourself think like that." he sighs and places his hand on her head, scratching her ears slowly.  
Korunue sighs. "but why?" she protests, sounding like a small child wanting to know why they had to go to bed early. "Why on earth would I make myself think like that?" she wonders aloud. "god knows I don't WANT to... die..." she has trouble getting the word out. "or do I?" she whispers half under her breath.  
Ronin gives Korunue a good squeeze. "I'm sure you don't want to die. And the only reason you think like that is stupid people like that shapeshifter woman do dumb things."  
Korunue sighs, a deep, sad sigh. "if only I was that sure... I can't trust myself, Ronin... not when I'm like this." She turns to him, torment obvious in her eyes.  
Ronin looks at Korunue's eyes. "Then stop being like this, plain and simple. Stop worrying, or let me do some worrying for a change....like I'm doing now."  
Korunue bites her lip. This was going nowhere... and she didn't want him to worry. She looked away, looking down and away from him at an angle. "it's not that easy..." she whispers, not sure why she was telling him this...  
Ronin frowns at Korunue and sighs "Well don't worry about me at least, And let me worry about you."  
Korunue sighs. "I don't want you to worry about me.. I shouldn't have said anything.." then she senses the irony and laughs, a short burst of suddan laughter which fades all too soon. More surprise than delight...  
Ronin sighs again and decides that maybe he should make her laugh some more. He scoots closer and quickly tickles her for a few seconds.Korunue giggles a little, putting her hand on her ribs. She smiles, done brooding for the moment... though her morbid thoughts stay at the back of her mind, threatening to pop up once she lets her guard down...Ronin grins at Korunue and tries to get apst her guard and tickle her again. He is starting to have fun it seems. Korunue giggles more, against her will. She shoves his hand away and narrows her eyes... then leaps forward, in an attempt to tickle him back furiously. "can you take it as well as dish it?" she taunted, mockingly. Ronin laughs and falls over on hsi side. Trying his best to catch ahold of Korunue's wrists and stop her from tickling him.  
Korunue yelps as he catches her wrists and wishes she had a tail to tickle him with. She tugs at her wrists, trying to loosen them and tickle him... she yanks them down towards his ribs in an attempt to tickle him anyway, even with her hands so bound. Ronin grins evily at Korunue and tightens his grip a little, slowly moving Korunue's hands away from him. "Oh no, you're not going to get me." he says, laughing. Korunue mock-pouts, then has an idea. She slips off her shoes and lifts a foot to try and tickle him with it, though she can't quite reach... she frowns, then tries tackling him instead.  
Ronin rolls over on his back as Korunue tackles him. He tries to maintain hsi grip on her wrists but loses it. Korunue grins, tickling him without mercy. She smirks in victory, her face full of mirth for once. She sits on his stomach as she tickles his ribs. Ronin squirms, laughing. "OK...ok...you win, just...let me breathe, k?" he says all this in between large gasps for air mixed with laughter.  
Korunue lets up, falling back onto the bed, laughing herself. She smirks. "ha! Who's the stronger one NOW, hmm? To think: an Ikkiyou beat a hanyou!" she crows, victorious. The sparkle has returned to her eyes, and she looks happy once more.  
Ronin looks over at her and grins. He rolls over and almost moves to tickle her, but changes his mind and lays down next to her. "Aye, you got me." he says, smiling, and still gasping for breath. Korunue smiles, staring up at the ceiling happily. But... she wasn't doing anything, and she despratly hunted for something to think about to keep her good mood. She keeps smiling, thinking about tickle fights... then, quite suddanly, reaches up and takes the pillow from the bed and hits him in the face with it, sticking her tounge out.  
Ronin glares at Korunue "Hey!" he says, trying to sound angry, but he can't keep it up and breaks down laughing. Korunue laughs as well, a long, hearty laugh that leaves her short of breath and with tears running down her face. She holds onto the pillow, just in case...Ronin sits up and grabs the other pillow. He holds it like a shield and tries to reach around Korunue to tickle her again. Korunue throws the pillow in his face and squirms away from the tickle, giggling hystericlly. She then realizes her mistake in throwing the pillow and yelps, leaping over to the other bed, hopefully out of range of his pillow-throwing.  
Ronin grins at Korunue and clutches both pillows tightly. "You can't get them now." he says, chuckling softly. Korunue sits cross-legged on the other bed and turns up her nose, making a "hmph!" sound, shutting her eyes. She looks like a little kid pretending to be snooty more than a snooty person.Ronin stares at Korunue blankly for a moment then grins and throws a pillow at her.Korunue yelps, ducking the pillow. "mine!" she says, childishly, hugging it to her chest. She twists slightly back and forth while clutching it, like a small child with a doll. There is a teasing look in her eyes.  
Ronin laughs at Korunue and throws the other pillow at her. He quickly leaps after it, aiming to tackle her.Korunue ducks the pillow but not the tackle, ending up underneath Ronin. She squeals, and tries to wriggle out from under him, reaching for a pillow and hitting him repeatedly with it as she does so.Ronin grins at Korunue and reaches for her wrists, trying to pin and trap her again. Korunue yelps, yanking her right arm close to her before he can grab it, so that he ends up with her left wrist only. She then proceeds to tickle him to make him let go of that as well, giggling once more.  
Ronin tries to resist the urge to laugh, but doesn't fare too well. He starts laughing and rolls off of her, clutching at his ribs. Korunue smirks, victorious once more. She sits up, beaming mischiviously. "ha! I win yet agian!" she cries, tauntingly. "weak humans my butt. I got more human than you, and I beat you twice!"  
Ronin looks up at Korunue and grins. "Third times the charm." he says, leaping at her and trying to pin her arms down somehow. Korunue yelps again, rolling backwards hoping to throw him off towards the end of the bed using his own momentem. She laughs as she does so, gasping for breath. Ronin does end up flailing off the end of the bed. So he crawls around the side and tries leaping up and maybe catching Kor at unawares.  
Korunue was laughing so hard she didn't see him, and is thus cought by surprise as he leaps back onto her. She tickles like mad in self-defense. Ronin isn't going to let her get away with tickling this time. He struggles and reaches for her wrists again, if only he could just get them. Korunue isn't gonna fall for THAT one again. She snatches her wrists away, wriggling a little, then sneaks back to try and tickle some more. Ronin reaches for her wrists again. He leans down and quickly kisses her to distract her.  
Korunue is distracted, definatly. He gets her wrists, and she pouts. "not fair!" she mock-protests, sticking out her lower lip in a mock-pout.  
Ronin kisses Korunue again, slower this time. Quickly he pins her arms at her sides. "I win this time." he says with a grin.  
Korunue kisses back, blushing. "yup." she says, a tad embarrased. "you sure did..." she doesn't seem to mind, though... she doesn't even seem to mind being pinned.  
Ronin smiles at Korunue. "I think I'll just go to sleep right here. And keep your arms pinned in my sleep I might add." he says, yawning and laying his head down.  
Korunue wriggles a little. "hey!" she says, pulling her leg up in an effort to kick his bum with it. She sticks her tounge out. "oh no you don't!"  
Ronin looks up at Korunue and grins. "Well, where would you have me go to sleep then?" he asks, his voice still playful.  
Korunue wriggles some more. "not on top of me, for sure. Lay off the chocolate, tubby." she mocks, her tone and her eyes teasing, showing she means no insult.  
Ronin grins at her. "How about beside you?" He lets her arms go and crawls off of her. Scooting up close to her, he gives her another kiss.  
Korunue smiles. "this works." she says, as soon as he stops kissing her long enough for her to talk. She then gives him a kiss of her own. "yeah.. this works." she repeats, content.  
Ronin smiles at Korunue "This is pretty comfortable, why don't we do this more often anyways?" he asks before kissing her again.  
Korunue smiles, kissing him back. "dunno... maybe you were sick or something?" she asks, teasingly. "nah, that can't be... you NEVER get sick, you big strong hanyou you." she kids, a sparkle in her eyes.  
Ronin laughs at Korunue "Aye, I dont try to anyways." He yawns and kisses her again. "I don't feel like moving, ever again."  
Korunue snuggles next to him. "sounds good." she says, smiling. She punches him lightly in the ribs. "that's still a dirty trick, though.. I can't defend while being kissed!" She snuggles down, getting comfortable.  
Ronin grins at Korunue and stiffles a yawn. "It worked though." he says, a sleepy smile on his face. He wraps his arms around Korunue and pulls her close before drifting off to sleep.  
Korunue revels in the comfort. "that it did." she murmers, before falling asleep herself. She is happy, for once... and to think, hours before she had been planning to end it all! Her last thought before succumbing to a healing sleep is of the irony of it all, and the truth of the saying: it's always darkest before dawn.  
That sounds like a good place to stop. REVIEW! 


	9. Slow down

Solace chapter 9  
Ahem:  
Due to confusion over logs, this starts with Ronin being in the forest randomly.   
On with the fic!  
Oh, and later, Kor's birthday song is once again Miyu Yachiyo, this time in japanese (i found the lyrics ^^)  
  
Rhys is coming back from the manor. The creative juices flowing threw his hot head give him quite the idea.. How to make the circle of fate progress? Simple. Rhys thinks as he conjurs up his plan. Rhys comes to the road and waits... his crossbow armed and ready and his dark red eyes closed replaced by his other two eyes.. the bluish tinted eyes werent just for looks as they gave Rhys the advantage of vision through objects.  
Ronin darts down a path away from the inn, not caring where he was going. Just hunting a little. He comes to the road and stops when he sees Rhys. "Hey." he says.  
Just as Rhys predicted.. he snifs and smiles as he speaks to Ronin.. "How do you think about humans? Do you not agree that there circle of fate is coming to an end.." Rhys speaks rythmically and manipulativly. It is an odd sounding voice.. not at all as if it was coming from rhys..   
Ronin peers up at Rhys. "Humans...bah!" he says, spitting." What good are they? Might as well kill them all and be done with it. Make the world a better place. I woulda done it already if there werent so damn many of them."  
"You know.. Korunue wants you to kill a special human.." Rhys says, his blue eyes staring straight at Ronin's pupils.. captavating the blue eyes were reflecting the flickering flames which rhys spewed from his nostrils.  
Ronin stares up at Rhys's eyes. "A...special..human?" he asks slowly, as if not believing it. He shakes his head. "Why would Kor want me to kill a human?" he asks, looking back up at Rhys's eyes, the spell seeming to have been broken briefly.  
There was no spell to it.. Rhys was just using the eyes to cause Ronin's thoughts to slow.. "Because this human has hurt her unbearably.. and yet she does not tell you.. simply because she fears.."  
Ronin stares at Rhys's eyes. Becoming slowly entranced with them again. "Something seems to have been bothering her lately. Maybe that's what it was."  
"But you are too weak to assist.. with her problem.. you and your courage is all an illusion.. you are as vulnerable as a deer to a wolf.." Rhys says, chuckling with mockery.. "The question... is.. do you want to know?"  
Ronin glares up at Rhys. "I am NOT weak. I'll do anything to help Kor. Who is it? Tell me."  
"Sure you are.. because if i told you.. You wouldnt believe me.. You would look in my face with disbelief.. and then even if you did believe you would delay on striking the target and the HUMAN would kill you.."  
Ronin growls at Rhys. "I SAID I AM NOT WEAK." he yells at him. Not caring how big he is. "I'll get rid of whoever is bugging her and be done with it."  
"What if she is seen as Korunues friend to you? But really enslaves her emotions.. draws from her love to you then what?" Rhys says, circling Ronin..  
Ronin growls again. "Stealing my love from Kor...." he says softly. "Sounds just like a damn human."  
Rhys smiles mischeaviously to Ronin... "I can help.. if you let me.." Rhys says, chuckling slightly.. "Otherwise you will fail and Korunue will die.."  
Ronin cocks an eyebrow at Rhys, both his ears focused intently on him. "Why would I need your help to take care of a human?"  
"Because this human has you by your balls maybe?" Rhys says, chuckling.. quite the figure of speech he uses there as he stretches his wings fully.. like a small dragon he looks as he grins at Ronin.  
Ronin growls at Rhys. "No human has me by the balls. None ever has, and none ever will."  
"Oh but this one does.." Rhys says smiling at Ronin as his wing seems to brush agaisnt the back of Ronin as Rhys circled him.. "The human has korunue as a shield.. and its blocking you from seeing the truth.. Now i can enlighten you by your choice.."  
"Tell me then, and stop wasting time." he snarls at Rhys.  
"Very well.." Rhys says quietly as he begins to focus.. a black fog seems to surround Rhys blending in with the nightly features.. Rhys's blue eyes begin to dim and the air around them began getting thick.. As Rhys's tail begins to move back and forth with a rythem and the vibrations of Rhys's voice amplified by the fog began to run shrills up Ronin..  
Ronin looks around him, eyeing the fog. "Well, whats the purpose in this. Thought you were gonna tell me something?"  
Rhys is now in a trance-like state, his dark blue eyes frozen as Rhys stared into space.. the fog itself surrounding Ronin, then suddenly a flash is seen.. an unbearable pain striking at Ronin in every direction.. oddly enough.. it wasn't physical pain.. the surge of power striks at the soul.. tampering the lines Ronin sees as love and hate.. causing Ronin to use his previous love for Korunue and hate Sinai with it.. The innards of Ronin's body feel unbearable as they feel like jello wiggling due to the massive vibrations in the air.. Indeed it is brainwash as the fog itself swirled about the two, attempting to enter Ronin's body.  
The spell tries to work its magic.. Tormenting Ronin's spirit itself corrupting what it sees as good as bad.. Ronin is now a monster.. not physically but spiritualy and emotionaly.. Now cold and heartless with an hatred drawn to humans unbreakable... Ronin groans loudly but doesn't say anything. He doesn't know what is happening, or even why.  
Rhys breath is gone as Scales burn off his demonic body as Rhys's body is left steaming.. a painful feel ripping through him as the great and powerful Rhys is reduced to panting and holding himself up by a tree..  
Ronin groans audibly for a while. "What....did...you...do?" he asks slowly, groaning some more."  
Rhys could'nt speak at the momment.. at a loss of breath Rhys turns his back and camoflauges himself in with the forest..  
Walking toward her home along the path that begins at the Manor, Sinai passes her home, and goes toward the Inn...Is happy to be out in the forest again, having missed it while she was held captive in the Manor.  
Ronin glances down the path and sees Sinai. He grins evilly for a moment before groaning again and rubbing his temples, man his head sure did hurt.  
Having been zoned out, out in her own little world as she thought about other things, Sinai snaps out of it to see Ronin coming down the path toward her. "Good--" She looks at the sky to see it is around midday, perhaps in the evening. "Good eve, Ronin."  
Ronin nods at Sinai. "'Eve, Sin." he says, nodding and rubbing his temples some more.  
"Are you all right?" She asks, furrowing her brow in concern as she grows closer to him.  
Ronin shakes his head at her. "Had a run-in with a demon." he says, slowly his hand drifts to his sword hilt and casually rests there.  
She furrows her brow more. "What happened?" She is inwardly concerned that he put his hand on the hilt of his sword, keeping that in mind.  
Ronin looks at Sinai. "He was telling me about a human. A human close to Kor, and trying to get her away...from...me...." his mouth drops open a bit and he starts to growl. "YOU!" he snarls. "It's you isn't it?" He quickly draws both his swords and growls louder.  
Sinai's eyes widen, and she backs up. "NO!" Shocked. "It's no' m', Ronin! I swear it! I dinna know who ye're talking about. I havena been tae the Inn in two days! I havena e'en SEEN Korunue since I spent the night in her room. A demon teleported me to the Manor, and I've been stuck there since today." She is backing away from Ronin, eyes wide, shocked and even a little scared, not wanting to fight him...She wishes she had her sword on her, so she could defend herself better.  
Ronin growls louder and advances on her. "YOU LIE!" he yells. "Just like all humans....Liars and backstabbers they are. AND SO ARE YOU!!!" he screams the last part and leaps at Sinai, holding the wakizashi to thrust at her and aiming to swing the katana and decapitate her.  
Sinai's eyes widen even more, and she leaps/rolls to the side, even still wearing Korunue's blue kimono, frowning now. "I dinna lie. That's what e'ery other human does tae m', no' the other way around."  
Ronin lands in a crouch and turns to Sinai, glaring. "You're still a human. And I'm going to kill you just for that." he snarls at her, leaping again. This time he uses his swords like a giant pair of scissors, bringing them in from both sides.  
"And I dinna lie tae m' friends. I hope I can still call ye 'friend'." She stands up, serious. "Why would I go after Korunue? And I'm no' human." She is disgusted with the word. "I am neither wolf nor human." She growls as he still comes after her, leaping up in a tree. "I dinna want tae fight ye. Stop this nonsense, and sit down and TALK TAE M'! Killing me will no' solve anathing."  
Ronin growls again. "It will solve something. It'll be one less human in the world for me to have to deal with." he says sheathing his wakizashi and pulling a dagger from his shirt. He throws it straight at Sinai.  
Sinai turns just in time for the dagger to lodge itself deep into her arm...She howls out in pain, and braces herself against the tree. "Why? Ye ha' Korunue! She loves ye. Why would I want tae take her away from you? She's m' friend. I want tae see her happy, and she is clearly happy wi' YE!" She pulls the dagger out of her arm, wincing greatly in pain, then smiles wryly. "Now see what ye did...I was gonna give this back tae Korunue, but now it's ripped and soiled wi' blood." She shakes her head. "I dinna want tae take her away from what she holds most dear, Ronin. I'm still looking for my OWN happiness--which I doubt e'en exists."  
Ronin grins as his dagger hits. He quickly draws his sword again and leaps up into the tree. "Because, you're a human. Any human is a bad influence on her." he lands on a branch near Sinai and swings both blades at her, one straight at her. And the other at the branch further out from her, aiming to block her escape.  
Sinai's eyes widen again. "I told ye! I'm no' a human! I'm a WEREWOLF!!! I've been cursed as being called tha' enough tae know I'm NO' HUMAN." Growling under her breath, the wound hurting her as she tries to leap from the branch to another tree, ducking the blade...  
Ronin leaps after her. "Close enough!" he yells as he jumps. "Besides, Kor wants you dead. And I'm going to be the one to do it for her!!!" he screams, thrusting a blade towards Sinai and sweeping the other in from the side again.  
Sinai winces as the blade scrapes her hip as she leaps, in mid leap when he tries the thrust-sweep again, wishing the kimono was a little thicker so as to be used as some sort of armor...Her eyes widen and grow sad at such an enlightenment. "What!?! Why?" She leans against the tree's trunk when she lands, hugging it to her, trying to keep the tears that want to come to her eyes back.... "I canna believe tha' Korunue would want me dead...Someone has spoken lies tae ye..."She doesn't want to believe it at all. "What has gotten intae ye, Ronin!?"  
Ronin smiles as he sees a little more blood. He leaps after her again. "Thats what the demon told me. So hold still and die already!" he spits at her and thrusts again.  
Sinai frowns. "Then whoever spoke this to you has lied. Korunue wouldna wish m' dead. I ha' done nay wrong tae her--nor ye. In fact, I gave ye m' blessing to have a happy relationship."  
Ronin swings his blades at Sinai's legs. "LIAR!!!"  
Sinai leaps out of the way--barely missing having her legs sliced open as she jumps to another tree...She reaches for a branch, but it is slick from the rain from the night before, and she falls to the ground.  
Ronin cackles gleefully and leaps down after Sinai. "Hold still and die for a change human!!!" he says holding a sword upside down and aiming to run the blade straight into her stomach.  
Sinai is getting really pissed that he's not listening to her...she rolls out of the way just in time, though is sliced across the back, her hip hurting her enough to inhibit her movements some. She screams in pain from the slice, but is grateful it is not deep, and stands abruptly, the pain seasoning her anger, making it boil up within her. "STOP THIS BLOODY NONSENSE!"  
Ronin growls as his blades sticks in the ground. He tugs it out and turns to Sinai. "WHY DON'T YOU DIE HUMAN!!!!"  
Suddenly, her anger peaking, Sinai shifts into her Werewolf form, standing now at a good 8'9", her wounds shifting with her, though, but are trying to mend slowly..."THIS is why...I willna fight ye, but I willna just stand here and let ye cut me to pieces." Her voice is a growl but still audable.  
Ronin roars, the adrenaline taking him over now. "Shift forms then, your still human." he roars, leaping at her with both swords pointed straight forwards in a thrust.  
Sinai leaps to the side, her speed increased, and grabs the blades of the swords, uncaring if they cut her or not because they will heal. "STOP." She rips the swords out of his hands, and throws them away-- but making note of where they land.  
Ronin roars at Sinai and pulls another dagger from his shirt. He grins wickedly and bares his teeth. "I dont need the swords to make good work of a human." He leaps at Sinai, trying to shove his dagger into her eye.  
Sinai moves her head, but her ear gets slashed, and howls with rage and pain, her ears having been something she prized, and rips the blade out of his hand, blood running down her hands and dripping from her wrists and elbows...She throws the dagger up towards a tree, and it sticks in the trunk, way up high...She growls in his face. "I. Don't. Want. To. Hurt. You. You. are. My. Friend. Stop. This." She is actually having trouble trying to control herself, the Beast within her wanting to rip him apart--has been ever since she shifts to her Werewolf form. "For KORUNUE'S sake, stop this. I don't want to have to hurt you to make you stop."  
Ronin doesn't care what she says. Let the human beg, it'll just make victory all the sweeter. He roars and leaps again, trying to bite her, and trying to gouge her eyes with his fingers. Sinai would tear the person apart if she found whoever made Ronin think this way...She graps each of his hands, and pins him against a tree, uncaring if he hits his head now or not...She evades his teeth, and snaps a little bit away from the end of his nose, her eyes glowing a deep, deep red, roaring with rage. "STOP THIS NOW! I DINNA WANT TAE FIGHT YE!" Panting/growling through her teeth, her teeth bared, trying not to give in to the urge to sink her teeth into his soft neck and shake him like a rag doll.  
Ronin struggles against her grip, twisting and snapping. He kicks wildly and seems to be foaming at the mouth a little. "DIE HUMAN DIE DIE DIE!!!!"  
"Why d' ye hate humans, Ronin?" Sinai says, growling it. "And why me now? I'm only part human. I hate being human as much as you hate humans. I care about Korunue as much as you do. She's m' friend. I want tae see her happy. Killing me would destroy her. "  
Ronin is almost past the point of normal sensibility. "DIE HUMAN, YOU KILLED MY MOTHER, DIE!!!!"  
That snaps Sinai out of her anger. "Nay, I didna, Ronin." Calm voice. "Tha' was someone else. I dinna kill. Especially kindred souls. "  
Ronin doesn't say anythign else, he continues thrashing and snapping at Sinai. He brings his head back against the tree and nearly knocks himself unconcious. All it does tho is drive him ot thrash even more fiercely.  
Sinai sighs heavily, and looks at him with a sad look. "I dinna know what happened, Ronin, but I willna hold this against you. I know you're not yourself right now."  
Ronin simply thrashes more, he is definately foaming at the mouth now, but seems to be losing some of his energy. He is however, fueled by the magic of the spell. He tries to twist and bite one of Sinai's hands.  
Sinai wonders if she should knock him out, as she growls, and moves her hand away from his head, raising them above his head.  
Ronin tries to kick Sinai's legs, bouncing off the tree to reach them. Sinai grimaces as he kicks her in the thigh, then the hip...Growls. "Stop that. Calm down, damn it."  
Ronin foams at the mouth more and kicks again. "LET ME GO SO I CAN KILL YOU HUMAN!"  
"You're just going to get yourself hurt." Sinai gasps as he kicks her in the hip he had grazed with his sword earlier...Lowers her head a little--but out of his head's reach--and gathers herself before speaking again. "And why would I let you go, so you could get yourself killed?"  
Ronin keeps kicking at Sinai. A part of him was screaming inside his head. Screaming that this was wrong, that somethign was not at all right. He ignores that voice and keeps up his frantic kicks. Sinai wheezes as he kicks her in the stomach, and has to let go of him to grab her stomach, already starting to grow weaker from blood loss. She throws him aside, back onto the path, leaning against the tree to regain her breath.  
Ronin rolls on the ground and reaches out. One of his hands finds a sword, his katana. He growls and leaps up, running at Sinai. "DIIIIE!" he screams as he jumps towards her, blade poised above his head to bring down on hers.  
Sinai turns and roars, then kicks him out of the sky with a roundhouse, still wheezing, holding her stomach still. Ronin catches the kick in his stomach. He lands hard on hte ground and rollls again. Groaning he stands back up and charges Sinai again. He tries to bring his sword in horizontally but at her side.  
Sinai's eyes again glowing that deep red, a hint that he's certainly enraged to the point of her not taking it anymore...Roaring, she dodges back, and when he comes close enough, she backhands across the face. She is still trying not to harm him--no matter how angry she is. Ronin flies to the side, groaning. "Damn human." he says, spitting. He roars and charges yet again. Picking up a handfull of dust, he throws it in her eyes, trying to blind her. Then he thrusts his sword sraight at her.  
"ARRRGGG!!!!" The dust hit her right in the eyes, blinding her--but she knows this trick, and leaps back and to his far left, trying to wipe her eyes of the dust, tears streaming down her cheeks and into her fur. Ronin stumbles when she leaps, but quickly recovers and sweeps his blade to the right, aiming at the inside of her right leg. Sinai didn't think he would adjust his thrust or recover from it so fast, as she is still trying to get the dust out of her eyes. She cries out in pain, and falls to one knee, holding her thigh/knee, tears streaming down her face more, in extreme pain.  
Ronin falls on his belly after carrying his slash through. He crawls up, panting heavily now. He raises the sword above his head to bring it straight down on Sinai's skull. "NOw, human, you die."  
Sinai growls lowly, and swipes her arm horizontally, so as not to scratch him with her claws, from behind to knock him to the ground, trying to stand. Ronin falls as the arm catches his leg. He lands on his back and scrambles for his sword, snarling the whole time. Sinai stands shakily, and grabs him by the throat, and, wanting to end this fight, punches him square in the head. Ronin crumples like a rag doll and goes limp in Sinai's grasp. Sinai sighs, and carries Ronin back to the Inn, laying him in the bed beside Korunue, taking his swords and daggers off him. After that, she slips out of Korunue's room, leaving some money for her to buy a new Kimono or have one made for her, hoping it will be enough to compensate for the loss of the Kimono she and Ronin shredded.  
*************************  
Korunue gets up. she goes to the desk, removing a small silver hairbrush. She sits nervously at the chair, looking in the miror, as if she can't belive what she sees. She brushes her hair, singing softly. "tobira wo akete soko wa eien tooku no yobigoe dare no koe?"(a/n- translations follow the chapter)  
Ronin groans and rolls over on the bed. He reaches up and rubs his head gently. "Gah, why does my head hurt so much?" he thinks. He moves to sit up and groans as pains erupt in his stomach. He lies back down and places his other hand on his stomach. "Why does that hurt too?" he wonders aloud.  
Korunue jumps, looking over. There is a look in her eyes, an all-too familier emotion. Fear. Panic, scarcely controlled. She has not looked at him so since he first came to the inn, waving his swords in Sinai's face and trying to make her behave like a proper youkai. She looks back to the miror, waiting for him to say he no longer loved her, as she continues her song. "kami wo nazeru no anata wa dare?"  
Ronin groans again. "Kor...you there?" he mumbles, fully awake now thanks to the pain, but not feeling good.  
Korunue hurries over. She kneels on the bed next to him, worried and scared. He would be able to smell the fear coming off of her. "yes?" she says, preparing herself for the worst. Oh cruel birthdays, that always took away the people she loved most. Her mother, Bethie...  
Ronin groans again and looks over at Kor. "Do you have any idea why my stomach feels like somone has been jumping on it...and why my head feels split open?"  
Korunue shakes her head, confused and scared. "no..." she says, frowning. She sniffs, then her eyes widen and she leaps up, looking at him in horror... "blood... SINAI'S blood.... " she murmers, backing away from him slowly in horror, her breath coming quickly.  
Ronin stares at Korunue. "Kor? Whats wrong?" he says, struggling into a sitting position and ignoring the pain in his stomach and the thumping in his head. "Siani's blood?" he asks "Where?"  
Korunue breathes in raggady gasps. She gulps, and points to a few dark spots on his shirt. She shuts her eyes, breathing through her mouth so as not to smell the blood. She moans softly, unable to process this information. "Sinai..." her eyes snap open, and she narrows them. "Where is she?" she asks, fierce, then stops. "are YOU alright?" she asks, concerned, her tone softer. She is so confused. Where did her loyalties lie?  
Ronin stares at Korunue, bewildered. "Ehhh, I havent seen Sinai since Rhys and Dae came in and was talking to us, tried to get me to go to that manor. I saw Rhys just yesterday tho....don't remember much. Saw him and now I'm here." he says after a moment of silence. "My head and my stomach hurts, but otherwise I'm fine."  
Korunue calms a little. she opens her eyes. She looks... sad. She takes a deep breath, then another... "it's my birthday." she says softly, sadly. "I'm 17. 17..."  
Ronin smiles at Korunue. "Well happy birthday then. Sorry I don't feel too good."  
Korunue looks down, shyly. "no. never a happy birthday." She remembers past birthdays... then shakes her head, resuming her song. "Fue ga kataru wa negai no kuni, toori-sugite yuku jikan to omoi. Tomodachi nanka iranai no. Jibun datte iranai no. Suna no, ashiato, kuzurete'ku." she sings softly, to herself.  
Ronin groans and struggles to his feet. He slowly makes hsi way to Korunue. "Don't say, or sing things like that." he says giving her a small hug. "And happy birthday again." He kisses her neck as he hugs her and looks over her shoulder. "Why are my swords on the bed....and my daggers too?" he quickly gathers his weapons up and tucks them away.  
Korunue smiles as he kisses her. "I'm sorry... I usually sing that song on my birthday." She looks over at the swords. "I have no idea... perhaps we should venture forth and see if anyone knows what happened, or where Sinai is?" She tilts her head a little, worried.  
Ronin nods at Korunue. "Maybe we should. Somebody in the inn probably knows something about her." He checks his swords and daggers one last time  
Korunue heads to the door, pulling it open. She wears her normal white kimono with black trim, black dog ears sticking up from night-black hair. Her purple eyes scan the room for any sign of her friend as she descends the staircase. Ronin follows after Korunue a few seconds later. stills checking his swords and getting his daggers to ride just right. He also makes sure to check his herb pouches and get a leaf to chew on.  
Aldrea rides towards the inn. She rides a brown horse, brown wavy hair flowing behind her as she rides. She wears a brown dress and brosn riding pants. She trots over to the inn, dismounting and removing the tack on the horse.   
Korunue heads over, sitting at the bar, looking about, not seeing Sinai, or the demon that attacked her a while back, or the chair-mage. she is more confidant, with her love here beside her. She looks out the window, spying Aldrea, and smiling. She could help.  
Ronin quickly walks to the bottom of the stairs. He stops there and scans the inn, noting the elf woman with all the people around her. His ears are turned in the directions that he cant see. He notices the human with the staff and a jumble of words flash through his head. He stares at the human and reaches for his swords. He lays a hand on a hilt and reaches with the other for a dagger. Slowly he walks up ot the human, concealing the dagger in his sleeve.  
Korunue looks at Ronin, fearfully. "Ronin, honey... what are you doing?" she asks carefully, timidly. She blinks at him, suddanly fearful and not sure why.  
Aldrea walks towards the inn, looking in the window as she comes and seeing Ronin reach for his swords. She decides that incognito would be best then, and kneels, closing her eyes and murmering softly. She glows a bit, and hints of wings and such can be seen as she appears to sink and glow pink.   
The human near the bar looks up. "Can I help you?"  
Ronin ignores Korunue, eyes and ears focused on the human. He grins evilly and raises his hidden dagger above the human's head. "Just hold still for a moment and this wont take much time or effort." he says clamly, bringing the dagger straight down at the human in a stab. The human brings his staff up to catch Ronin's wrist.   
Aldrea glows brighter, the glow becoing part of her skin, and the wings taking on a more solid form as she shrinks, becoming about a foot high. Her head changes shape as her hair dissapears, twisting into a horn and some spined along her back. She shakes her head, becoming a small pink dragon. she flies in the door and over to the bar, perching on it and watching Ronin.   
Korunue jerks up, racing to Ronin, putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Ronin! What are you doing! Stop it! What did he ever do to you?!" she commands in his ear. "Stop it!" She scolds, confused and bewildered  
Aldrea chirps, a command, which in dragon was halfway to a spell. the half-spell provides some resitence to his movements, as it was a commmand to stop. She does not push her magic into it, though, keeping it in the shape-change. She mind-tells him Stop that, hanyou, and state your grievence.   
Ronin shakes Korunue off and roars at the man. He draws his Wakizashi and charges Darkmoon. "Die human!!!" he screams, sweeping the sword the his right and bring it up from the ground towards the human.Ronin ignores Aldreas mind tells too. The man jumps back about 2 feet.  
Another small, pink dragon flies into the inn and lands next to Aldrea, who changes to a fierce red with black spines and horn and wings. They have a fast mind-conversation, then Aldrea hops down and quickly, messily, drops the shape-change. She has a sword-belt in this form, with a long thin sword haning from it, as well as many pouches. She puts a hand to her sword, and kit chirps another stop command, this time putting more magic into it. it would take determination to move far.  
Korunue screams, a high shriek. "Stop! Please, stop it, come back, please, RONIN!" she is becoming frantic, tears suddanly flowing. What is wrong with him? Why was he acting this way?!  
Ronin stumbles when the human moves. He stops and stands up straight, growling. He reaches into his shirt and draws his remaining two daggers, splaying them in his hand. He grins and tosses a dagger at the man, quickly followed by the second. He follows his two daggers in another charge at the man, this time trying to thrust his sword into the human's stomach. The man quickly ducks the first dagger, then steps left to dodge the second, and backflips to avoid the sword thrust.  
Kit looks abashed as he shrugs off her spell. She looks determined, then turns red and begins to glow. She looks quizziclly at Aldrea, as if begging permission. Aldrea shakes her head at the dragonling. "since when did you learn to... never mind that. NO!" she turns back to Ronin, hand on her sword. "Hanyou, cease and desist! I, Aldrea Boralius Dragontamer, am a Dragonslayer, sworn to protect humans. Please stop your attack before I have to use force."  
Ronin catches the man's foot to his chin and is knocked down. He lands on his back and groans for a second. Ignoring Korunue and Aldrea he stands up, still growling. He reaches for his sword anc charges at the human again, bringing th sword over his shoulder to slash as the human's head.  
Aldrea draws her sword. It glows slightly blue as she prepares her sheild-spell mentally. "I said STOP! Don't think I'll go easy on you because of Korunue." She winces a little, knowing Kor was watching, but swung her sword low at his knees, turning the flat of the blade to strike the back of his legs to bring him down in one strike without killing hiim. The man takes advantage of this to dodge the sword and race out into the forest.  
Rhys is outside in the trees. Rhys despises so much people in one place. Expecially at this time when everyone is at everyone else's throat.Ronin catches the flat of hte sword in the back of his legs and falls down on his face. He grunts and reaches for his sword. As he struggles to rse from the floor, he kicks at whoever tripped him and runs out the door after the human.   
Aldrea stumbles, cursing in quite a few languages. She looks to the hysterical Korunue and goes over to her, signalling Kit to tail Ronin. "Korunue: listen to me. Calm down and stay here. On second thought... come with me, but only if you can watch the fight without freaking out." her palms grow pink as she channels some healing power into Korunue to calm her, letting go of the sheild spell. She tugs her and heads out after Ronin and Kit. Kit forces a lot of dragon power into another stop command, a real spell this time, trying to force him to stop dead in his tracks. She flies swiftly, keeping up with him. Ronin does stop, but its not the result of the spell. He seems to have lost track of his target. He stands still and sniffs the air, trying to figure out which way the human ran.  
Korunue calms somewhat as the power flows into her, as she follows Aldrea. This was too much for her to take, too much confusion, too much to handle. Ronin was... and Sinai, where was she, was she alright? Who was this human, why was Ronin trying to kill him? Where had Aldrea come from? Would Ronin die? she sees him and runs to him, hugging him tightly. "please, stop, please, if you really love me, don't do this" she whispers.  
Ronin seems to stop for a second, some of Korunues words may have reached him. He shrugs her off again though and sniffing the air, runs off in the direction that the human ran, growling the whole time.  
Rhys is about the trees watching the human run the path.. Rhys's crossbow loaded extrememly large it was with its bolt as thick as a thumb and the head of the bolt the size of a palm.. The 13 foot demonic creature smiled as his dark red eyes seemed to glow in the night.. What are the demons intentions? Rhys doesn't know yet but the urge is high to cause mischief. The human trips over a root and lands with a loud thud and a soft groan. He gets up quickly and limps off further into the woods til he feels better then begins running again.  
Korunue stood there, shocked, then slowly sank to her knees. She shut her eyes, sobbing. Perhaps she should just end it all, right then, right there. Forget ceremony, forget everything. He didn't love her. She sobbed, unable to take it, alone.   
Rhys chuckles at the human.. it is tempting but no.. it's not in the circles will.. Rhys hums to himself the dark glowing eyes showing the light of the path.. it is evident Rhys was waiting.. for someone or something.. The large trolloc crossbow armed and the creatures wings fully expanded with that mischeavious smile upon his face.  
Ronin darts through the trees, sniffing the air and staying right on the Humans path. He leaps past Rhys, flashing a strange grin at him before continuing on with his tracking.  
Aldrea races after Ronin, Kit ahead of her pointing the way. Kit flies at Ronin's back, using her 10 lbs or so to try and tackle him, buy some time for Aldrea to handle it. She chirps spell after spell, crying "stop! don't! come back here! stay put!". Her pink color pales a little, she being almost too young for so many spells.   
The human comes to the edge of a cliff and looks down the cliff face. He gulps softly and turns around to see if Ronin is still behind him. He hears the dog guy crashing through the woods. "What to do, what to do" he mumbles to himself. He looks around for someplace to hide. He quickly climbs the nearest tree, hoping that his dark clothes and his cloak will hide him enough.  
Sinai is taking a bath, her clean clothes sitting on her bed, washing the scent of Ralix off herself so when Amylia awakens, she will not think any less of her close friend...Wonders what she's going to do about Ralix, wondering if her decision to stay with him was a fatal mistake on her part, fatal for perhaps all three of them...she wishes she could go to someone--someone like Korunue, but apparently she hates her now...Ronin's words having sunk deep into Sinai's mind and memory, burning into it like a cattlebrand...She now has no one to talk to, alone once again, left to her thoughts...  
Korunue sobs on the forest floor, then slowly climbs to her feet. She looks about for a dagger, trotting back into the inn, grabbing one off the floor, then returning to the forest, preferring the solitude there to the busyness of the inn. She trots into the forest with it, looking about... unsure what she would do.  
Rhys smiles viciously toward Korunue.. his intentions would be easily guessable if he wasn't such a lazy bastard.. Rhys screachs.."Ronin.. Come forth.. Your little love awaits your presence with my needle in her heart.." Rhys says as the black creature seems to circle Korunue like a blur.. "What has happened and why? Ronin's change.. all of the circles plan.."  
Korunue ignores him, not caring what happened to her, now that Ronin... "he doesn't love me... he never did... " she says to herself. "why did I belive him? He was just being kind to me, to save my life... who could ever love a monster like me..." she sobs, looking at her dagger woefully.  
Rhys smiles with glee.. such wonderful tasteful sorrow that makes his body shiver with excitement.. "I can help.." Rhys says, slow and manipulative.. It is hard to destroy Rhys's influence on the mind as he works the psionics in with his voice.  
The human hears the weird screech. He thinks quickly about who Rhys could be talking about. The thought hits him, the woman Ronin was with. He thinks about whether stopping her or saving his own life would be better. He thinks "Aww forget it" and hops down from the tree. He quickly runs back towards the sound of the screech, running right past Ronin, ducking the attacks he will presumingly make.  
Sinai finishes bathing, dries off, and then gets dressed, hoping she could get a drink at the Inn before going back to Ralix, needing something--like her usual BloodWyne--to impede her thoughts a bit...She gets her cloak, sword and Bow&arrows, and then heads out the door.  
Korunue sniffles, then shakes her head. "no, you can't... you can't possibly... nobody can help me. I'm alone, utterly alone... " she forgets that he is a stranger, a demon no less, forgets that she should be afraid of him, forgets that she is in the forest, forgets everything... except the pain.   
"Sure I can.. You have yet to let me try.." Rhys says looking to the dagger.. with the use of telekinetics he goes to remove the dagger from her hands and fling it into the forest.. "Now come with me and lets talk... What do you say..." Rhys says, a slight metallic whisper in his grinding voice.  
Sinai is just kinda ambling through the forest, hoping she won't happen upon Ronin...then notices she can hear someone...Korunue...She's afraid to answer, but her voice sounds so...alone...and frightened.  
Korunue shakes her head. "what would be the point? I'm all alone... Just leave me to die in peace. Talking won't solve anything." She crawls over to where the dagger lay at the base of a tree and picks it up, leaning against the tree, taking the dagger in her hands and testing its sharpness on her left index finger, nodding when it begins to bleed.  
Sinai whispers through her mind. Korunue....? Are you all right? Korunue ignores Sinai.  
Ronin stops in mid stride and shakes his head as if trying to clear it. "Where the hell am I?" he asks aloud. His ears spin in circles and he hears something....Korunue's voice! He spins and runs towards where he last heard her. Is that Rhys he sees? He leaps at the demon "Get away from her!" he screams as he flies through the air, right at Rhys' back sword at ready.  
"At least do me one little favor.. and end your pathetic life infront of Ronin.. it would be such a welcoming end and tasteful story too." Rhys says, smiling casually.. "Oh and Sinai.." Rhys says, hearing Ronin and his tail jumping with the scream the large spiked tail flicks at Ronin.. The many small curly spikes attempting to inject its poison into Ronin.. It wasnt a focused strike more like a reaction but Since Ronin is in the air, it won't exactly be easy to dodge.  
Sinai cringes, hearing Ronin's scream of anger, but wants to help her...Can see her form now, as well as Rhys' tail swiping at a still-airborne Ronin...Sees the look of utter pain and sadness on her face, and walks around such a fight, hiding herself in the bushes, shifting into her Wolf form--which makes it easier to hide as she hurries around to Korunue. Korunue...what is wrong, m' friend?  
Ronin catches the tail right in his chest. It knocks him down to the forest floor with and audible "Oompf!", sending his sword flying away from him. Ronin grunts where he lays and tries his best to struggle up. "Damn you Rhys." he mutters under his breath.  
The human slides to a stop near Korunue. He swings his staff at Korunue's hand, trying to knock the knife out of it. "It isn't worth it lady, even if you love Ronin."  
Korunue takes her dagger, trying to remember her training. She had to do this properly, if she wanted to get a good reincarnation. She ignored Sinai once more, knowing that she could not help her. She gasps in pain seeing Ronin, and looks away, lifting the dagger to her heart, then to her neck, then to her ribcage. Did she have to make the first cut, if she had done it before? She struggled to remember. She jerks the knife out of the way of the staff, tears streaming down her face. "what do you know." she mumbles.  
The small 1 inch spikes impale Ronin throwing him back.. the very painfuly paralyzing poison like a bee sting using pain to paralyze him from over riding the nerves in the body.. Rhys turned his dark red eyes dimmer then usual as he aims his crossbow at Ronin.. "I dislike when my toys attempt to destroy the creator.." Rhys says walking over to Ronin.. "Although i should keep you alive to let you watch your loved one commit suicide..."  
Sinai gruffs, and bites her hand gently with the knife in it, whispering to her within her mind. Korunue...don't...Please...I hate tae b' selfish, but I need you right now...  
Ronin simply stares at Rhys, unable to do anymore. Rhys smiles, going to pick up Ronin by his shirt.. the poison causing Ronin to cry out in intense and overwhelming pain.. Rhys lifts him up and speaks aloud.. "Sinai i know you can hear me... You better show yourself otherwise Koru will hurt in more places then one." Rhys says, licking at the small bloody holes on Ronin's arm.  
Korunue sobs, turning away from Sinai. "no, please, Sinai, let me do this, I need to do this,I can't stand the pain, he doesn't love me, he..." she sobs, tugging the knife to herself, away from the people who mean to do good. "he doesn't... he... I... he proved it...."   
And it seems you need me, too...What happened? Sinai doesn't let go, but can't change into any other form, afraid that Ronin will notice, and she doesn't want to fight him.  
Ronin is within Rhys grasp in unbearable paralyzing pain.. as Rhys licks at his minor wounds on his limbs. Rhys was hungry.. but the feeling of mischief needed to be fed.. Rhys throws Ronin on the ground and smiles.. "How do you feel?" Ronin grunts at Rhys and tries to get his muscles to let him pull away.  
The human stands, and heads over to try and help Ronin. Aldrea catches up to Kit, who had lost Ronin. She shakes her head at the little dragonling, patting her, then heads towards the sound of voices. She looks, and sees no threat to the human but much threat to her if she enters the area. She sees that they seem to be comforting Korunue as well, and headed towards the stable. Best to leave quickly. She tacks and mounts her horse, riding off into the night.  
Ronin tries to spit at Rhys "Ive felt better."  
"Good i can get to work then.." Rhys says, smiling, showing his black sharp fingernail like claw.. he kneeled next to Ronin and went to remove any vestments and armors he may hold on his torso..  
Sinai figures "hell with it", and changes into her Human form (Fully clothed, of course)...She keeps her hand on Korunue's hand that holds the dagger. "Please. Dinna do this. I care about ye, Korunue..."  
Korunue sniffs. "I... I'm sorry, Sinai, I can't take it anymore... I can't stand it... he doesn't love me! He doesn't... I need him... I can't take it, I can't..." she sobs. She looks up, worried about Ronin, but... consumed by pain, she says nothing to him, raising the dagger to her neck. best to get it over with.   
" How can you be sure, Korunue? Has he directly told you?" Sinai asks. "I think he's under a spell, Korunue..."  
Korunue swallows. "I said... I said if he loved me, to stop, not to get himself killed chasing the human, and he... he..." she sobs harder. "he just ignored me! I... he as good as said he didn't love me!" too much... too much pain... she lowers the dagger to her belly, to be sure she's doing it right, and traces the scar there with the dagger, re-openeing the cut quickly, blood soaking into her kimono.  
"KORUNUE!!!!" Sinai rips the knife out of her hands, frowning deeply. She doesn't care if Ronin knows Sinai's there, just wants to save Korunue from causing pain to the ones she loves--namely Sinai and Ronin..She rips her cloak in long, wide strips to cover the cut. "Rhys is up to something, and Ronin is apart of it. He wants you and he dead for some reason."  
Ronin looks at Korunue and groans as she slides the dagger in. "Kor!" he yells in as loud a voice as he can manage. He tries to move his body towards her but can't.  
Korunue sobs, reaching for the knife. "I can't... I can't... let me do this, Sinai, please... I can't stand living without him..." she hears him yell and sobs harder... "he doesn't love me... he just doesn't want my death on his head... I understand..."she can't stop crying.   
Sinai throws the knife away quickly, far, far into the forest. "I will not allow you to kill yourself. I care too much about you and Ronin's happiness...You deserve tae b' happy, and I will not let you jeopardize tha' now." She takes Kor's shoulders in her hands. "Do you know what happened to me the other night, Korunue? Ronin attacked m'. For nay reason. He said he hated all humans, especially me because I was trying to take you away from him. I tried tae tell him that's not true, but he wouldna listen..."  
Korunue sobs. "I... I smelled your blood on me, and he wouldn't tell me what happened... he... he hates humans... maybe he's using me to get to you... yes, that must be it... after all, we met with you there... he never loved me..." she sobs, the betrayal getting too much to handle. "please, Sinai... you have claws, and teeth... please, kill me, make it quick..." she bares her throat and tilts her head back, shutting her eyes tightly.   
Sinai smiles a little." He was damnably stubborn, but I wouldna hurt him. He cut m' up pretty badly, but in the end, I managed tae knock him unconscious.." she shakes her head. "No. Not until I tell you e'erything. Then ye decide if ye still want tae die or no'. I preferably dinna want ye tae die. But anyhow...Rhys visited my cabin the morning after, and told me you hated me, and that you backed Ronin's decision tae try tae kill m'...I couldna believe it, but his words seemed so true. Rhys has done something to Ronin to make him act this way, Korunue...I dinna know what, or how tae reverse it, but I know there is something wrong."  
Korunue sobs, ripping at the bandages with her sharper-than-normal nails, letting the cut bleed freely. She swallows hard. "i'll listen, then... time to die after a story... " she listens quietly to the story, then shakes her head. "but his heart has changed... surely if he loved me... true love overcomes all esle, no matter what Rhys has done to him."  
Sinai pulls Korunue's clawed hands away from herself, holding them in front of her. "Tha' is true, but sometimes, just sometimes...evil can persuade someone wi' true love in his or her heart tae do terrible things...Rhys has tha' power...Rhys WANTS ye tae kill yourself. He wants Ronin dead. He perhaps thought that I would do that job for him, he knowing how much rage is in m' heart still." Ronin just lays there, waiting for Rhys to make his move and staring at Kor.  
Korunue sobs. "so someone will get what they want, at least... don't you see? even if he does love me, I can never be sure... and things like this will keep happening to us as long as I live... if I die, there's a chance they will leave him alone... please, please, just..." she bares her throat again, shutting her eyes. "just make it fast..." she whispers, breathing ragged, a little dizzy from blood loss." Ronin struggles to get Korunue's attention from where he lies.  
" But I didna allow it. I care about your happiness too much tae allow m' anger to kill your beloved...Don't let Rhys win, Korunue...He wants you to committ suicide...Korunue...Ronin said he was going to kill me for you. Does tha' no' say anathing about how much he loves you?" She lets go of Korunue's hands to bandage the wounds again. "And stop undoing these. If I ha' tae bind your hands and feet tae keep ye from hurting yourself, by the gods, I will. I need you to stay alive for me--for Ronin. I know he cares about you. Don't let Rhys fool you, or his spell. Ronin loves you more than anything else."  
Korunue sobs. "please... I can't take it anymore..." she struggles to get up, to go find the knife, wishing.. she remembers the quiver on her back, the one she never takes off, the one full of sharp arrows... she reaches back, taking out an arrow, testing its sharpness against her finger, then using it to cut away the bandages before lifting it. She wonders if it will cut her throat, then decides not to risk it and carefully aims it at her heart.  
Rhys had Ronin's vestments removed and had his finger nail ready too impale the poor helpless creature. A vicious grin was worn on Rhys gleeful face as he went to impale Ronin attempting to remove his lung slowly and painfully  
Aldrea rides through the woods, kit on her saddle looking kinda pale. She passes by the clearing, pausing. No, best to let others handle things. She trots on by, peering through the trees to see... blood? Korunue's blood?! And... she was holding an arrow, with her blood on it... it didn't look like she had been shot. Too wide a cut... she frowned, dismounting, to go to Korunue. She had a feeling her healing magic would be needed.  
Ronin glares and Rhys and growls, unable to move a muscle to save himself, or even call for help. Sinai growls lowly, starting to get frustrated. "Korunue. stop this." She takes Korunue's hand with the arrow in it, and lowers it away from Kor. "Now, listen. Ronin is about to get his arse beaten to death over there. I dinna think ye want him to die. I certainly don't. Rhys is about to hurt Ronin. If ye still care about him, pull yourself together now, and come help me save him." She frowns. "I still care about both of you, and I dinna want tae lose either o' ye now."  
Aldrea ran into the clearing, over to Korunue. She knelt beside her. "Korunue? Kor, sweetie.. what's wrong?" she looked her over. "She doesn't look strong enough to help anyone... you go, I'll stay here with her."  
Korunue smiles weakly. "what does it matter... I'll be dead soon anyway..." she looks up at Aldrea. "he doesn't love me... he as good as said so..." she coughs, and blood comes out, all over Aldrea's dress. She moans a little. "help...me..." she whispers, before passing out entirely.   
Aldrea put her right arm behind Korunue's head, holding her gently. She placed her left hand over Korunue's wound... then stopped. "is this true?" she asked, looking up as Sinai left. Her hand hovered, healing magic not pouring fourth yet.  
Sinai nods to the woman. "She does matter to me. Hopefully, I matter tae her. Even if she doesn't, I still care about her well-being." She growls lowly, wielding her sword in both hands, glad she can handle a two-handed sword.  
Aldrea frowns, does not heal her yet. Korunue still bled, her lifeblood slowly ebbing from her body. "no, I mean, does he really not love her?" she asks, glancing at Ronin. If the answer was yes... she would pity Korunue, and refuse to heal her. Ronin looks towards Korunue and tries to say something...its impossible to tell what though.  
Sinai stops, and turns back, calming only a little. "No, it isn't true. Ronin tried to kill me for her sake. It couldna be true, because I know Ronin. I know how hard he worked at himself to finally show her how much he loves her. He wouldna throw her away at the drop of a hat. Ronin is under a spell, for I know he wouldna attack m' without good reason--which he did the other day. Trust is something both of us value, and we wouldn't break a trust we worked so hard to gain."  
Aldrea nods. "that's good then." she frowns, concentrating. It glows pink, healing magic sinking into her friend's body. She concentrated hard, looking rather tired and drained afterwards. She finishes her spell, hoping it worked.  
Korunue stirs a little, barely, as her wound closes itself. There is too much blood in the soil where she lay, though: blood Aldrea could not replace with magic. She breathes, but barely, shallowly: it would be imperceptable to anyone more than 3 paces away. To anyone across the clearing, she would appear lifeless. Her eyes were closed, as she slept, weak yet.  
Ronin lays there, doing his own fair share of looking lifeless. Sinai wields her sword in both hands as she searches for Rhys and Ronin...  
Aldrea breathes a sigh of relief. She looks up to see Kit, looking a bit better, standing nearby. She motions to Ronin, and Kit heads over to him. she trills a complex spell, intending to combat the paralysis. She looks really pale afterwords, and flies straight up into the treetops, where she curls up on a limb and sleeps off the magical drain. Ronin watches the dragon, but still doesnt mve....seems the dragon couldn't get rid of his paralysis after all. He just lies there, waiting for someone to do something.  
"Ronin?" Sinai calls out to find him, hoping he is well. "Ronin, where are ye?" She is looking all over, not noticing any danger she can sense, she puts her sword down to her side with one hand...Looking behind a bush, she finds Ronin." Ronin! What happened?" She doesn't care if he still wants to kill her, is just afraid for him and worried as she kneels next to him, wishing she knew healing magic, but doesn't.  
Ronin stares at Sinai and tries to move....he finds that he can move his arms a little. After a few moments he manages to speak. "Why in the world am I laying here?"  
"You tried tae fight Rhys..." Sinai mentions.  
Ronin frowns at Sinai. "But, where is here I mean....Last thing I remember is going downstairs in the inn, looking for you."  
Korunue wakes, stirring a bit. She finds she is lying in Aldrea's arms, next to a few arrows that have spilled out. she reaches out for one, slowly... then swiftly brings it to her chest, seeing Aldrea concentrating on the events across the clearing. She brings it to her heart and pushes it in slowly, just a little, but deeper and deeper, hoping to pierce her heart.  
Aldrea swats the arrow, slapping Korunue's hand. She sighs and begins to heal her once more, pink glow reluctant to come. It is quickly replaced by a copper glow, and Aldrea spasms. The glow and the spasms stop, leaving Aldrea as deathly pale as Korunue, and KOrunue healed. "Korunue. Listen to me. If I have to heal you once more, I will die. If you injure yourself again, I will heal you. Do you want me to die for you? I will." her voice is level, though her face is pale.  
Ronin frowns again and tests his arms, finding he can move them a little now. He grobes the ground for his sword.  
"Now Korunue thinks you dinna love her anymore, and is trying to kill herself..."Sinai continues, eyes wide. "which reminds me..."She stands. "I need to get back to her. Are you all right now?"  
Ronin frowns again and tests his arms, finding he can move them a little now. "Kor is here!?" he says, quite surprised. "Take me to her Sinai." He gropes the ground for his sword. He finds it and closes his fingers around the hilt. Using it as a prop he slowly rises to his feet.  
"Aye." Sinai helps Ronin to his feet "Can you walk?" She watches him stand, with help from his sword, but doesn't ask again, and starts helping him walk toward Korunue.  
Korunue lapses into unconciousness again, giving no sign that she's heard what Aldrea has said. She appears dead, to all but Aldrea, who was close enough to observe the shallow rise and fall of her chest. her pulse was sluggish, and her breathing shallow, barely existant at all.  
Ronin leans on Sinai. "I'll be able to walk soon. Just get me to Kor!" he says, his voice urgent. "If we don't hurry, I'll make my way on my own."   
"She's been trying for some time. This woman has been healing her, but Korunue is stubborn..." Sinai can hear her shallow breathing. "She is alive. "She says, hurrying nonetheless, though.  
Aldrea looks up, seeing Ronin approaching. She pulls the sleeping Korunue tight to her body and GLARES at Ronin. "I don't know what you did to cause her this much pain, but if you ever do it again, I will hunt you down and personally drag you to hell, even if it means my soul." something about her eyes, sometihng about the depth of the pain and the anger in them, makes it clear that, were it not for Korunue, she would have Ronin by the front of the shirt in classic bully fashion.  
Ronin looks at Korunue and groans. "Kor, what have you done to yourself now?" he asks himself out loud. He glances at Aldrea and looks wearily at her. "I don't even know what I did human." His normal prejudice against humans seems to be gone, at least for the moment. Maybe it is because he is too tired and hurt to argue.  
"He's alright now..." Sinai says, holding out a clawed hand in defense of him, not in disrespect to the woman who healed her, just trying to keep the peace for now...Helps Ronin to sit by his beloved. "I tried, Ronin...but she wouldn't listen. Her knife is somewhere over there." She points in the direction she threw her knife. "We need tae get her back to the Inn, and put her to bed so she can rest and replentish her blood supply..." Sinai can still smell her friend's blood all over herself and on the ground, wishing Beast wasn't so damnably bloodthirsty right now...  
Aldrea nods, lowering Korunue somewhat. "Make no mistake: she's dying. Rather, at the moment she's stable... but stable is such a relitive term. All she would have to do is wake, and hurt herself once more. I would heal her, and die. She would hurt herself once more, and bleed to death before you could bandage her. She will go on hurting herself until something changes her mind. Thus, dying."  
Ronin frowns at Aldrea but doesnt say anything. He leans up next to Korunue and places an arm around her. "Kor, I don't know what I did. Maybe you can tell me. I hope you can tell me." he whispers in her ear. He grimaces as the feeling comes back to his body. "My stomach hurts." he says, gingerly placing a hand on it.  
Sinai's face becomes grave. "Well, then...Korunue isna allowed tae play wi' sharp objects anamore..."  
Korunue stirs a little, betraying that she is awake and has been for some time. "ro... ya'... don.... ha'... to....sta'..." she manages, every syllable a struggle to whisper, each half-word sounding like it could be her last. "i... no...ya'... don.... love...me..." she mumbles, looking pale and sick.  
Ronin sheaths his sword and pats his shirt. "That was one of my daggers I'm willing to bet." he says. A frown crosses his face as Korunue speaks. " Why would you think I don't love you Kor?' he says, leaning in close to her. "And I am definately staying."  
Sinai looks to the woman and Ronin. "Should we risk moving her?"  
Korunue moans a little in pain. "ya... ya said.... no.... ya.... i said, if ya... loved me.... ya'd stop...an' ya... went... i know ya... ya were usin' me... 's alright... lemmie die... won' be on you're head.... i'll make sure..." she began to drift off, that simple speech having taken a lot out of her.  
Ronin frowns at Korunue. "I was using you? You told me to stop? Let you die?" He turns and looks at Sinai and Aldrea. "What is she talking about? When did she tell me to stop, and what was it she wanted me to stop?" he says, his voice filled with concern.  
Aldrea peered at Ronin. "I remember now.. so THAT'S what brought this on! You were chasing some human, and she seemed to thinkI was gonna kill you. she went to you, in tears, and said 'If you really love me, stop, before you get yourself killed.' you shook her off and went on after him." she frowned. "I wasn't sure why. I lost your trail soon after. Good thing I went riding through the woods..."  
"You were killing humans left and right. You had resorted back to killing all humans. When you were fighting me, you accused me of killing your mother." Sinai is grim, but not giving up on Korunue yet.  
Korunue despratly fights to stay awake. "ya... ya wanted to kill her... ya used me to get to her..." her shallow breathing was ragged now, and tears streamed down her face once more.  
"Shhh...."Sinai says, calming Korunue. "Save your strength...please. None o' us want tae lose you..."She smiles softly to her, reassuring.  
Ronin sighs and looks at Korunue. He slowly leans over and kisses her. "I'm sorry Kor. Rhys must have done something to me. Forgive me Kor." he says sadly. He takes a deep breath and tries to sit straight up, but collapses. He doesn't have the energy to go further.  
"We need tae get ye both back tae the Inn to rest.."Sinai says softly, then looks to Aldrea. "Are you all right?"  
Korunue stops struggling. "I can't... I can't... don't..." her strength is fading fast. "let...me...die...." she says, before succumbing to sleep once more.   
Sinai looks to Aldrea. "I willna let her die." She looks to Ronin. "Will you think it dishonorable if I carry you?"  
Aldrea begins to nod, then makes a face. "I'm outta magic... tied it into my life force, and ran out, began using that. I got a horse tied up close by, though... I can ride, with Kor even." She begins to struggle to her feet.  
Ronin frowns at Sinai. "You aren't carrying me. I'll walk, and maybe lean on you." He looks over at Aldrea "I don't want Kor to get away from me." he says, clinging to Korunue.  
Sinai nods. "If I can help Ronin onto the horse, could you ride with him to the Inn? I dinna think Korunue is up for a galloping horse. Would jar her too much..."  
Aldrea thinks, twisting her mouth. "Alright... wait here." she lays Korunue down, gently, and struggles to her feet. She stumbles ten feet into the forest, finding her faithful horse. She climbs up into the saddle and rides back, stopping by Sinai and Ronin. "alright, climb on." she says, sliding forward in the saddle to make room.  
Sinai picks Ronin up, and puts him in the saddle for her. "There." She focuses, and allows large feathered wings to appear from her back...She picks up Korunue very gently, and holds her against her as she takes flight, flying carefully through the air towards the Inn.  
Ronin groans and watches Kor and Sinai. "Kor...." he whispers to himself. "Lets go human, just get me back to Kor."  
Aldrea nods to Ronin. "hang on." she said, then spurs her horse into a gallop. She rides straight back to the inn, then slides down, trusting the horse to find it's own way to the stable. It was a smart horse... she stumbles into the inn, wearily.  
Sinai lands as gently as possible in front of the Inn, shifting down into her Human form, her wings disappearing back into her back, glad she can keep her clothes intact if she just concentrates, and walks into the Inn, carrying Korunue. She carries her up to her room.  
Aldrea follows Sinai, up to the room, and let them in with her key. She sits on the bed, breathing hard and swallowing. She takes a long drink from her hip flask, looking to the door, wondering if Ronin will follow.  
Sinai walks in after Aldrea opens the door, and lays Korunue down on her bed carefully, getting a little weaker from hunger, the exertions starting to wear on her.  
Korunue stirs a little. "i trusted you.... Ally..." she murmers, shifting a little. "let.....me.....die......." she says once more, pushing her worn out, weak body further.  
Ronin climbs down off of the horse and groans as he stands up. He struggles to walk to the inn and up onto the porch where he takes a moment to lean against a wall before lurching hsi way inside. Step by step he makes his way to the stairs where he has to take another rest. His legs feel like jello and seem to be getting painful again...just like when Rhys hit him the first time. He gets up the first few stairs and falls down, rolling back to the bottom.  
Sinai covers Korunue's mouth with a finger. "I willna let you die. Save your strength. He loves you. He's--"She hears him fall back down the stairs. "Damn...forgot...Be righ' back..."She hurries out of the room to help Ronin. "Are you all right?" She sees him at the bottom of the stairs.  
Aldrea hears the thumping, and gets up. "no." she says fiercly to Korunue, drinking more from her hip flask. she sees Sinai go to him, and sits by Korunue. "you don't mean that.... i know, it hurts, but he loves you, he does. If he didn't, I would let you die... nay, I would help you. If I didn't belive that he loved you, truely." she knows perhaps Ronin could hear her, and doesn't care.  
Ronin tries to raise his head and look at Sinai, but it can't. The spell must have just held the paralysis at bay. His body feels like it is burning up inside. He groans and just lies there, letting the pain wash over him.  
Sinai picks him up. "She needs ye..." She carries him up the stairs and into Kor's room for him, putting him in the bed next to hers.  
Korunue shakes her head. "no... he doesn't..." she tries to get up, to hunt a dagger, then sees Ronin placed in the bed next to hers and sobs, laying back down. She shuts her eyes, unable to deal with the pain.  
Sinai goes back to Korunue. "Listen to me. He loves you, otherwise he wouldna have asked me to help him over to you when I told him what you've been saying this whole time."  
Ronin simply lies there, wishing the pain would subside. where hte hell had Rhys disappeared to anyways. He could probably fix him, or kill him in the process. And just for fun at that.  
"He cares about ye, and I dinna think he will be too happy if ye die. It will probably kill him if you die." Sinai says.  
Korunue shakes her head, fighting to sit up. "no... he doesn't.... please, let me die... 'twould be... merciful... "  
Aldrea helps her sit, pulling her into a rough hug, saying nothing. She simply holds Korunue as she sobs, rocking her gently. She will not let her friend die needlessly.  
"No. Stop this. If he were able to talk right now, he would tell you just how much he loves you, and how much he wants to protect you." Sinai says.  
Korunue lays back down. "no..." she says, weakly, drifting off into sleep once more. She can die in the morning, she decides.   
Rhys's dark red eyes seem to glow at the window of Koru's room.. the haunting mocking laugh which he did when he commited such vile deeds.. Rhys speaks in riddles like usuall.. but he has more of a teasing tone.. "The soldier falls and womans heart falls with him. As the circle spins fate.. such a predictable element.."  
Ronin doesnt appear to hear Rhys and lies still on the bed, dealing with he pain of Rhys' poison. Sinai, however, hears perfectly clear, and growls at the window. "Bastard...you did this...did this to them both..."  
"I did not it was all his love that did this.. I could do nothing if he didnt love her so.." Rhys laughs, tapping at the window.. "Its ok Sinai.. I love you too.." Sinai has almost never been this angry, her eyes glowing much like his, but not with evil but with anger, rage that she's been saving just for Rhys. She would love to tell Rhys where he can shove such love, but doesn't, trying to suppress the urge to leap at the window and tear his throat out--in Human form.  
"Come on Sinai is your life really worth it? If it is come get me otherwise let me mock you from the window... And dont worry.. your time has yet to shine but the circle spins your web.." Rhys says, flapping his wings and smiling slightly.  
Ronin wishes he could crawl over to Korunue's bed. He also wishes he could cut Rhys' head off, what good it would do.  
Aldrea turns, seeing Rhys. She reaches over and closes the curtains. "easy." she says, before leaning over Korunue, worried. Sinai tries to ignore Rhys, and sees Ronin looking at Korunue...She helps him out, and picks him up, carrying him the short distance to Korunue's bed, laying him down next to her. "There...You looked like you needed to be over here."  
Aldrea sits back, watching Ronin carefully. "remember... hurt her again, and you will burn in hell for eternity. If I have to drag you there and hold you in place myself." the anger is gone, though. She is tired.  
"I dinna think it shall come tae tha', Aldrea..." Sinai murmers.  
"Sinai... Do you want to know what awaits you?" Rhys whispers at the window.  
Sinai smiles a little, glad to see Ronin back to normal. "Just b' glad I could tell ye werena yourself, Ronin...otherwise, I would ha' no' been m' usual pacifistic self. Nearly died because oh tha' knowledge, but..."She smiles more. "At least you are both happy again..." She looks to the window, and wonders what he means by that. "In the meantime, I need tae eat..." she looks really weak.  
Aldrea nods. "go ahead, then. We'll be fine... I'll watch her." she looks exhausted, but grim and determined nonetheless. "and him, for that matter." she says, frowning at Ronin. Ronin isnt back to normal yet. His body is still being wracked by the numbing fire of Rhys' poison.  
" He's poisoned. I dinna know what tae do for him." Sinai says. "Dinna try tae heal him...I know ye're weak from healing her. "  
Aldrea nods, making a face. She looks worried, as she says "my life isn't worth it, for him." She is only worried about Kor, though, and Ronin besides. She stands, heading to the desk, and gets out some herbs, before rejecting them. "I don't know enough about it to help..."  
Ronin feels like he got stung by a 13ft. bee. Sinai really needs to feed, but wants to help Ronin, knowing he's in pain...she sighs, and thinks of her survival first, feeling herself starting to get dizzy. "He's in good hands..." she is talking to herself. "I will come back in the morn tae check on them..."  
Korunue reaches out and takes Ronin's hand, softly, squeezing the best she can (not that hard, since she's weak yet.) Silent tears continue to fall, and if her arrows hadn't long since spilled out, she'd try and die again. She paws at her scar, but it is no longer a cut she can re-open.  
Aldrea nods, shoving Sinai a little. "go on, go feed. He'll be fine, as will Korunue and I." she says, then returns to Korunue. "you're awake!" she says, sounding too cheery, too perky, trying not to let her worry show.  
Ronin is dimly aware of Korunue squeezing his hand and tries to squeeze it back, but the fire hasnt let up yet and he can't move. Sinai walks out and down the stairs, then out the door of the Inn, shifting down into her Wolf form, having stashed her sword in the Inn with Moe, knowing he will keep it safe for her.  
Korunue sniffs, her emotions going wild. She can't bear to see him like this, and she can't stand him not loving her. He hadn't been able to convince her that he loved her still, and now couldn't. She sees Aldrea's dagger on her waist and snatches at it, bringing it to her throat.  
Aldrea grabs the dagger back. "no." she says simply. She puts it, and her sword, on the desk, safe, and far from Korunue.   
Korunue frowns, then reaches for Ronin's sword, his smaller one. "may I?" she asks, hesitantly, not wanting to die by her love's sword, if she has to steal it. She'd rather him run her through.  
Ronin tries to reach for Korunues hand. Tries to tell her no. Tries to do anythign he can, but his body is still not responding. Hte numbing fire sees to be lessening a little, but that could just be his mind getting delerious.  
Korunue frowns. "oh... you... can't move...silly of me..." she just takes the sword anyway, though she does not use it yet. She runs her finger down the flat, then down the blade, testing it's sharpness.   
Aldrea sags, defeated, into the chair by the desk. "Kor... you WANT me to die for you.. go ahead, hurt yourself. I can't stop you... but don't make my death meaningless... don't make me heal you, then die anyways because you can. Please."  
Ronin struggles with the fire in his body. Did his arm just twitch? Maybe it did, but gods does he feel tired. He still burns all over, but maybe he can move enough to save Korunue.  
Korunue holds very, very still. "don't." she says, finally. "don't heal me, don't die, i'm not worth it." She thinks, about how to die in one stroke so that Aldrea won't bother healing her.  
Aldrea smiles a little. "then don't hurt yourself." no! her brain screamed. tell her she's worth it, hug her, steal the sword, do SOMETHING! But she was so tired...  
Ronin fights to move his hand. Slowly, he raises it and moves it over to lay ontop of Korunue's. he turns his head and looks at her, trying to not show the pain he feels.  
Korunue looks back at him. "you can move now." she says, flatly, matter-of-factly. Her brain is having trouble processing all of this. She shook her head to clear it and thought about how to die properly.  
Ronin weezes, trying to say something to Korunue. But all he can manage is "...Kor..." He squeezes her hand a little and tries again. "....Kor, I..love you." he says finally, panting heavily afterwards.  
Korunue gasps, dropping the sword, She breaths heavily herself. "you... but you... no, no, you just don't want my death on your head... you proved it... don't worry, I'll make sure nobody in the afterlife blames you..."  
Ronin pants for a minute or two again, staring at Kor the whole time. "Kor..." he tries again. "I love you, if you kill yourself, then Im coming right after you."  
Korunue turns paler. "you... you can't... you wouldn't... you don't mean that.." she murmers, eyes troubled. "no... not for me, surely..."  
Aldrea remains grim, sitting in her chair. "hurt yourself, and there will be three dead this night." Her mouth is set; she is prepared to die.   
Ronin nods, his head only moving an inch or two. "YOu do it, and I'll follow right after you." he manages to weeze out. The fire is receding fast and it is getting easier to move. "I told you I lvoe you Kor, and I never stopped."  
Korunue sobs, her breath coming in gasps. "and to think... I..." she does not finish. "but it still hurts... too much, too much, I can't handle it..."  
Ronin moves his arm and gives Korunue as much of a hug as he can manage. "You can handle it Kor. I can help you." he says leaning forwards to give her a kiss. He moves his head back an inch or two afterwards and looks into Korunue's eyes.  
Korunue breathes hard. She puts her hand on her new scar, where Aldrea had healed her. "no... nobody can help me... I am alone, now and forever, in my pain..." she says, looking off into space.  
Ronin frowns at Korunue. "You're not alone Kor. I'm here with you."  
Korunue swallows hard. "you wern't there... when I needed you most... you wern't... I was alone... always, when it's worst, I'm alone..." she is beginning to have trouble breathing.  
Ronin squeezes Korunue again. "I'm sorry. Rhys did somethign to me; and whatever he has done to me now....I'm tired Korunue. It hurts me to just talk to you." at the end of this he is panting again.  
Korunue nods. "I'm sorry..." she looks withen herself. "it would be so easy... just to let go... Aldrea would stop you from following... " she whispers to the air above her, looking at the ceiling. "so easy... to just stop hurting, be beyond hurt..." she still clutches Ronin's sword, though.   
Aldrea shakes her head. "no. I would not stop him. he would have cause to follow you... love is a good enough reason for death."  
Ronin glances towards Aldrea and frowns at her, but nods. "She's right. She wouldn't stop me. I would follow you and there would be noone here to stop me." He reaches out and places his hand on Korunue's hand, and wraps his fingers around hers and the sword.  
Korunue bites her lip. "then I suffer, now and forever." she sighs, and succumbs to sleep once more.  
Aldrea yawns, heading over to collapse on the other bed. She is soon asleep, despite her intentions to guard them. Ronin can watch Korunue; if Aldrea doesn't sleep, she'll be useless.  
Ronin frowns at Korunue and kisses her forehead. He takes his sword back and resheaths it. He soon falls asleep himself, the pain washing over him again. "I love you Kor" he manages to whsper one last time.  
Korunue whimpers in her sleep, tears never ceasing to flow. She says nothing, whimpering and whining, though she does not toss and turn. the pain that haunted her suddanly intensified in her sleep... though she did not wake, but remained asleep.  
  
Good stopping place. REVIEW  
  
Miyu Yachiyo lyrics:  
  
tobira wo akete soko wa eien The door opens and before me is eternity  
tooku no yobigoe dare no koe?Whose voice calls from so far away?  
kami wo nazeru no anata wa dare?Someone smoothes down my hair, who are you?  
Fue ga kataru wa negai no kuniMy flute sings of a land my heart wishes for  
toori-sugite yuku jikan to omoi. Where time and my emotions pass me by  
Tomodachi nanka iranai no. I don't want any friends  
Jibun datte iranai no. I don't even need myself  
Suna no, ashiato, kuzurete'ku.Footprints I, leave behind, washed away  
(there's more, but that's where she stops singing) 


	10. Stop

Solace chapter 10  
Ronin jerks himself awake. Damn Rhys and his poison. He decides he wont be able to sleep much and lies there, lookign at Korunue.  
Korunue cries out in her sleep, one single word,2 syllables in length. It holds anxiety, grief, and unbearable pain in it. It speaks of pain, and more pain, pain that will not go away. "Ronin!"  
Ronin perks up...slowly. He reaches out and hugs Korunue. "Kor, you ok?" he asks, concerned  
Korunue does not wake, her body needing the rest badly. She whimpered some more, her ears still... they had scarcely moved since she asked him to stop if he loved her. They pointed forwards. She sniffled, a little, in her sleep.  
************  
Ronin sighs and stares at Korunue. The fire had left his body for the most part and he could move freely again. He is weary now though. Maybe it is a side effect of the poison. He sighs and leans forwards to kiss Korunue's forehead.  
Aldrea busies herself. She had woken early that morning, or early-ish, around 10 or so. She scratches out symbols and draws diagrams on paper. She was almost finished, and Kit had found two young birds and was holding them captive. She winces, then finishes her diagram and begins murmering in the language this spell was written in. This is a temporary effect; it was rare a spell was named. When in permanent form, it requires many, many years of the castor's life and was called "The Immortalizer" Aldrea finishes, her power and Kit's draining from her body. She felt excruciating pain as 5 years off her life were sucked away, but it only lasted a second. She could sense her handiwork as a net, but it was too thin, too thin... the strong wills of those to be caught in it would tear right through. With a sigh, she went in her belt-pouch after a small piece of rose quartz. Aldrea rubs the rock a little, lovingly; she had been through a lot with it. Then she desciribes it in the language the spell was in, describing it's power and what it could do, and that she planned to use that power. The net glows like pink fire in her mind's eye, and strengthens. She opens her hand: the rock is now a fine powder, all used up. She stumbled to the bed, face pale, and fell into a deep, deep sleep. Aldrea hopes, as she drifts off, that she hasn't forgotten anything important. The parchment is full to the brim of tiny, tiny writing and diagrams, unreadable to anyone not mage-trained. It curls itself up on the desk as Aldrea slept.  
Korunue sleeps, dreaming. In her dream, she dreams of a large crow, that is at the same time a beautiful woman with large black skin-covered wings. "he will leave you" the crow-woman tells her in the dream. Her voice is familier, somehow... Korunue shakes her head in the dream. "no. he loves me." "Once he finds out how worthless you really are, he will leave you. Or he will be killed in combat. Will you wait, never knowing what has happened..."  
Korunue dreams. She dreams that she replies to the crow-woman "no... it hurts so much... will it ever stop hurting?" The crow-woman replies "No. It will hurt this much forever. I am a crow-woman, a seer, a mind-reader. I have heard his thoughts; you are cursed. You will always be in pain, and are destined to wind up alone. Change the destiny; Die, and be free of it."  
Ronin looks at Korunue and sighs. Why did she think he didn't love her? How could he prove himself? He rackes his brain, thinking of anything he can.  
Korunue does not answer, and the dream ends. She wakens, just in time to hear Ronin's sigh. 'I can't deal with this now' is the only though her confused brain can process. She pretends to be asleep, wondering what to do. She had awakened with a plan, but his being awake had shot that.   
Ronin yawns loudly. He looks, bleary eyed, at Korunue. Surely she wouldn't wake up. Maybe he could get a little sleep. He scoots closer to her and wrpas his arms around her in a hug. He kisses her forehead one more time before slinetly falling asleep.  
Korunue smiles. Oh how well things were bending to her plan. This MUST be the right thing to do: the universe was supporting her. Waiting a little for him to fall into a deep sleep, she slips her hand to where she knew Ronin had hidden a dagger, removing it carefully so as not to wake him. Before he could wake, she makes a single cut, left to right with a small upcurve at the right edge, right along her scar. It hurt, but she was used to it. She placed her dagger on her heart, turning to take a last look at her beloved. She did love him so... she hoped he would not wake, and she could savor her last moments with him.  
Ronin sighs in his sleep and squeezes Korunue tighter.  
Korunue smiles. How she loves him! The pain, both physical and emotional, was becoming a lot to bear, though, so she decides to get it over with. She lines up the dagger carefully, sliding it in simply and, she thought, painlessly. No dice. It hurt; it hurt a LOT. More than she ever thought it could. Her body grew cold as her spirit was chased from her body by the pain. She is on her way.  
Ronin jerks awake. Something felt wrong! He opens his eyes and stares, open-mouthed, at the dagger sticking into Korunue. "KOR!!!" he screams. "Kor, wake up, Kor, please....Kor..." he yells at her, finally collapsing onto her and doing something he hadn't done in a long, long, long time. Cried. Hetares at Kor's body and sets his mind. He said he would follow her and he will. He rolls over onto his back and pulls out a dagger. He looks at Korunue one more time and rams the dagger home into his heart.  
Korunue is alone, in a dark, dark place. She sees a single point of light off in the distence. She begins to head towards it, only to be stopped by something... something that had give to it. She pushed, hard, and it pushed back! She was forced back. She runs at it, hard, only to find it no longer has any give: it is a solid wall. She can not pass.  
Ronin floats in a dark place as well. He sighs and looks around. He notices a light in the distance and heads towards it. As he gets closer he notices something....could it be? Kor! He heads towards her and silently floats behind her. "I told you I would follow you." he says, he voice echoing eerily around him.  
Korunue turns to him, eyes wide. "no.. no... you can't... this is all wrong! I was supposed to die and you were supposed to stay, and move on, and maybe someday find your true love and get married... not follow me! Not throw away your life! not for me...."  
Ronin nods grimly at Korunue. "I told you I would. You are my true love. You dying left me with nothing. I had no reason to stay behind." He floats closer to Korunue. "I love you."  
Korunue sobs. "I didn't think you would actually... this is all wrong!" she looks at the distant light, putting a hand out to feel the invisible wall. "I'm cursed... and you're stuck here with me..." she turns, looking back the way they came. Nobody ever looked back. There was another light, behind them.  
Ronin takes Korunue into his arms, not looking back. "Right, I'm stuck here....with you." He strokes her hair gently. "Calm down Kor, don't you love me anymore?"  
Korunue turns, looking into his eyes. "oh Ronin... I always loved you, more than life itself. That's why... it hurt me, so badly, when you good as said you didn't love me... I couldn't take it... I don't want you to be stuck here, with no light, for all eternity!" She is still crying.  
Ronin places a finger under Korunue's chin and raises her face to his. "At least I'm stuck here with you." he says with a slight grin.  
Korunue looks back the way they came once more. "no." she says, decicivly. "If that light's anything like the one ahead of us... you're going back. You deserve to LIVE, Ronin... I can't let you stay here for eternity, even with me. You go back, and I'll, i dunno, find a way to... if I can't get to heaven, perhaps I can find a way to hell."  
Ronin shakes Kor a little. "Kor! I'm not leaving you. Stop trying to get away from me. Even if I did go back and you didn't. I would just kill myself again and come back to you."  
Korunue looks into Ronin's eyes. "no... not for me... I... I'm worthless, utterly worthless. I failed everyone, everyone who ever depended on me... mother, Aldrea, you... I can't trust people, Ronin, I'll be paranoid forever... you deserve someone who will be faithful. Please... if you really love me... go back." This sounded too familier...   
Ronin nods at Korunue. "Alright, I'll go back, but you're coming with me." He says with a slight grin. "And no you're not worthless. You're the only thing that was keeping me alive." He leans down and gives her a quick kiss. "I'm not going without you."  
Korunue sobs, looking odd. "If I go back... pain, is all that awaits me. Pain, and a life of torment: it is my destiny to be alone, and the pain won't end. The dream-crow-woman said so, and crows see the future... you have a life ahead of you, but I..."   
Ronin frowns at Korunue. "Then I'm staying here with you." he says stubbornly. "Now we either go, or sit here forever. One or the other."  
Korunue shakes her head vigourusly. "you go back, I find a way around this wall." she shoved Ronin towards the light and went back to probing the wall with her fingers.  
Ronin flies forwards to Korunue. "You're going back with me then." he says, grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the light with him.  
Korunue fights him, though she knows his grip is strong. She sighs, and gives in, letting him drag her back to life. She can always kill herself again if the pain is too much... find a way to stop him from following her...  
Ronin stops before reaching the light. "Kor, whats wrong? You don't act like you love me...."  
Korunue becomes frantic. "how can you say that?! The only reason it hurts me to live is because I love you so much! I died for love of you, pretty much. It's YOU that doesn't love ME!" She sobs, pulling free of him and running back to the wall. The pain had followed her, even here... would she never be free of it?  
Ronin flies after Korunue. "Why do you think I don't love you? Why Kor? WHY?"  
Korunue stops, turning to him. "You... I told you, if you loved me, to stop, and you ignored me! Even if you were under a spell... love conquers all, right? And you attacked Sinai! It makes sense: you used me to get to her, and said you loved me to keep me alive." she is sobbing uncontrollably by now.  
Ronin frowns at Korunue. "That wasn't me entirely. I was bloodlusting. Even if you had reached through the spell, it was too late. I don't even remember attacking anyone." he says with a sigh.  
Korunue sobs. "then.. I can't trust you... what if you attack me someday?" she looks away, through the wall. "Please... go back... you don't belong here, you don't belong dead... I couldn't stand causing your death..."  
Meanwhile, Sinai had come to the Inn to check up on Ronin and Korunue, hoping they'd be all right, and now walks up the stairs to their room, knocking a little before entering the room.  
Ronin frowns at Korunue and flies up to her. "LISTEN TO ME!!!" he bellows. "I'm not under any spell to make me attack anyone anymore. And I would never attack you Kor. I love you...dont you understand that. I love you and have no reason to go back without you."  
Korunue stands there, looking at him. Just looking, nothing more. After a long while, she looks down. "if you won't..." she murmers... "If I was willing to give my life for you... a little eternal torment should be nothing, right?" she says, looking up weakly, her eyes scared to death.  
Sinai is just kind of standing there, having dropped the cup of tea that she had on a saucer in her hand, eyes wide, jaw dropped, floored.... "Korunue...? Ronin....?"  
Rhys was behind Sinai quite the distance but smiling as he sees the reaction on his face.. Poor poor korunue and ronin commited suicide.. how utterly delicious! Rhys does his usual stalk attempt to sneak behind Sinai and speak loud and booming as Usual.. "A pleasuring sight is it not?"  
"No...No...Canna b'...no..."Sinai is shaking her head slowly, starting to tremble, walking slowly over to the bed they were lying on, her feet seeming as heavy as granite right now, her breath caught in her chest as she stares, unbelieving. "Korunue, Ronin, wake up...wake up, lad, lass...please..." She can smell the blood that has soaked the bedsheets, but still doesn't believe they could be dead.  
Ronin blinks at Korunue. "It won't be torment. I'll be there for you."  
Sinai can't even control herself, she is so in shock and in such grief...In turning to see who it is, uncaring who it is really, she swings her arm, full force, backhanding whoever it was that DARED talk of them like that...  
Rhys' large rough scaled hand falls on Sinai's shoulder.. his twisted smile enjoying the trembling and pathetic sympathy Sinai is giving toward the two deceased.. "Death is such sweet sorrow.." Rhys is slapped in the lower chest.. breathing slightly as the hand scrapes itself on his rough scales.. "Temper.. Temper.." Rhys says licking his lips.  
Sinai hisses, and brings her hand back, having been scraped and immediately starts licking it clean, growling, then walks to them and kneels by the bed, shrugging off his hand.  
Rhys folds his arms and watches Sinai mourn.. such a pleasurable and fufilling sight.. The pain Rhys caused with so little effort had him thinking.. What if he actually tried? as his metallic sounding voicee seems to send shrills down some backs.. "Sinai, I really hope there going to enjoy hell.. I lived there somewhat.. Look at me.." Rhys says, giving a mocking smile.  
"Shut up...you did this...you caused this...I will never...ever...ever...forgi' you..."Sinai looks to him, eyes flaring with a deep, blood red, but the look of utter hate and despising fills the expression on her face. If she wasn't mourning her friends, she would've attacked Rhys outright, without remorse or conscience  
Korunue smiles, uneasily, and walks a few steps towards the light, away from the wall. "coming?" she calls over her shoulder, continuing on her way.  
"You know Sinai.. Your right in every way.. But that hating glare look in your face is the reason i do this.. Just to see you in your worst form.. And it fills me" Rhys says, moving toward Sinai.. "With glee.." Rhys says, licking at her cheek real quick with his long slimy tongue.. the taste of her salty skin filled his tongue as Rhys backs up quickly.. "Tasty you are.."  
Sinai notices the knives in their chests, and pulls them out with some effort. "I'll...I'll ha' tae bury them..." She fumes, disgusted and appalled at his actions, the daggers gripped tightly in each hand, she stands, trembling still, but this time in anger. "Why....are you here? Why are you tormenting me?"  
Ronin floats over to Korunue. "You believe I love you?" he asks slowly.  
"I have my reasons but more importantly you pull that dagger out of his chest.. and you will feel more and more pain.." Rhys says, nodding sagely.."And ofcorse your going to do it.. its only said in the circle.."  
Korunue looks away. "I don't know what to belive... but I would rather have you alive..." she continues on her way back to life, the light getting closer and closer.  
Ronin glides up next to Korunue. "You know I would rather have you alive too, but...do you believe I love you?" he asks more insistently this time.  
Sinai is really about to just implant one or both of those knives in Rhys' head/upper body...Frustrated, she screams/growls in anger. "What in the BLOODY BLUE HELL are ye talking about? What Circle?"  
Korunue stops, looking at Ronin. "I don't know! I don't!" she near-shouts, at the end of her rope. "I don't... I can't... I don't know." said quieter.  
Ronin places his hands on Korunue's shoulders and looks at her. "C'mon you know I do. Surely you do...."  
Korunue looks at him, pained. "I don't know who to belive, or who to trust... the crow-woman said you'd leave me, once you found out how worthless I was... I know, you say you'll never leave me, but... I don't... I don't know how to trust anymore." this all said softly.  
Ronin sighs and hugs Korunue. "Oh Kor..." he says softly. "I don't know who this crow-woman is, but maybe she is the some one who has been trying to hurt you. It's happened before."  
Korunue hugs him back, gently, then disentangles herself. "I don't know." she repeats, softly, looking into his eyes with her pained ones. Then she takes his hand and begins to close in on the light. Ronin grips Korune's hand and follows her into the light.  
Sinai growls lowly at Rhys, and turns from him as he leaves stealthily, throwing the daggers on the table next to the bed, having not realized that tears were beading around her eyes and dripping down her face when Rhys taunted her that last time..."Bastard."  
Korunue walks into the light. The utter darkness is replaced by utter light and purity, surrounding her. Then, pain. Pure pain, through every nerve of her body. She couldn't scream, she couldn't move... pain, pain neverending, pain eternal, physical and emotional. Her silent screams forever.. or so it seemed. Who knows how long it really was?  
Sinai kneels by the edge of the bed, and just cries...bawling, sobbing into Korunue's hand, into the fabric of the bedspread, leans back and howls/screams in grief.  
Ronin follows and is suddenl back in his body. Gods the pain!. But its almost nothing compared the poison of Rhys. He reaches up to remove the dagger and discovers it isnt there. But he is covered in blood, and more is pouring out. "Kor...." he says weakley.  
Korunue suddanly feels rather heavy. She can hear, first off, and what she hears makes her wish she is dead again. She doesn't wish that kind of pain on anyone. Her own pain shrinks, into her chest, burning fiercly, becoming purely emotional, the same as she felt when she died. Something feels wrong... some minor thing missing... ah, that's it. She isn't breathing. But, breathing means she is there to stay... she is in no hurry to start again.  
Sinai stops for a moment, her ears twitching at the sudden sound...Ronin's alive!!!...She cries even harder, bringing her head up. "Ronin!...ye're alive!"  
Ronin gasps for breath. "Check Kor....she should be alive too... Now Sinai, now." he says in as urgent a voice as he can manage.  
Sinai wipes her tears away, astonished they could both be alive, having had a dagger in their chests for some time..She rolls Korunue over onto her back carefully. "Korunue? Are ye alive?? PLease...say something if ye are..."  
Korunue hears the urgant plea. She can't talk, not without air... she can't move without air... she can't stay long, unless it is to be permanent... but, the pain.... but Sinai... and Ronin, he'd die again without her... she mentally curses herself. Coward! Worthless freak! If she loves him, truely loves him, she'll live for him. She takes a breath, a single, deep breath, and wishes she hadn't... the pain... too much...  
Sinai starts sobbing again, just glad to have her alive again. "Oh Korunue...I thought I'd lost ye both..."  
Ronin gasps for breath after breath, fighting for each one. It seems that his chest is on fire. But, wait, the fire is cooling. His breaths come easier and easier, almost like he is being healed  
Korunue continues to breathe. "you had." she manages, her voice weak. "we were dead. He wouldn't go back without me... said he'd die again...." she looks at Ronin, knowing that in her eyes, he could see how much emotional pain she was in, how this was killing her, the not knowing. She let the healing spell fix her, cureing her physical pain, wishing it would do the same to her emotions.  
Sinai is shedding tears of joy, just so damn glad to have her friends back alive.. "I dinna know how...but ye're alive...I...I came in to see if you two were doing all right...and I found ye..both dead...I.." She just sobs now.  
Ronin groans and looks at Korunue. "I'm glad to have you back." he says, smiling weakly. He rolls over onto his side and wraps his arms around her. "I love you little one."  
Korunue closes her eyes, her ears drooping. "I had no idea i'd be missed so much..." she whispers to Sinai. She sighs at the hug. "At least someone is happy... and I'm glad you're happy. I love you too." She sounds... wistful,as if she wishes she could be that happy that she was alive. She takes a deep, painful breath. Of course, it had never hit home that he was dead; she planned all along to send him back. She closes her eyes, falling asleep, unable to deal. She just couldn't handle it... just like before... she remembered the last time she had thought that... and regretted it immediatly.  
Sinai dries her tears as best she can... "Rhys willna get away wi' this...he caused this...caused this whole ordeal...I willna lose m' friends again. Not by his hand, or anyone else's, otherwise I will ne'er be pacifistic again...I'd rather die by the sword--or claws--of my enemy than live without my friends." She looks to Ronin. " Will you two be all right? D' ye need anathing?" The look in her eyes would tell anyone that she cares beyond reason for them, they being her friends, devoted and loyal to the end to them.  
Ronin looks up at Sinai. "Just don't let him hit you with his tail." he says with a slight wisp of a grin. He smiles. "Thank you." he says, yawning. "I just hope she doesnt try that again...I'll follow right after her."  
Sinai chuckles softly. "I put tha' in m' memory after I saw ye get hit wi' it." She nods. "And I'll follow both o' ye, draggin ye back from whate'er hell Korunue decided she was headed towards."  
Ronin smiles weakley at Sinai one last time before passing out next to Korunue.  
Sinai notices the blood-soaked sheets--at least smelling them--and sighs, moving both to the other bed, not wanting either of them to be sleeping in a pool of their own blood. "Forgi' m' guys, but tis no' proper tae sleep in yer own blood..." She yakes the dirtied sheets, and takes them down to the laundry room, hoping Moe won't be wondering why there's a huge bloodstain on the sheets.. Going back up to the room, she tucks them in, getting them comfortable, then locks the door behind her as she leaves.  
*********************  
Korunue wakes, having maybe a moment of normalness before the shock and pain hit her. She revels in it. She remembers her dream, and heads to the window above the bed opposite. She opens it, letting in a large black bird. A crow? A raven? The bird climbs onto her shoulder as she sits on the spot where she had died. She looks out the window, thinking.  
Ronin feels the bed shift when Korunue gets up. He silently rolls over and looks at her. Quietly he gets up and sneaks up to her, laying a hand on her other shoulder and staring at the bird. "Kor....."  
Korunue jumps. She looks at Ronin, her eyes full of dispair and pain. She gasps, then stands up. "I can't... I just... I'm going for a walk." she fled the room, running through the inn, letting her feet take her where they will.  
Ronin groans as Korunue runs off. "KOR!!" he calls after her. He sighs and tries to run after her but is hit wiht a combination of pain and weariness, so the best he can do is slowly drag himself out the direction she had gone.  
A large, white dove flies down to perch on Ronin. She seems intelligant, for a bird, and is about the size of the one that Korunue let in. She regards Ronin for a moment, before talking to his mind. damn, she went overboard on you two! she shakes her bird head for a second, as if in awe.  
Ronin stops and looks at the bird, staring at it intently. "Who did what now?" he says out loud, voice wavering a bit.  
Korunue lets her feet take her where they will, talking to the bird with her mind. She noticed when they arrived behind the stable, and she collapesed and cried bitterly, listening to the bird talk to her about her options. They weren't good.  
The bird shakes her head quickly, a very human guesture for a bird. sorry. A... girl I know. Very evil. She seems to have picked Korunue as her target. It's a kind of... game... we play... a twisted game, but.. she challanges herself to ruin lives, and I try and help undo what she does... she hates me, to be sure, and whishes I wouldn't do it, so we make it a contest. I cannot interfere with her work on Korunue... but I can talk to you. Make sense?  
Ronin nods at the bird and staggers on, down the stairs and out the door to the inn. He stops outside and sniffs the air, staggering slowly in the direction he thought Kor had gone. "What cna you tell me then, bird?"  
The bird flaps after him. hang on! wait! Sheesh! I have a NAME, you know, and if you hold still a minute, I can find out more about this situation. My name is Psiona. she lands on his shoulder again.  
Ronin stops and sighs, looking at the bird. "Well, Psiona, tell me about this situation. I'm starting to get rather fed up with the whole deal. All I want is to be with Kor and be happy. Can you help me do that?"  
Korunue talks to the bird on her shoulder. She crouches in the snow, not caring about the cold or her weakness. "What? He's coming after me? Thanks." she stands up and, taking a looping path to throw him off the scent, makes for the woods. She climbs up in a tree, and hops tree to tree for a while.  
Psiona stares straight at Ronin for a second, then takes a small step back. oh man... she's gone nuts! She looks at Ronin cockeyed. tough one. Korunue... well, the number one thing to do is stop her killing herself. You seem to have done that.. she seems.. lemmie see.. she reaches about for her mind, trying to glean info from it. hmm...  
Ronin stares at the bird and frowns. "Well, what is it. Speak Psiona. I don't have all day. I'm worried about Kor." he says, looking off anxiously in the direction he had been going.  
Psiona exchanges thoughts with the black bird on Korunue's shoulder. yes... that might work... what if... would you mind terribly having her in your mind? I can take you through hers, if you want to... but be warned, my si... i mean, the demon.. seems to like this idea, of you going through her mind.  
"Whatever it takes, bird. I just want Kor back to normal. That's all, let's just do whatever it takes." Ronin replies.  
Korunue listens to the bird quietly. "If I go through his mind... I can find out what I need to know?" she listens for a second. "Alright. Yes, I agree. Of course!" She leans back against the tree trunk and shuts her eyes. the bird flies off to the roof of the Inn, turning into a young woman in a black dress with large, black, skin-covered wings.  
Psiona nods. try and relax, fall asleep... I'll find your mind then and lead you to hers. She flies off to the roof of the inn, next to the woman, and becomes an identicle woman, but with lighter, green skin-her sister's was purple-and golden wings. She frowned at the other woman, then they shut their eyes and lay back, mind-talking furiously.  
Ronin sighs and sits beside the inn, realxing as best he can.  
Korunue follows her dream-guide-bird, finding herself in a black place, with golden balls all over the place. She looks carefully: she is not reflected in them, but a few figures doing something... she touches one, and is overwhelmed by a memory of a person saying something. She looks out of Ronin's eyes. She listens as the bird tells her what to do, and finds her way back.  
Psiona appears, in Ronin's dream, as a bird, though at the same time she is a woman with green skin and golden wings. She beckons for him to follow her. "your mind, to meet with Kor? Or her mind, to find out what she thinks, look through her memories?" she asks, pausing.  
Ronin nods at the birdwoman "Lets go then." he says wearily.  
Psiona rolls her eyes, exhasperated. "Which mind? Yours or hers?"  
"Mine" Ronin replies.  
Psiona nods, leading the way. She did not know what his own mind would look like to him; it was different for everyone. She saw a field, with flowers as his memories; one glance, and she knew what the memory was. She saw Korunue at the other end, looking about, and she saw the woman with black wings, standing off to the side, instructing.  
Korunue wanders about the dark place, looking at the balls. Memories, as she now knew. She looks, then finds where they seemed to be more recent. She found a few that seemed to have her... but which ones were important? Which ones to look at?  
Ronin glances around, his mind seemed to be like a file cabinet, able to call up any memory at any time on demand. He looks around and sees Korunue. "What do I do Psiona?"  
Psiona shrugs. "your call. I would go to her, point out what memories you want her to see. Think carefully, though. Ones about her.. but not any where you were mad at her. The important ones. This is your chance to prove your love to her. Memories don't lie. Pick carefully."  
Ronin walks up to Korune. "Kor..." he says slowly. "Lets look at memories...like this one." he calls up the night when they were having the pillow fight.  
Korunue takes the ball he holds out, slipping into the memory. She sees herself, laughing, and felt... happy. Like it was the most wonderful thing in the world. She lets the ball go, biting her lip. She finds another, on her own: she had seen a seppuku scar on her stomach when she glances at it. Intreagued, she takes it, watching the night she first showed him that she tried to commit seppuku. Korunue sees herself, hearing thoughts. Ronin's thoughts. "What have you done this time?" she hears herself say. She hears, as if talking to him, Ronin's voice. 'She looks terrible... something happened to her. I must know!' She felt concern. She watches herself lift her kimono, and felt shock, then concern. She let it go at that point, taking the memory he offers.   
Ronin sighs as he watches Korunue. He offers her another memory. This one being the night she had run from him, tried to get into her room, and he had first kissed her. He watches the memory she just did and puts it up, waiting for her to finish.  
Korunue sees herself, human. She ignores the conversation, concentrating on his thoughts. 'She did WHAT? Where are her ears? They're the cutest part!' She feels herself grow angry at whoever had done this to her, demanding that she remove the spell. She sees herself refuse, and grow quiet. She remembers all to well what SHE had felt... she concentrates on what Ronin felt. Truth time. She watches in shock as she tossed the collar to him/her, and hears what she had said. She feels... bewildered. Then, it hits home. She was going to do WHAT? KILL... but she couldn't! She/he leaps up, chasing after her, slipping. She feels... she/he realizes she/he loves her. that she/he could never let her die. She/he tries desprately to stop her... she lets the memory go.  
Ronin forces the memory back at Korunue. "Watch." he says, in a single, solid tone.  
Korunue takes it, watching, as she/he reached her. Her memory-self turns. She hears the words she had spoken, feels it hurt as she uses her sarcasm as a defense tool. S/he hears her confession, and felt... joy. She confesses that s/he loves her back... and their first kiss... it was as wonderful in his memory as in her own. She lets it go again. She does not speak to Ronin, instead reaching for the nearest memory rapidly. It is the night they died.  
Ronin silently watches as Kor hefts the memory. It cetainly meant something and showed his love as well, and better than most.  
Korunue watches... S/he wakes up, feeling that something isn't right. S/he looks, seeing the knife sticking from her own chest. She hadn't seen this part, for obvious reasons. She feels... intense grief, sadness, unbearable sadness. She can hardly stand it... she feel tears slide down her face. S/he remembers his earlier words: "I'll follow you." S/he reaches for a dagger, feeling it slide into his flesh. She drops the memory rapidly.  
Ronin picks the memory up and tucks it away. He reaches out and places a hand on Korunue's shoulder. "You see now?" he asks slowly.  
Korunue sobs silently. She seems about to say something... then stops, listening to a voice in her head. She begins to smirk. Yes... it IS entertaining,.. it would be better if she could see the look on his face... no! What is she saying! And yet... it would be interesting to make him squirm... no! No! She suddanly feels sick to her stomach, as she drops to one knee.  
Ronin quickly drops to his knees in front of Korunue. "Kor!" he yelps. "Kor, whats wrong? What is it?" He turns and looks at the bird. "Whats happening?"  
Psiona shakes her head. "I don't... " she gasps. "Jenny!" she cries, glaring at the woman in black. The woman smirks, evilly, and says nothing, though she makes a face at the name. Psiona goes on. "It's her. She's doing it..."  
Ronin roars and leaps at the woman in balck, attempting to bring her down in a tackle. "Let her go. Leave her alone. She didn't do anything to you!" he repeats over and over as he leaps.  
The woman lept aside, and was gone, exiting his mind in a hurry. Korunue looked up, weakly, at Ronin, then gasped. She stood up, closing her eyes, willing herself to awaken... then did so, disappearing. She woke, in the tree, gasping. "I can't....". The black bird returned to her shoulder, to comfort her... or was it something else?  
Ronin stops, the woman had left. He turns to look at the one in white. "Get me to Kor, NOW!"  
Psiona nods. "Simply... no, it's your mind. Take my hand, I'll lead the way out." She offers her hand, preparing the way to wakeness. "But... you may not want to go to her right away..." she cautions him.  
Ronin takes her hand and stares at her hard. "Why not?"  
Psiona takes them to awakeness. On the way, she manages one last thing before they seperate. "because the blackbird's telling her..." and she was awake, on the roof. She turns into a bird and finds where he is awakening, perching on his shoulder.  
"Blackbird is telling her what?" He asks, struggling to his feet.  
Psiona looks at Ronin. "What she fears most." She sits there, staring at Ronin.  
Ronin glares at the bird. "Well why can't I go to he? If that bird is telling her stuff, then she is near, and I can extract some revenge while I'm there."  
Korunue leaps from tree to tree, running until she can't run anymore. She is thouroughly lost. good. How could she even THINK that about him? Maybe she WAS a monster. His pain wasn't supposed to be fun!  
Psiona looks at him, hard. She gives in, sending him instead of words an image: Korunue, running through the woods, alone save for the bird. She sent him her thoughts: "I can't deal with this, not now... how could I think that? Maybe I am a monster... maybe if I leave for a while, it'll stop..." She sent him the feeling of desperation. You can look for her if you want... she added.  
Ronin groans and staggers forwards. Why did he have to be hurt during a time like this? "I can help her, or at least kill that black bird."  
Korunue collapses, at long last, near a brook. She lay against a tree, panting hard. She couldn't deal... she just couldn't.  
Psiona stays put, watching him stagger, flitting forward a little, so she was with him the whole time. She offers no help, knowing he would most likely lose her scent rather quickly.  
Ronin blunders blindly into the woods, just hoping that fate would help now.  
  
good place to stop. REVIEW!! 


	11. Start it up

Solace chapter 11  
  
Did I ever mention I own Psiona? heh... .  
  
Inuyasha follows a large black bird into the forest, hunting for someone. The bird leads him to Ronin, and he pauses. He wears a sword, not Tetsaiga but a regular Katana, without any decoration. He pauses at the edge of the clearing, looking over the boy, growling softly, as the bird circles and flies off. She had her own prey to hunt, after all.  
Ronin groans and opens his eyes. All he can see is the ground. Grumbling he sits up and takes a quick look around. The first thing he notices is a letter stuck to a nearby tree with a dagger. He grabs the dagger and tucks it into one of his sleeves before reading the letter. As he reads his eyes get wide and he starts to growl and finally curse out loud. Ater a few moments he calms himself down and hears the growl coming from the edge of the clearing. He spins around and faces whoever it is.  
Inuyasha storms into the clearing, grabbing Ronin's shirt, intending to lift him up by the front of the shirt. He does grab the shirt, but the man is too heavy to lift off the ground easily. He leans into Ronin, growling in his face. "Listen up, punk, and listen good, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. Where is my daughter?! If you've done anything to her, so help me I'll..." he trails off. His eyes hold concern as well as fury as he meets Ronin's gaze.   
Ronin glares back. "Your daughter? Does this make you the one who lets her think she is a freak?" he growls back. His fists ball up at his sides and his ears focus on the man.  
Inuyasha growls, snarling in rage. He moves his arm straight out to the side, letting go of Ronin's shirt, intending to fling him into a tree. He then draws his sword, holding it in both hands by his head as he rushes Ronin. He pivots on his left leg, bringing the sword around to behead him... then stops, as surely as if someone had grabbed his arm. He snarls, bringing the sword slowly to Ronin's neck, not cutting, just holding it there as he leans over it. "tell me where she is."  
Ronin flips in midair, his feet hitting the tree. He hops down to the ground and stands at his full height, looking at Inu. His arms are crossed, his hands inside their opposite sleeves. "I wish I knew myself old man." He doesn't even flinch at the sword at his neck.  
Inuyasha glares at him, staring the younger man down. He lowers the sword a little. "So you've lost her. If anything happens to her... I'll know who to blame. You. I heard all about your little seppuku "escapades". No daughter of mine will die by her own hand!" he snarls, dropping the sword into it's sheath and leaping up into the tree. He leaps tree to tree, over 3 trees, before dropping to the ground and runnning, as far and as fast as his feet can take him, trying to force the thoughts from his mind, and the worry as well.  
Ronin stands there and watches the man run off. He suddenly remembers the letter in his hand. He opens his palm and looks at the little crushed piece of paper. Slowly opening it again, he rereads it. His ears pop up and he looks in the direction that the man had run off in. "Maybe he knows something." he says to himself out loud before sprinting off after him.  
Inuyasha collapses, panting, near a stream at last. He shuts his eyes, breath coming hard, beliving himself alone. He knows better than to do what he'd like- throw his head back and howl for her return- but instead allows a few tears for her to break the normally cool surface. His beloved daughter, his only child, and her mother long gone... it was almost too much.  
Ronin leaps up into the trees and hops along them for a while. Finally he sees the man near a stream. Ronin glances around and hops to a tree near Inu. He climbs out onto a branch, hanging off the bottom of it and staring at the man.  
Inu suddanly stops crying, ears pointing behind him. He dries his tears quickly on his sleeve, almost too fast to be seen, and whirls around into a crouch, glaring at the younger man. "What now? Gonna kill me, too? Knock off the old man as well as the daughter?" he snarls, knowing he was going too far and not caring, such was his grief.  
Ronin frowns at the man and lets go of the tree. Spinning around to land in a crouch. "I want to find her just as bad as you do." He stares at Inu for a moment. "You really don't know about my relations with her do you?" he says slowly, as if coming to a realization.  
Inu stares at him, fearing the worst. "I was informed that you were the reason for her... madness, shall we say." He studies the man for a bit. "If you've ruined her for marriage..." knowing that he would understand that the only girls desirable for marriage were virgins.  
Ronin shakes his head at the man. "What madness exactly? And no, I haven't ruined her. I would never, the thought has yet to cross my mind."  
Inu looks him in the eye. "Whatever madness possesed her to... " he suddanly becomes angry again. "You know perfectly well what madness! This strange fixation... this is all your fault! She was fine before she met you!" he growls again.  
Ronin glares at the man. "You mean to think that I caused her to make me do this?" he says, pulling his shirt open and showing hsi scar from where he had killed himself. "And besides, she did that before I ever got a chane to be close to her." he says, retieing his shirt.  
Inu looks at it, a look of pity briefly crossing his face, before being replaced by anger. "I don't know what you're playing at, boy, but I mean to find out. The first time... that was my fault. But after that... I should never have let her go back to the likes of you!" the "you" was sneered. He was still mad.  
Ronin growls and stands up. "The likes of me?" he says with a slight laugh. "Did you know that when I first met her she hated all hanyou? Well? Did you?"  
Inu looks him in the eyes. "I don't claim to be perfect. I screwed it up, so many times... but never this bad." With that, he flipped up into the trees, getting lost once more, wanting to be alone to wait for his daughter to return.  
Ronin leaps after the man, chasing him as fast as he can, hoping that he in some way might have a clue as to where to look for Kor.  
Inu whirls on the younger youkai. His eyes were wide in fear, fear and worry, and his breath came hard. "I know you have her! Or you know where she is!" he was becoming desprate. "Look, I won't, I'll leave you alone, alive, just return her to me, or give me her body if that's all you have, just please, I want my daughter... I won't persue you, if you just return her to me!"  
Ronin stares at the hayou, long and hard before finally making a move. He reaches into his shirt. "I don't know where she is old man, maybe you should look at this." he says, pulling the note out and handing it to Inu. Ronin takes a step back and crosses his arms, waiting.  
Inuyasha reads the note, then crumples it in his hand. His breath is shallow, fast, frantic. He tosses the note back, shutting his eyes, near tears but not allowing them to come, forcing them back... he turns away. "so you have stolen her love as well... is that the cause of her madness? Unrequited love?" he offers, his voice showing none of the emotion it held a moment ago.  
Ronin picks the note up and smooths it out. He folds it and puts it back inside his shirt. "I returned her love, more than anyone before. In fact, she is the only one I ever loved." he says, his eyes downcast and his head hung. "That is, unless you count my mother."  
Inu looks him over. " I see..." he says slowly, now a tad embarrased at his earlier outburst. He, too, hangs his head. "forgive me. I did not understand... no, don't bother. If you knew... you would not forgive me. I forgive you." With that, he begins to walk away, still fighting tears, thinking of how many times he's failed his daughter.  
Ronin watches the man walk away, He sighs and thinks for a moment. "Wait!" he calls out after him. "Do you have any idea where I could look for her?" he asks, his voice sounds slightly more hopeful.  
Inu shakes his head. "no. I havn't seen her... I don't know her well enough..." his voice becomes a little choked, but he stops, forcing himself to think of something else, anything else, to stop the tears from flowing until later, in private.  
Ronin sighs and sits down, leaning against a tree. "Well, who told you about me?"  
Inu bites his lip, sitting against another tree, head down to disguise the tears. "A little bird told me." he says, his voice thick with irony and sarcasm.   
Ronin shoots a glare at Inu. "A little bird?" he says, thinking. "Would this happened to ahve been a little black bird? Or a little white bird?"  
Inu snorts. "black, of course. A white brid wouldn't tell such lies... or are they lies?" he glares up at Ronin. "She said you were the cause of all this." It was a challange, defiant, daring him to deny it.  
Ronin growls and stands up. "Damn woman, what did Kor ever do to her." he mutters under his breath. "No, I'm not the cause, that little black bird of yours is." he says, glancing towards Inu.  
Inu frowns, a look that said clearly "I don't belive you." He snorts, and says only "feh. You all can take this whole mess and go to hell. Just give me my daughter back!"  
"You think you're the only one who wants your daughter to come back? You do realize that I love her, dont you? That I want her back and safe with me, away from that human she ran off with, preferably all humans. But that can't be arranged. I just want her back....."  
Inu looks him in the eye. "You have no idea what I've been through, boy. Losing her mother... and leaving her, the worst mistake I could ever make... and now, to lose her as well... it would finish me. I need her. She should be sheltered from the world, held, comforted, not forced into the world alone!" He remains calm, or calm as he has been anyway.  
Ronin smiles grimly at Inu. "You want exactly what I want. For her to be safe. Away from harm."  
Inu frowns, becoming frantic. "You don't understand! It's my fault, like her mother before her... I need to make it up to her. She needs to come HOME! And it's people like you who keep her away from me!"   
Ronin growls and balls up his fists at his sides. "So...you want to take her away form me too?" he says, slowly, steadily becoming angrier.  
Inu begins to growl. "She's not very happy with you, is she? If she's that unhappy, I don't give a damn what you want! She's coming HOME, where I can see to her and help her understand what she is! You said yourself she thinks she's a freak! I only want her to be happy! Is that so wrong?"  
Ronin growls louder. "She thought she was a freak when I first met her. I helped her to realize what she is and how special that is. Something that you, apparently couldn't do."  
Inu leaps up, angrily. "Don't tell me what I can and cannot do with my daughter! you know nothing! I wasn't there! It was my no-good friend and his wife who did this to her! I knew she shouldn't be left with a demon-hunter and a pervert, but I couldn't go against her mother!"  
"Then don't go against her either. She loves me. You read the note. Didn't you see."  
Inu snorts. "love... some love, that makes her so unhappy she'd die by her own hand! If you cared one whit about her, you'd let me take her home, where she belongs, where maybe she has a chance! But I see... your carnal instincts are more important than her life." he was being cruel and sarcastic, but he didn't care. This was Korunue's life, a chance to redeem Kagome...   
Ronin steels himself, ready to jump on Inu. "My carnal instincts? Let me assure you, my carnal instincts have nothing to do with any of this."  
Inu snorts. "sure. I belive you. So you'd let her die, then. You claim to care about her, but you won't help her. What DO you want with my daughter?" It was almost a challange, sarcastic and mean, as he tensed, claws ready.  
Ronin snorts at INu. "I didn't let her die. I was knocked out. And when I woke up, she ahd already killed herslef. So I immediately followed."  
Inuyasha meets his gaze. "nonesense. You're here now. I don't belive you. She can't be dead. She's not dead. She won't be dead when I find her. I refuse to bury my own daughter!" he was becoming frantic, desprate, eyes shifting about.  
Ronin smiles weakly. "She's not dead anymore. Something stopped her, and me, from crossing over. I managed to get her to come back." he seems to relax a little.  
Inu clenches his teeth in anger. "you lie! Korunue wouldn't do that! She's stubborn... if she wanted to die, truely wanted to, then she'd be dead by now." he tears at his hair in frustration, sinking to his knees. "Leave her alone! Leave me alone! Bring her back! She's mine, my daughter!"  
"Well she did do it. There are others who saw it happen. "  
Inu snarls, climbing to his feet. "What do you want with her! Why do you torment her so?! Why do you drive her to madness, and claim to love her! Why shouldn't I kill you now and bring her home myself? I can find her, no matter where you've hidden her!"  
"I just want to be with her and be happy. I do love her. And if you kill me it will break her heart. Also, I haven't hidden her anywhere."  
Inu continues to growl. "What would she do, kill herself?" it was a taunt, said mockingly. "I know my daughter better than to tell her I killed you. Better than some people!"  
Ronin spits at Inu. "So you'd lie to her then? How does that make you any better?"  
Inu growls. "I would save her, not kill her as you have done! While we bicker, she could be dying! I don't have TIME for this!" he turns and flees, not without a snarl at Sinai, who chose that moment to step into the clearing.  
Ronin roars at the man. "Get back here!" he yells and sprints after him.  
Inu whirls on the youngster, snarling. "Why are you following me?!" he says, looking fearsome. He is MAD now.   
Ronin growls at the man. "Because, you are the only other one who cares for Kor as much as me. If even that much." the last part is said under is breath.  
Inuyasha narrows his eyes, growling softly. "feh. and you would take her from me. You would rob me of the only comfort I have." He tries to look intimidating. "She's mine, my daughter, and you can't. have. her."  
Ronin stands up straight and tall. "I can't? And you plan on stopping me?"  
Inuyasha snarls, bending his knees slightly. "It was a mistake ever to let her out of my sight! After all those years, having her back... I was too lenient. I granted her anything, and she wanted freedom. I should have known something like this would happen! And now she's fallen in with a bad crowd, and it's driving her mad! Leave her alone!"  
Ronin snarls at Inuyasha. "A bad crowd? You're the one that let her run with that human. That human and that damn bird friend of yours are the only bad ones she has been around."  
Inuyasha snorts. "My 'Friend' as you call it was the one to inform me that my daughter was trying to kill herself repeatedly! Who's fault is THAT, mind you? You've been with her constantly..." this said challangeingly, tauntingly. "That human hasn't done anything to her."  
"That human would have helped Kor kill herself if Kor had asked her. Your friend is the one hurting her. How many times do I have to explain that to you."  
Inuyasha growls. "sure. Mm-hmm. So the reason her friend set up a net to catch her and your souls then is..." where was he getting this information?! Did it matter? Maybe it was his beloved's spirit, helping him save their daughter... he almost broke down in tears right there, but he composed himself.  
"A net? What net? All I know is that she hadn't gone to the other side by the time I found her. She came back because of me. Not because of the efforts of anyone else, but because of ME!!!"  
Inuyasha sneers. "or so you think. A wall of some sort, or some obstruction in your path?" Where... that bird! Behind Ronin! A dove, snow-white, but the same unnatural size as the other... perhaps this bird was telling him this? He knew this was right almost instantly. "Something to keep her there long enough for her to come back?"  
Ronin thinks back. "Perhaps, but she wanted to stay, find a way around it. She came back because I was there." What is that hanyou looking at? Something behind him. Ronin glances back for a second, keeping his ears trained on Inu. "You!"  
The bird stares back at him. I sense my presence is not wanted here. My si... the demon sleeps. She will do nothing for the time being. With that, the bird flew off, saying quickly Remember my name: Psiona. Call if there is need.  
Ronin turns back to Inu. "That bird is a good one. The black one is evil. And I believe it has tried to hurt Kor before."  
Inuyasha growls, having caught the last part but not the first. So it WASN'T Kagome. He felt almost cheated. "I thank you for saving my baby. Now leave us the hell alone! There is a curse, I think... that damned woman, perhaps even from the grave... perhaps the black bird is her in some new form. But this is a family matter, and I thank you to STAY OUT OF IT!"  
" STAY OUT OF WHAT? She is as much a part of my life as yours, maybe even more a part of mine. And curse or no, I'm gonna find her."  
Inuyasha looked into his eyes, fuming silently. "Listen to me! She is my daughter, and this is my fault, and I aim to correct it. We don't need your help! Some help, when she managed to die so easily! She would never do a thing like that in MY household!"  
"Shes your daughter, and I LOVE HER! Get that through your thick skull. I love her. I'll do anything I can to get to her and help her. Besides, I think you do need my help. "  
Inuyasha stared at him for a good while. "She's too young to love. She is her mother's daughter, and look where love got her!" His breath came ragged and deep, as if he was about to cry any second now. His anger faded. He swallowed, hard, closing his eyes. "look where love got me... forget love."  
Ronin stares back. "Funny thing that, love is the only thing keeping me going now."  
Inuyasha looks away, opening his eyes. "Far be it for me to take that from you... trust me. Love fades, over time. You think you love her, and then... you are betrayed, and then... love turns too quickly to hatred. Love to hatred, and then new love, and their love turns to jealousy..." he trails off, remembering... it was painful to remember.  
Ronin shrugs his shoulders. "Then, if my love fades, I have nothing to live for. I'll kill myself...again."  
Inuyasha shuts his eyes, shrugging slightly. "You'll find something... I thuoght I had no reason to go on, without my beloved... and without even Korunue... but look at me now. 15 years of utter lonliness, without a single soul to talk to... no wonder I did so badly by Korunue."  
Ronin looks away from Inu and sighs. He sits down under a tree. "What is your name, Kor never told me much about you." He looks over towards Inu and sighs again.  
Inuyasha sits, slowly. "My name? Inuyasha. I am an inu hanyou, as you can tell... I am never sure what to say about my age. Korunue is my only child, the only child of me and my beloved..." he snorts, a little, at his own words. "My new beloved, anyways."  
Ronin nods thoughtfully. "I'm Ronin, a kitsune hanyou. And Kor is the only one I have ever loved. Without her I have nothing."  
Inuyasha sighs. "I thought I loved Kikyo..." just the name... so many emotions... "no. I loved her. I did! I really did! We were tricked... she shot me... i didn't die... I was pinned to a tree for a long while... she had died... Ka.. Kor's mother freed me. We went on a quest together... but Kikyo was a vengeful Miko ghost by then. Korunue's mother was her reincarnation."  
Ronin sighs. "Maybe us hanyou arent meant to be happy."  
Inuyasha glares at Ronin. "no! I refuse to belive that! It can't be some effect of mixing the blood! Korunue WILL have her happy ending! She will!" he sounds like a small child protesting, trying to make the world act the way he wanted. "She won't end up like Ka... her mother." he knows saying the name will make him lose it, right there.  
Ronin smiles a little. "Kor isnt a hanyou. She is an ikkiyou, and I will make her happy. I'll guarantee her happy ending."  
Inuyasha frowns, saying nothing. he sighs. "feh" he says softly, weary and sad.  
Ronin sighs and leans his head back. "What can I do? How can I find her?" he asks himself.  
Suddanly, a human girl pops up behind the two Hanyo's "Hello! Why the glum faces?"  
Inuyasha snarls, hating being caught in a vaulnerable moment. "Leave me alone! all of you!"  
Ronin growls at whoever it is. "Why should I tell you, its not like its any of your business."  
The girl blinks "Geez, no need to snap at me. I was just curious." She 'humph's and turns her back on the two.  
Ronin sighs and leans up against the tree, like he is going to take a catnap, nothing better to do.  
Inuyasha snarls in the girl's face, then growls at Ronin. "Some help! If I find her body, so help me... " he threatens, then races off, bristling and snarling.   
Ronin doesnt respond, he really did fall asleep. Must still be tired from Rhys's spell  
The sound of a horse's slow hooves is heard. A horse plods through the forest, not far from Ronin. It holds two women as it's riders: Aldrea and a strange woman. The stranger wears a long, baggy black cloak with a hood, covering her head and shading her face. She has a vail on under it, the kind made to show off sexy eyes. But her eyes were sad, and purple. She smelled like flowers, even to a youkai's nose; she rode with her head bowed.  
Ronin sniffs the air in his sleep and his ears perk up. He sits up a little to get a look at the horse. Seems to be that human, and someone else. He jumps up and runs towards the human. "What have you done with her?" he yells.  
Aldrea merely looks at him. She looks sad and worn out. She sighs, urging the horse on... but the woman in back coughs, slightly. She turns, intent on hearing what she had to say... the woman murmered something softly. "My friend would speak with you... she says you remind her of her old boyfriend." says Aldrea. She turns to the woman. "I'll be at the inn." she murmers, tenderly, as the woman dismounts and Aldrea rides on.  
Ronin runs a little ways after the horse, but stops and turns back. He stares at the woman and sniffs the air. "What do you want? Cant you see I needed to speak to her?" he says, jerking his head towards the direction Aldrea had gone.  
The stranger bows her head. "gomen ne." she says, in perfect japanese. She sounds slightly familier... yet, her voice was different. No part of her form showed beneath the garments. She looks remorseful, humble. "I would like some advice... you seem like my old boyfriend."  
Ronin sighs. "Well what about your boyfriend? I'm not exactly having the best time with relationships right now. My beloved has run off, and Im trying to find her."  
The woman looks up, a little interested. "I, too, left... I hurt my boyfriend so badly... I don't know if he can ever forgive me. I cannot decide what to do: to die alone, without seeing him, or to beg him to take me back, beg his forgiveness, before I die. Or to come in secret, to gaze upon him once more, one last time..." she lowers her eyes once more.  
"I'm sure he would forgive you. If he loves you. I would certainly forgive my beloved if she came back to me." Ronin looks over his shoulder as if expecting her to come running up any second.  
The woman keeps looking down. "but... I hurt him so badly... hurts like that arn't easily forgiven. My father... the reason he was with my mother was that he and his first love never made up after she hurt him, and she died. Perhaps, if I die alone, away from him, he will be better off..." She says this softly, timidly, as though she was ashamed to even be talking to him.  
Ronin stares for a moment. Her father...no, it couldn't be. "If he loves you, it doesn't matter how big the hurt is. And if he loves you, then you dying alone would do nothing mroe than hurt him."  
The stranger looks down still, calm, reasonable, timid. "But I might hurt him again... nay, I will hurt him again. I am something unnatural... he can't bear it, I can't bear it... perhaps I should just die. but I am weak... I want to see him again... but he would never let me go..." she sounds weary, broken in spirit.  
Ronin steps up to the woman. "So you love him don't you, and he loves you. You can't hurt him. Your love protects him. Even if you are weak, or unnatural."  
The woman sighs. "but I have hurt him, so many times... almost driving him to his death... I DID drive him to death, but he survived... I can't bear losing him... and death seems sweeter and sweeter all the time..." a small black cat comes and rubs against her legs, and she kneels to hug it. It glares at Ronin, green eyes full of malice for an instant, gone instantly.  
Ronin has a hunch now, this is too much coincidence, but should he act on it? "He can't bear losing you, I'm sure. In fact, I'm willing to bet he's depressed right now without you."  
Korunue-for, just as Ronin suspected, it was she whom he was talking to, in disguise- wonders... can he suspect? No. She stands. "I.. I should go. I'm sorry I took up your time with my petty worries... if I am to die I should get to it." She makes no move to go, scooping the cat up into her arms.  
Ronin sighs. "Do me a favor. If you see a girl, with black hair, and puppy dog ears. Tell her that I'm looking for her. Tell her that I can't go on without her. Tell her that I love her, and if I find her dead then I will kill myself....again."  
Korunue looks down. Could he... no. Well, she'd just make sure he didn't find her body... maybe drowning? She had seen him one last time, and that was good. Now, to die. She saw a white cat leap onto Ronin's shoulder, but ignored it, as it hissed at her cat. She bowed her head and turned to leave, not replying to his words.  
Ronin picks the cat up and sets it down. "Not now." he says to it. Quickly he reaches out and places a hand on her shoulder and spins her around. "Tell her for me, ok. Please..." he says, staring into her eyes, they seem so familiar. His eyes are watering now, showing all his hope and love being poured into this message.  
Korunue can't take it.. no. She has to be strong... for Ronin... She looks down. "As I am to die soon, I doubt I will see her... dog ears arn't common around here, you know..."  
Ronin sighs again. "You can look, dog ears will pick up a message if it is spread far enough. Thats all I ask, tell her, or tell someone to look for her." He takes his hand off of her shoulder and it simply falls to his side, his head is hung, and his ears drooping. He looks thinner, not as strong as he usualy does. Exhausted even.  
Korunue's heart breaks to see him such... "I will tell her, if I see her, though I doubt it will do much good... and remember, if you havn't seen her you don't know if she's dead... she may not perish..." she murmers, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
Ronin looks up at her and the tears in his eyes are apparent. He can't take it anymore and falls to his knees, sobbing.  
Korunue kneels, almost crying herself... she puts an arm around him, a familier guesture... she bites her lip, thinking, breathing deep, as she had learned would stop the tears from coming... she shut her eyes, however.  
Ronin shudders and mumbles something under his breath. The only word that is intelligible is Kor. His ears are drooping as low as possible and his whole body is shaking as he breathes and sobs.  
Korunue breathes deeply, rapidly. She can't take it... no. She is strong. She ignores his words... they cause only pain. She keeps her eyes closed. "she loves you" she whispers in his ear, then stands up, spying the cat once more. She takes a deep breath, then another... not much longer, now, then she'll be beyond all pain.  
Ronin looks up at the woman. "I know she loves me, but...she thinks it can help me if she goes away. If I never see her again...well, I'll make it so I can see her, I've got more than enough daggers to do the job."  
Korunue gasps, turning pale as she faces away from him. She tries to stifle it... then she turns back to him, willing herself not to cry, not to cry, she'd be beaten if she cried... "is that what she would want?" she asks softly, her hood falling off as she turns back. Night-black hair... elven ears. Purple eyes... her lower face was covered by her veil still. A slight jangling was heard, coming from a small, silver bracelet on her left wrist that glinted a little from the opening of her cloak. It was hidden, but it was there.  
Ronin stares at her hair, for a moment he thinks it is Kor, the he notices the ears and sighs. "I don't think she would want me to kill myself, just like I don't want her to kill herself." He starts to cry again, unable to really stop now that he has started. All hte anguish from the past few days is finally getting out of him.  
Korunue says, softly, almost under her breath, "oh Ronin!". She says it tenderly... then remembers... "Well, then... don't. Don't die... she wouldn't want you to. She might have reasons for dying, wholly seperate from you... and she would want you to live."  
Ronin almost stops crying, tears still stream down a little though. He stares at the woman strangely. "You know something....you've talked to her haven't you?" his voice is getting louder and he seems to be getting over his crying spell.  
Korunue pales. He knew! no. he didn't. But she couldn't lie to him... well, she didnt' talk to herself. "no." that was easy. She prayed he wouldn't question her further... or get mad at her... well, if he was mad, she'd challenge him, and lose... no. That would destroy him, when the charm failed.  
"Where is she? Where did you last see her? Tell me!!!!"  
Korunue looks down. "I told you, I havn't spoken to her." She had seen herself, of course, and knew herself... she prayed silently that he would not force her to reveal herself...   
Ronin frowns, the disappointment on his face easy to see. "I guess Aldrea told you." he says, sinking back down to the ground. "Kor, where are you?" he says to noone in particular, tears welling up in his eyes again.  
Korunue almost answers... then stops herself. She was not Kor at the moment, she was a stranger, she wanted one last look, and she got it, and she deservs it, she deserves to see how much pain he was in because of her, how much he would be crushed when he found out she was dead... "this badly. I hurt him this badly... he can never truely forgive me." she murmered to herself.  
Ronin perks up a little and stares at the woman. "What did you say?" he says before curling up into a little ball.  
Korunue looks down, torn between wanting to comfort him and not wanting to hurt him. She sighs, smiling a little at him, a sympathy smile, in no way mocking or making light of his torment. The white cat comes and rubs on him, trying to comfort him, and Kor feels almost jealous... but if she did anything, he'd know... and he can never know. Never. That much was clear. "come on, you have to be strong, for her sake..." she says, gently, comforting him as best she can without giving herself away.  
Ronin sighs. "What good will it do. I was always storng, and look where it got me. I....I can't go on anymore. Not without her." he says shaking a little.  
Korunue closes her eyes, unable to stand it. She kneels, to comfort him, placing an arm around him. "you have to belive... belive that she will come back." she whispers to him, softly.   
Ronin shakes her arm off. "Don't even try. Kor is the only one who can help me. And she has run off.... KOR!!!! WHY??? WHY WHY WHY???" he yalls out huddling on the ground, shaking and sobbing.  
Korunue takes a deep breath, struggling to breathe... "don't... I can't... Please..." she stands up. She had to go... she couldn't take this any longer. To reveal herself, or to die? No. If she revealed herself... he'd hate her, hate that she tricked him, hate that she didn't come forth sooner... it was too late for that. The white cat glared at her, then lept at her left hand. The black one attacked it, but it was too late: the clasp on her bracelet had come undone. She stood there a moment only, pale-faced, as her elven ears vanished and puppy ears replaced them. She now smelled like her old self, rather then flowers. She then turned and fled, as fast as she could. She had a black eye, and she favored her left foot a little as she ran, as if trying to hide that it was in pain. She plunged deep into the forest, panicked.  
Ronin jumps up "Kor!!! Kor, come back!" he screams, running after her. "Please Kor, please." he pleads as he runs, tears welling in his eyes. "Kor! I love you, I forgive you. Please come back!" He trips over a tree root and gets the wind knocked out of him. He lays there, gasping for breath. "Kor..." he says weakley, reaching towards where he last saw her.  
Korunue continues to run, noting that the black cat was now bouding beside her. She pulled a dagger from her cloak, tears streaming silently down her face. She then tossed it aside, running still. Her blood would alert him to her whereabouts.. he would stop her. She changed her course, heading for water. Unknown to her, the white cat bounded to Ronin, becoming a large white horse with a golden mane quicker than thought.come on then! she urged, motioning with her head for him to hop on.  
Ronin groans and hauls himself up, leaning down next to the horses head. "Alright, lets go."  
Korunue finds a small, shallow stream. Too shallow... but, at some unknown urging, she ran in it, to throw off persuit. She follows its course, though she knew not to where. The horse, carrying Ronin, gets a trace on her sister's mind and speeds off through the forest, taking a few shortcuts. Korunue reaches a lake, and knows why she had followed the stream. It was perfect! She tears a strip from the bottom of her clothes and shoves it in her mouth, tying it with her left sleeve, and jumped into the water, shutting her eyes and curling into a ball. No good, she was floating! She breaks the surface, as the horse arrived at the other side of the lake. She dives quickly, tying her right sleeve (torn off) to her right ankle and pinning it beneath a rock to hold her down. Her lungs hurt... she was getting dizzy...  
Ronin leaps off the horse and into the lake. "KOR!!!" he screams as he jumps. He swims crazily towards Korunue. Finally he reaches with her, pulling her ankle from under the rock and pulling The cloth out of her mouth. He swims towards the surface, hauling Kor with him. He gasps for air as he breaks the surface and swims towards shore, his arm wrapped firmly around Korunue's waist. "Kor..." he says, laying her on her back on the shore. "Kor, speak to me."  
Korunue groans, coughing a little. "damn you." she croaks, without much conviction. She keeps her eyes shut, not wanting to face him.. she hadn't been fast enough, he had been too fast, she should have run faster, she was part youkai, she can outrun him given a lead, she should have stuck with the dagger... she says none of this.  
Ronin smiles with relief. "Kor, you're alright." he says, gathering her up in his arms and hugging her. "I missed you Kor." he gives her a kiss. "Kor...I love you, don't you realize that. You saw what I'm like without you."  
Korunue does not say a word, the tears streaming down her face, her breath coming in raggad gasps. She bites her lip, then turns her head so she was facing away from him. She tries to stop the tears, but cannot. She focuses on that to take her mind off the pain she feels inside.  
"Kor, look at me. Kor, I love you. Talk to me, please."  
Korunue looks back, her purple eyes full of pain and torment. One was puffy and black and blue, swollen muchly, but it still held pain. "I love you too" she whispers, not trusting her voice. "oh, Ronin..."  
Ronin gives Korunue another hug. "Kor, what happened to you. Who did this to you?" he says running his fingers through her hair and hugging her.  
Korunue shakes her head. Then she thinks better of it. Why NOT tell him? "The sisters... at the convent. No, that's not right... they came from there, but I was in a... madhouse." She sobs silently, remembering... she hugs him back, taking what small comfort she can. "I.. I don't want to hurt you anymore, Ronin. I would kill the one who hurts my beloved."  
Ronin places his hand on the back of her head and sighs. "As I will kill whoever it is that hurt you. Now Kor, explain it to me, please."  
Korunue closes her eyes, smiling a little, behind his back. "don't you see? Everything I do... it all hurts you. Everything is wrong." she cannot finish her words, a lump rising in her throat. She forces back the tears... she is not weak. No. Strong enough to die... a weakling would have backed out ages ago. Wait.. since when did SHE care about strength? She did not notice the black cat grooming itself by the lake, at the the tree line.  
Ronin kisses Kor again. "You gave me a good reason to keep on going. Something is causing this. It isn't you. What about that black cat/bird/woman. She always seems to be around when something goes bad."  
The cat abrubtly turns and vanishes into the forest. The white horse sees this, turning to a bird and chasing after her. Korunue pulls away to look at them across the lake... "you were fine before me. I wasn't." she says, softly, looking at the scenery.   
"Kor, you don't know anythign about me before I met you. You want to know what I was like before I met you? I was a drifter, wandering around the woods. Hunting my food down. Camping in the woods. I had nowhere to call home, Nowhere to be. No real reason to be alive."  
Korunue frowns. "but you were... I, too, was alone. If it wern't for my dad, I'd be dead. I failed my mother... I don't know how or why he woke, but he did, and saved me. But I'd have eluded him eventually... I should have died while away, but... I wanted to see you, one last time." She looked off in the distence, away from him.  
"I don't think your dad likes me."  
Korunue snorts. "I don't think he likes anyone, save me. I think... well, he preferred being alone. I had a hard time finding him. He... he was alone, for 15 years, without anyone to talk to... I heard he was a loner before I was born, too." she explains, gently. "But... when did you meet him?"  
Ronin nods. "He found me right after I read your note. Said that I was the reason you wanted to kill yourself. Also said that it was that little black bird that told him." He squeezes Korunue again. "Kor, can't we just go back to the way thigns were before Rhys got me?"  
Korunue looks off, thinking, for some time. She turns back, her eyes sad and trusting. "I don't think... I mean... well, surely you remember... I havn't been the same since... since I failed my mother." This is hard for her to say, but she trusts him utterly.  
Ronin kisses Korunue again. "Kor, I still love you anyways. Just stay with me always, please?"  
Korunue looks at him, torn. "always...." she tries the word out, softly. "But... what if I hurt you again? What if... what if... what if you found out all my secrets, and hated me for it?" she murmers, softly, doubting.  
Ronin smiles softly at Korunue. "Kor, I don't care what your secrets are, I couldn't hate you for them. Just be with me."  
Korunue looks pained. "What if I get mad? Bad things happen when I get mad... what if they happened to you? What if I tried to...." she can't say it. A thousand possibilites stream through her head, none of them good.  
Ronin gathers Korunue up in his arms, cradling her like a baby with an arm under her knees and the other supporting her head. "Bad things happen when I get mad too Kor." he says softly, sighing.  
Korunue shakes her head. "you don't understand! When I get mad... sometimes, I black out, and come to to find myself trying to kill the person standing closest to me, or them trying to kill me... or sometimes I lose it, and start to glow, and strange things happen to people who get in my way... "she urges him to understand...  
Ronin squeezes Kor. "I don't care, even if you do attack me. I'll still love you."  
Korunue looks... odd. "you say that now, but you never know... my father thought the same about some woman, until he actually WAS betrayed by her, and then he hated her and fell in love with her reincarnation, my mother." The pain... she can barely stand it. She looks out at the lake in longing.  
"You still love me, even after what I did. Why wouldn't I love you. You are the only person in the world I care about."  
Korunue sobs, the dam breaking, all the held back tears coming now. In her greif and pain, she was helpless to do anything but cuddle against him and sob.  
Ronin kisses Korunue, a long lingering kiss. "Kor, It's alright. Everything will be fine."  
Korunue cries harder. "no... no it won't..." she fights for composure. "if you but command it of me, I will stay here... stay for you, and you alone, though I may be miserable." She means it, too. She wouldn't cause him pain for anything... even if he lived, she wouldn't want him to be alone... yet she silently prays that he will not force her to stay alive.  
Ronin is bewildered by Korunue's comment. "Kor, do you mean that you don't love me." Tears start to well up in his eyes now, leftovers from earlier.  
Korunue shakes her head, agast. "no! That's not it... I just... can't you see how much I love you? It hurts me to stay, knowing I'm a failure, knowing i'll never have true friends, save you, Ally, and Sinai... knowing that I will hurt you over and over, and that I can't help it... it's too much for me. And yet... if you want, if it would make you happy... for you, i'd put up with it. I've decided... it's worth the pain, to have you... i forget that, sometimes, but if you command..."  
Ronin hugs Korunue. "I'm not going command you to do anything. Just know that without you, I've got more than enough daggers to do what I would need done." He leans down and kisses her cheek. "You're my only friend." He had a strange urge to kill himself, here and now. Korunue couldn't possibly know how much she was hurting him. There would be no net this time, to stop them... sweet release.  
Korunue shuts her eyes, the tears flowing silently, less violently now. "no... I can never forgive myself... the way you looked, back there... I almost revealed myself, or ended it then and there... If that ever happens again...." she can picture it, and she doesn't like it. Understatement of the year. She gasps for breath. "don't do it, Ronin... I love you... I'll stay for you. I will. I won't go near a dagger, won't drown myself... no matter how much it hurts..."  
Ronin kisses Korunue. "Kor, just love me." He gives her a hug, and squeezes tight, not letting go for a long time.  
Korunue goes limp in his arms, just being, not thinking, trying not to feel... pain. All there was: love and pain. Life and death, food and hunger, all else where nothing before these two powerfull forces. She chose love... and so chose pain. She had thought love would end pain... she was wrong.  
Ronin stares at Kor as she goes limp "Kor...?" he asks slowly.  
Korunue gives up her struggle. "I'm fine..." she says, leaning against him. "I'm sorry... " she isn't sure what to say. What CAN she say? Nothing. She shuts her eyes, concentrating on the feel of the wind in her hair, of the feeling of hunger she has been blocking out for so long, on the feeling of cold on her skin, on breathing, on her heartbeat, and on his...  
Ronin nuzzles Kor's neck. "You know something, your father was worried that I had ruined you. That it was my fault that everything happened. He thinks I'm here to steal you away from him."  
Korunue smiles a little. "I'm not suprised... he cares about me..." she ignores the implications, trying to find some good in this.  
Ronin lays down on the ground and looks up. "Kor, I don't know what to do." He seems to be hinting at the fact that Korunue doesn't seem to be too enthusiastic about anything to do with him.  
Korunue snuggles next to him, picking up on the hint. "What do you want me to do? Get mad at father? I dunno... maybe I make myself sad so I won't get mad and hurt people... or maybe I belong in a madhouse, where they put me..." she sounds like she belives it, like the latter is correct, but she doesn't want him to become angry with her for thinking it.  
Ronin looks over at Kor. "I feel like a failure.Maybe your dad was right."  
Korunue looks at him, shocked. "why?" she asks, urgently. "you did nothing wrong!" She shakes her head. "no. And you know it! It wasn't your fault! Never you... it was my own weakness. that's all."  
Ronin shakes his head. "It's not your fault. It's mine. I'm weaker than I make myself out to be. Just look at how I was earlier....weak."  
Korunue shakes her head, sitting up. "no. Weak, perhaps... but not the cause of this! You're the reason I'm alive, not the reason I wanted to be dead! You saved me... you didn't kill me. It was always my hand on the dagger, my thoughts that drove me to it, my own fears that led to this pain. Not you. Never you."  
"I'm weak...Kor, I've been thinking about killing myself the whole time we've been talking. I know you want to die, why should I live? I'm just a failure."  
Korunue turns pale, looking positivly shocked. "Ronin..." she murmers, pulling him close to her. "I'm sorry... I'll never forgive myself. And how can you ever forgive me, if I can't forgive myself? This is why i almost didn't come back..." it is hard for her to breathe all of the sudden. She shuts her eyes... it hurt. A LOT.  
Ronin hugs Korunue and kisses her. "I forgave you before you came back. It's not your fault, it's mine."  
Korunue kisses Ronin. "No. I told you! The only reason I waited, I paused to make sure, was you! I... but what's the point?! I know perfectly well that nothing I say will make the slightest difference... Must fate always be so cruel? To tear from me every comfort? Without you... I can't say I will have no-one. But... When I remember the look on Sinai's face when we died... it hurts a million times less than when I remember..."  
Ronin faces Korunue and wraps his arms around her. "Oh Kor... Just stay with me" He stares straight into her eyes, his face inches from hers.  
Korunue smiles, a little half-smile. "how can I say no?" she whispers, then kisses him, slowly, passionatly. How she loved him! Everything seemed right, for just a little bit... it was enough, though she knew it wouldn't last. It never did.  
Ronin kisses Korunue back with equal passion. "I love you Kor."  
Korunue smiles. "I love you too." The haunted look re-appears in her eyes, though... the look of pain, of being eternally wounded. She makes no other sign of her worry.   
Ronin smiles happiily and rubs his nose against Korunue's. He doesnt notice her eyes. "I wish we could stay like this forever."  
Korunue smiles. "as long as we both shall live, right? Isn't that how it goes? Forever... what a fleeting concept." She doesn't look as happy as him, though she is happy, certainly... and sad, all at once  
Ronin kisses her again. "What should we do now?" he asks after a few moments.  
Korunue thinks for a second... then smiles sheepishly. "you know, I havn't the slightest idea. I fully expected to be dead now..." doh! once again, she has said the wrong thing. She winces slightly, her ears drooping. "er... i mean..." but she meant it. She can't lie to him. She offers no explination.  
"But you arent dead. You're here with me. And I dont know what to do."  
Korunue smiles, a weary smile. "that's true... I am. And I don't know either... the man is supposed to be in charge."  
Ronin blinks at Korunue. "And what is that supposed to mean?"  
Korunue shrugs. "I learned it while away... the nuns said maybe I could be saved, but I had to change, be more submissive, more timid and respectful... " she says this slightly bitterly, remembering what else they told her... "not that I have any chance of going to heaven anyway..."  
Ronin kisses Korunue again. "I don't like the sound of these nuns." he says in between kisses. "Maybe I should go kill htem all" he says, playfully.  
Korunue smiles, a little. "no, don't do that. Then you'd go to hell too... there's a chance, they say, since you didn't know killing yourself was a sin... you can be forgiven. But if you try it again, once you know..."she trails off, remembering the lake... her smile fades.  
Ronin kisses her more. "Bah, forget the nuns, what do they know?"  
Korunue looks sad, returning all his kisses. "a lot, actually..." she says, then smiles a little. "but I much prefer you to them anyday." she says, kissing him afterwords. Then her stomach growls, though she ignores it.  
"You sound like you're hungry. How long has it been since you've eaten anything. Of course, we don't have to eat, we could just lay here and kiss."  
Korunue smiles. "either... I had food this morn, before leaving... the normal rations, or normal for me as late. The past few weeks, anyways, in... that place." She doesn't elaborate.   
Ronin grins and kisses Korunue some more, not saying anything else.  
Korunue returns his kisses, passionatly, though her mind is elsewhere, on his earlier words... she pulls away, searching his eyes. How... a zillion questions. How could he think that? How could he say that? How could he ever doubt her? Her eyes hold internal pain. She takes a deep breath. "give me your daggers. All of them." She asks, silently begging him to comply.  
Ronin pulls back and stares at Korunue warily. "My daggers?" HE thinks about it a moment and decides she will not try anything, not with him here. "Alright." He reaches into his shirt and pulls out 2 of the daggers, then crosses his arms and reaches up his sleeves, pulling out the other two. "Here Kor." he says, handing the daggers to her, hilt first.  
Korunue takes the hilts, examining the top one carefully... she runs a finger down the flat of the blade, cradling the hilt. She kisses the hilt, then, with a flick of her wrist, the dagger flew into the lake. The others followed, flick-flick-flick, then gulp-gulp-gulp as the lake swallowed them. Her eyes stayed on the lake where they dissapeared.  
Ronin groans as the daggers fly away. "Kor! I might have needed those in a fight."  
Korunue remains fixated on the lake. "then don't get in any fights." she says, in a monotone voice, not really paying attention to him. She forced her muscles to obey, not to dive after them... "besides, you have your swords."  
Ronin nods slowly "That I do." he leans forwards and kisses her again. "Now what shall we do?"  
Korunue is brought back to earth by his kiss, smiling a little. She tears herself away from the lake, though her ears stay on it. She tries to concentrate... she had promised, after all. She promised... she promised... "I don't know..." Die? the answer was ready on her lips, but she forced her tounge still.  
Ronin sighs and wrpas his arms around Korunue, pulling her close. "I'm sorry Kor. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was under a spell, and I don't remember it. But I'm still sorry. Will you forgive me?"  
Korunue looks down. "Of course. I forgave you long ago..." she says, sounding faintly suprised at his words. She keeps her ears on the lake, though. She meets his eyes. "It's not you.... it's all me now. My own personal demons..." A large black bird hops onto her shoulder, eyeing Ronin. it's eyes look a tad too intelligent...   
Ronin reaches out and grabs the bird. "Stupid bird." he snarls, squeezing his fist."You're the one causing all of this."  
Korunue jerks up. "no, no... she's alright, really. That's just Jenny. She's my friend... she gives me advice sometimes. Let her go... crows can see the future, you know." The bird eyed him, looking no less dignified in his grasp than she had on Kor's shoulder.  
Ronin snorts "Jenny, bah!" This bird is always around when something bad happens, I've see it almost every time." he says, moving his hand up to the birds neck and sueezing harder.  
Korunue stiffens, biting her lip. She has a blinding headache.... "let her go..." she says softly. A soft voice laughs in his head. yes, let her go... I wouldn't want to have to break your hand enlarging myself... much more fun to give it a push, just there, in her mind, driving her over the edge into madness forever... more satisfying indeed.   
Ronin blinks at looks around himself quickly. He finally realizes the voice was inside his head and stares at the bird. "Make no mistake demon, I'll get you one day." he says releasing the brid from his grip.  
Korunue relaxes as the pressure releases. I'm sure you will the voice mocks, cackling. It says something entirely different to Korunue, and she nods solumnly. It was true... she was hurting him... she would have to keep an eye on him all the time. She can't take away his sword, he is prone to fights.. but she will not let him go without a fight, no matter HOW worn out she gets. The bird returns to her shoulder, and she strokes its back.  
Ronin glares at the bird. "It's not your friend Kor. It's always around when trouble stars, haven't you noticed?"  
Korunue looks at the bird, listening. "that's because... that's because when I'm sad and lonely, my heart cries out, and she can't help but come to comfort me." She looks up, as a white bird lands on Ronin's shoulder. "oh, who's that, Jenny? One of your friends?" the new bird snickers in Ronin's mind, and the black one glares at it.  
Ronin looks at the new bird and turns his glare back to the black one. "Oh hell.Look, can't you and blackie over there just settle your differences without me and Kor?"  
Korunue looks puzzled, as the two birds hop onto the ground, becoming two women. They were identicle in build. One has heavenly blond hair and light golden wings, with a light green skin tone and a simple white dress. She had been the white bird. The other has purple skin, and curly wild brown hair, with black wings. She looks menicing, and the other looks sweet. They glare at each other. "No. She has chosen her victem.I am simply defending life and love." says the golden one. "NOT TRUE! Kor, I want to help you, really! She's interfering! She wants Ronin to die!" says the other. Korunue looks aghast. She looks from one to the other, pale, scared. She shuts her eyes, trembling a little. "who ARE you?" she asks softly, leaning against Ronin.  
Ronin puts his arms around Korunue and pulls her close, strokking her hair. "It's alright Kor." He looks the two women over. "Why do't you both go away then, and leave us out of it."  
The darker looks at Korunue, smiling a little. "Is that what you want, Kor? For me to go away? I will, if you want. I can retreat to the treetops and watch from there. I just want to make sure you know you have options." The white one frowned. "What IS your game, miss 'ooh! I scored a double! I got both of them in one! Wanna see me try for a triple?'" the mocking tone was perfect. Kor kept her eyes shut, thinking.  
Ronin pulls Korunue closer. "Kor..." he whispers to her. "Just get rid of them." he keeps holding Korunue as he listens to the two women.  
Korunue opens her eyes. "Leave... for a while. Give me time! time! If I want you, I'll call to you. But leave me be for the while." The pair growl at each other, turning into a black dog and a white dog, then to wolves, the white chasing the black into the forest. Korunue leans on Ronin, yawning a little. "did I do right?" she asks sleepily. But she is alseep before the answer came.  
****************************  
Korunue awoke. Her ankles hurt- they had been badly rope-burned. She looked at the lake, still cold as it was early in spring, and decided why not? She sneaks up, and heads to a shallow shelf on the lake shore. It had maybe a few inches of water in it- perfect. She steps in, her ankles going numb. Ah... how lovely. She bends down to swish her hands in the water. A swim would feel nice... and what could it hurt? The lake looked so calm and peaceful, it might ease her pain a little as it had the pain in her ankles. Yes, how lovely- a nice swim. She strips off her cloak, now sleevless, and wears only the remains of a straightjacket sans arms underneath. She heads to the edge of the shelf and dives in. The first thing that hit her was that the water was COLD. The second was that she didn't care. Underwater, it was so peaceful, so calm... she wanted to stay down there forever. So like death it was... she reached the bottom and almost laughed for glee. She ran her fingers through the sand, enjoying the feel of it. Then, her finger stung- she had hit something sharp.   
The pain... the pain invading her peacefulness broke it. She realized she wasn't breathing, that she was cold, and that her lungs were on fire. She clutched the object and shot towards the surface.  
Sinai happened to be walking along in the forest, and she came upon the lake then. Seeing Ronin, she wondered where Korunue was. Korunue broke the surface, and Sinai gasped. Was she crazy, swimming this early in the year? She called out to her, and Korunue swam over to the shore. Sinai drapes Korunue's cloak about her.  
They sat there talking for a long while, about what had happened with Sinai. Korunue finally got up the courage to speak. After all, Sinai had just finished telling her how she had been betrayed by one she trusted...   
"Sinai?" she asks, timidly.  
"Yes? 'm sorry, I've been rambling on, I shoulda let yea talk."  
Truth time. Korunue takes a deep breath, closing her eyes. "I... I tried to drown myself yesterday. And... I tried to kill myself several times while I was away. And just now, in the lake... I almost didn't want to come up. I... No matter what happens... it just gets worse... oh, Sinai..."  
Sinai pulls Korunue into her arms to comfort her, holding her tight, feeling for her truly. "Oh, Korunue..."  
Korunue sobs onto her friend's shoulder. "I don't know why... I just... everything about life hurts... I hurt or let down everyone I get close to.... you should have seen Ronin.... I hurt him so badly..." she murmers, trying to explain.... "And I hurt you, when I died..."  
Sinai pulls back and looks her in the eyes, holding either side of her head gently. "It did hurt, but because I love you, Korunue. Ye're m' best friend. It would kill m' tae lose ye. But I would move on. I hate to say that, but I would keep you alive in my heart if you were to die. Your memory would make me smile. But...That doesn't mean you should kill yourself."  
Korunue closes her eyes gently, breathing deeply. "I... I don't want to hurt people. I... I... I gave my word to Ronin... but... no. I can't break my word. No matter how much it hurts... no matter how much... unless he releases me from it. And he won't. I won't ask him to. It would kill him... literally...."  
"But ye dinna hurt m' now. There's no' a thing I can say tae turn your mind from it. I know that. All I can say is tha' I love you. Ye're m' friend. I will b' here for ye..."  
Korunue takes another deep breath. "I know." she says softly. "I know." She breathe deeply, opening her eyes. They were full of pain, and sadness. She says nothing. There's nothing she CAN say... she breathes deeply, trying to force the thoughts from her mind. She looks over Sinai's shoulder to see a second wolf join the first, this one night black, as black as the first was white. She ignored them, continueing to tell Sinai her story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ time passes ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Korunue sighs, as Sinai fell asleep. She looks out at the water, feeling hopeless and lost. The two wolves, one black and one white, lay down. They would not come unless invited.. her sleeveless cloak over a sleeveless remains of a straitjacket made her arms cold. She glanced at Ronin, watching him sleep.  
Ronin grunts and rolls over in his sleep, curling up into a little ball. His ears lay flat against his head and he seems to be shaking slightly.  
A woman walks from out of the cover of the trees and kneels by the edge of the lake to take a drink, letting her hood fall back in the process. The fallen hood reveals long, ebony hair framing a pale face with a small nose and three vertical stripes on each cheek and pointed ears. She freezes as she spots Korunue and Ronin.  
Korunue looks up, for only a second, then returns her gaze to Ronin. A tear drips down her face. She hurt him so much... she wanted him to wake, but yet didn't want to face him. She wanted everything to magiclly be alright...  
Ronin jerks in his sleep and rolls over. His ears standing up now, he sniffs the air but still doesnt wake up. His face looks troubled.  
The girl edges closer cautiously until she's only a few feet from Korunue "Um....is he alright?" she asks, gesturing to Ronin. Her voice is slightly rough from disuse and she seems unsure of the words she uses.  
Korunue looks at the woman, sorrow in her eyes. "no." she says, flatly, before moving to sit by him. She looks out at the lake still, longing for the peace it can deliver, fearing the pain she will cause others if she accepts...  
Ronin rolls over again and puts his arms around Korunue, pulling himself close to her. He still appears to be asleep.  
The new girl fidgets slightly in the silence"I-is there any way I can help......?"  
Korunue shakes her head no. "unless you can ease suffering... or make one person stop loving another... then no." She sighs, getting a bit impatient. Who was this person, who came from nowhere? Well, Kor could be tight-lipped... she would tell nobody anything. Ever. Even Ronin.  
Ronin groans and opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is Kor. He raises his head and looks around, spotting the girl. "AH!" he yelps, leaping up and jumping into a tree, staring down at her. The girl jumps back with a startled yelp.  
Korunue jumps, a little, then joins her love in the tree, a little more slowly than he climbed it. "Feeling better?" she asks, smiling a little. "Don't ask where she came from, I don't know."  
Ronin nods at Korunue but doesnt say anything, he stares down at the woman, studying her for a moment. Finally he speaks. "Who are you and what do you want?" his voice wavers a bit, like he is scared or crazy.  
Korunue places a hand on his shoulder. Crazy... she was the one wearing a straitjacket, after all. She didn't bother to ask what was wrong. It was all her fault. She had done this to him. She didn't speak, though, for fear the stranger would overhear and tell somebody... chase her back to the asylum, and him with her...  
The girl stares at the Ronin, her violet eyes showing nothing but wariness "My name" she says quietly "is Ayori, I just came into this clearing to get a drink. I saw your friend over here and asked what was wrong with you. that is all" she lapses into silence again.  
Korunue frowns at her. "well, shove off, Get your drink and leave us be." she spares Ronin the trouble of telling her off... he could get violent...  
Ronin sighs and straddles the branch, leaning against the trunk of the tree. "I am not well, not anymore" he says, frowning.  
Ayori shrugs slightly before going over to the lake edge and pulling out water skin. She finishes refilling it and, after a quick drink, gets up and starts walking away.  
Ronin looks down at the ground, judging the distance. Maybe if he jumped, headfirst....  
Korunue takes a deep breath. Then another. Then another. Breathe... in and out, in and out, forget how much it hurts, forget the peaceful lake... forget... she moves her hand from his shoulder to around his waist, trying to comfort him, shutting her eyes.  
Ronin sighs and hugs Korunue back, he has no real reason to kill himself. "Kor, I think something really is wrong with me. I keep thinking about the best way to die. What is it, do you know?"  
Korunue starts to answer. "The..." then she shakes her head. "What am I saying? No! Don't do it! Listen: you want me to be with you forever, right? If we die, we'll be seperated."  
Ronin frowns and nods at Korunue. "Do you have any idea what is wrong with me then? Why do I keep thinking about this stuff?"  
Yuki speaks from the other side of the tree "No, but I DO know what it feels like"  
Korunue jumps, nearly falling from the tree. "Yuki!" she says, shocked. "how long have you been there?" she asks, quietly. Had she said anything herself? Maybe she could fool Yuki into thinking that it was only Ronin who was suicidal...  
Ronin jumps, nearly falling off the tree, and resisting the urge to just fall. "At least someone does."  
Korunue takes Ronin's hand, looking at him. She knew what it felt like to crave death... but she knew better than to say so in front of Yuki. She hadn't wanted Aldrea to die, she wouldn't let Kor die either. So if she wanted to ever have the chance to die, best not to tell... what was she thinking?! She should tell... she wouldn't tell.  
Yuki looks at Korunue and Ronin. She has black bags under her eyes and her voice is tired "I've been here awhile, and i remember when I used to feel just like you do." This last comment was directed at Ronin.  
Ronin sighs and bows his head, not acknowledging Yuki. He pulls his knees to hsi chest and shudders a little.  
Korunue looks at Yuki, confused. "when was this...? I thought... you were always rather anti-death, after all... you were so opposed to Aldrea dying... " she trails off, noticing the shudder, and holds Ronin tighter. She wants to tell him everything'll be alright... 'cept that she knows it won't.  
Yuki just turns her head away without answering.  
Ronin moves a little when Korunue holds him. He shudders again. "Maybe I should just stay here, not go anywhere again."  
Korunue doesn't push the issue. SOMEONE had to be strong, after all... she hated that it had to be her. She looked out at the lake. "Drowning. The best way is to drown. The lake is so peaceful... you almost don't know you're dying until it's too late if you do it right. And it feels like death: utter stillness, no pain..." she answers his earlier question. She does not respond to his preposal.  
Yuki stares at Korunue"Kor, I know you don't want Ronin to die, but here you are telling him the second easiest way. Now why doesn't that strike me as right?"  
Ronin raises his head slowly. "Whats the easiest way, to just stay here, nto moving, not worrying ever again. Just waste away to nothing?" he puts his head back down.  
Korunue looks confused. "second easiest?" she asks, frowning. She sighs. "sorry. I'm not the best person for the job...." she turns back to Ronin, hugging him tightly. "please... I can't take it... I can't handle this... oh, what am i saying, it's not like you can help it, just don't..."  
Ronin nods at Korunue, but hangs his head again. "But it seems so peaceful, so quiet. Do I have any real reason to stay around, it seems I'm the cause of all your problems. Maybe if I go to sleep for a long time, you won't have any more."  
Yuki turns to Ronin "That's not true. You are most certainly NOT Kor's problem. In fact, I bet your the only one she really tells her problems to and trusts enough to help her."  
Korunue shakes her head vigourusly. "no! Don't say that... it's all my fault. You were always the strong one, but I.. I pushed you too far, and now look at you. I... I truely am a monster. I hurt everyone. It's not your fault at all." A few tears drip down her face.  
Yuki wipes away Korunue's tears "And you, are not a monster.And it is not your fault."  
Ronin doesnt notice the tears, his eyes being downcast and all. "No, you're not at fault. It's never your fault." he doesnt move his head, but adresses Yuki now. "Maybe, just maybe."  
Korunue shakes her head. "Think, Ronin! The only reason... the whole reason you're upset is me. If you hadn't met me, you'd be your old human-hating attitude self. The self I fell in love with... and all I've ever done was cause you pain. I... if it wern't for me, you wouldn't have died. If it wern't for my leaving, you'd be able to handle it... it's my fault, all of it. I hurt everyone. You... Sinai...I failed my mother, and Aldrea... I hurt Yuki, and my father... everyone. Absolutely everyone." The tears are really flowing now, uncontrollably.  
"You didn't hurt everyone. Most certainly not me or Ronin." Yuki buts in.  
Ronin looks up at Korunue and his mouth gapes open. "Kor, oh Kor. I'm sorry." he says, wrapping his arms around her. "Please, forgive me?" he pulls her close to him. "I'm sorry."  
Korunue sobs, leaning on him. "it's not your fault... I hurt you... so many times... just by living, I hurt you, but my death would hurt you more or I'd be dead in an instant..."  
Ronin hugs Korunue tightly. "And if you died, then I would die too. So whats the point? Why don't we both die and be done with it?" Yuki, unable to handle much more of this, stelthily crept away.  
Korunue closes her eyes. "I don't want you to die... I want to see you live, and be happy. I'm being selfish... I'm just a selfish monster who hurts everyone she touches... but I don't want you to die." she says this softly, eyes shut.  
"I don't want you to die either, so what are we to do?"  
Korunue takes a deep breath. "I don't know. We could just die anyway... but we'd be seperated for eternity. Do you... would that be all right with you? If I can live with this pain... I can die with this pain, if it's what you want."  
Ronin sighs and looks down at the ground. It seems to be a good 30 or 40 ft. away. He looks at Korunue and leans to the side, falling off the tree, headfirst. Korunue nearly has a heart attack, and leaps after him, heat aching, and grabs his arm, accidentally turning him a little. She lands on her arm, not her head, and a sickening crack is heard. She lays there, not moving, wondering if she's dead or not, and more importantly if he's dead or not.  
Ronin was turning already to land on his feet, but Kor turned him more. He lands on his own side, on his own arm, which pops under him. "Kor!, why in the world did you do something like that?" he struggles to pull himself with his good arm over to her.  
Korunue concentrates on the pain in her arm... the pain... funny, it blotted out the pain in her heart entirely. She smiles, a little... she doesn't answer his question. She looks out at the lake. "d'arvit. Now we can't drown very well... wonder what Yuki meant by second best way..." she murmers under her breath.  
A woman appears among the trees, looking around idly. She had picked a random place, actually, and was rather pleased with what she has found. She seats herself by the edge of the lake, seemingly unbothered that the fringes of her green robe are getting soaked. Her large draconic wings flex and spread behind her, glad to have room to spread once again. She glances up at the sound of voices, her chesnut hair flowing smoothly off her shoulder as she turns her head.  
Ronin groans and sits up, cradlign his arm. He looks at Kor and grimaces in pain. "Aww! Why'd you go and do something like that? I was just gonna land on the ground." He shakes his head and looks Koruneu over. "You hurt anywhere else?"  
The woman searches the landscape with green eyes fringed with sky blue, slightly curious. She strokes a silver bracelet encircling her left wrist idly, still searching. She stands on bare feet and calls out, "Hello?"  
Sinai awakens in her cabin, wondering what Korunue's doing today, worrying about her suddenly for some reason, having worried about her greatly the other day when she had told her what had been going on--along with Aldrea's ill news...  
Korunue shakes her head slowly. "you never answered my question." she murmers to Ronin. She glances at the woman, then decides she won't be trouble... unless his answer was "yes"... no "good samaritan" would let them both die. No matter how much they wanted it...  
The woman walks over, glancing over each of them carefully. "Looks like you met some rough times."  
Rhys was stalking about the forest.. doing his usual routine of spying.. but today.. somethign clicked within his head.. and the urge to enlighten filled his every feather/scale.. Rhys watches the two.. there suicidal ways making him watch with anticipation.. they only needed that one push...  
Ronin shakes his head at Korunue. "No I wouldn't be alright with that." he perks his ears up and turns to look at whoever it was next to the lake, grimacing as he turned, must have broken some ribs too. "Aye we have, now. Who are you, and what do you want?"  
Sinai gets dressed slowly, pondering over things still in her head, dressing in all black again, that seeming to be her mood as of late, black and dark, brooding and moody, angry and bloodthirsty, full of pain and agony...She picks up her staff, and slowly makes her way to the lake, it being the other spot where she goes to have peace--it being big enough to keep people away, mostly.  
"I'm Ali Cia. Anything the matter?" the woman says, concerned.  
Korunue looks away from her, ignoring Ali, waiting for Ronin to answer her. If he longed for death more than her... she hears his answer. there is hope yet... and she feels much better now that she was injured. MUCH better. This could work for her... physical pain made emotional pain go away. "leave us be." she says to Ali. The wolves had gone...  
Ronin looks the woman over and decides she couldn't do much more harm to them than they themselves had done. "Everything is wrong. But please, let us alone. It seems the more people come around, the worse off we are.No matter how good their intentions."  
"Now why would I?" Ali asks, leaning against the tree. Her bare feet grip the ground with the expertice of a cat, the souls scarred here and there from travel. "I like being here."  
Rhys speaks aloud.. the psionics and wind carrying his voice in what seemed all directions.. Rhys screwed up mind games round 2.. he thought.. Looking upon the saddened and depressive group.. no his work is not done yet.. for pain is not tasted in there mouths and sorrow fills their soul.. "The truth is spoken Ronin.. No one is ever out to make others happy.. its always about that self feeling.. isnt it?"  
Korunue growls a little. "Leave us alone! Everyone always stops us." she hears Rhys, and shuts her eyes, calming herself. "leave us alone. Everyone, just go away! We don't need any of you!" she cries, becoming a bit frantic.  
"Maybe I could help you end your miserable lives..." Ali offers  
Rhys chuckles as the dark night seems to swirl about darker with Rhys' wishes.. "Go away from what? To another mortal's pathetic life and waste my time with such behaivior? No i pick my prey very carefully.."  
Ronin jerks his head up, followed by his ears, scanning in all directions, trying to locate Rhys. "Aww hell" he says under his breath. With a slight smirk on his face he looks at Ali. "Weve already tried to end our lives, we couldn't even do that in peace."  
Korunue looks up at Ali, wide-eyed. "you... you'd do that?" she asks softly. She looks at Ronin, as if asking him what to do, what he wants. She ignores Rhys, having heard much the same from Jenny recently... this was nothing new to her.  
Sinai hears something off in the distance, and frowns a little--she seeming to do that alot as of late...She quickens her pace to get to the other end of the lake, wondering who it was that crying out and the fearsome voice, wondering if it was Rhys, needing to speak with him greatly still--even though she, deep within her heart, tried not to trust him, sometimes she just couldn't help it...  
"Ronin.. i know what you need.. honostly.. its written all over your face.." Rhys says, stepping out from the bushes.. "DO you need me to tell you what you really have to do? This self mutilation is far from what you really need."  
Ali_Cia holds up her hand, a daggar appearing, the blade glimmering, engraved with strange runes. The handle is golden, decorated with golden flowers and gems. She glances at Rhys and lowers the blade to her side. Rhys' red shifty eyes stare upon Ali with there soft glow.. Rhys smiles and shakes his head.. "Put the blade away its a waste of your time and energy.. I came not to slay... not yet.."  
Ronin growls, low and deep. He finally locates Rhys and struggles to his feet, grimacing and cradling his left arm. "What! What do you want? Why me? Why her? WHY!?!" he yells at Rhys.  
Sinai hurries upon the scene. "Hopefully no' yet." She frowns a little, but says nothing more, giving Rhys the look of "I've been needing to talk with you some time. NOW would be good."  
"They just wanted death. I can give it to them." Ali's eyes shift over to the two. "If they wish," she adds.  
"Death will find them.. But Ronin.. you just need blood.." Rhys says, smiling brightly before looking to Sinai.. his smile fading to a calm face.. "Yes? What the hell am i now? The wise one?"  
Ronin turns and stares at Ali, wild eyed. "Death? If we really and truly wanted death it will be by our own hands." he motions towards the swords at his side. "Not by the hand of batwoman, or some overgrown....what the hell are you anyways?" he says, aiming the last part at Rhys.  
Korunue leaps up, grabing Ronin's good arm with hers. She is a little woozy from blood loss, but she steadys herself. "no." she says. "Don't... it's what he wants." she tugs on his arm a little.  
"Aye, I'd ha' tae agree wi' Ronin...Besides, if ye sae much as gi' them a papercut, I willna hesistate tae take tha' arm off." Sinai says, with a deep, deep frown, meaning every word.  
Ali_Cia chuckles. "Suits me. What do you want?"  
"Otherwise what do you need Sinai? I have not the time to waste for i do have a purpose with my showing.." Rhys says, flames flickering from his nostrils slightly..  
" I was going tae wait till after ye were done, actually." Sinai responds.  
"Well you have my attention so out with it before you lose it." Rhys says demandingly.. licking his lips at Ali..  
Ali_Cia seems undisturbed by the "lip licking." It's as if she didn't care what happened to her, and was proud of it.  
Ronin growls again and sighs, giving in to Korunue. "Alright, alright. I'll calm down." he says slowly.  
Korunue takes a deep breath. "good. Now... are we going to bleed to death, or should we try and stop the bleeding?" She strains to smile... her arm hurt, though not as much as her heart had before.  
Ronin grimaces at Korunue and points at one of his pouches. "In there, youll find a balm I made, sort of like jelly. It'll staunch a wound pretty good, I think theres some cloth in there too we can tie something over with."  
Korunue digs in the pouch for the balm, spreading it on Ronin's wound first, then wrapping his wound with the bandages she finds. "Is this too tight? Does it hurt?" she asks, concern in her eyes.  
Ronin shakes his head. "The tighter the better." He nods and takes the balm, cleaning Korunue's wound and then wrapping it tight. He hands the things to Kor. "Put them back in"  
"So, I guess I have no business here. Nobody's ready for the aid of a demon." Ali says.  
Korunue gives a weak smile to Ronin before turning to Ali. "If I wanted the services of a demon, I'd ask Ronin. Nobody asked you to butt in." She then takes Ronin's hand. "come, let's go someplace a little less... crowded." she murmers. She still didn't know what to do... and she knew better than to ask Ronin.  
Sinai looks to Korunue. "I'm sorry for butting in, Korunue...I was also coming to see if you and Ronin were still here so I could visit. I hadna sat down and talked with both of you since...since that incident." Meaning after Ronin stopped trying to attack her.  
"I'm an illusion." Ali says. Then she disappears in a puff of white smoke and reappears a few feet away, then disappears again and pops up in a tree. "Maybe you're all dead," she considers cooly."  
Korunue looks ashamed. "I'm sorry about... that... I really am... It was rash and stupid, and it hurt everyone..." she looks down, a single tear falling. Her head pops back up at Ali's words. "No. Death is calmer... more peaceful, less painful."   
Ronin grimaces and pulls his ears from Rhys's and Sinai's conversation. "Where do you want to go?" he blinks and looks at Ali "Well what good is an illusion to people like us?" he turns and nods at Korunue, holding back a grimace. "She's right, death is so calm and empty, nobody around to brainwash you and make you hurt yourself and your loved ones." he says the last part louder and directs it towards Rhys.  
"One second, Rhys..." Sinai moves to both of them, and gives Korunue a close hug--but notices her wound, and looks at her questioningly, then to Ronin, asking the same question, but with another one added on: "I know how masculine and strong you are, but you look like you could use a hug. May I? What happened to you two, by the way?"  
"Then maybe you haven't seen Oblivion yet." Ali swings down, hand over hand, graceful as a deer and agile as a monkey. She lands and stands straight. "I happen to be a very interesting illusion.. not just a vision."  
Korunue sighs, leaning on Ronin a little. "you wanna explain?" she murmers. Then she turns to Ali. "Death is sweet, painless, an escape, a relief. Death is... " she snaps out of it, about to say 'What I long for', but she knows it'd hurt Ronin to hear. "'m sorry." she murmers.  
Ronin growls at Sinai. "Don't touch me, I saw you talking to Rhys, that can't be anything good. I might have a broken arm and look weak, but that doesn't mean I can't beat the hell out of you if you get close to me."  
Sinai follows Rhys without complaint. "I'll talk to the both o' ye later..."Walks with her staff much like a hiking stick, but with more respect to it than that..Before she is pulled away, she winces deeply, lowering her head greatly, like some great wound had been struck deep into her, and she turns away slowly, knowing her pain is nearly complete...all she needed was Korunue's anger as well...  
Korunue bites her lip. "Ronin! Sinai only wanted to help... she's my friend... don't attack her. She's had it rough..." she's not sure how much Sinai would want her to tell. She shakes her head. Her arm had stopped hurting... she was thinking... and that wasn't good. She needed a distraction.  
Ronin growls at Sinai as she leaves. "Sh's with that demon, hes the source of all our...no, not all our problems. Your "friend" "Jenny", she is the rest of the problem, shes the one who hurt you, Rhys is the one that hurt me.I don't want anything to do with any of them."  
Ali_Cia yawns. "If nobody wants me, I'll just leave."  
Korunue frowns. "Stop it! Jenny helps me, Sinai helps me, and you're being stubborn." A white wolf had appeared near the forest, and she wimpered, laying down. She (the wolf) licks her lips idelly, sending a thought to Ali: can you help them? If you think you can, don't give up! Please... don't let my sister get them.  
Ali_Cia hides a smile as she returns the thought, Don't worry. I'm always around to help. If anything, what would you like me to do?  
The wolf looks interested. Don't let them die. They want to... they've tried. My goddamned sister put suicidal thoughts in Kor's head, and now they're both at it.  
Ronin looks at Korunue and frowns. "Kor...listen to me. Yes, Sinai helped you, she helped me. But now she is with that demon and that means shes ruined, he might brainwash her and send her after us. As for Jenny, how did she help you? Send you to an asylum? Oh, lots of help there. Y'know, I wish I had someone that helpful with me."  
Korunue growls a little. "She sent me nowhere! Listen to me! All she's ever done was help! I... I went to the asylum on my own. I went to a convent, and the nuns.. the NUNS, mind... said I was.... mad. I... I'm not sure they're wrong..." her anger fades by the end, and she sounds sad, looking down and to the left, ears drooping lower than ever before around him.  
So that's it.. Ali's mind reaches out and begins examining the two. It's basicly giving up all senses for just that one single input.  
Ronin drops his broken arm and turns Korunue's head back to him, not as gentle as normal. " I don't care what the damn nuns said. I bet I know why they think you're crazy, why you think thigns like you do. I bet that "Jenny" put thoughts into your head, or maybe even brainwashed you, like Rhys did me. It's possible and don't tell me it isn't."  
Korunue is stunned. she says nothing. She can't say anything. Her jaw drops... "I..." she tries to speak. Ow. This HURT... she pulled away from him, sobbing, and ran off into the woods, to think....  
Ronin growls and runs off after Korunue. "Get back here, I don't want to have to do this all over Kor. Get back here!"  
Korunue turns, panting heavily, eyes wide with fright. he was GROWlING? at HER? She gasped, then ran for her life, faster than before. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care. She had to get away.. if he hurt her... she'd lose it. Permanantly? she didn't know.  
Ali_Cia appears near Kor. "I think I can help you.. I happen to be a wonderful psychiatrist and healer... though I also know the art of death as well."  
Ronin bumps into trees, branches and limbs swatting at him. He roars and pulls out his wakizashi, hacking at everythign in his way and trying to run faster. He knows he is faster than Korunue since he spent most of his life in the woods.  
Ali_Cia fades away and reappears in a tree, relaxing in the branches.  
Korunue races through the woods, terrified, desprate, blind. She gasps for breath, but doesn't stop... until she stumbles upon Sinai. "Sinai... help... Ronin...." she manages to gasp, coming to a stop.  
Sinai looks to Korunue, and furrows her brow. "What's wrong, Korunue...?" She looks behind her, and pulls Korunue behind herself. She frowns, her staff in her hands, in a defensive stance.  
Ronin bursts upon Kor and Sinai. "Both of you! You're both in league against me arent you? They've brainwashed you both!" he screams and launches himself towards Sinai, sword raised.  
Sinai looks at him, shocked. "What on bloody earth are ye talking about, Ronin?" She blocks it with some effort, wincing when she sees the sword's blade bite into the wood, and nearly sheds a tear, wishing she had her sword.  
Korunue leaps in front of Sinai, under sword and staff, screaming "Ronin! stop!" at the top of her lungs. She hopes he won't kill her... she fights to maintain a grip on her sanity... she knows that if he doesn't stop....   
Ali_Cia reaches out and tries to grab the scruff of Ronin's neck. She may appear to be in the tree, but she's really down there, invisable.  
Ronin is stopped by two things at once, the grip on his neck and Korunue. He simply stops where he is, sheathing his sword and hanging his head. His ears droop and he doesnt move a muscle.  
Ali_Cia fades from the tree and appears, holding Ronin's neck. "Maybe I am a little confused here, but I think everyone's a little out of it."  
Korunue quivers a little, saying nothing. She reaches out a hand, gently, and places it on his shoulder tentitivly. "Ronin?" she asks, softly, wondering if he was alright, trusting him. After all, the worst he could do was kill her... it pained her to think how he'd feel if he did...  
Ronin snorts but doesn't move his head. "Demons, feh, they're everywhere. Why are they so interested in me? What did I do? What did you do Kor?" he raises his head and looks sadly at Kor. He appears to be crying, suddenly his whole body shudders and he starts to sob...again.  
Korunue pulls him loosly into a hug with one arm, allowing him to cry on her shoulder. She tries hard to be strong... "nothing... you did nothing. You're absolutely perfect." she whispers, running a hand through his hair gently.  
Ali_Cia slowly lets him go. "I can help you both if you let me."  
Ronin wraps his good arm around Kor and sobs harder. Why did he feel like this? Like everything he had been so confident was different now. Wasn't he supposed to be the strong one? Shouldn't he be proud of his youkai heritage?  
Ali_Cia sits in mid air, just watching silently.  
Korunue holds him, even with her bad arm... she didn't care about the pain anymore. She rocks, slightly, good hand on his head. "it's alright... don't worry.... I' m fine, Sinai's fine... " she whispers. "I'll stay with you as long as you want..."  
Ronin suddenly stops sobbing. "Sinai..." he says, the name seeming to burn on his tongue. He looks over at her and glares. "You...why? Why are you with that demon? He's out to get me, and you know it!" Ronin is starting to sound hysterical again.  
Sinai had been holding her staff to her, watching them, looking saddened, just llistening. Now she looks at him, stunned. "He...he can do something I canna...." She looks away."I need him for something I canna accomplish on m' own...It concerns my friend...and a control collar around her neck."  
"Do you want me to grab him again?" Ali offers.  
"You're going to help him arent you? Thats what your payment is to him! He's going to make you kill me!" Ronin cries.  
Sinai shakes her head. "Nay..."  
Korunue begins to get scared again, trying to calm him. "shh, shhh, it's alright, really... she won't betray us... And even... nevermind." She is starting to think morbidly... she shifts her bad arm, feeling the pain shoot through her arm and banishing the emotional pain. "She wouldn't.... she won't... you saw, when we died before... I trust her with my life."  
Ronin looks at Korunue and nods slowly. He goes over to a tree and sits down, his back against the trunk. His ears ae alert and scanning as he pulls his knees to his chest and looks around, like he is afraid he is going to be attacked any minute.  
"Well, I'm here if anyone needs me." Ali says.  
Ronin looks pitiful. Korunue heads over and sits next to him, wrapping her good arm around his shoulders. She pulls her own knees to her own chest, placing her head on his shoulder. She sighs, trying hard not to think of....  
"If I knew what was wrong, I would help, but..." Ali trails off. Korunue looks at Ali. Ronin sighs and puts his good arm around Kor's shoulders. Ali looks right back. Ronin doesn't think.  
Korunue looks at Ali. "Everything. And I don't think you can help." she says, flatly, her voice sounding tired and... more flat and dead than normal. She shuts her eyes, taking a deep breath or two.   
"Do not underestimate the powers of one willing to help." Ali mentions.  
Korunue frowns, looking at Ali. "Do not underestimate the magnitude of this...." she can't help it. She thinks. How sweet death would taste, how peaceful the lake was... no pain, no heartache... and Ronin, better, not like this, not scary and violent and losing his grip... sweet release, sweet escape, sweet death... if only it wouldn't hurt Ronin she'd kill herself now. Right that second... she needed to be strong.  
"You wanna know whats wrong? Demons, they're out there, trying to ruin my life. Demons and humans. Humans killed my mother and Demons are trying to kill my only love. Now, I get brainwashed and made to attack humans, I nearly kill Sinai there...not so sure she doesn't deserve it now. I end up making Kor kill herself, then I kill myself. Some human keeps us from dying completely. We come back and nothing is right again." Ronin says, with passion. " And now, we get to put up with a seeming overabundance of people who seem to be worried about our well being, but are all too ready to help us die, willing or no."  
"Maybe you two need a little rest... I happen to have my own little.. spot.. you might be able to use temporarily... call it a free vacation." Ali offers.  
Korunue shuts her eyes, tears falling, breath raggid... she does not, however, bemoan her fate, but turns to Ronin. "it'll be alright... you have to have hope, you have to think it'll turn out alright... or else why bother living at all?" she murmers in his ear. She ignores Ali, not thinking that will help at all. Not one bit.  
"I guess you don't want a vacation from life... I suppose I'll just go there for now." Ali muses.  
Ronin sighs and stretches out, seeming to relax a bit. "Whatever are we going to do?" he says, placing his hurt arm in his lap.  
Korunue sighs. "I don't know. I just don't know." She remembers her last suggestion and winces, not from the pain in her arm but from the painful memory... she wasn't strong enough to handle it if he killed himself, this she knew.   
"Okay, we all know that death isn't the best answer and you two.. have the idea of suicide?" Ali seems rather confused at this.  
Sinai sits down, folding her legs on top of one another, and sits with her staff across her lap, looking grave and solemn. "I'm sorrah I made ye think I was doing something wrong, Ronin....I..."She can't hold back the tears, yet again, wishing she knew why it was so damned important for her body to show her crying over such matters in public... "my friend needs tha' collar taken off...or I will lose her..and..." She can't go on, but doesn't sob this time, "keeping her dignity" by not sobbing in front of him.  
Korunue looks at Ali. Just looks. And looks. Then she hears Sinai... but she is overwhelmed... she can't handle supporting 3 people... she can't.... she takes a deep breath, closing her eyes, and tries to block out the world.  
Ali falls silent. "All you need to say to me is yes or no.. that is all."  
Ronin sighs again. "We can't stay like this Kor. We need to do something, travel or something. Get away from these demons."  
Sinai can see the look on Korunue's face, and looks to her, wiping the tears away with the sleeve of her black shirt "Tis all right, Korunue...I think I can manage now..."She lies faintly as she tries to cease her tears, finding them undignified and unstately.  
"Like I said, I can offer a vacation." Ali says once more.  
"I don't want any damn vacation from someone I don't know" Ronin growls.  
Ali holds up her hands, stepping back slightly. "Sorry.. sorry."  
Korunue swallows hard. "I... I don't..." she says faintly. "I can't..." then SHE breaks down sobbing, unable to control it any longer. She sobs onto Ronin's shoulder, unable to bear this any longer....  
Sinai places her staff against a tree, and moves to Korunue quickly, sitting on the other side of her, a hand on her back, rubbing gently. Ronin pulls Korunue close to him. "Shh, shh, calm down. It'll be alright Kor, we'll do something." he said, the thoughts seeming so odd to him compared to what he had been saying just minutes before.  
Korunue sobs and sobs. "I can't... it's too much... oh Ronin..." she manages, sobbing harder. She feels like her heart is breaking... she knows what he wants, and what she wants, and it scares her... and Yuki... Yuki, the strongest of them all.... if she was like them, there was no hope for a poor ikkiyou like herself...   
Ali closes her eyes, a sphere of white appearing around her, covering her entirely. It swirls for a moment, then stands opaque where she was standing.  
Sinai remembers the words Ronin spoke to her before Rhys dragged her away...She almost winces outwardly again, but manages to contain it, taking one of Korunue's hands and holds it in hers, trying to help comfort her.   
Ronin hugs Korunue tighter. "Kor, it's ok. Think about it, all we have to do is travel, away from everything. When we come back, we will be fine. The demons will maybe have forgotten about us."  
Korunue cries, her sobs slowly turning to sniffles. She looks absolutely miserable. She realizes she's still wearing the remains of her straightjacket... maybe she WAS losing it... after all, she was thinking of death like it was a picnic... she shakes her head gently. "They'll follow me... I tried running away once before..." she murmers, softly, sniffling, her voice sounding flat and dead.  
"You tried running away with a demon." Ronin points out.  
"And Ronin refuses to trust a stranger promising time to think.." The voice came from the sphere, a soft voice.  
Korunue shakes her head. "Jenny's not bad.... and besides, the nuns chased her off."  
Sinai doesn't want to intrude, but after what Ronin said to her, she's afraid to even speak, feeling suddenly submissive, and doesn't mind for once, her dominant side going away for a while, and it shows in her posture and in her face, but she says nothing, not speaking now, just thinking..wondering if Rhys was right, and she was becoming corrupted...  
Ronin looks around, focusing on Sinai. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight. I think I'm alright now. Not suicidal anymore. We need somewhere to stay." he says, giving Korunue a squeeze. "Do you know anywhere close by that we could stay safely?"  
"And it's right in front of your face.." comes the voice again.  
"Do you think you could guard us here tonight?" Ronin asks of Sinai.  
"Aye...Easily."  
Korunue looks down, a tear sliding down her nose. "It won't work. The problem isn't the demons... it's me. It's me.... I'm not strong enough.... " she sobs, heartbroken.  
Ali reappears from inside her bubble. "And people still ignore me.."  
Sinai smiles softly to Korunue. "I'll b' strong enough for ye."  
This is a good stopping point. It's not over yet! ^^ REVIEW 


	12. Spin the wheel

solace chapter 12  
  
Korunue frowns. "a vacation won't work... the problem is me... " a new thought hits her. "so I should be the one to do something about it." she kisses Ronin's cheek, whispering softly in his ear: "I love you, no matter what." Then she stands, though not without some effort. She closes her eyes, holding out her good arm to the side, bent at the elbow. "Jenny!" she calls, with her mind as well as her voice. "Come to me!"  
Ronin gasps and reaches up with his good arm, clutching at Korunue's back. "Don't do that. I don't want that demon around you!"  
It was too little too late. The large black bird landed on Kor's arm, and she smiled a little at it. She takes a deep breath, screwing up her courage. "Jenny... you have been a good friend to me, full of advice, always there when I was lonely. You always had advice to give me when I needed it." she begins, slowly, hesitantly. The bird preens itself, standing up straighter, looking proud, almost smirking.  
Ronin growls and stands up, reaching for his dagger, and not finding one. He grumbles at himself as he realizes that Kor had tossed them away. He looks at the bird and bristles with anger. "Stupid demon." he says reaching towards the bird.  
Korunue glances behind her, her look telling Ronin to stay put, to hold on, to trust her. "But..." she begins.   
Ronin looks at Korunue and grimaces as he remembers his hurt arm. He snrals and backs off, cradlign his arm per usual.  
Korunue takes a deep breath and starts again. "But. Your advice... I think I need to handle this myself from now on. Too much advice... well, I need to do some things myself, to learn some lessons the hard way I think. So, though I appreciate the comfort you lended me, I would like you to leave me alone, and not offer any more advice. Surely someone else can benifit from your advice more than I." With that she moves her arm straight up, to launch the bird into the air.  
Ronin smiles a little as he hears Korunue get rid of the demon. "Good riddance." he mutters under his breath.  
The bird, however, does NOT simply fly off, but instead flutters to the ground a foot or two away. At the speed of thought she is gone, replaced by a tall woman wearing a plain black dress. She has purple skin and red-brown hair, with large skin-covered batlike wings, that when spread must be at least a 6 ft wingspan. She had claws for finger- and toenails, and pointed teeth. She sneers. "Do you know who I am?" she asks, evilly.  
Ronin looks up at the woman and blinks before sneering at her. "Thats easy. You're a demon bitch."  
"jenny" growls, savagly. "I. am DEMONA! I answer to no mortal!" she screeches, spreading her massive wings. She ignores Ronin, sneering at Kor. "More than that, I am your mother's true reincarnation. SHE would never want a sissy sap like you for her reincarnation. She sent me to finish you off!" she sneers showing fangs for teeth.  
Ronin looks at Demona and laughs. "You're no reincarnation of anything. Well maybe a succubus or something. But certainly not some human. Go find someone else to lie to and leave us alone."  
Korunue turns white, then colors. The anger... she couldn't fight it any longer. She began to glow purple, snarling at Demona. "how. DARE. you. how DARE you bring my mother into this! Go away, and don't come back! Leave me alone!" she is screaming in rage by the end, and Demona looks slightly perplexed, not expecting THIS reaction. She sneers anyways. "Make me."  
Ronin grins at Demona "Alright, if you insist." He says, drawing his sword and grinning. His arm didn't hurt so much now, and if he died protecting Kor, then it would be an honor. "You ready?" he sneers back at Demona.  
Korunue pushes Ronin out of the way, furious, but knowing what her temper would do... she felt herself slipping... "how DARE YOU! Leave, and don't come back! Now! Leave now! NOW!" angrier and angrier, glowing more and more. Suddanly, her eyes glowed purple, then turned deep brown, and her cries became less angry, more cold and mocking. "how dare you. Leave me alone." She laughs, cruelly. "Really... I don't know whether to thank you or kill you." Her voice was different, too... a little... but familier still.  
Ronin stumbles and trips over a treeroot, he glares at Korunue for a second, then changes his focus back on the demon.  
Korunue smirks at the shocked look on Demona's face. "Thank you for doing my job, or kill you for doing it too well. So I'll do both." She snaps her fingers, and a bow and an arrow appears in her hand: Kor's Yuni, and one of her arrows. She bows, makeing a mockary of the Japanese guesture. "Domo Arigato." Then she loads the bow and aims it at Demona. "Goodbye." The string seemed to draw back of it's own accord, the bow held by Kor's good arm in place to aim with, her useless one by her side. The arrow fired itself, seemingly....  
Ronin sits on the ground, perfectly stunned. Where had this Korunue come from? What happened to the old Korunue?  
Demona suddanly dissapears, and the arrow hits a tree. A small black squirrel races off into the treetops. "Kor" turned to Ronin then, smirking. "As for you... well. Hmm... I really SHOULD kill you. That will secure my reign... yes, that will work nicely." She summons another arrow, and fiddles with it casually. "Or, I could torture you to death first... that will be fun."  
Ronin struggles to his feet and glares at this new Kor. "And who might you be, and what have you done with Kor?" he says, sheathign hsi sword and reaching into a pouch. He pulls out a small root and sticks it in his mouth, chewing on it slowly. "And why might you kill me?"  
Korunue drops the bow, lifting her good hand and sending a wave of Kor's own power at Ronin, intending to push him against a tree. She smirks as ropes come from nowhere, tying him to the tree. "Because. Then the bitch will stop fighting me, and I can torment her at my leasure. She will pay dearly for the sins of her father!" She seems rather upset.  
Ronin grunts as he is tied to the tree. He struggles and twists, grimacing as his ribs and arm catch against the ropes. glaring at Kor he snarls. "What have you done with her?" he doesn't give her time to answer and spits the juice in his mouth at her eyes. Trying to get the burnt marbu to hit her and blind her.  
Korunue ducks the juice, then cackles. "Oh, a fiesty one. Try anthing else and I won't move. Go ahead, kill your precious Korunue. See if I care. I can find someone else to torment..." she does not seem to notice the juice hit her back. It burnt, but she didn't care. At all. If she even felt it. She smirks, using some of her own dead miko powers to try and coax his own sword from his sheath to her hand.   
(a/n- Guess who stole Korunue's body? =) )  
Ronin roars at her. "Let her go! Let her go! KOR!!!!" he screams thrashing again. Not caring about his arm or ribs. "Oh hell no, not my sword." he says, moving his broken arm over it as best he can. He knows he couldnt hold it if she really wanted it, but he can try.  
Kikyo/Korunue tugs harder with her power, taking the sword in her good hand. She tests it, feeling the weight of it, then smirks and attempts a kick to Ronin's groin to shut him up. "As if anything you say will make the slightest difference to me. She won't fight me if you're dead." she says, cackling.  
Ronin twists and growls, Kor's kick catching his thigh. "Bitch." he says spitting at her again, using the other half of the root still in his mouth.  
Kikyo bows her head, burning the top of her head. She laughs. "that's not nice. I need those eyes. And so does Korunue. Or have you forgotten her?" she backs away, hefting the sword. She smirks, then her grin falters. She frowns. "What..." then laughs again. "How cute! The bitch wants to bargin her body for your freedom!" she laughs and laughs, an evil laugh. "How sweet. How futile."  
Ronin starts twisting in his bonds. "KOR! Don't do it! It's not worth it Kor!" he says panting heavily and grimacing.  
Kikyo cackles. "Oh, but it is. That's just what I want." she smirks. "Ah yes... I can get revenge so much easier with a body than without. And I can end up with her dead... or in an asylum... and STILL use her for revenge on her father! Oh, sweet vengance... do we have a deal, bitchling?" She waits for some mental response.  
Ronin snarls and roars in rage. "Don't do it Kor!!!" he scareams. Struggling with the ropes he curses at himself, why had he let Kor throw his daggers away? If he had even one he could get lose....bt wait, maybe his claws, and teeth! He starts to law at the ropes with hsi good hand, and gnaw on the ropes as best he can. Slowly they start to fray.  
Kikyo frowns at Ronin. "Fine. So be it. I don't need you're death anyway. Begone." With a wave of her hand she disperses the ropes, dissmissing him. She smirks, flipping up into a tree, rejoicing in the strength of her new body. And the peace... she couldn't maintain the body for long, but she'd get it tied up somewhere when she wasn't using it, to make sure Kor couldn't escape.  
Ronin stumbles and looks around. He snarls and jumps after her. "GET BACK HERE!!!" he roars. Hopefully she would be unused to the new body and unsure how to use it completely, besides Kor is weaker than him and not near as fast.  
Kikyo wonders what Ronin could do to her without hurting Kor, and comes up with nothing. Well, the deal was to let him go... no! the deal was not to kill him! So she could knock him out and torture him until he killed himself... She ignored the feeble protests from the back of her mind and came to a halt in a clearing, Ronin's sword in hand.  
Ronin leaps after Kor. He stops when she does, himself still well away from the clearing. This is not a time to approach head on. Sliently he crawls around in the trees, making his way behind her. He studies her for a second, hoping she hadnt heard him and then leaps, aiming to tackle her and trap her in his arms.  
Korunue hears something... but thinks it to be a squirrel. It had been so long since she had been with a youkai... she is then taken by suprise, as he tackled her from behind. The nearness of him, the tackling... reminded her of her days of being alive... she deferred to Kor's reflexes and cried silently, letting tears fall for both of them.  
Ronin wraps an arm firmly around Kor's waist, pinning her good arm down, his legs wrap around hers too. "Hehe, you can't keep this up forever, whoever you are. So why don't you just give up and let Kor come back out?"  
Korunue says nothing, just sobbing. She decides to toy with his emotions a little... she won't let Kor out, even a little, or she'd lose her grip on her... but she can act like Kor enough to hurt him. She searches through Kor's memories to find out what her voice sounded like so she can try and emulate it.  
Ronin squeezes Kor tighter, not letting her move. "LET HER OUT!" he orders.  
Korunue sobs harder, convinced she has the voice right, and tries her hand at voice mimicry. "Don't!" she cries, sounding almost exactly like Korunue... perhaps like Kor if she was under major stress... she tries a little more, not wanting to push it. "Ronin... please...." THAT should tug on his heartstrings a little.  
Ronin releases his grip a little, just a little. "Kor?" he asks hesitantly "Kor, is that you?"  
Korunue sniffles, turning her head away. She says nothing, not wanting to push it. She just sobs, Kikyo's tears as much as Korunue's.  
Ronin tightens his grip again. "I said, let her go!" he snarls firmly. "You can't fool me trying to act like Kor."  
"So keep her here for eternity. I don't feel the pain, though you can bet she does. Anything you do to me will only hurt her. And she knows if she fights me, I'll kill you. So she's mercifully silent: her cries were annoying me." Her voice changes to a mockary of Kor's: "Oh, don't hurt him, please, leave him alone, take me instead." it changes back. "Pathetic."  
Sinai is walking slowly through the forest, trying to find Korunue and Ronin, hoping they're okay, having watched them through the night, but having had to go home and sleep too.  
Ronin growls, low and deep. "I can lay here like this for longer than Kor's body can hold out. Besides she can take a little pain. She's part youkai isn't she?"  
Sinai hears Ronin, and walks toward him, wondering what's going on...She finds him gripping Korunue in a tight embrace, holding her down, keeping her from moving. " What's going on?" She doesn't like the look of this...  
Kikyo shrugs, or tries to. "Fine. So hold me here until something breaks. I think I'll take a snooze. Wake me when you come to your senses." She puts the body in a coma, so that Kor won't be able to take it back, and waits for Ronin to cave. In the meantime, being disembodied once more, she checks on a few other people at the same time, mainly Inu and Sinai. They interested her.  
Sinai is standing over the two now, not really glaring at Ronin, but is certainly looking for an explanation  
`Ronin shakes Korunue. "Kor...? KOR?!?" he says, becoming frantic. He releases her from his grip and loks up at Sinai. "She...she was possessed, then she attacked me. I just now caught her and was holding her. Waiting for her to let Kor come back. But now I don't know what she's done." He says, starting to cry again, leaning over Kor's body and staring at her.  
Sinai kneels down, and places a hand on her, checking her pulse. "She's asleep, in a coma, or something..."  
Korunue wakes suddanly, using some of Kor's (usually dormant) miko powers to send a wave at both of them, intending to knock them back. At the same time, she backflips into a crouch, then darts a safe distence away, cackling.  
Sinai's eyes widen, and watch her run away, but she quickly follows, not liking this one bit.  
Ronin falls over, quite easily. He growls and struggles to his feet. "Damn you, you bitch!" he screams immediately giving chase.  
Sinai leaps around trees, calling upon her lycanthrope abilities to do so, running fast, trying to catch up with her, seeing her a little ways ahead of her, a deep-set frown on her face, but is silent.  
Korunue grabs the sword she dropped and pulls it on them, turning. She sends another wave, intending to push both of them against trees where her ropes will tie them securely once more. She smirks. "go ahead... kill me. Or should I say, kill Korunue. Or don't you value her life?"  
Sinai leaps to the side, and tries to tackle her, hearing the words, but doesn't intend to kill her. "I willna."  
Ronin is in mid leap, trying another tackle when the wave catches him, it throws him to the ground and he skids backwards on his stomach. Only stopping when his feet touch some tree roots.  
Kikyo watches as the ropes tie to his ankles and to the tree roots. They then creep down from the branches to tie around his arms, jerking upward to hold him suspended in a voulnerable position. She drops into a roll, holding the sword straight out to the side, and turns on Sinai, bringing the sword in front of her. "A pity... I have no such reservations."  
Ronin groans as he is raised up. His arm feeling like it is on fire. He screams at Korunue, his words unintelligible.  
Sinai pulls her sword out from it's sheath at her side, and glares at her. "I willna kill ye, but by God, I will get you out of her...somehow." She stands at ready, in a defensive position, waiting for her to strike. "I care about her dearly. I willna let her go gently intae tha' good night like you want her tae."  
Ronin pulls against the ropes with his good arm. "Damn you, whoever you are!" he screams at her, jerking as hard as he can.  
Sinai realizes suddenly who it is. "Kikyo...I know who ye are...Korunue warned m' about ye... hen she and I had first met, she had told me about ye...She mentioned your name once, I believe, but it stuck in m' head..." She frowns deeply. "I'm glad it did, or I would ha' been as confused as Ronin o'er there."  
Korunue smirks. "Quietly? No. Painfully. I want her death to be long, and slow, and agonizing... like your own." She tries once more to force her against a tree. She seems a bit shocked to hear her name spoken aloud. "Kikyo... that was my name, once, perhaps... but now it is as wind to a rock. It is meaningless. I live... for revenge." She smirks on revenge, intensifying the blast.  
Sinai leaps away again. "Why? What revenge? Who must ye avenge?" She actually sympathizes with her, knowing what it is like to want revenge.  
Ronin groans and gives the ropes a few more tugs. "Kikyo...." he snorts still trying to get loose.  
Korunue scowls. "Her father... that damned Hanyou. how DARE he choose my reincarnation over me? he SWORE eternal love... and that damned bitch with my soul. She's dead, so I settle for her daughter. As for you..." her anger subsides once more as she turns to Ronin, sending more ropes to increase the hold. "How best to torture without killing... an interesting project..."  
Ronin simply stares at her and spits at her once more, too bad he was out of reachable poison.  
"Maybe it's because you're so bitter.." Sinai says.  
Korunue narrows her eyes at Sinai. "You try it, and tell me who's to blame!" She rushes her, sword to the side, pointed down. She brings it up in a diagonal strike, running at Sinai, intending to take her head off in one swoop.   
Sinai looks at her, still holding up her sword, and defends against it with a metallic crack/clang of her own sword, but looks sad suddenly. "I know how it must feel. My Beloved betrayed m'. I had trusted him...told him I was sorry for what I had done, and he told me it was in the past, that he wasna angry...Said he loved m'...then he killed m' wi' his own hands."  
Ronin hangs his head and is silent as Sinai finishes: "But I willna let you destroy Korunue, or her Beloved."  
Korunue scowls, pulling back. She glances at Ronin, wanting to torment him, to make him suffer, but knows this one will be more trouble. Better to finish this now.  
Sinai growls lowly at her, and slices at her, trying to corner or move her toward Ronin, wanting to break his confinements.  
Korunue blocks with Ronin's sword, then holds it still while kicking viciously out with her left foot. She also shoves with Kor's power, saving her own. A hard shove, intending with the kick and the shove to knock her against a tree to tie her up.   
Sinai grunts, but digs her heels in, bracing against it, using her strength, and grabs her leg, pulling at her.  
Korunue slips, thudding against the ground painfully, though she felt it not. She lifted the sword straight up above her chest. "I'll kill her." she threatens, a little scared but not showing it. "Won't hurt me one bit." she sneers. "though I can't say the same for Korunue, nor for Ronin."  
Ronin grunts and doesnt appear to notice what is happening. He seems to be hanging limply by the ropes now.  
Sinai grabs the handle of the sword, and tries to pull it away, at an angle so it won't plunge back down toward her, a look of utter anger and fury in her face. "Threaten all ye want. Willna d' ye   
ana good."  
Korunue kicks upwards at Sinai, using her momentum to get to her feet, tugging at the sword, growling a little.She jerked hard. "Then don't fight me. Take a lesson from sir macho over there." she jerks her head towards him. "Or I could always re-break her arm with my bare hands and let her bleed to death..." she smirks.  
Sinai snarls, her eyes bleeding from her blue eyes to a glowing red, showing how angry she was, holding her sword in both hands. "You know ye would pass out after a while. And I wouldna allow tha' tae happen."  
Korunue lets go of Ronin's sword, heading over to where he lay limp. "now, he has the right idea. Good boy. It won't save you, though... nor her. You're display earlier sealed your fate." She aimed another kick at his groin. "You could take a lesson from him, girlie." she sneers at Sinai over her shoulder. Ronin groans.  
Korunue frowns, as he hangs limp in front of her. She growls softly, wanting more, almost... feeling SORRY for him! She punched him in the gut, HARD, snarling in his face and spitting in it. Then she takes his other sword and holds it at the ready.  
Ronin grunts, but doesn't flinch or make any other movements for Kiky's enjoyment.  
Korunue snarles, infuriated. "Damn you, react! Beg, plead, cry, scream, beg for mercy, for death, do SOMETHING!" she growls, half under her breath. She raises her right hand to slap him... and ends up stroking his cheek with one claw, a very intamate youkai guesture. She snarls and slaps him as soon as she realizes what she's doing.  
Ronin turns his head with the slap and then turns back to look at her, his eyes boring holes straight into her.  
"Kiky" smirks. "Oh, so THAT gets a response from mr. give-up. 'Twon't save you, though." her eyes ripple and flash a little. "From torture, I mean. I'll uphold my end of the bargain... " she smirks, and her eyes return to normal brown. She stifles a small yawn.  
Ronin slowly grins at her "You can't control her much longer can you? She's struggling with you isn't she?" he says, starting to laugh at her. "You're gonna lose out in the end, you can't win!" he says, laughing hard at her now.  
Kikyo smirks. "No. I shall win." She yawns once more. "But I am getting weary... " TO dash his hope, she heads to a tree a few feet away, facing Ronin, and leaps straight up in a flashy display, ropes grabbing her ankles and wrists and lashing her in tightly, tighter even than Ronin was in. Her eyes closed, and she slumped.  
Ronin yells after her "You can't win!" and laughs a little more, slowly letting the laugh drift off and die.  
Korunue's eyes flutter a little, but she keeps them half-shut, so he can't see that they are purple. She remains silent, half there, ready to yeild to Kikyo when she returns, slumping in her bindings, though her arm HURT. She didn't seem to notice.  
Ronin sighs as he watches Korunue. "Aww Kor, You're stronger than this, why don't you fight her?" He says, tugging on the ropes again with his good arm...hmm, maybe if he pulled hard enough, he could break the branch...  
Korunue takes a deep breath, looking at him. "Ronin... if you can get loose... she'll let you go eventually.... you need to leave, to run, far, far away... if I can escape without her killing you, i'll come find you... but you need to be safe..." each word is an effort as her heart silently breaks, knowing she won't be able to get free.  
Ronin smirks a little "Kor, what in the world makes you think I'd leave you behind? If I get loose, you're coming with me." He says, steeling himself to tug on the branch. HE clnches his teeth and pulls, grunting. Slowly the branch starts to give, then snap, but Ronin runs out of energy before he completely breaks it.  
Korunue bites her lip. "Don't... listen, either save yourself or kill me... there's no other way! She'll come back... she'll torture you... she can find me no matter where I go!" she looks frantic, eyes wide, not struggling at all.  
Ronin grunts and tugs again, the branch cracking more. Finally it gives away and comes crashing down. he quickly sets to work untieing himself. "Kor, you're coming with me and thats final." he says, clawing at the ropes till they come loose. He runs over to Korunue and picks up his sword, cutting her bonds. "Lets go Kor, before old Kiky comes back."  
Korunue stands back, against the tree, eyes wide. "no... Ronin... go, run.... if I come, she'll kill you... she noticed... RUN!" she screams, her eyes flashing brown. She stifles a scream, shutting her eyes tightly, biting her lower lip.  
Ronin snarls and sheaths his sword, pushing himself up against Korunue he wraps his arms around her, pinning her against the tree. "Well if she comes back then I'd much rather be stuck like this, cause I'm not leaving you behind. "He says, giving her a kiss.  
Korunue kisses him, then suddanly stops, eyes openening. They were brown. She snorts. "Love. Feh." She sends a blast of purple power his direction, to try and shake him off.  
Ronin clenches tight to Korunue/Kikyo, if he was gonna go flying, then she was going with him.  
Korunue snarles in his face. "you can't hold me forever!" she snarles. The gem around her neck begins to glow a little. She snarls at it. "Damn bitch!" she growls, trying to work her arm loose, the one held by his weak arm.   
Ronin twists sideways around Korunue, wrapping his arm around behind her back and using it to hold her weak arm, using his body to hold her other arm. "You're not getting away." he says firmly  
Korunue growls, biting through the string that held the gem on. It fell to the ground and the glow died. She spits in his face. "You're hurting her." she says, nastily. "Her arm, remember?" she grins, knowing that he had to hold her or she'd get loose.  
Ronin snarls back. "She's tough, she can take a little pain. Especially if it means getting rid of you."  
Kikyo growls. She doesn't struggle, instead leaving for the moment. Kor's eyes turned purple once more, and her ears drooped again. "see? you have to go far away so she can't kill you... or kill me. She won't leave us alone...."  
Ronin holds Korunue tight. "I'm not leaving you Kor, and that's that." He says, giving her another kiss before Kikyo comes back. "Kor, I'm sory about hurting you like this, but I can't help it." he gives her another kiss and prays that Kikyo has gotten really tired.  
Korunue slumps, kissing him back. "She'll be back... soon as you let me go, she will... I can feel her at the back of my mind... watching... waiting..." she closes her eyes gently, sighing. "I can't even fight her... she'll kill you...."  
Ronin smirks at Korunue. "I won't let her kill me." he kisses her again, hping to get as many in as possible before Kikyo comes back. "Wonder how Kiky feels about all this kissing anyways" he says with a grin.  
Korunue smiles, a little, though only with her mouth, not her eyes. "she prolly hates it... She.... I saw part of her memories, Ronin... She loved my dad... when she got mad at Sinai before, that was when I saw some... " she shuts her eyes gently, kissing him again, trying not to dwell, to savor the moment.  
Ronin grins wickedly at her. "Lets torture her a bit more then." he says kissing her hard.  
Korunue smiles, "Revenge is so sweet" she says, echoing Kikyo's words in mockary. She kisses him back.  
Ronin grins and laughs. "Yes it is." he kisses her again. "This is good revenge after all."  
Ali Cia appears, looking around in hopes of spotting the trouble after being sent there by her "master," Melody.  
Ali rushes forward and tries to pull Ronin off. "What the hell is going on here?!" she demands, venom in her voice.  
Korunue says nothing, looking down, ears drooping. "She'll come back... she will... please, save yourself... any prey for her... you too, kind stranger. I beg of you, go far from here, before...."she murmers.  
Ronin shrugs Ali off "Damn it whatever you are. She's been possesed and Kiky has backed off for a moment, she could come back at any second." he say the Kiky part with a little smirk.  
"What?" It is obvious that Ali has no clue what's going on.  
Korunue looks scared. "Go on, go!" She struggles a little. "She'll be back... you can't hold me forever.... and... when you DO have to let go, or one of us starves to death..." she shudders, a single tear falling. "please.... for me..."  
"What exactly is the situation?" Ali demands, growing impatient.  
Ronin shakes his head at Korunue. "I'm not going." He glances over at Ali "She's possessed, can't you get that through your skull?" he quickly kisses Korunue again, even in front of the stranger "I'm not going."  
Ali hums. "Well, then.. You may let go, I'll hold her."  
Ronin shoots the stranger a funny look. "And just how will you hold her?"  
"In a way that won't endanger her wellbeing, but she won't be able to get away."  
Korunue turns her head away so he can't kiss her anymore. "Go! Please... if you love me... no, forget I said that." she says, quickly, lest the same result happen as before... fresh pain... she sighs. "please." she whispers, softly.  
Ronin peers intently at the stranger, lets see you try then." He turns back to Korunue. "I'm not going, now stop telling me to."  
Ali gestures, the air seeming to solidify around them both, but not really pressing in. It is like an invisable "straightjacket," though it is more gentle and won't allow movement.  
Korunue slumps. "please... I can't... I can't fight her... who knows what her powers can do to you... " the tears start flowing again, hard. "please... I love you... I don't want you to get hurt...."  
"Don't worry, I can take care of it... and it's hard to hurt me." With that, Ali disappears as her perception moves to what is going on inside.   
Ronin holds Kor straight up. "Listen to me!" he growls. "I love you too, but I can't have you giving in like this." he relaxes his grip, but stays at his ready, preparing for Kikyo to attempt to take over again. "Kor, her powers can't keep me away in the end, she gets tired too easily."  
Korunue looks down. "She can kill you... she can... I felt her power... It's not giving in. I can't fight with you in reach... if you leave... she may kill me off, but at least I'd fight, some..."  
Ronin simply stares at Korunue. "Kor...."  
Ali is attempting to make contact with the spirit by entering Kor's body in a "harmless posession"  
Korunue shuts her eyes. "please... I don't want you getting hurt... she can't hurt you if you're not here... she'll be back, soon as she realizes i'm free, and I dare not hide it for long... you are faster than I..." she murmers to Ronin, tears leaking from her tightly-closed eyes.  
Ali had Kor trapped in a grip of "solidified air" as she tried to find the invading spirit herself. She is out of sight, so the only evidence she's there is the grip she keeps around the woman.  
Ronin shakes his head at Korunue. "I told you I'm not going anywhere."  
Korunue sobs openly. "Oh, Ronin..." Then, she hears a strict mental instruction: "get mad. NOW. Or I use my own powers to kill him." ropes sneak out from behind the tree to tie him to it, as she commands Korunue. Korunue immediatly mouths "Run!" and begins to think of Demona...  
Ronin stands up in front of Korunue. "I told you, I'm not going anywhere." he says firmly. Stepping up to her he places a hand on her shoulder.  
Ali's still searching for the spirit, at least a concentration of it that she can talk to.  
Korunue begins to glow, purple, then her eyes snap open. They are brown, not the normal purple. She smirks, her tears suddanly ceasing. She sends a blast of Kor's miko powers at Ronin, noting how much was left.... Kor had a lot of potential, enough to keep even Kikyo away if she learned to use it. Alas, she'd be dead long before she even thought of it...  
Ronin grips onto Korunue's shoulder tight as the wave hits him. He smirks and doesn't let go. Instead, he puts a leg around hers again, locking himself into place. "I'm not going anywhere."  
Korunue smacks him across the face with the back of her hand. "I hope you said goodbye to your little girlfriend... you'll never see her again. A deep sleep will work for this body as well as letting her have it back... and it's mine now." She smirks, her voice sounding different, more... evil.  
Ali gives up on trying on the body and begins searching around the mind, trying to find the spirit.  
Ronin snarls at Korunue/Kikyo. "I'm not going anywhere. I guess you'll get to put up with me for the rest of your existence then."  
Korunue shrugs, slightly, her movement hindered by the field that kept her in place. "So be it. I have eternity to get my revenge. You do not." She resents the intrusion into HER mind, as she thought of it, and snarled. She then put the body into a deep sleep (think Coma) and departed, the body slumping.  
Ronin holds Korunue up again. "Damn it, why don't you stay around for a change Kiky?" He says, latching onto Korunue and sighing.  
Ali is rather surprised and isn't quite sure if she was taken with the mind or left with the body..  
Korunue , er, Kikyo, was NOT gone, however. She located the spirit chasing hers and directed a blast of pure hatred at it. "leave me BE!" echoed in the air, though no source was found of the words. A glimpse of a girl, running, between the trees- a girl with brown hair and eyes... then it was gone.  
Ronin can't do much more than stand at Korunue's body and wait for Kikyo or Kor to return.  
A young girl was glimpsed once more, sitting in a tree, sobbing, then she vanished. The more psychiclly aware might catch glimpses of a vortex, with the girl and a dog-boy kissing as they slowly descended into the depths of hell... But the hatred about the image was intense, as was the desire for revenge.  
Ali observes silently, though she is unseen...  
Ronin glances at Korunue's body. Did he possibly have enough time to retrieve his sword? He gives Korunue another looka dn quickly dashes over to where is katana lay. He carefully picks it up and slides it into his sheath. Looking around once more, he dashes back over to Korunue's body and resumes his guard.  
Korunue does not move, Kikyo being occupied elsewhere. Hatred filled the air, like a poison, turning love to hate, slowly but surely, over the course of time, a long time, like 50 years or so... the promise that all couples would break up, the taste of dispair....  
Ali_Cia could feel the anger, and it cut her deeply, but she said nothing.  
Kikyo returns to Korunue's body,and her eyes snap open, not taking the moment to wake fully from the deep sleep. "Ya know, I can damage her pretty well by doing this... maybe even stop her heart" almost conversationally.  
Ronin Snarls at Kikyo. "Listen Kiky, I know you can keep this up forever if you will, but whats the point? Why don't you just go away and possess someone else?"  
Korunue growls at the nickname. "REVENGE! Her father will pay for his crimes... as will his no-good bastard daughter! She should be MINE, my daughter, not that damned bitch's, and she will pay for her mother's crimes!" she snarls, feeling herself succumb to anger and not caring.  
"Listen, what's done is done and revenge does nothing. Everyone knows that." Ali says.  
Ronin smirks at her. "Revenge?!?" he says with a laugh "I was after revenge for a while, up till a few days ago at least. It's such a pitiful state of mind tho. I would figure a spirit would know better myself."  
Korunue snarls. "boy, you know NOTHING. He deserves hell. And so does his bastard daughter! He left me for my reincarnation. We promised to love always... not so different from you, in fact." She regains some shred of control and smirks. "Even if I left, you two will seperate after a while... she's too like her father to stay with you." she sneers.  
Ronin leans in close to Kikyo. "Listen Kiky." he says firmly, but with a slight snarl. "You ahve no clue what I'm like do you? I'll follow Kor to hte ends of the earth if I have to, and nobody can stop me."  
Korunue smirks. "That's what HE said. Then he fell in love with my reincarnation and forgot all about me." Her grin widens. "Or perhaps Kor will be the one to tire of you... it's in her blood, after all."  
"Now just a minute, where I come from, I have been reincarnated many times, and it is still me. So, technically, he would have fallen in love with you anyway." Ali offers, helpfully.  
Ronin snarls at Kikyo, he is bristling with anger and tries to speak several times, but the best he can manage is the rasped words of "You lie!"  
Korunue looks at Ali, a glare in her eyes. "That bitch stole half my soul. She is most DEFINATLY not me. How could she be me? I'm dead. She was carrying this bitch." She looks at Ronin, smiling, a twisted, evil smile."Really now?" she asked, mockingly.  
"Technically, my spirit's twin sister is also half of my soul, but I wouldn't get mad at her and want revenge." Ali mentions.  
Ronin nods at Kikyo "Yes, really. Now, aren't you getting tired?" he studies her eyes, trying to see if he can find some vestige of Korunue. "Kor, I know you're in there, fight her."  
Korunue snarls at Ali. "She STOLE it! And my life-mate, too!" She spits on the ground in disgust, then turns her attention to Ronin. "Hmph. She told you she won't fight, and she won't. She's a weakling. She won't last long in this world if she puts love above all else. I really am doing her a favor by killing her. She's begging me to, anyway." She smirks wickedly.  
Ronin almost slaps Kikyo, but he remembers it is Korunue's body. "She will fight, you can't control her forever."  
Korunue smirks. "She will not. I would kill you. It's easy." she says, evilly, intending to hurt him badly. "She wants to die... she said so. " It was true enough... and he knew it.  
Ronin snarls at Korunue. "Listen up, she will fight, you won't kill me. Why do you insist on that." His ears droop a little as he hears the comment about Kor wnating to die. "You have a point...but she said she wouldn't die while I lived. So, what you gonna do about it?"  
Kikyo smirks. "It's true. Either I kill you, or I get the body. She agreed, and she'll not go back on her promise. And she didn't promise anything about ME not killing her, after all." She smirks. "So I'll get free, use her body, and kill her. What are YOU going to do about it? You can dispose of her for me, if you like. Go ahead." She shifts a little in the force field, sticking her chest out, exposing her heart to his blade, smiking all the while. She had the upper hand and she knew it.  
Ronin frowns at Korunue, his ears drooping more. He sheaths his sword and sighs. "I'm going to wait for you to get tired, you can't hold out forever."  
Korunue smirks. "But when I get tired, I'll put the body into a deep sleep. You won't have Korunue back, so get used to it." She doesn't cackle, though she would like to.  
"I want to make you a deal, whoever's in there... I challenge you to a battle... If you win, I will use my magic to give you your revenge, but if you lose, you will have to release Kor." Ali stands there, her hands crossed over her chest.  
Korunue rolls her eyes. "And I would want to do that WHY?" she asks, all attitude. "Really, I can get my own revenge. A body just makes things easier."  
Ronin sighs again, slumping, eyes downcast, shoulders hung, ears drooping. There isn't a thing he can do about his situation and he knows it.  
"I happen to have a few powers that may be useful... not only can I locate certain energy signatures, but I know some deadly spells." Ali taunts.  
Korunue snorts. "Why bother with killing spells, when I can drag him to hell? Really." She snorts, and struggles against the feild. "Oh, and Korunue has eaten naught but a slice of stale bread in two and a half days, about, and she was weak to begin with. I'm content to stay here until she starves.... but you may not like that outcome." Her trump card. She smirks, triumphant, knowing they'll HAVE to let her go.  
"Heh, you obviously underestimate my abilities... do you even know where her father is?" Ali taunts.  
Ronin looks at Ali and sighs. He wishes he could solve this problem the simple way, with his fists and sword. He looks up at Korunue's eyes once more. Wishing they would turn purple once more, as Ali continues. "Really... to have control of my powers would make revenge so sweet... you could torture them both to your heart's delight. You could bring them to near death, then heal them and torture all over again..."  
Korunue snorts, looking into Kor's memory, pleasantly suprised. "He lives in town. Near here. A few minutes walk. A seconds thought for me." She is confidant. "And I can tie him up and torture him until he starves. That's good enough for me."  
"I'm so weak at this point, seeing as I don't have a body at all, what could stop you? Come on, this offer is too good to pass up." Ali remarks.  
Ronin glances over towards Ali. He thinks for a moment, weighing his choices. "Let her go."  
Ali glances over, her gaze holding for an instant. She seems to be asking, "Are you sure?" Ali only keeps silent and eventually loosens her grip.  
Korunue snorts. "The pup makes sense!" she smirks, leaping up. Her ropes snaked towards Ronin, attempting to tie his legs together, and she heads off towards the inn so she can stop wasting power calling Kor's arrows to her.  
Ali vanishes.. and follows.  
Ronin snarls and then roars out his anguish. He draws his katana and chops the ropes up. His ears are perked up now, scanning the area around him. He turns and quickly sprints away after Korunue, maybe he could get another chance to rescue Kor.  
Korunue does NOT attempt to nourish her starved body. She has brown eyes and black hair, with black furry dog ears. She wears the remains of a straightjacket, with the arms cut off. Her hair is mussed, her eyes are sad and weary. An air of evil surrounds her as she heads in, eyeing the occupants suspiciously.  
Ronin leaps from tree to tree, scouting far ahead of him with both his eyes and ears. He reaches the clearing of the inn, lands on the ground, sprints across the open ground and creeps up onto the porch. He slowly opens the door and peeks in, tryin to decide if he can senak up on Kor/Kikyo.  
Ali was there, hanging around Kor's every move, though she couldn't be seen nor felt easily, unless someone could feel spirits nearby. She wanted every chance she could get to free Kor.  
Korunue reaches into thin air, coming up with the Yuni (bamboo bow) and a quiver of bamboo arrows. She puts the quiver on her back, admiring the well-polished bow: Kor's. She stares at Ronin as he enters. "This is more like it, no?" she asks, grinning wickedly for the feel of the weapon in her hands. "Or do you have the balls to kill me, your beloved's body?" she smirked.  
Ronin holds his Katana at the ready, he almost draws his wakizashi, but remembers the broken arm that had completely escaped his memory. He looks at Korunue and smirks "You can't use those, your arm is broken like mine."  
Ali's voice could be heard in Ronin's head. "I am going to try an exorcism.. it will take a lot from me, but I think I can do it.."  
Korunue smirks, an arrow glowing purple and fitting itself to the bow nicely, drawing itself back. "oh, can't I? Thank you for informing me. I think I'll ignore you now." she says smirking. She was running a tad low on power... a nice, long, comatose rest would fix that, though.  
Ronin lets a low rumble escape from his throat. It steadily becomes louder as he becomes angrier. "Damn you, I'm gonna get you somehow."  
Korunue smirks. "I highly doubt that." she says, offhandedly. She aims the bow at Ronin with her good arm. "Now, where were we?" she asks, casually. "Perhaps I should kill one of you and be done with it. Who needs a body after all?"  
Ronin steps back from Korunue, but still holds his sword at ready. "Korunue needs hers." he says bluntly. "Why don't you give it back to her?" He gasps as he suddenly realizes something. He looks around for Ali, needing to send her after something.  
Ali talks into Ronin's head. "I'm here. What do you want?"  
Ronin jumps, at the voice, startled. He finally gathers his thoughts and thinks abck "Look, I just remembered something that could help Kor, can you go get it? it was a necklace, should be in the woods, at the base of that tree we were just at...there was soemthing special about it, something Kiky didn't like. Get it I'll try and keep her distracted."  
Korunue smirks, oblivious to the mental conversation. "Not where she's going. Hell is quite nice... nice and warm." She cackles, aiming the bow at her own heart. "Yes... I don't need the body to get my revenge. I'll dispose of it, then." The arrow draws back...  
Ronin roars and leaps towards Korunue, his sword flashing out towards the bow. Maybe he could manage to stop it in half, then it would be useless to Kor, but would save her in the end.  
Ali flies away to fetch the necklace. It is clear that she is in a hurry and wants to be back before anything horrid happens.  
Korunue jerks the bow away, accidentally firing it...but as it was being moved at the time of firing, the arrow lodges lower down, in her stomach. The wound begins to bleed heavily. "curses." she says. "Now look what you made me do? Now my body'll be weaker." She yawns, heading to the couch. "goodnight" she says, putting the body into a coma and departing.  
Ali returns with the necklace in her hands. She keeps her eyes fixed on Kor, hoping that she got here in time. Of course, once she saw the arrow in Kor's stomach, she was shocked and said nothing at all.  
Ronin growls at her, he stands amazeed tho as she calmly walks to the couch. He turns and takes the necklace from Ali. "Thank you, this should help immensly. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bandage her up." He walks over to Korunue and reaches into one of his pouches, pulling out a thick, jelly looking substance. He looks at it and then at the wound before nodding and setting to work.  
Ali_Cia sighed deeply. "This situation is really sticky.. perhaps I should try an exorcism while she is asleep."  
By the time Ronin is done, the arrow is pulled and the wound is covered in the jelly, which keeps it form bleeding. "That won't be necessary Ali, I think this necklace will be all we need. He places the necklace around Korunue's neck and stands back, waiting on the first results.  
  
  
another good stopping point. REVIEW! PEES PEES PEES PEES? *puppy-dog eyes*  
  
Demona: puke!  
  
me: well, I didn't ASK you to take up residence in my head!   
  
Demona: Well, Kirk sealed away my body, where else should I go?!?  
  
me: HELL, maybe?! *goes insane from lack of reviews and kills Demona*  
  
Demona: X.X   
  
Din: *backs away slowly* I'm not getting in this... 


	13. Suffering

Solace chapter 14  
  
Did I say a while? . gomen nasai. Lots of computer problems, losing logs... I no longer have logs for most of this, so it won't read as well as the last stuff, sorry, but... there should be enough here still to entertain your mind now that you know Kor and Ronin and Sinai so well. I will use what logs I have and my own brain.  
  
Oh, and BTW- I'm sorry if any of you are confused about Sinai and Ralix and Amelyia and the collar... to be frank, I am too, and Sinai never told Kor that much about it, so only Sinai knows the whole story I'm afraid.   
  
Sinai was sitting in the inn, drinking a little and thinking, when Korunue ran down to see her. "Sinai!" she squeals, overly perky and bubbly and happy. This wasn't like her... Sinai smiles a little to see her friend so happy.   
  
"Sinai! Guess what?!" She sits at the table, not even waiting for Sinai to ask. "I'm getting married!"  
  
Sinai seems a little suprized. "Really? to Ronin I assume?" she smiles. Kor nods, beaming. "That's great! I'm happy for you." Sinai sighs a little, wistfully, happy for her friend but wishing she, too, could find that kind of happiness. "I'm happy for you."  
  
Kor blushes a little. "There's something else, too." Sinai raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I want you to be in it, if Ronin will agree to it."  
  
Sinai sighs with great relief. "I thought ye were going tae say ye were pregnant wi' Ronin's baby..." She chuckles softly, but smiles nonetheless. "Aye. I want tae b' in it, if ye're father and future husband allow it."  
  
Korunue giggles. "Of course not! If I was, Dad'd kill Ronin, then marry me off to some rich human." She smiles, teasing, though more than likely she was right.  
  
Sinai chuckles some more, and smiles at her, incredibly glad that Korunue is looking so happy and so joyous, having been worried about her since her last meeting with her and Ronin. She sighs slowly, and sips her tea, looking across the table at Korunue, smiling softly."I am verra happy for ye, Korunue...now...if I could just find the same happiness tha' ye seem tae ha' captured."  
  
Korunue reaches over and pats Sinai's arm gently. "Don't worry. You'll find happiness, someday... I never thought I *could* be happy again, and now look at me!" She smiles, trying to comfort her friend.  
  
Sinai nods a little, looking down at the bottom of her cup, through what's left of her tea before drinking the last of it slowly, savoring the taste."One day...and maybe I'll get Amylia back...Maybe...I dinna like no' knowing, but I've no' known a lot o' things in my lifetime...I canna help tha'. I suppose happiness will find me, like ye said it will...One day."  
  
Korunue smiles, somewhat, to comfort Sinai more. "Yes... someday. Hopefully someday soon." She sighs, thinking of recent events. But she sees them with a new light. How foolish she was, to think that death was the only escape! How silly, to imagine that her life hurt Ronin more than her death would!  
  
"Aye...aye..." Sinai motions for Moe to fill the cup up with tea again, needing tea more than a stiff drink like BloodWyne right now...She leans back in her chair and waits for him to return, glad he knows how she likes her tea. She yawns slowly, and thanks Moe when he returns with her drink, paying him kindly in return--as always, tipping him well. Then she realizes that she still has her staff in her hand, and her cloak on...She lightly leans it against the wall next to her, and goes to hang her cloak on a peg next to the door, taking off her black boots to also grow more comfortable, trying to relax as much as possible, tired from the day's exertions.  
  
Korunue allows her ears to track Sinai's movements, shutting her eyes, deep in thoughts. The wedding would be marvelous... everything would need to be absolutely perfect. It WOULD be perfect- she would not allow anything less. Little does she know, Sinai can practically read her thoughts, Korunue is thinking so hard on the wedding, she almost is speaking aloud through her mind, and she chuckles to herself, having always wondered why people put so much into the "perfection" of wedding ceremonies...Indeed, it needs to be a beautiful thing, but one mustn't think too hard on such things, or they will become too stressed to enjoy the event. Korunue imagines it. Perhaps in a church... no. The woods. Yes... a small ceremony, in the woods, by the lake... they were willing to die there, they can be wed there. They can build a house in the woods to live in, too....  
  
"And ye can b' m' neighbor, too..." Sinai adds to her thought, even though nothing had been said for several minutes now.  
  
Korunue starts. "you!" she scolds, mockingly, grinning. She shakes her head at the whole thing, teasing. "Didn't your momma teach you not to evesdrop?" she teases, pushing Sinai gently.  
  
Sinai suddenly grows depressed at the mention of her mother, but doesn't say anything..Her face doesn't show it, but her eyes hint at it, having learned to hide such matters well enough that no one can tell how much it hurt her that such a person in her life was mentioned. "I couldna help it. Ye were thinking sae loudly and hard tha' I couldna d' anathing else but listen."  
  
Korunue smiles. "I was only teasing... I don't mind. Really." She goes back to her thoughts, summoning up an image of the lake.. how calm and peaceful.. though, better to look at it than try and swim in it... or not swim... but that was foolishness.  
  
Sinai chuckles. "Indeed. Tae cold this time o' year..." She couldn't help herself.  
  
Korunue laughs, a little. "Why do I bother?" she teases, resuming her thoughts, steering them away from the lake. The woods, then, were peaceful... and so much had happened... she remembered how sad Ronin had looked when she first came back, and also how he had been hypnotized.... maybe the woods wern't so good, after all...  
  
Sinai places a hand on her arm, smiling softly. "Tha's behind ye now, Korunue. Dinna worry about it."  
  
Korunue smiles. "I know." she says. "But still... it happened, and I can't deny it." She tries to go back to her happy wedding plans, but now, without a spot to envision, it is hard. "Any ideas where to have it?" she asks. "I think it's supposed to be held in my house... but I pretty much live here, so any place near here should work, right?"  
  
"What about the field out front o' the Inn?" Sinai offers.  
  
Korunue shrugs, envisioning it. Maybe... or maybe down here, with the comman room all dolled up in fresh greenary, with a fire in the fireplace... or behind the stable.... her and Ronin's old spot, to cry and cuddle together...  
  
"I would rather no' ha' the wedding out in front o' m' house, since sae much is going on at the moment in m' life, but if all o' the commotion in m' life calms, then perhaps there." Sinai offers.  
  
Korunue leans back in her seat. "well, no matter where it is, the wedding will be beautiful... and perfect." She smiles. "It will have Ronin, so it will be perfect."  
  
Sinai nods with a warm smile. "Aye...and tha' is all tha' matters."  
  
Korunue nods. "yes... it really is." She turns her daydreams to Ronin... "it really is." she murmers once more. She wanted to be with him forever and ever, as much as he wanted to be with her. Korunue puts her hand to her chest to fiddle with her necklace reflexivly, tracing her neck looking for the cord, before she remembers. She sighs heavily, remembering...  
  
Sinai sighs softly as she finishes her second cup of tea, and then looks outside to see the time--always going by moonlight, since there is no such thing as a Moondial, and sighs. "I think tis time for m' tae go home and slumber...tis far intae the night, and I need m' sleep."  
  
Korunue nods, yawning a little. "I should sleep too..." she murmers, still daydreaming of Ronin. She shakes her head to break her thoughts and yawns once more.  
  
"It was wonderful tae see ye again, Korunue, and I am glad I came here this night tae hear of such joyous news. I wish ye both peace and prosperity and eternal happiness and love." Sinai smiles warmly to her friend as she stands, bidding a farewell to Moe before going for her boots and cloak. She hugs her best friend before allowing her to go up to her room. "Good night, Korunue, m' friend. May ye rest well, and find dawn as pleasant as the dawn before it."  
  
Korunue smiles, nodding a farewell to Sinai and the newcomer before heading up to her own room for slumber.  
  
****************************  
  
Korunue heads down the stairs once more, looking refeshed and happy.She wears a white kimono with black trim on the sleeves and neckline, making a nice contrast to her night-black hair. Two fuffy dog's ears stick up from the top of her head, and they scan about the inn as she descends the stairs. Her slippered feet make little noise, and her purple eyes fairly glow with an inner happiness and peace. She smiles to Moe, sitting at a table near the window. She has some paper and some sticks of charcole, as well as a piece of kneaded rubber. She frowns at the paper, wondering where to start...  
  
Korunue looks up, smiling, then returns to her drawing. She decides just to start... a few quick curved strokes, and a few more making triangles, and the top of someone's head, with dog-ears, appeared. She frowned, erasing the ears with her rubber, and makes them smaller- fox ears. She then makes a cross to determine where to put the face...  
  
Korunue continues to draw, frowning. She draws eyes, then erases them, closing her eyes to imagine her subject more. She smiles, then re-draws the shape of the eyes, opening her own eyes so she can see what she's doing. She adds circles, and slits for pupils- like cat's eyes. A few quick strokes for a nose, then erased and re-done, then erased once more, with a growl of frusturation from the artist.  
  
Korunue let one ear twitch and point towards the other woman in the room, a sort of cat-woman who was a little startled by her growling. She frowns at her drawing once more, moving on. Lips... she closes her eyes once more, remembering his lips, and the exact taste of them, and their exact shape... she makes a few starts on them, rejecting each one until the line for the top of her subject's lips was perfect. A few more lines, and his lips were complete.  
  
Korunue finishes the face. The drawing is good, but not great. She sighs, her ears drooping. She starts to put the charcole back to the page, then the eraser, then sighs once more. She shoves it away from her, and it flutters off the table, catching a slight breeze from the door and blowing to land at the other woman's feet. She sighs once more, one ear perking up and turning to the newcomer who enters, the other on the other woman. She frowns, rubbing her ear absently.  
  
The woman blinked as the shifting sound echoed into her hearing. Glancing down she saw the parchment, this was more of an interest to her, for she had only seen one piece of paper and that was with the woman with the dog ears. Crouching, careful fingers, curled around the page and lifted it as she stood up. Her chin lifted as she looked around first to see if she could find the owner. It was then she saw the new commer yet said nothing. Her marbled green eyes turned to look at Korunue.  
  
Korunue frowns, remembering her drawing suddanly. She didn't like how it turned out- and she didn't want Ronin to know she had been drawing him until she was any good at it. She looks about for it to rip it up or burn it, confused when she doesn't find it on the table. She peers underneath the table, then her eyes scan the floor about the table area.  
  
The woman still said nothing as she moved from the bar and, swallowing with fake cofidence, looked down at the page. Her head tilted a little, the image on the page didn't resemble anyone she knew, she doubted she would have, but it was someone elses. She was about to step away when a bar maid cut in front of her rushing to the stairs. The woman took in a quick breath, obviously acustom to her personal space. She waited a few more moments before, with slow steps, she approached the table Korunue sat at.  
  
Korunue's ears twitch to the woman who approaches, and she glances up, seeing the drawing in her hands. She smiles at the other woman. "Hello." she says, kindly. She is a little surprised at herself, remembering how shy she was when she first came here...  
  
The girl didn't seem to be that open. For as soon as she got in reaching distance she held out the page for Kor to take hold of. Not only did this woman hold the features of a cat's worst enemy she was speaking. Kel, the catling, just swallowed and continued to hold the page out for Kor to take. The only indication that she had understood what the woman said was a nod of her head. Black hair shifting and mingling with the white strands for a moment before seperating back out.  
  
Korunue manages to quell her instincts, remembering Yuki... she takes the paper, looking at it once more. She glances back to the girl. "Don't worry, I'm not going to attack you. Thanks." she says, giving her another warm smile. She was so happy, deep down, that she couldn't help but try and share the happiness.  
  
Kel (the cat-woman) nods her head softly to Korunue's words then, feeling a little bit at ease, she points a gloved finger towards the face upon the page. She points to the lips in particular, then with her fingers, index and thumb at each corner. She shifts her fingers closer together, just a little bit.  
  
Korunue tilts her head to the side a little, looking for all the world like a confused puppy, and then looks at the drawing. "Smaller, you say?" she asks, to be sure. She frowns at it, twisting her mouth to the side. "I think the nose is the problem..."  
  
Kel nods her head to the womans words then tilted her head to the other side and observed the nose. She lifted her fingers from the page to observe the curved structure...Her head tilts to either side then straight again. She lightly, with her finger, runs it along the structure of the nose. She pauses at its tip then pushes it..Well pushes her finger to the paper as if it should be squished.  
  
Korunue frowns at it, then takes her kneaded rubber bit and erases where the smear is now from the charcole. She then takes the charcole and touches it to the page, then picks it up again, frowning. She touches it to another spot on the nose, then picks it up again, trying to envision the nose. She frowns, offering the charcole to Kel to try.  
  
Never having seen the person in the image didn't help but going by general structure...Accepting the carcole into her fingers Kel crouched, her knees bent, arms on the table to try her hand. She lightly danced the carcole over the area of the nose. Going on basic anatomy of positioning and proportion she judged where the nose would be and how big. She lightly drew in the nose in the aproximate shape that the woman had it in. Her nose was a little bit pointed towards the top and arched down. Using the side portion of the charcole she shaded in, gathering the lighting from the rest of the image, the general area to give it the '3d' effect. When she had the nose lightly drawn and shaded she passed it to the woman, both page and charcole.  
  
Korunue smiles, deciding the picture much improved. She takes the charcole, adding a little hair, and smiles at the picture. She puts "Ronin" in the corner in quotes, as the title, and then signs it with her own name, Korunue. She then passes the charcole to Kel to sign her name, since she helped.  
  
Kel blinked and shook her head. It was one thing to draw it was another to know how to write. She swallowed passing the carcole back to the woman, softly shaking her head as she rose. She let her skirt and garments settled, they were obviously traveling clothes for the dust coated her skirt hem and boots. She glanced back to the bar where she had left her pack...A distinctive Meep! Was heard in that direction.  
  
Korunue tilts her head, a question forming on her lips, then forgets it immediatly as she hears the meep. Both of her ears turn in shock to the pack, and she looks with her eyes as well, sniffing the air a bit. She looks at Kel questioningly, tilting her head like a confused puppy- which, in a sense, she was.  
  
Kel left the woman, still having not spoken a word. Her steps were quicker this time as she got to the pack and untied it. And out of the odds and ends in the pack tumbled a little..white and black, cubby mouse. "MEEP!" it squeeked again, this time it's little black beaty eyes were focused upon Kel. Kel winced, her ears dropping a little. Her mouth, if one could see it, was in a straight line. She offered a gloved hand towards the plump creature. The mouse didn't walk or run...it waddled onto the waiting hand.  
  
Korunue stifles a giggle with her hand, watching the small, demanding creature. She is in a good mood today, most definatly. She looks back at her picture, sighing lovingly at it, her ears on the woman and her mouse.  
  
Kel stayed still while the mouse settled upon her hand. Lifting it though the mouse begin a series of unhappy meeps, squeeks, and twitches. Kel just seemed to take it with a spoon of sugar. When the animal finaly calmed down she lifted her other hand, and softly scratched between it's rounded ears. She then brought it to her lips where she gave it a soft kiss. Then, oddly, a single sound came from the catlings parted lips. "meep" that was it. No real basis for conversation but it won the mouse back over.  
  
Korunue's ear twitches as Kel, too, meeps, and Kor smiles. She sets her drawing down, carefully so as not to smear it, and leans back in her seat, smiling, looking out the window, her ears betraying that she was very much interested in the woman and her mouse.  
  
Kel didn't seem to say much if nothing. She continued to consol the mouse with kisses and scratches, unaware of being interested in by anyone. Finaly the mouse gave a Meep of forgiveness and cudded against the white furred face of the catling. Satisfied Kel moved the mouse from her hand to her shoulder, where it kind of just slumped there over her shoulder...Kel turned then to see the lady's attention else where. She swallowed and looked back to the area under the stairs. "Meep.." it was quiet but drew Kel's attention back to the room.  
  
Korunue 's ear twitched as she heard the meep. She glanced back into the room, wondering what was up with the stairs... she tilted her head in confusion, though she didn't think anyone would be watching her. Just then, a dwarf, standing on a bar stool, crashes to the ground as the stool breaks.  
  
Kel ducked down peering into the space between the common room floor and the stair. She gently shifted her weight so that she was practically hidden by the well. She turned so her pack slipped off onto the floor, a light thunk issuing forth. She settled back, pressing her back lightly against the wall. Her full body now being blocked by the stairs incline.  
  
Korunue stood up quickly, heading over to help the man up. "Are you alright?" she asks, purple eyes concerned. She ffers him a hand up, though her ears stayed on Kel. Rather, on the general area Kel was... rather, the spot from which kel had made the last sound.  
  
The man accepts the offer of assistance. "Many thanks" he blurts out trying to dust himself off. "So about that Ale?" he says casually as he looks at the scene he has cuased.  
  
Korunue smiles. "Talk to Moe." she says, pointing to the barkeep behind the counter. "He'll fix you up with some." She then takes a seat at the bar herself, flaging down Moe for the dwarf, and then swivels around to face the room once more, one ear on the man, the other on Kel. She lances about the room once more, eyes bright and alert, ears perked up. They both scanned the room, catching all but the faintest of sounds with her supernatural hearing. Well, not supernatural per se, more like superhuman. She shuts her eyes- she doesn't need them to keep tabs on people- and daydreams of her husband-to-be. Some while later, she heads back to her room, drawing in hand.  
  
***********  
  
And now, dear reader, we must take a step back. I'm sorry to say, but Korunue cannot stay like this. Maybe, maybe, she could have stayed happy, and maybe she could have pulled through, and maybe she would have had a nice life..... but Aldrea made a mistake.  
  
Aldrea took her to another world, through a series of worldgates. Yet, Korunue never left this world. Korunue stayed and married Ronin. But Korunue went away, and thus never got a chance to marry Ronin. Korunue fell in love with another. Korunue stayed faithful till the end. Korunue, Korunue...   
  
Aldrea didn't take Korunue to the other world. She split her into two people. Quite a few people have alternate universe equivelents- usually not the important, world-changing ones. Like Aldrea. She does not, thus she can be a Dragonslayer, travel to any world and not worry about destroying it. Korunue was one-of-a-kind as well... until Aldrea messed up.  
  
It wasn't all her fault. The stars were misaligned, the time was ripe for change. But this story... like Korunue, this story must split into two. It would be too confusing otherwise.   
  
As I record these last sentences, I take a mental look at RDI Korunue and Bikon Korunue. Side by side. They are so different, one might think they were merely distant cousins. It's shocking, how different her paths are. One wonders what else could have happened to her, or to any of us. What possibilities are we missing out on by being in the wrong universe at the right time, or the right universe at the wrong time? One wonders. In any case, please join me in discovering how such a thing came about. Please, read "Rhys and Ronin" and "Bikon and Beta." And please, review! 


End file.
